The Lily of the valley
by Kalexis2006
Summary: Lilith Suzuran finds her Zanpakuto And eventually enters in to the Academy to train as a soul reaper. She is kidnapped and brought to Hueco Mundo and is forced to choose sides between Arrancar and Soul reapers. I do not own bleach or anything to do with this anime. *some sex scenes*
1. Chapter 1

**The Lily of the Valley**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach, or anything affiliated with it. I do not own the characters, towns, techniques, or Zanpakuto. Some of the characters will be out of character by just a bit. My apologies. This is my first fan fiction ever. There are a few events that happen out of date. And there are a few pg-13 and R-Rated scenes. this noted, I hope you enjoy.  
I also have an Original Character who is the Main character. That I do own. Her name is Lilith Suzuran. She was given this name because when she was born, she had a birthmark on the back of her right shoulder in the form of a lily. Her mother died when she was young, telling her that her father is a soul reaper and is amongst the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. After her mother died, Lilith became an orphan and happened upon Yamichika and Ikkaku, who took her in as family.

Appearance: Lilith is 5'6", 16 years old, green eyes, surrounded by a blue ring, five gold points go from her pupil to her iris in different directions, almost to make a star. Her hair is two toned. Black on top and lavender underneath. The lavender portion is long enough to cover her breasts, but just barely. Her body is slender, but curvy at the hips, she has an hour glass figure. She normally wears loose clothing and makes sure her birthmark is always covered.

Attitude: Lilith is kind, caring, smart and a very quick learner. usually has children around her, as she is their role model and she always protects the younger children. She has a serious side and is very protective, and hates to fight. She refuses to use a sword in battle, feeling hand to hand combat is best. Lilith only uses a sword in dire emergencies. Lilith runs a small kitchen in the Rukongai, in which she provides free meals to children for breakfast and dinner. She initially started this when Yumichika and Ikkaku took her in to repay them. But she wanted to take their example and help others that couldn't fend for themselves. Lilith has high reiatsu, and also is knowledgeable in Hado and Bakudo to the extent that she is self-learning theses skills. 

CHAPTER ONE

The rain was pouring in the Rukongai District, although it is usually a populated area, only five people were in the streets. Blood was falling down from above Lilith's right eye, thanks to Ikkaku's previous attack which broke her bokken into two. His swing continued through the break to her face, causing a gash above her right eye. Lilith took her stance near the three wounded boys, blocking them from Ikkaku.  
"Come at me one more time, if you must, Chrome Dome. But don't think for a moment that I'd just let you go after those that are weaker than you for your own enjoyment."  
"Ikkaku said nothing but gave a huge grin as he rushed to attack Lilith. Just as he thought he had her, Lilith moved to the side, hitting Ikkaku in the stomach with her first half of her bokken. This caused Ikkaku to stumble and fall forward. Lilith's next swing came from his backside, the second piece of her bokken, breaking across his rear end, causing Ikkaku to fall face first into the mud.  
"Damn you Lily! The hell was that for? I'll be tasting mud for the next few hours!" Ikkaku took a moment to get up and wipe the mud from his face. "Though, that was a good combination. It was almost like you meant it." With that, he charged again, only to have a pissed off Yumichika standing between him and her.

Narrowing his eyes at Ikkaku, Yumichika spoke slowly,"Madarame, stop now before she does actually become serious. We both know Lily can take you if she really wanted to." Noticing Ikkaku still has not backed down, he simply said, "Continue your quarrel here or get ready for dinner. You've made her late for the children." He then let out a long sigh, "Ikkaku, get inside unless you don't want to eat!"

"But _she_ challenged me! Did you not just hear her Ayasegawa? If it's a fight she wants, I'll gladly assist!"

Yumichika glanced towards Lilith, surprised to still see her in a defensive stance, still holding the one remaining portion of her broken bokken. Though now, the rain was just a drizzle, blood was still seeping down the right side of her face. Her eyes were a fierce green, like that of a canopy of a forest in the summer. She was very serious.  
"Seems to me, Ikkaku, that you wanted the fight. Typical. Hmph." Turning his back to his friend, he slowly strode over towards Lilith.  
"She is weak, and so were they! Interfere with my fight again, Lily, you'll wish you never had. Just be glad he was here to save you, or you would be just like them." He pointed at the bodies behind her with his bokken, with a huge grin on his face.  
Calmly she spoke, "Stop picking on the weaker kids, Baldy. Find someone stronger than you. If I ever come across you wounding them again, not only will you NOT have food in your stomach for three days, but I will personally end you. I'll even do so wearing a dress. Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't beat you. I just choose not to."

"Whatever, Lily. You don't even own a dress. So you'll never beat me." He said tauntingly towards her. Now completely dismissing their fight, he walks towards the café and left Lilith and Yumichika alone in the now tapering rain.

"I - I'm sorry, Michika." She said, letting go of her bokken and holding her head down. "I didn't intend to let it get this far."

"Lily," he spoke her name softly, "Look at me." When she did not he out stretched his hand, lightly touching her left cheek, moving his hand to cup her chin. A little less soft spoken he repeated himself, "Lily, look at me. Now."

Hesitantly she slightly raised her head, her eyes moving up Yumichika until she came to his face. Noticing the soft demeanor in his beautiful purple eyes, "I'm sorry, Yumichika," she said, barely in a whisper, holding back tears./p

"Lily," he started, letting out a deep sigh, "you brought this upon yourself. You know how he is. Those boys are more than capable of being responsible for their actions. Why did you interfere?" Yumichika took a step closer to Lilith, now just inches from her.  
"Mi-Michika," She stuttered his name, her face turning a light shade of pink, "Please, go inside and change, your clothes are wet, as is your hair. I can't have you being sick. I'll have dinner in an hour." She said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Lily…" He started with an agitated tone, his fingers tightening on her jaw./p

"Because Ikkaku doesn't quite know when to stop! He's stubborn and hard headed. He's forever looking for someone to pulverize. Had he continued here, these boys would be more than just unconscious. He's Going overboard, Yumichika." she was getting angry, Tears were stinging her eyes, "One day he'll meet someone who will greatly surpass him. He will beg to be finished!" She practically yelled, tears now falling down her face.

"Hold your tongue, Suzuran." He said hotly, forcefully letting go of her chin. "Go inside and change as well. Make sure to cover your wound. It makes you very unappealing to the eyes." He gave her one last glance, turning from her to go to the café.  
"Michika?" she said softly, grasping his sleeve, "thank you."  
"See you in an hour, Lily. I'll be waiting."  
His words left a lot more to be said. He was more to her than a friend or a big brother. But not quite a lover.

***Later that night***

Dishes were finally put away. The kitchen was nearly spotless. It was late, the middle of the night, she was almost sure of it. Prep for the mornings breakfast was done and the tables in the café were set. Lilith's head was beginning to throb. Feeling uneasy and light headed, she went to touch her forehead. Feeling warm liquid, she knew immediately what she needed to do before she passed out. Taking in a deep breath, she headed up the stairs to the boys' room.

"Michika," She whispered softly. "Michika please wake up."  
Lilith knelt by the left side of the bed. The moonlight shone on his face accentuating his facial features. She very gently moved a stray strand of hair from his face, tucking it behind his right ear. Doing so caused a slight stir in Yumichika. She then slowly, softly started to trace his jawline from his ear to his chin. He was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. Lost in thought, she nearly jumped at Yumichika's sudden movement, in which he grasped her hand with his left hand and brought it to his heart. For a moment she was glad it was dark so no one could see how red her face was./p

"Lily.." He muttered, groggy, but barely awake/p

"Michika, I need you."

Yumichika forced his eyes open, rapidly blinking his eyes to adjust to the light from the moon. Not letting go of Lilith's hand he slowly sat up.

"What is it Lily? What do you need? Its late and you should be sleeping. Not in here pestering me."

"My wound keeps opening. I don't feel well and I can't find Ikkaku's ointment" Fully opening his eyes, he brings his right hand to caress her left cheek.  
"Turn your head, Lily" He said softly. As she did, he could see the blood seeping through her bandage. "You really did do this to yourself, Lily," He said with a long sigh. "And I'm to presume you woke me from my beauty sleep because…you need me to…?"

Lilith looked down, pulling away from the gorgeous purple eyes that were now intently staring. "If I wake Ikkaku, he'd be less than pleased to see me, and I'm not well enough to put up with his yelling."

Yumichika's hand, still on her face, cupped her chin and lifted slightly. Her head gave no hesitation to the commands of his fingers. Looking up to see his face was just a few inches from hers, his eyes were staring, almost as if to see her soul, making her flush.

"Stay here," he said seriously and somewhat annoyed, leaning forward and leaving a light kiss on her forehead. Letting go of Lilith's face with care, he rose from his bed, quick to grab his flowered robe. He strode across the room to where Ikkaku was soundly sleeping. Slowly reaching under his pillow, careful not to move Ikkaku, he pulled out a small jar. "Lilith, go wash your face and come back here" he instructed her, striding back to the bed. Lilith did as requested, coming back to find Yumichika had dressed and has the light on beside his bed. There was a set of bandages waiting beside him.

"Come here and sit," he said, pointing to the end of his bed. Obeying she moved slowly, her head still pounding and the room was starting to spin. She finally made it to the bed, almost stumbling, but Yumichika had caught her by the arms and had her in an embrace before she could blink. Not saying anything, he gently placed her on the bed, laying her down. He began to tend to her wound and was speaking but she could not hear him, she could not speak, her sight quickly fading into darkness.

" _Lily_ ," Said a female " _Lily come to the meadow_." The wind was swirling around her, Lily could smell the aroma of many flowers, the smell of the grass and feel the warmth of the sun.

"Where am I?" Lilith spoke out loudly, seeming to no one.

" _Lily, you cannot hear my name unless you come to the meadow,_ "Said the strange female voice. " _Hear me and release your potential_." The voice faded and Lilith fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Lilith woke up to find she was in Yumichika's bed, and a little more surprised to find she was sleeping on his lap, his hand holding her shoulder and one in her hair. Yumichika was in a sitting position, his eyes were closed, head leaned back against the wall. She moved slightly only to be held a little harder.

"Ow Yumichika. Let me go, I'm late making breakfast!"

"Its already been done, Lily," he said, opening his eyes. "Ikkaku and myself made breakfast for the kids. Thank you for prepping everything. The place looked great."

"Looked?" she said, knowing very well Ikkaku never cleaned up messes he makes. She inwardly groaned to herself. Great, now she would have to clean after them. Ikkaku cooking is probably the worst thing that could happen.

"Don't worry, Lily, I cleaned up most of the mess. Are you feeling better?' he asked, letting go of her.

"I think so. My head doesn't hurt so much anymore. Thank you." She said, slow to sit up. "I'm sorry about last night. Please forgive my intrusion, and any for passing out in your room."

"Hey. Hey hey hey. No worries. You practically own this place. So technically this is your room too. I'm just glad you passed out here in my care instead of downstairs."

"Michika, would it be okay if I left you and Ikkaku this place for a few days? I need to make a trip to the district in the East."  
"Yumichika looked a her skeptically, one eyebrow raised. "What business do you have out there?"

"I… I'm really not sure, but I feel like something is calling me. Please, I need to go. By myself. I'm more than capable of handling problems if they arise."

"If you feel you really need to go, then sure. I will watch this place. But be sure to be back in four days, Okay?"

"I will. I promise." She said, rising and taking one last glance at Yumichika. She turned and left the room, feeling his eyes upon her, she quickened her pace, and her heart also quickened its beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**D ISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach or anything affiliated with it. i do not own the characters, techniques or places**

 **Chapter Two**

It was a sunny day in the East Rukongai, mid-afternoon; Lilith was still confused about her dream. She had been traveling all day, still trying to understand the overwhelming thoughts. She was conflicted about how she feels for Yumichika, and conflicted for her feelings of her dream, where she felt so safe.

Lost in thought, head down, pondering about this strange meadow, she bumped into a tall figure, causing her to fall backwards, the figure quickly catching her by the arm.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry." She said, quickly, looking up to see the stranger smiling down at her.

"No worries," He said. "Just be more careful. The next person may not be so quick to catch a falling lady."

"Yes sir!" she said, the sun peaking over his shoulders.

"Sosuke Aizen. Capta-," He started to introduce himself

"Thank you, Sosuke. May I have my arm back please?"

"Oh, yes, right," He said, seemingly hesitant to let her go. His brown hair framed his face, his rectangular glasses glistened in the corner, caught the sunlight perfectly. "You seemed quite a bit in a daze there. Be sure to have a foot on the ground as well."

As he spoke Lilith noticed a second presence. She had a strange feeling like she was slowly being strangled by snakes.

"I apologize, Sosuke. But I'm kind of on a mission. I must be going. Thank you for catching me."

She noticed a man with silver hair slowly approaching. His eyes seemed to be in slits. How could he see where he was going?

"Where are you headed?" Aizen inquired

"To the meadow here in East Rukongai. I'm on business. Not that it's any of your concern."

"What is your name, Child?"

"Lilith Suzuran," her reply was short and to the point. She hated being called a child.

"You own the café in Rukongai, don't you? I've heard of you. Lily, the children call you."

"Yes, but to you, its Lilith. You are not a child."

"Ah," He said, interrupting her rude rant. "Speaking of children. I was seeking you out. Funny that I would run into you here. Isn't that right, Ichimaru?"

"Yes, Captain Aizen," Said Ichimaru, with a wide grin on his face, making her more uncomfortable in his presence.

"You came to me for a child? I apologize, but I don't think I'd like to take your gene pool anywhere. Nor his. So if you don't mind, please let me pass."

At this, Aizen frowned, but quickly laughed, realizing what she was thinking. "No, Lilith, nothing like that. There is a child here in the East Rukongai. He sports short, white spiky hair, turquoise eyes and carries his father's Zanpakuto on his back. It's a bit too big for him. He hopes to one day be a captain among the thirteen court guard squad. He apparently also likes to tell people he is a captain. This child has immense spiritual pressure and is in trouble. Hollows keep appearing where he goes, and I'm afraid his talent will go to waste if he isn't found in the next few days."

"I don't understand why you're telling me. You're here. Get him yourself," She said forcefully, taking a few steps back.

Gin's face no longer held a grin, but a slight frown and narrowed eyes.

"Lily, are you not a protector of children?" Aizen asked almost too sweetly taking a step toward Lilith

"Lilith. And yes. I don't like your aura. I'll find the boy. I will meet you in three days' time at my Café, Sosuke. You will find my brothers there. Hopefully the building won't be burned down by time you arrive. Yumichika and Ikkaku will serve you lunch. It's on the house. You should take your snake with you."

"Actually, since Ichimaru is also here looking for the boy, he will accompany you. For your protection, of course." Aizen was practically towering over her. His face stern. He wasn't asking.

"Whatever you say, 'Captain', just know that I don't trust either of you. Nor do I agree with this man accompanying me. But it's for the sake of a child. I'll agree. But first I still have my stop to take. So if you both don't mind…"

Lilith went to step around Aizen only to have him instantaneously grasp her upper arm.

"El Escudo!" she yelled, raising her arm, creating a light green shield to form, causing Aizen to immediately release his grasp, making him take a step back.

"Ichimaru will accompany you, child. It isn't safe out here at night." He said coldly. His eyes narrow, he gave his spiritual pressure a little push, causing her to fall her knees in pain.

"Yes sir!" she said, feeling the heat rising in her face, wanting to scream at this man. How dare he! And what was that spike she felt?

"There. That was simple. I don't know why you would protest protection." Aizen said smiling. His hand outstretched towards Lilith.

Lilith very hesitantly took the outstretched hand. "I'm sorry, Aizen, I'm not comfortable with strangers touching me. If you insist your help come with me, then I will not refuse your offer. Thank you."

Aizen was staring her kind of in shock. "Where did you learn Bakudo?" He seemed quite intrigued, while Gin's face was in a full frown from being called "help".

"As a child, I watched when soul reapers would come here to train or fight hollows. I picked up on a few things here and there."

"Maybe someday you will join the Academy. I think you could be quite useful in the Thirteen court guard squad."

"Thank you, Sir." She said quietly. "It's getting a bit late, I should be on my way, as well as you. Thank you for your counsel." Giving a slight bow she turned towards Ichimaru "What's your name?"

"Gin Ichimaru," He said, bowing his head in curtsy.

"Gin, I will ask you once, to not make the same mistake as your Captain here. Please keep your hands off me. Two, your Zanpakuto stays sheathed. If you're useless in hand to hand combat; then I'll take on whatever we are facing. Well… unless it's a hollow. Then it's all you. Are we clear? These are my requests if you are to go with me."

"Of course. I am your guest on this journey," he said, his grin back on his face.

"Hey Gin, one more thing. I will be spending the night in the meadow. There should be a cabin nearby that you might be able to room in if you ask them politely. If I need you during the night, you'll hear my scream."

Ichimaru cocked his head to the side. This girl was definitely interesting. "Sure thing,"

"Ichimaru," Aizen said, "Be sure to bring them back in one piece."

"Yes, Captain Aizen. See you in a few days." Aizen then turned leaving Lilith alone with Gin.

"Do you know where the meadow is?" She loudly whispered Gin stifled a laugh.

"We passed it on the way here. Why are you so intent on the meadow? And why come this far not knowing where you're going?"

"I... had a dream… telling me to come to the meadow." She said, shyly, looking to the ground, digging her foot in the ground. For a few moments Gin said nothing, and time seemed to pass slowly.

"Well then, let's not let your dreams down. Let's go, child."

"Lilith. My name is Lilith. Not child."

"Fine then, Lilith, we should be on our way. We're burning daylight." With that they were, hopefully, off towards the meadow.

 *****Later that night*****

Their journey came to an end, just as the sun was setting. Lilith and Gin had finally reached the cabin on the outskirts of the meadow. The cabin was small, and unoccupied. It had two beds, a small kitchen, and a bathroom that had a wide tub big enough for someone to completely stretch out in and still be covered. Lilith took note of the tub, noticing that she was sweating very much from her walk. She placed her satchel down on one of the beds, glancing at the door way to see Gin staring at the sunset. He appeared to be in deep thought.

Not wanting to bother him, she started to unpack, putting her rations in the kitchen. She gathered a fresh pair of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Glancing again at the door way to ask Gin if he needed the restroom first, she noticed had disappeared.

Starting the water in the tub, she let the water cascade down her arm, feeling the warmth. The water was starting to slightly scold her skin. This is perfect, she thought to herself. She plugged the base of the tub, allowing it to start filling. Looking in the cupboard she found a bottle of soap, in the fragrance of Jasmine. Slowly she poured some of the soap into the tub, allowing bubbles to form. The bathroom was slowly becoming very steamy and Lilith's clothes were beginning to stick to her. Lilith quickly began to strip; letting her hair down, her hair curled at her breasts. She put her fingers through her hair as to fall on her back, now revealing her entire naked body. She felt her head. The mark above her right eye was almost gone.

Stepping into the bath tub, she winced from the scolding the water was giving her naked body, but it felt nice. She then plopped into the water quickly, causing the water to rush out of the tub, covering the floor with bubbles and water. She breathed in the aroma of the Jasmine, feeling like she was close to home. Her mind wandered to Yumichika and the light kiss he had left on her forehead. Her hand traced her left cheek, where his hand had been. She grinned slightly, blushing a light pink. The heat from the bath was relaxing Lilith. She washed her hair, then her body, glad that she no longer smelled like sweat.

She leaned back in the bath and closed her eyes. And just for a moment she could smell the meadow. She could feel the wind surrounding her, making her cold. She could smell the flowers and the grass.

" _Lily, come..."_ said fading voice, " _Come to the meadow_."

"Child! Snap out of it!" she heard a voice she wasn't used to. "HEY!"

Just then she woke up, a figure standing over her, shaking her. She was still in the tub, the bubbles were all but gone and the water was luke warm.

"Wake up!" Gin said, still grasping her shoulders.

"AHH! What the Hell you Perv! Get your hands off me!" she screamed, trying to cover her breasts, curling into a ball to try and hid her nether region. "Get out!"

"As if kid. You don't have anything I haven't seen before. But you were thrashing around in here. And your head went under water. Can't have you dying, now can we?" he said, letting go of her

"Just... Will you PLEASE get out of here… this is highly inappropriate, next time, just let me die. I'd rather die than have you see me naked."

"Noted. There's a towel over there," He said, pointing a few feet away. "There wasn't one in here when we came. I left to find some towels so I could shower but you beat me to it. You've been in there for a good hour. Your skin is going to wrinkle and you're going to look old." He said, smirking.

He rose and turned away, leaving Lilith alone. The Meadow was calling out to her. She knew she had to leave soon. She quickly got out of the bath, dried off and dressed in to her pajamas. Her shorts were a light pink with stars, her shirt a pink top that covered her shorts, making it seem as if she wasn't wearing any. She exited the bathroom to find, yet again, Gin was nowhere to be found. What was up with him? She put her dirty clothes in the corner of the bed, sitting down to rest for a moment. Her shirt riding up exposing her legs and shorts.

"Your clothes really do not flatter your girlish figure. You really ought to wear something that makes you look more like a lady and less of a dude"

"Damnit Gin!" she yelled, startled from his appearance. "Where the hell were you hiding?"

"In the kitchen. I was hungry. The food is incredible. Who made it?"

"I did, With Michika's help. I'm glad you liked it. But I hadn't planned on having a guest with me."

"Aren't you going to eat as well?"

"No. I don't have enough ration for the both of us. You can have my ration for tonight. No worries. But we'll have to cut out trip short or we'll run out of food." She said. Remembering two missions, "Gin, do you know the name of the child we're seeking?"

Gins smile grew to a big grin. "Yes, It's Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's very smart and mature for his age."

"What if he isn't ready to come with you or Sosuke? I won't force him to follow me. But if what your captain said is right, and hollows are appearing, we should find him tomorrow and make sure he's okay. Maybe he'll come back to the café?"

"Lilith, you have a way with children. I'm almost sure he'll follow you."

"Thank you, Gin. We leave in the morning. I'm leaving for the meadow now. Okay?" She said, putting on her sandals

"What? This late?" His face seemed a bit confused.

"I did tell you I would be sleeping in the meadow. I also have business there. Sleep well, Gin Ichimaru. I'll see you in the morning." She said softly. With that, she rose from her bed, walking past gin.

"Lilith," he inquired, making her halt next to him, "what if you're in trouble or get hurt?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself." She declared. "But it's as I said earlier, you'll hear me scream your name if I need you."

He said nothing and allowed her to pass. Did this small girl really think she was capable of taking on the things that came out at night?

Lilith left the cabin, walking towards the meadow. She could feel Gin's eyes upon her, so she picked up the pace into a jog. Soon she was in the meadow, surrounded by tall grass and many flowers. There was a tree in the middle of the field that seemed like it was placed there just for her. It was surrounded with roses, tulips, lilies, and there was a small pond nearby. She loved everything about the meadow. She loved being under the night sky, breathing in the fresh evening air. She made her way over to the tree making sure not to fall over the tree limbs. Removing her sandals, she climbed the tree to the first limb, that sat four feet above the ground.

Resting her back on the tree, face towards the sky, she softly spoke, "I am here, but where are you?" \

The wind picked up gently, swirling around her, whispering her name. Her eyes widened, "Please, show yourself. Who are you?"

 _"Lily, my name is…_ " with that the wind became a her ears, Lilith fell from the tree, hitting her head on the base, rendering her unconscious.

 _Lily of the Valley_ , _I have been seeking you. Will you hear me now? Will you hear my name?_

 **Who are you? Why do you keep coming to me in my dreams? How do you know my name?**

 _Lily, I have been waiting for you. My name is Shiore Rozu. I am your power_.

 **My…Power? What do you mean?**

 _I am your Zanpakuto. I know you prefer to not have a sword, so I will remain a part of you until you are ready to use me. When you need me, you must hold your wrists together and say "Chikyu no" to activate me_.

 **Of the Earth? How do I use you then, Shiore? If you are meant to be a weapon that I'm supposed to use, how does this work?**

 _Just listen for my voice when you activate me. I will let you know the first command you need to say_.

The voice faded out and Lilith fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or anything affiliated with it. I do not own the characters, towns, techniques, or Zanpakuto. Some of the characters will be out of character by just a bit. My apologies.

 **Chapter Three**

The next morning Lily woke up in the cabin, Gin had a wet rag pressed to her head.

"Good morning sunshine. Looks like you partied a bit hard out there." He said, his voice seemed to be mocking her.

"I don't understand. Did you follow me into the Meadow?" she tried to get up, but Gin applied more pressure to her head, making her grimace in pain. "The hell happened?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd tell me. I went for a walk early this morning to find you at the edge of the meadow with that bump on your head. And sporting new ink. If you wanted to get a tattoo, you could have just told me. Seriously. I'm not you father. I can't tell you no."

"I didn't get a new tattoo. What are you talking about? And I was in a tree in the middle of the meadow. No way I came here on my own!" she said sitting up and slightly raising her voice. "and I fell out the damn tree and hit my head and that's when I-" she stopped suddenly, not sure if she should tell him.

"Please, go on, I'd love to hear what comes next. But before you do, look at your wrists."

She looked down and sure enough, on her wrists was a tattoo that didn't make sense. Remembering what Shiore said, she put her wrists together. The tattoo formed a blooming rose. It was beautiful, the life depicted in it was surreal. She traced the outline on the right wrist with her left index finger, noticing it created a slight rise in her skin.

"Gin, I need to go back into the meadow. I feel unclear."

"And what of Toshiro?" He said, standing and taking the bowl of water to the kitchen.

"I just need thirty minutes. I promise I won't fall out of any more trees and you won't have to unnecessarily rescue me." She said and pouted, sticking out her lower lip slightly.

"Fine. But first, you're going to eat breakfast. Then you can have your thirty minutes."

"No, Gin, I need to go now. I'll eat when I come back." Gin rolled his eyes. "If you are more than thirty minutes and I have to come after you, I will shove breakfast down your throat. You didn't eat lunch or dinner. I need you to live. Understood?"

"Ye…Yes Sir. I understand... I'll try to be less." She quickly got up and ran out the door, wanting to make as much space between herself and Gin as possible. When she had gotten a decent distance away from the cabin she looked back, being sure she wasn't being followed and ran into the meadow. A few minutes in, she found the tree where she was last night.

She put her wrists together and took a deep breath and said, "Shiore Rozu, are you there?" There was only silence. "Shiore Rozu… Chikyu No."

Just then the wind whipped around her, her wrists began to glow a deep red, outlining the rose.

 _So you remember the words to activate me? I thought you might have forgotten._

"So it was real. What's with the rose on my wrists?"

 _I told you I am your Zanpakuto. You refuse to carry a sword. This is the form in which you will carry me._

"You said something about commands? Will you teach me the first one, in case I need you today? I don't have much time, but I'm a fast learner."

 _Yes, you are. And you're strong. Never underestimate yourself or your gut instincts. Lily, your first command is Tsurino Ruto. This will immobilize the legs of your opponent. Don't use this command if you aren't ready to use me. Be sure you activate me first or else this is useless._

"Yes, thank you, Shiore."

***twenty minutes later***

Gin was pacing back and forth on the porch. Glancing up to see Lilith walking out of the meadow. There was something different about her. Something about her spiritual pressure. He felt it shortly after she entered the meadow. He had followed her, but stayed just far enough so she couldn't see him. Stopping at the meadow where she entered, he felt a slight spike in her spiritual energy. He was sure this would attract Hollows, so he stayed to guard her jus incase. This girl surely was something.

"Thank you Shiore," He heard her say, breaking his rain of thought. He used flash step to get back to the cabin. Who the hell is Shiore? Who was she talking to? Why does she keep going into the meadow? Why did Aizen send me with her?

"Gin!" Said a smiling Lilith, "Sorry it's been a little longer than the thirty minutes. Thank you for respecting my privacy. I'm famished. Shall we eat?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be to go. I already packed everything. Let's go"

"Yes, Sir," She said, wondering at the change in his voice from earlier. He seemed a little put off.

Gin and Lilith walked through the meadow together, crossing into the Forest of the East Rukongai. Through the forest there was small quiet village. Gin had wandered off towards a woman wearing a shihakusho. She was pretty, but big breasted. Lilith thought it better to slip away from Gin, now that he had made other company, and search for the boy.

She wandered further into the village, coming to the edge where the forest began again. She felt cold the more she walked. "Toshiro!" she called out. "Toshiro, are you here?"

She continued walking a bit father coming to a smaller clearing. There was nothing in this small clearing, just a patch of grass that seemed to have been cut down, some of the trees covered in ice.

"T-t-Toshiro! Are you out here?" Just then a flash came behind her

"Who's asking?" He said cooly.

"Hi Toshiro, my name is Lilith. I came to find you. There are people looking for you."

Toshiro rolled his turquoise eyes, "Its Captain Hitsugaya to you girl. And you can tell Mastumoto I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry. Who? I was sent to find you by Sosuke Aizen. He sent Gin along with me."

Toshiro's brows narrowed in anger. "You can go back to them and tell them I'll be along shortly. I haven't found what we are seeking."

"I can't leave without you Toshiro. Aizen told me all about you," She said smiling sweetly. Just then Gin and Rangiku came up behind them.

"He told me that you carry your fathers Zanpakuto with you and that you wish to be a captain in the thirteen court guard squad. I think that's a wonderful thing."

Toshiro's face was in shock, mouth wide. "Aizen said what?!"

Rangiku let out a giggle, forcing Gin to lightly kick her leg.

"Ow, why would you-" but she was cut off as Gin pulled her close and whispered in her ear. Her Blue eyes became wide and a huge smile flashed across her face.

"Gin, what do you know of this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Toshiro. And you should address me as Captain Ichimaru, seeing as you're a child and all."

Rangiku let out a short burst of laughter, quick to stop when she saw her captains face.

"Toshiro," Said Lily, "I'm here to help you. Would you please come with me to the Rukongai where I live? Aizen wishes to meet us there at a café I run. And maybe, to be safe, you would allow one of the adults to hold your Zanpakuto?"

"Why you little… Do you really not hear me? Its CAP-"

As he said this Gin went behind him and whispered, "Toshiro, you should appease the girl for the sake of all of us. Please."

"Ichimaru, I will NOT appease thi-" Just then lily bent down,

"It's okay if you're afraid, Toshiro, but I give you my word. I will protect you. And you can call me Lily. Most children your age do so." She said as politely as she could, patting him on the head, earning a chuckle from Gin.

"Why YOU!"

"Toshiro, sweetheart, come with me please."

"Yes Toshiro, sweet child, do as she says." Said an almost laughing Gin.

"Gin, shut it before I permanently seal your eyes. Can't you see you're irritating this child?" Lilith said, taking Toshiro into her bosom, holding him for a moment. "It's ok, Toshiro, I promise. Take my hand?"

"I will come with you if you call me Captain Hitsugaya. And No, I will not hold your hand."

"Young man," said a now beat red Rangiku, "You should do as Lily asks." Barely retaining her laughter.

"Matsumoto, you owe me." With that Toshiro starts to walk with Lily, but stopping, Gin and Rangiku at their side in a flash.

Suddenly a hollow appeared, knocking Gin out of the way.

"Step back!" Yelled Toshiro, trying to get Lilith behind him.

"No!" yelled Lily, as she roughly knocked Rangiku and Toshiro both to the ground, hovering over them. "Children do NOT fight Hollows!"

"Watch out!" yelled Toshiro "

El Escudo!" Yelled Lily, lifting up her arm creating a shield, blocking the hollows attack.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't let you fight." With that, she quickly knelt, facing the hollow. She put her wrists together and said ,"Chikyu No!" activating her Zanpakuto.

"Hado number fifty-seven! Daichi Tenyo!" She thrust her hands outwards, causing rocks and boulders to fly into the face of the hollow. "Tsurino Ruto!" she yelled. Kneeling beside Toshiro," I'm so sorry for this, but I cannot let a child be harmed in my presence." She took his Zanpakuto and rushed towards the hollow.

The hollow roaring stayed in place, swinging his arms at Lilith as she made her way to it. Trying to duck his oncoming downward swings, she moved to the left. Not noticing the hollow had also swung his right arm, knocking Lilith to the ground. Her body rolling just out of reach. "Hmph, Not good enough, hollow. You can't have him! Hado number Fifty-Seven, Daichi Tenyo!" She yelled one more time, again throwing rocks into the face of the hollow, distracting him, she got up and ran towards him while she still had the advantage.

 _Lilith, say the command, Hana._

"HANA!" Screamed Lilith still running towards the hollow, Zanpakuto ready to swing, she jumped slicing the hollow into two. Noticing on the downswing, the bark that was growing on his feet before he disappeared.

Before she knew it, Toshiro, Rangiku ad Gin were at her side. Handing the Zanpakuto back to Toshiro, she apologized one more time.

"I am so sorry, Toshiro. Children should never be subjugated to violence. I am a firm believer of that. I will never allow a child to be harmed as long as I can prevent it." She reached out to touch his face. "I'm sure that one day you'll be a great Captain. I've heard many wonderful things about you. But first you have to be protected before you can protect." With this Lilith collapsed from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or anything affiliated with it. i do not own the techniques, characters, or places.**

 **Chapter Four**

"Gin, I'm too short and Matsumoto's boobs will surely suffocate her. Besides, you're the one that lead this child here. You carry her." Said an agitated Toshiro.

"I don't see what the problem is. We found what we came here for. But yes, I'll carry her." Said a begrudging Ichimaru.

"You let her call me child. You let her call me by my first name and no one stopped her!" retorted Toshiro.

"Aww, where does it hurt, 'Shiro? It was all fun and games," said a sarcastic Gin

"You let her touch my head! And THEN she HUGGED ME! My face… Her chest touched my FACE!"

Rangiku was now in a fit of laughter holding on to Gin trying to keep her balance.

"Ahh, Aizen, good one, haha," gin chuckled to himself. "That really was perfect"

"She touched my Zanpakuto." Said a seething Toshiro.

"And she knocked me down!" Complained Rangiku

"And she killed a hollow," said a now serious Ichimaru. "She used Hado and Bakudo. And something else. And it's the something else that concerns me."

The three Soul Reapers turned to the girl that was laying on the ground. Gin bent down to pick her up, noticing the tattoo on her wrists now was outlined in a blood red. "These markings on her wrists are new. She didn't have them last night before she left the cabin for the meadow." Observed Gin

"You and her shared a cabin for a night? As in, together?" asked Rangiku

"Its not like that. She spent the majority of the night in the Meadow. I went for a walk in the morning and found her near the edge of the meadow. She had a bump on her head and these markings. I brought her back to the cabin and tried to make the swelling in her face go down. That's all."

"Gin, Let's go before another hollow appears. Rangiku, take my flank. Gin, are you okay to use your flashstep with her in your arms?"

"Do I look like an amateur? You're short. Do you think you can keep up?"

"You boys are always competing, how lame, honestly." Sighed Rangiku

"Guys, it's a day trip. We should go back to the cabin before night fall. Then continue to the café tomorrow." Gin suggested. "The faster we get there, the better".All three agreed on this, and flashed stepped with an unconscious Lilith to the cabin near the Meadow.

*Later that night*

"But is this going to be a problem?" whispered Toshiro

"I think she should join the academy. She has quite the potential, wouldn't you say, Captain Hitsugaya?" Smirked Gin.

"She does have potential, but is she dangerous? That's what I want to know."

"Michika…" Mumbled Lilith in her sleep. "Michika where are you?"

"And who is this Michika she keeps calling for?"

"Yumichika. He's one of her brothers. Though I think she has a thing for him." Said Gin, lightly laughing.

"I don't even want to know," Said Toshiro, putting up his hand to silence any further words from Gin.

"Captain!" called Rangiku from outside.

Toshiro got up to walk out the door. "Let me know when she wakes," he ordered.

"What else would I do? Interrogate her?" Mocked Gin

"I wouldn't put it past you." Toshiro said, glaring at the silver haired man.

"For heaven's sake, yes, Toshiro, I'll come find you when Lilith wakes up." He said, frowning at his short fellow Captain.

Gin turned his attention towards Lilith's' wrist. It was quite unnerving to him. Where did her marks come from? Getting up he strode over to where she slept, bending down to inspect her wrists further. He reached out and gently picked up her left wrist, trying not to wake her, in doing so she reached out, grabbed him by the collar and brought him down onto her chest. "

Yumichika, your hair smells funny," She said, still sleeping, her grasp was tight. Her free hand coming up and wrapping around his head, as to hug him in an embrace. Gin, was red faced, his eyes opened slightly in shock and in fear. This girl was strong, or maybe it was just because he was caught off guard, but now his head lay in her bosom. Her grip on his collar still tight, Gin tried getting out of her hold.

"Is this what you spent your time doing with her Gin?" Asked Toshiro, with a mocking sarcasm in his voice. "Rangiku is coming, you should get out of your predicament before she comes in here."

"Damnit Hitsugaya! Help me!" Gin hissed.

"But why? She thinks you're her brotherly lover. I can't squash her dreams!" With this Toshiro started to laugh, but stopped suddenly.

"Ahem"

"GIN ICHIMARU!" Yelled Rangiku, waking Lilith.

"What the hell are you doing on me Gin?" Asked a startled Lily

"I'd like to know the same thing," commented a jealous Rangiku

"I'd love to explain but," he looked at Lilith," You need to let go of me so I can move."

Not realizing she was actually holding his collar, she quickly let go.

"Thanks. And to answer the question you are all wondering. I was trying to take a closer look at her wrists. And then she pulled me into her chest, calling me Yumichika. And no, my hair does not smell funny, by the way," He said directly at Lily, whose face was now beat red. She lifted the covers above her face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Gin let out a chuckle and stopped when he saw Rangiku leaving the cabin.

"Hey Toshiro, She's awake now. You can talk to her."

"Really? I couldn't tell. Lilith, when you get a moment, I'd like to talk with you about the incidents that occurred earlier." Said a seemingly agitated Toshiro.

"Can't we just…maybe forget it happened? Please? Besides, I don't have a need to explain myself to a child." She felt the room getting colder, must be an effect of his reiatsu, she thought, "But, Toshiro, if you really feel we must talk, we can do so in the Meadow after dinner…" She said slowly, pulling the cover down from her face, tears rolling down her cheek. "Is that okay with you?"

Toshiro seeing the girl crying let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, that's fine." And he left the cabin.

"Gin... Please... leave me." She said in between sobs. Which gin surprisingly complied to her wishes.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yes," he said, turning at the doorway

"If I'm not out the bath in thirty minutes, could you please send the woman in after me?"

Gin half smiled. "Was last time so bad?" seeing the expression of horror settling on Lilith's face he quickly added, "I was just kidding. Relax. Yes, I'll send in Rangiku if you're a second over thirty minutes."

"Thank you," She said, looking down.

Mid bath, Lilith had already washed and now just wanted to relax. Her body was aching and sore from the previous events today. Using her Zanpakuto in mix with Bakudo and Hado had worn her out to the point of unconsciousness. Her Zanpakuto had changed form to smaller markings across her wrists. They now looked kind of like a tribal tattoo with a small budding rose in the center, the rose still outlined in a blood red. Lilith was glad the rose was no longer so gaudy and now sported a more delicate touch. Inwardly thanking Shiore for knowing her heart. Lilith leaned back in the tub, closing her eyes, allowing the heat of the water to fully soak into her sore, aching muscles.

"Ahem… Move over," said a female voice.

"Mmh… Wait your turn woman," Said a groggy Lilith. Just then she heard a splash and felt the water in the tub rise. Opening her eyes, she found a naked Rangiku joining her.

"Wh…What… Why? The hell? GET OUT!" said a now red faced Lilith, trying to gather as much as the bubbles as she possibly could to cover herself.

"Oh come off it. I'm not one of the guys. Besides, it's not like we don't have the same body parts," Exclaimed Rangiku, now submerged in the tub.

"Is everything Oka-" Stopped Toshiro's voice. "Oh dear God, I didn't want to see this,"

"GET OUT. GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Bellowed Lilith, now petrified, tears threatening her eyes.

"Yep. I'm leaving now," Red faced and shocked as well. Turning around and exiting he looked to the right. "Gin, don't go in there. One of them will kill you."

"What do you mean?" Gin cocked his head to the side

"They're bathing together. Rangiku took it upon herself to talk to the girl. We should let them be." Said Toshiro, walking to the front of the cabin, hands in his jean pockets.

"Are you sure we should leave them alone. Together? Naked?" Inquired Gin, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Gin, don't you dare. You're leaving with me. Lilith can take care of herself if she needs to. But I'm sure Rangiku won't hurt her. She's just curious."

Gin was hesitant to leave the cabin, but did so following Hitsugaya outside.

"You act like you've never seen another woman before. Stop trying to be so modest." Said a nonchalant Rangiku.

"We do NOT have the same body parts. Yours are much bigger than mine. Also, time hasn't worn my woman hood. Nor have I become defective to the needs of men." She said through clenched teeth. "And No," Lilith added, "I've never seen another woman's flesh. And I've never had the desire to. And you gave me no choice."

Rangiku, taken back by the bluntness of this child retorted, "I am not worn by time. Nor am I defective by men. Just one man. Touch him again and you'll regret it."

"Toshiro is your man? He's a bit short for you, isn't he? And way too young. Although he does possess a certain distinct cold charm about his personality. And he has gorgeous turquoise eyes…" Lilith stated trailing off

"Hahaha. Oh no, no, no. Not him. Gin Ichimaru," Said a hysterically laughing Rangiku. Breasts bobbing up and down in the water creating waves, hitting Lilith in the face as each wave came.

"Ahh! Stop laughing! I don't want your boob sweat hitting me, I just got clean!"

This statement caused Rangiku to go into a fit of laughter, creating bigger waves that now made the water cascade from the tub onto the floor. Finally, Rangiku stopped laughing, to find half the water had now poured onto the floor. Lilith was curled up in a ball, holding her legs to her chest at the other side of the tub.

"Please stop looking at me. You're making me uncomfortable." Silent tears rolled down her face. Rangiku lunged forward towards Lilith, surprising her, holding her in a tight embrace. Lilith's eyes widened at the sudden attack, jaw dropped.

"It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes, Lilith," Rangiku spoke softly, still holding on tightly to Lilith, her body on top of hers, breasts to Lilith's knees, "No matter how strong a woman is, she always has a weak point. And sometimes, all she needs is a hug."

Hearing this Lilith let her tears go, sobbing into Rangiku's shoulder. A few minutes passed and Lilith had finally stopped crying. Her eyes were puffy. Rangiku finally let go of her, and stood up to get out of the bath.

"I'm hungry. I think we should find food to eat." She said, stepping out of the tub, the water level now sinking more so that it almost exposed Lilith's nether region. She outstretched her hand to Lilith, motioning for her to rise.

"No thank you," Replied Lilith, looking down, "I have to rewash and get the puffiness from my eyes. And there are a few rations left in the kitchen. Please make sure Toshiro is served first. Children before adults, okay?"

"You really are protective of children, aren't you?" Said a naked Rangiku, walking off, water dripping, trailing her steps as she walked out the bathroom.

Lilith let out a big sigh. Today had been so emotionally and physically draining. Peering at the door, making sure Rangiku wasn't looking, she quickly jumped out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping herself. Now three people have basically seen her naked. She missed her home, her brothers, mainly Yumichika. She hoped the café was still intact and not burned down. Her stomach knotted at this thought, making her feel inwardly sick. Lilith was quick to dress, making a mental note that she only had five rations left. And there were now four people. She slowly strode from the bathroom, head down, lost in her thought.

"Hey!" Said the white haired boy, "What's for dinner, Lilith?" Lilith looked up to see Gin, Rangiku and Toshiro were all waiting in the kitchen for her. Rations on the counter, laid out.

"As if you can't see already? Toshiro, you have first selection, then Rangiku and Gin." Gin slightly tilted his head and reached for a ration. With this, Lilith was quick to smack the back of his hand, making Gin quick to retract his hand. "I said Toshiro first. Children are always served first. Then you do the proper thing, and let the ladies go next, assuming you have manners. Then men go last."

Gin scowled at Lilith making Rangiku let out a soft subtle chuckle.

"Toshiro, please, take a ration, and meet me in the meadow. I'm sure you'll find me with no problems."

"Are you not going to eat?" inquired Toshiro, taking one of the rations, quick to be followed by Rangiku and Gin. Lilith took a ration, leaving one.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes, Toshiro. Please, eat first. You need the nourishment." Lily said, patting the white haired Captain. She then left the cabin, feeling the eyes watching her.

Toshiro was watching Lilith as she made her way to the Meadow. There was a young child crying. Lilith stopped and bent down next to the child, lightly cupping his chin. Toshiro wondered what she was saying. The child nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. A small smile spread across his face. Lilith pulled out her dinner ration and gave it to the kid, who then leaned forward and gave her a big hug, Lilith reciprocating. A few moments had passed when she broke the hug, wiping the last of the boys tears and gave a light kiss on his forehead, standing, continuing her walk to the meadow.

Toshiro grabbed the remaining ration from the counter, leaving the cabin to find Lilith.

Passing the child that was heartily eating the ration she had given him, he patted his head, receiving a warm glow from the child and a big smile. Toshiro said nothing but kept walking. He was walking through the meadow feeling a little lost. He stopped, breathing in the smell of the grass, feeling the fading sun on his face. That's when he felt it, a light reiatsu coming from ahead.

Lilith was sitting in the only tree that seemed to occupy the meadow, facing the sun. She was swinging her legs, so that her bare feet brushed the top of the tall grass. Looking ahead to the pond, the sun was glistening off the water, making is all so much more beautiful. Toshiro having reached the tree, Lilith stopped swinging her legs.

"Would you like some help coming up here?" She said, looking on.

"No. I'm fine down here, thanks." Replied Toshiro, as he leaned his back against the base of the tree, crossing his legs and arms. Unsure of how to really start the conversation with Lilith.

"You really are a Captain, aren't you, Toshiro?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I am. Captain of the Tenth Division. Rangiku is my Lieutenant. Ichimaru is also a Captain. He used to be Captain Aizen's Lieutenant in the Fifth Division. But now is the Captain of the Third Division."

"I feel so embarrassed. I can only imagine the embarrassment I have caused you personally. I practically insulted you in front of your peers. And I actually used your Zanpakuto to protect you. You didn't need my protection at all. I'm so sorry, Toshiro, for all the unnecessary problems I have caused you." Her voice was soft spoken, almost like a whisper in the wind. He could tell by her voice that she was speaking from her heart, and that she also was crying.

"Just don't ever touch my Zanpakuto again, okay, kid?" said a teasing Toshiro.

Lilith let out a half sob half laugh, "Yes, Sir." She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her arm. "Hey, Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're curious about me and you're trying to assess if I'm going to be a threat to the Soul Society. But I want you to know my father is a soul reaper among the thirteen court guard squad."

"Really? Who is he?" this information peaked his interest.

"i… I don't really know. Before my mother died some time ago when I was younger, her dying words to me were that of 'your father is among the thirteen court guard squad' and she croaked before I could ask any questions. It's been unsettling and leaves me untrusting of Captains. It just leaves a bad taste in my mouth, ya know? I don't understand why my father didn't stay, or take us with him."

"So you don't trust me?" asked Toshiro

"I trust you completely. Children are more believable and trustworthy than most adults. But I get that you're not a child, so cool your reiatsu. I'm just saying. I can trust you, but not the snake or the Liar. They both creep me out."

"The snake and the Liar?" he asked, thoroughly confused

"Gin and Sosuke. Gin has a weird effect on me where when I first encountered him I felt like I was being strangled by snakes. And Sosuke… well, he lied. And I no longer find it funny. But if you don't mind, we'll keep this façade going til we get back to the cafe."

"Do you always address people so informally? And I'll agree with you on the façade if you tell me about your markings."

"You drive a hard bargain, Captain, but I think I can do that. But just, promise not to laugh, or ask too many questions because I'm still understanding." She trailed off.

"Your confusion of the situation is making me more confused. Ichimaru said you came here last night and he found you at the edge of the meadow in the morning. What happened? And you're from the center of the Rukongai. Why are you here, in the Meadow?"

"I had a dream," she said, hopping down off the branch. Turning to face Toshiro, staring at his face. "A voice called to me, telling me to come to the Meadow. She was trying to tell me her name, but I couldn't hear it." She stopped, noticing Toshiro's eyes widening. "So I started my journey here and bumped into Sosuke and Gin on the way. Sosuke insisted very directly that Gin go with me to look for you."

Toshiro let his arms dangle to his side, clenching his fists. "keep going," he said through his teeth.

"I fell asleep in the bath. Gin saw me naked. Shook me awake from the dream I was having. Apparently I was going to drown," she said rushing through the sentence. Toshiro's eyes were narrowed and seemed to be seething in anger. "I came here after my bath. That's when I heard Shiore's voice. She tried telling me her name and all I could hear was the wind howling. I covered my ears to block out some of the wind and I fell, hitting my head on the tree, I guess. But when I woke up, I was back in the cabin and Gin was tending to my head. And I had marks on my wrists."

"So you discovered the name of your Zanpakuto, but you don't carry." Noted Toshiro

"No, my markings are my Zanpakuto. Watch," she said, stepping away from Toshiro.

Lilith put her wrists together, connecting the two ends of the tribal artwork, "Shiore Rozu, Chikyu No," Toshiro felt the wind pick up, noticing the outline of the roses were glowing. "Tsurino Ruto,"

Toshiro now felt his legs going numb. He couldn't move his legs. "What the hell did you do to me? Why can't I move my legs?"

Toshiro attempted to flash step, allowing him to move his left leg, but also making him trip over his right foot.

"Shiore Rozu, stop please," with this command, Toshiro was completely free and flash stepped a few feet from Lilith.

"Don't Ever do that to me again either. No touching me, and no using your Zanpakuto against me." He said, breathing heavily.

"Captain!" Yelled Rangiku, "Are you okay?" Rangiku had been running, her breasts practically ready to pop out of her robe. "I felt a weird spiritual energy and felt yours spike as well."

"I'm fine, Matsumoto. Thanks. We were just finishing our conversation here, right, Lily?"

"Yes, Toshiro," Lily said quietly. Her eyes looking at the ground.

"Well come on then guys. It's getting late," Said Rangiku, stretching her arms, stifling a yawn.

"You two, go ahead. I'll be a few moments more. I feel at peace here." Toshiro glanced back at Lilith, he hair fell down her right side in waves, the last of the setting sun bounced off the ponds' water, making her hair seem to shine.

"Lilith, just be careful. We won't come out after you tonight if you choose not to come back to the cabin. Take your time," Toshiro called out.

"thank you," She muttered, turning her back, walking to the tree, climbing back to the branch she had been previously sitting on. Toshiro and Rangiku walked away, allowing Lilith peace and quiet.

Lilith woke up the next morning, at the base of the tree, feeling warm. Looking down, she saw the child cuddled into her chest, hugging her in his sleep. She smiled, her fingers to gently wiping the loose strands of hair from his face. She put her arm around him, pulling him into her embrace, hugging him back. She planted a light kiss on top of his head and leaned back, resting against the tree. Her arm resting on the boys' shoulder, she tried to shift, making him grasp her tighter.

"Hey," Said lily in a very soft voice. "It's time to wake up. Come on. There will be breakfast for you."

The child sleepily opened his eyes and sat up, allowing Lilith to get up.

"Come on sweetheart, she said with outstretched hands."

The child said nothing, but put his arms out to her.

"Very well then," She said, with a light laugh. She picked up the small child, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her neck, and his legs wrapped around her waist. She made her way back to the cabin, still carrying a sleeping child, to see all three soul reapers were in deep conversations. They seemed a little panicked. But mostly Toshiro seemed agitated.

"FINALLY!" Yelled Rangiku "We've been waiting ALL morning for you!"

Lilith said nothing but approached the cabin.

"Rangiku, in case you are blind, I am carrying a child that is sleeping." Lilith half whispered and half hissed. "And besides, the sun hasn't been up that long, so calm your tits. It isn't like all morning has been very long!"

Rangiku's jaw dropped at her rebuttal, but before Rangiku could counter Lilith spoke again.

"Where is the last ration?"

"It's on the counter." Toshiro said quickly.

"Thank you. Would you like part of it, Toshiro?" Lilith asked in a genuine voice

"I'll pass. Besides, you didn't eat last night. You should eat it. You're going to need your strength."

Lilith's face turned a light pink. Had he saw her giving her portion to the child?

"Th-thank you, Toshiro." She said, starting to pat his head but quickly retracting her hand when she saw the frown forming on his face. "I'm going to get my things together and eat. Then we can go, if it's okay with everyone else?"

Gin and Rangiku gave a nod of approval

"That sounds perfect, Lily," replied Toshiro. She knew they were still on.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or anything affiliated with it. i do not own the techniques, places, characters.. none of it**

 **Chapter Five**

The light in the sky was fading. The sunset coloring the sky a beautiful mixture or reds, pink and blue. The trip had seemed to take longer on the way back. The little boy had been trying to get Toshiro to play with him, making Gin and Rangiku laugh inwardly. Lilith would chase the small boy up and down the street, every so often catching him, picking him up and throwing him into the air, causing a fit of laughter from him.

They had nearly made it to the café when Lilith stopped in her tracks, somewhat to face her companions, she said in a very serious voice, "Not a word of what happened on this trip is to be so much as breathed around my brothers. If you so choose to talk with Aizen about ANY of the incidents, please, do it somewhere that is not in proximity of the café. This is all I am asking. I'm not ready to tell the guys what happened. Are we clear on this matter?" she glared directly at each of the soul reapers, gaining a nod in response. "Thank you. All of you." She said giving a light but formal bow of her head.

"Toshiro, sweetie, we're almost there. I'm sure you must be exhausted, so you can sleep in the room with Yumichika and Ikkaku tonight. You'll be safest there."

Facing towards the café she saw Yumichika standing outside the café, his body leaning back against the structure. Lilith quickened her pace to almost a jog, awkwardly holding the sleeping child's head with her right hand, her left arm bearing his weight.

"MICHIKA!" She yelled, still partially jogging awkwardly, "MICHIKA!" Running to him now, he cocked his head to the side, a grin formed on his face, and his arms were open. Lilith ran into his open arms, nearly squishing the child's body between hers and Michika's. "I missed you so much!" She sobbed, "I'm so glad to be home!" Lilith nuzzled into his chest.

Yumichika wrapped his arms around her, planting a light kiss on her left cheek, since her right shoulder was currently occupied by a small boy "You just can't stop bringing them home, can you?" He let out a soft sigh, giving her a light squeeze before letting her go

"she certainly has a way with children. He played with her all day. He's been sleeping right where he is for the past two hours." Interrupted Gin

"Mmh, Yumichika, this is Captain Gin Ichimaru, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and Toshiro. I also collected him on the way… Michika, do you mind taking him so I can feel my arms again?"

Yumichika laughed softly, gently unlatching the sleeping child's arms from around Lilith's neck, quick to put them around his own and shifting the weight to his arm at the same time.

Lilith turned towards the short captain, stretching out her hand, "Toshiro, would you come here please?" Toshiro strode slowly to Lilith's side, lightly slapping her outstretched hand. "Yumichika, I know it's late, but would you mind fixing something for these two? They haven't eaten since this morning."

"By they, you mean everyone, right? I still have left overs in the kitchen. Captain Aizen has been quite the help while you were gone. I'll get a few plates together."

"'Shiro," Lilith lightly spoke, bending down, so her face was at his level, "Yumichika will show you around inside. Be sure to eat your vegetables. They'll help you grow," She reached out touching his white spiky hair that was now becoming flat under her hand. Toshiro grimaced at her action, quick to slap away her hand from his head. Letting out a light giggle, she nonchalantly said, "Okay little captain, go inside and eat. I know you're famished. And on your way out, please send out Captain Aizen. He's the only adult in the café. He's tall and has rectangular glasses." She paused, adding insult to injury, "I need to have a conversation with the adults."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, "Yes Ma'am. Whatever you say, Lily."

"Michika, I know I'm asking a lot of you, and I am so sorry. But would you also make a place for Toshiro in your room? I think he'd be more comfortable with you both than the younger children."

Rolling his eyes and sighing, "Of course. Come on Toshiro. Lily doesn't play when it comes to the well-being of children."

Before Toshiro followed Yumichika inside, he gave her a sideways glare, Lilith in turn giving a huge grin and wave, dismissing the captain.

"Someone really should tell her," she heard Rangiku whispering to Gin.

"Tell me what?" Lilith asked innocently. She knew damned well what they meant. Rangiku opened her mouth, getting ready to reveal the true identity of the Captain.

"Captain Aizen. Good evening," Gin quickly interrupted Lilith had not noticed the tall man coming outside. Aizen was standing directly behind her.

"Captain, Lieutenant, Lilith. Good evening. I'm glad to see all of you made it here safely."

"Good evening, Sosuke. I hope I brought the right fellow. Toshiro seems to be more of an adolescent than a child, if I do say so myself."

"I see. Thank you for bringing him here and allowing Gin to tag along."

"Joke's on me right?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Aizen asked sweetly.

"You had me bring you back a captain whose appearance is childlike. That wasn't very nice. I embarrassed him, and myself along the way. I touched his Zanpakuto…No, I used his Zanpakuto to kill a hollow. I thought I was protecting him. I could have died."

"Well, that's not a laughing matter," Said Aizen slowly. "But surely you didn't kill the hollow by yourself?"

"You underestimate me, Captain. Besides, when I knocked over Toshiro and Rangiku, Gin tried to help, but got knocked away. I didn't really have any other choice. Children shouldn't have to be subjugated to violence. But now, seeing that he isn't a child… You do realize what serious consequences can happen?"

"I doubt Captain Hitsugaya will hold a grudge against you for long. I'm sure he understands by now." He spoke with laughter in his voice.

"Haha" she replied sarcastically, "You guys are the only ones laughing. What was the point? Of Gin coming with me? Of me finding Toshiro? I don't understand. And before you answer, right now I don't really care to know. I'm exhausted. Good night, Aizen, Gin, Rangiku," she said nodding to each one individually.

Lilith turned back, walking into the Café, surprised to find Toshiro with his back against the door frame. Eyes shut. "You didn't tell him everything. Why?" he asked cooly.

"Captain, maybe you should join the three adults outside. If you feel so inclined to fill in the gaps, then do as you wish, but please be respectful of what I asked earlier. And also, Toshiro, you're the only one that actually knows everything. I haven't spoken to Captain Ichimaru or your Lieutenant about any of the events."

"I see. Lily, why the hesitation? You should be proud of your Zanpa-"

"Take it outside, Captain. Please. This is the only time I'm going to ask you."

"Fine!" Toshiro's eyes narrowed, grabbing Lilith's arm he flash stepped outside.

"I didn't mean to take ME outside. What the hell?!"

"Tell them. They should know."

"No. I'm not doing this tonight."

"Tell us what?" Said Aizen from behind her, Gin and Rangiku at his side

"Nothing. I have absolutely nothing to say to you, Captain."

"She heard the name of her Zanpakuto, Captain Aizen."

"Damnit Toshiro. Didn't you hear me? Not here!"

"So is this how you defeated the hollow? Could you show me? I'm quite interested." Aizen's eyes were full of life.

"Shiore Rozu helped me. And no, Captain Aizen, I'm not going to show anyone tonight. I'm exhausted, famished, and on the verge of being an extreme grouch. So unless you want me to be a bitchy young lady, I suggest you all put an end to this conversation. Come in, eat, and go to bed. The kitchen will close in thirty minutes."

"I'm so sorry, did I offend you?"

"No, Captain you didn't. Your silver haired child did. Please, excuse me."

"Lieutenant, you should go with her," Aizen stated, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Go eat and help her with whatever needs to be done. It seems I need to discuss matters further with Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ichimaru. We'll be in soon."

**Later that evening in Lilith's room**

"I don't understand, Lilith. If you knew who Captain Hitsugaya was, why did you still go along with it? When did you figure it out?" Rangiku asked, propped up on her elbows

"I think I figured it out somewhere between the cabin and my walk to the meadow. I also confronted him on the matter and he confirmed it. The captain and I decided to keep the façade going for the jokes. Because, why the hell not, right?"

"How did you get the Captain to agree to it? He hates being treated like a child. And hates being touched."

"Tidbits of information in exchange."

"What informa-" "No, just, no. Go to bed Lieutenant. I'm not in the mood to discuss it with anyone else."

"Aww Come one! It has to do with your Zanpakuto, doesn't it?" Rangiku inquired, pouting

"I swear, I will kick you out of this room if you don't shut it."

"You're so bossy. And mean."

"If I were mean, I would have sent all of you Shinigami away when we arrived here, but instead I offered a place for you all to sleep and food. Now please, be quiet and go to sleep."

***The next morning***

"FUUUCCCKKK!" Lilith's voice rang through the café. All of the Shinigami's attention were drawn to the staircase where they heard doors slamming. Aizen was the only one wearing a slight smirk on his face.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

"Hey, Yumichika, shouldn't you go check on her?" Asked Rangiku, scooting closer to Gin.

"That would be a no. I don't feel like dying today. Just give her thirty minutes. She'll be down. Just mind your words." He said, sighing, "This is going to be a long day."

"Damnit! YUMICHIKA! COME HERE!"

"Coming!" He yelled up the stairs, visibly holding his breath as he started up the steps. Halfway up the stairs he could see Lilith standing in his robe. "What's wrong, Lily?"

"I don't know who the fuck thinks this is funny, but I want my clothes back. Now." Her eyes narrow, her voice barely controlled.

"What do you mean?"

"I showered and went to change only to find my damn clothes are missing! Where are they?!"

From behind her she heard Ikkaku chuckle. "Pin head, if you have ANYTHING to do with this… What's in your hands?"

"It's a package that was left for you." He said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Screw you both," She said through clenched teeth, yanking the box from Ikkaku's hands. "Go to hell." She turned slamming the door to her room.

"Ikkaku," Whispered a shocked Yumichika, "What the hell did you do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Replied Ikkaku, holding his head up passing Yumichika.

"What in the hell is this?" they heard her furiously whisper to herself

"Shit, you didn't. Tell me you didn't," Yumichika whispered half horrified.

"Just wait and see, jeeze."

"I HATE YOU BOTH." Lilith screamed through the door, making Ikkaku and Yumichika hastily retreat back to the café.

"What's the commotion upstairs?" inquired Rangiku.

"Lieutenant, may I suggest that you go upstairs to help her out? I don't think she'd take to kindly to one of us at the moment." Aizen said nonchalantly

"Aww but Captain! Why me?!" Rangiku whined

"Because you're a woman." He said flatly

"Yes, Captain."

*knocks on door*

"WHO IS IT?" Lilith bellowed

"The only other woman in the café." Rangiku said softly, hoping to diffuse whatever anger Lilith had.

"Whatever, come in," Lilith's voice immediately dropped

"Lilith, what's wro-" Rangiku stopped to see a mess of cloth strewn across Lilith's chest, head still covered.

"How the hell do you female?"

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Lilith sensed stupor in Rangiku's voice

"Someone thought it'd be funny to take my clothes and replace it with a damn dress. I've never worn a dress nor do I know how to put it on…" Lilith admitted meekly

Rangiku's eyes glistened. "Take it off."

"Do what? Do you know how long it took me to even get this damn far?"

"You're wearing it wrong. Let's get you looking proper." She said sighing, walking towards Lilith

"I can't… I'm… stuck…" Lilith let out a sigh

"Lift your arms."

"No... You'll see my nonexistent boobs…. Again."

"Either lift your arms or stay stuck." Rangiku retorted almost mockingly

Lilith's arms automatically shot up in the air almost hitting Rangiku in the face.

The dress came off with ease, Lilith standing in her underwear in front of the Lieutenant, clutching her chest.

"Let's give it one more try, shall we?" Rangiku smiled at her

"No. I'm not going back into that damn contraption."

"If it's a joke they want, then play. But best them at their own game." Rangiku simply stated

"What do you mean?" Lilith's head tilted to the side slightly

"Obviously someone wants to see you dressed as a girl for whatever reason. But don't just put on the dress. We're going to do your hair and make you look presentable. Turn the tables. Jokes on them."

"I like the way you think."

*Knock on the door*

"Hey! Are you guys okay in here?" Toshiro's voice rang through the door

"GO AWAY!" Lilith and Rangiku yelled in unison making Lilith slightly giggle

"Let's do this." Lilith's voice suddenly serious. "Let's turn the tables."

*thirty minutes later*

Rangiku walked down the steps, all eyes on her, moving slowly towards Captain Toshiro.

"One of you guys really messed up." She said grinning. "She'll be down soon."

"What's going on?" Toshiro said, completely confused

"Just wait for it." Aizen spoke Just then there were slow thuds on the steps.

"Before everyone sees me, just know I'm pissed at you all, except Rangiku, Toshiro and Gin." Yumichika elbowed Ikkaku in the chest at this statement "I'm coming down…" she called out shyly.

All eyes on the staircase, Lilith slowly rounded the corner, eyes on the floor. Her dress was black, white cloth lined her bust in the V form, her breasts pushed together. The top very form fitting, flowing from her hips and stopping mid-thigh. The strap went around her neck, exposing her birthmark, the back almost completely out. Her hair was in a braid, hanging down her right side. There was silence in the café. Jaws gaping. Yumichika's face was turning red.

"Somebody, please, say something." Whispered Lilith, her head still down

"Yumichika?" Whispered Ikkaku

"Yeah?" he said to the side, unable to take his eyes off Lilith

"Did she grow boobs over night?"

"Ikkaku… Go outside. Now" she said through clenched teeth. Lifting her head, everyone could see the fierce green that now controlled her eyes.

"Yeah right," He began, but Lilith was already flying towards him. Outstretching her hands, she pushed him out the café into the street.

"You have three minutes to find a bokken and take your stance."

"Well aren't you a happy lump of grouchy today?" He inquired sarcastically

"I started my morning by waking up in a pool of my own blood. Is that how you'd like me to end yours?"

Ikkaku's face no longer held a grin. "Grab a bokken you say? Are you that pissed? You actually look really good, Lily."

"You have two minutes. Madarame. I won't repeat myself." Turning around, she saw Yumichika holding two bokkens in his hands.

"Kick his ass, Lily."

"If I have the energy, you'll be next, Yumichika."

"Well then, I hope he takes your energy. Good Luck, Lily" He said, tossing her a bokken. "Ikkaku, You're a jerk. I hope you get your ass handed to you,"

Throwing the second bokken towards Ikkaku. "I'm not fighting her in a dress. That's stupid. I'll hurt her."

"Time's up!" Lilith said, charging at Ikkaku hitting him in the chest launching him backwards.

"Is this how we're going to play today? Fine. I accept your challenge." Ikkaku's grin returning to his face. "Come at me Sis." He said, motioning his hands, beckoning her second attack.

Lilith bent down, picking up his bokken, tossing it his way. Just as he was catching the bokken, he felt a strike from his back side lurching forward, stumbling.

"Lily, what the-?" He felt her bokken make contact with the back of his knees, completely bringing him to the ground.

"Remember a few days ago when I said I'd beat you in a dress? Funny how I now have a dress and I'm currently beating you. One more strike and I win."

"Yeah, as if. Not today!" He yelled, getting up he quickly charged her, his bokken hitting hers forcing her backwards.

"I didn't grow boobs overnight, thank you very much. I've had them for a while. I just don't like flaunting my body!" she yelled, pushing back with her bokken, their faces almost touching

"Is this about your boobs or the dress? I'm confused." He said letting his guard down.

Taking her right hand, she slapped him upside the head. "Does that count as four?"

Ikkaku pushed with all his force, pushing Lilith down, landing on top of her. His bokken going across her throat. "No, but you should forfeit, because I'm not being defeated by you today."

"Oh? Really?" She barely managed, bringing her knee up into his groin. His body shriveled in pain and she quickly knocked him off her.

"You bitch!" Ikkaku recovered almost immediately, Bokken in his left hand, spinning it. "I think you're the one that needs to be taught a lesson in manners." Ikkaku charged at her, one end of the stick hitting her in the face, the other coming behind it sweeping her legs from underneath her. "Two to three."

"Ikkaku, I think I'm going to the academy…" she said, staring off, still on the ground

"Don't change the subject on me. Get up and make your last strike, if you can. You're all talk. Time to man up."

"You want me to man up? Fine." Getting off the ground she lightly touched her wrists together mumbling "Chikyu no." Lunging for Ikkaku she took an upward swing, but his swing was faster hitting her in the stomach, forcing her back down. "Tsurino Ruto," She spoke softly. Getting up, she lunged again at Ikkaku, his swing faster again, "El Escudo!" She yelled, forming a shield, blocking her attack. Swinging her bokken to the side, she hit Ikkaku in the ribs at a great speed.

"What the hell was that? Why won't me feet move?"

"I think I should leave and train at the academy. And that, was my Zanpakuto."

Ikkaku's mouth dropped. "When the hell did you get a Zanpakuto? Where is it?" He asked angrily.

"That was quite impressive, Lily." Aizen interrupted. Gin, Rangiku, Toshiro and Yumichika were all outside watching. "You're right. You should join the academy. I'll make preparations for you to start next week."

"But Captain you can't do that. You can't just suggest her to the board." Rangiku said in protest.

"I can and I will. I'll take full responsibility for her. No reason to keep someone with her potential away. Besides, she needs to learn to hone her Zanpakuto." Aizen said staring blankly at Rangiku

"Yes, Captain."

"You'd really do that for me, Sosuke? Can you actually do that?" Lilith inquired, striding up Aizen.

"Yes. Central 46 won't be a big deal. Neither will talking to Captain Yamamoto. Besides, I believe I already have two other Captains on my side."

"Thank you, Sosuke!" Lilith wrapped her arms around the captain, surprising him. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her, holding her head to his chest.

"You're going to have to call me Captain Aizen. Or at least Aizen. You should get used to these formalities." Letting go of her, looking her in the eyes, "Captain Ichimaru will come back for you with word in the next few days."

"Thank you, Captain." Lilith replied shyly. Aizen's scent was refreshing, clean and intoxicating.

"Thank you, Lily. Our tab will be paid in full. And your wardrobe isn't coming back… but you do have more dresses coming. You should get used to looking like a lady."

"Oh my god! You're Kidding! It was YOU?" She asked furiously

"It was the planning of your brother and myself, yes. And I have to say, the results are quite satisfying."

"You're an ass." Stepping back, her eyes narrowed

"An ass that's getting you into the academy." His voice stern. "Captains, Lieutenant, we should be going."

"Yes Captain," They all chimed together.

**End chapter. see you for chapter six. exciting things are to happen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything affiliated with it. I do not own techniques, characters, places... none of that. There's a reason this is rated M. So beware,**

Time skip of about eight years. Yumichika and Ikkaku have joined, and graduated from the academy, both under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Lilith is in the sixth Division under Byakuya Kuchiki. Lilith often finds herself in the company of the 11th division, feeling more at home there than in her own division. Lilith helps out at the academy one week a month, helping to train others in their combative skills. She does this at the request of Captain Aizen. There will be a seemingly secondary time skip, but I kind of crunched in times. Bare with me, please.

 **Hoippu-** Meaning Whip- Lilith must touch opponent to use this technique. Gashes appear on the target where she touched.

 **Piasu** \- Meaning Pierce. Her Zanpakuto appears in her hand, allowing her to directly attack her opponents.

 **Sakura no Shi** "Death of the Cherry Blossom" This is the release of her Bankai

 **Kurrashu** \- "Crush" When her blade strikes target, it begins to crush into itself

 **Shioremasu** \- "Wilt" Enemy's body turns to ash.

 **Kurrashu** and **Shioremasu** are used together and only in Bankai

 **Chapter Six**

"Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, Su zuran?" Kuchiki glared at her from the corner of his eyes

"How does one attain their Bankai?"

"It's something you have to work yourself up to. It's not something you just learn over night. Practice. And become better with your Zanpakuto. But first, you need to make it appear." He said walking off

"But Captain, I-"

"Suzuran, you've had more than enough patience from me for today. Besides, shouldn't you be heading to the Academy to help train?" He paused, turning to give her a stern look.

"Yes, Captain. My apologies. Thank you."

As she walks away she heard Kuchiki, "You're going the wrong way, Suzuran. Where's your head?"

"It's kinda stuck on how to make Shiore appear."

"Try practicing in the Academy while you're there. But remember you need to be at the graduation ceremony this evening."

"Yes, Captain."

The water from the shower was cascading down her body. Her eyes closed, hands propped against the wall. Today had been a long day, her muscles ached from training the new students. Her mind kept going back to what Captain Kuchiki said about her Zanpakuto and attaining Bankai.

"Shiore, I've almost rendered you useless, and I am so sorry. I've never really gone past using my first command. But I need to know how to use you in combat. I'd like to be stronger." She said softly to herself. Waiting on what felt like forever, Lilith ran her hands through her long hair that now reached her navel. "No answer? That's fine. I guess I really don't deserve one right now. But I'll be listening, just in case."

She turned off the shower, reaching for her towel. Lilith paused, feeling a presence she wasn't used to. "Hello?" She called out, wrapping herself in the towel. "Is someone there?" No answer.

Dismissing the feeling she had, she got dressed, wearing an elegant gown for the ceremony. There was a split up the left leg almost reaching her hip. Her breast were pushed together by the tight fitting top, also accentuating her curves. one strap across her chest held up her dress. Leaving the bath house and reentering her practice room in the Academy, the room was barely lit. She walked in further noticing the practice sticks were strewn about the room.

"Are you serious?" She said huffing to herself, "I just cleaned this place up before I showered." Going through the room she picked up the sticks one by one. "I don't even have time for this," She muttered, walking over to the bin, placing the bokkens inside. That's when she heard his voice

"Teacher's pet. Captains delicate little flower," A sneer in his voice

"I don't really have time for this." Lilith called out, heading towards the door. A bokken fell at her feet before she reached the door.

"Show me why they favor you, Flower."

"Come on dude, no. I'm going to be late to the ceremony."

Just then she felt a swing, hitting her in the abdomen sending her backwards. "Why do they favor you?" his

voice rising

"What…do…. you mean?" She asked between breaths

"You're in high regards, you get special treatment, someone's always there to protect you." Slowly rising, she took a stance, no weapon in hand. Another attack, this time from behind.

"I guess there's no protection for you now." A blow struck her face.

"What the hell?"

"I want you to show me…" A fist to her stomach, "Why they favor you!" A knee to her jaw. "What's so great about you?"

"I don't even...' Now gasping to catch a breath between the attacks. Kneeling on the floor clutching her ribs

"Get up Little Flower. Fight back!" He bellowed, kicking her down from behind.

"NO! I'm not here to fight anyone." Trying to stand, "I'm here to help…"

"No. You're not." He screamed, slamming Lilith into the wall, "You're here because of Captain Aizen and whatever thing he has going for you!"

"Ahh! Nnggh!" Lilith could barely speak; the man's hand was wrapped around her throat.

"What are you, like their play thing?" he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. His free hand trailing down her battered body, pausing for a moment to tear the fabric across her chest, her breasts almost falling out of the dress. "Do they pass you around like a whore?" He stopped, reaching her mid thigh.

Bringing himself closer to Lilith he moved his body between her legs, ripping her dress further up to her breasts. His right knee coming up to meet her crotch so she now straddled his knees, her feet barely touching the floor.

"NNGHH!" she barely let out, her hands clutching his forearm, trying to make him release her.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," He slyly said, pressing his lips to her neck, biting and nipping. His free hand trailing up her thigh, slowly, leaving marks in its wake. He stopped at her apex, brushing her underwear aside, allowing a finger to lightly stroke down to her nub. "

NO!" she cried out, using almost all the energy she could muster, struggling harder against his grasp

"You were such an easy target, Little Flower. Mmh, you smell so good" Now flicking her nub, creating slight spasms in her body. "I wonder, if I go in here," He started to take his index finger further down to her entrance. "And you're so moist. You sick bitch, you're enjoying this?" He thrust a finger inside of her.

Lilith dug her nails into his arm, feeling the pain from his thrust.

"Let go of her, you scum!" She heard an unfamiliar voice

"Shove off, Abarai. This isn't your business." The man said

"If you don't let go of her, I will put an end to your worthless life!" Abarai stated.

"Hmph!" he immediately dropped her, moving back from Lilith. "So the little flower does have eyes on her."

"I suggest you leave and go back to your division before you find yourself missing," Came Aizen's voice from a corner.

The man's eyes widened in fear. "Yes Captain."

"Abarai, see to it he gets to his division. Let his Captain know what happened." He said, walking towards Lilith who was now on the floor, back against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Yes, Captain Aizen." And Abarai was gone in a flash.

"Are you okay?" Aizen asked, stretching out his hand

"No," she barely whispered. Her throat was pounding from the blood flow recirculating through her body. "How... did… you…"

"You didn't show up for the ceremony. It isn't like you. But I see you at least got dressed."

"Yes, and now it's ruined. I'm indecent, and he's right. Someone's always there to protect me." She said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Protection isn't a bad thing, Suzuran," His hand still waiting for hers

"But am I actually being protected? And what from?"

His eyes narrowing, "This isn't the time or place. You need to go back to your division and report to Captain Kuchiki. Take my hand, I'll help you up." His voice now stern

"Captain, if you don't mind, please, turn away." Her face becoming a slight shade of pink

"I don't understand?" his head cocked to the side

"I mean, I'm thankful you're here. I just don't want you to see me like this. Ever. Please, let me get up myself."

Smirking, Aizen turned his back and walked away a few feet, giving Lilith her space. He could hear her grunts in her attempts to get off the floor

"GAH!" she yelped, almost to her knees, feeling the pain in her stomach and face.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance." He inquired, slightly turning his head towards her

"Mmmh," She barely manages. Struggling to use the wall to brace herself. Her breath was audibly becoming labored. "This… is… bullshit." She whispered out loud.

"Are you almost done yet? I could have picked you up by now," his voice semi agitated, but also amused.

"Y-Y-Yes…Captain." He heard her plop against the wall.

"Took you long enou-" he stopped mid-sentence, turning towards Lilith. Her jaw was swollen and her lower lip was busted. She had red marks trailing down her neck. The tear in the dress barely covered her left breast, exposing her entire left side. Her chest was heaving and her legs seemed to be shaking. Her hands were propped against the wall, holding her up, her eyes closed, trying to control her breathing.

"Let's go, Lilith," he said gently, looking her up and down, wondering if he should just carry her, but the next few moments became a blur.

Lilith pushed herself off the wall, grunting from the pain, trying to put one foot in front of the other. Her attempt was unsuccessful and she was falling to the floor. In a flash she was in Aizen's arms.

"It's okay, Lilith," He whispered. "Just close your eyes and relax. I'll get you somewhere you feel safe."

"Michika," She mumbled into his chest Looking down at the girl in his arms, he wondered why she didn't fight back. She was more than capable.

"I insist that you should get back to Captain Kuchiki," he said, still staring

Barely lifting her head, she muttered again, "Michika." Laying her head on the captain's chest, she let herself relax and fade out Sighing, he walked out holding an unconscious Lilith close to his chest.

"I just don't get why she didn't use her Zanpakuto." Yachiru asked

"Because it isn't Lilith's style," She heard Yumichika's voice

"I don't care that it isn't her style. She should have defended herself at least." Kenpachi was by her side.

"I hope he gets sent to the Maggots nest. No one lays a hand on my sister like that!" said an outraged Ikkaku. "Or if he doesn't I'll be seeking him out to settle a score."

"Thankfully Renji came when he did," Sighed Yumichika

"Yeah no kidding." Retorted Ikkaku

"Step away from my subordinate," she heard captain Kuchiki's footsteps approaching her.

"She's here enough to practically be my subordinate too, Kuchiki," She heard Kenpachi saying.

"Has she woken yet? Does anyone know what actually happened?"

"No, Captain Kuchiki. We're still waiting on her to wake up. She's been out since yesterday. Thankfully Captain Unohana healed her as much as she could." Yumichika's voice was sad and off putting to Lilith

"Then I'll trust her to your care until she wakes up. She trusts you most, Ayasegawa. Take care of my subordinate until I return." Captain Kuchiki said exiting the room of the 11th division

"Women… What weak little things they are." Trailed off Kenpachi

"I'm…not…weak…" Lilith tried talking

"Hahaha! She lives!" She heard Kenpachi letting out a bellow of a laugh

"Lily, you don't have to talk quite yet. You took a pretty good beating last night." His hand gently touched her right cheek.

"Stop touching Kuchiki's subordinate before he takes his Senbonzaukra to you!" Kenpachi's eyes narrowing at Yumichika

Yumichika slowly retracted his hand, only to have Lilith grasp it quickly.

Letting out a huge sigh, "Lily, let go of _my_ subordinate before I dismiss him." This only made her hold on Yumichika harder.

"Ow Lily. He's just teasing. I'm not going to leave your side." Her grip slightly loosening.

"M-m-Michika," her voice trembling, "I'm… I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," His voice light and gentle, soothing her.

"Cap..tain... Aizen?"

"Apparently you were very suggestive last night." Stated Kenpachi The look on her face must have warranted an explanation "He said you kept asking for my Fifth seat here. Why him? Shouldn't you feel safest with Captain Kuchiki?"

"Home." She simply stated

"I am her safe place. I am home to her," Replied Yumichika, clarifying what she meant.

"The hell? Am I chopped liver?" Chimed in Ikkaku

"Brother…Shut up." Liliths speech was slowly picking up. Trying to open her eyes.

"Captain, Ikkaku and Yumichika raised me from a young age. They are my family. I am always safest with them."

"Oohh so they're both like your big brothers." Yachiru said, peeking over Kenpachi's shoulder

"Suzuran, what in the hell happened?" Kenpachi now serious

"I showered, dressed, and reentered the academy. The Practice room was mostly dark, but I could see the bokkens had been strewn about the room. I started to clean them up, but remembered I needed to go to the ceremony." Lilith closed her eyes. "A guy appeared, attacked me, and whoever Abarai is saved me from… something… happening."

"There's more to the story. I can sense it. Spill it Suzuran." Kenpachi said, walking away from her bedside.

Yumichika gave Liliths hand a light squeeze. "It's okay Lil'. You're more than safe here."

"He said I was favored by the Captains. That I was getting special treatment… He asked if I was the Captains' Whore. If I was being passed around. He wanted to know what made me so special."

"That disgusting prick," Yumichika sneered, gripping Liliths hand tighter

"He attacked me multiple times, finally pinning me to the wall. He tore my dress… and he…. He…" Her voice trailed off. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"He didn't though, did he?" She felt Yumichika's reiatsu slowly growing

"No, Abarai came before he could." She said, turning her head from Yumichika "He said that I always have protection. Insinuating that someone is always watching me."

"Well maybe that's not a bad idea for now until this gets settled," Kuchiki's voice came from the door way.

Lilith bolted up right, but too quickly doubling her over in pain. Both her hands flew to her ribs, Yumichika still intact with her hand, came flying "Ahh! Cap… Captain. Good morning… afternoon."

"Well, it's nice that I finally understand why you're over here so much." He said, striding in. "I'm also glad Aizen brought you here. I'm sure you wouldn't have told me everything regardless." Now by her side. "As your Captain, you should be able to trust me with things like this. Though I still don't get why you obviously didn't fight back." Peering at her with his slate grey eyes, he waited for an explanation. "Yumichika, Kenpachi is right. Stop touching my subordinate. You're distracting her."

"NO!" Lilith quickly took an arm around Yumichika and planted his head in her chest, causing her to fall backwards.

"Haha. Do you need help with this woman, Fifth seat?" Kenpachi was thoroughly amused. Kuchiki not so much.

"Please, please don't take him," She barely whispered. "I need him. Please." Yumichika's body softened at her plea. He didn't realize how strongly she felt for him. Her heart was beating quickly out of panic.

"I'm still waiting, Suzuran. Why?" Inquired an agitated Byakuya

"Yumichika and Ikkaku understand. I don't see a reason to fight. I'm meant to protect. I'm not meant to harm. And even if I could have Shiore Rozu in my hands, I wouldn't use her against someone that was supposed to be on my side." Tears now flowing down her face. "I just wanted to understand. I just wanted… to understand."

"He would have raped you, Suzuran. Did you not think that a good enough reason to fight back?" Kenpachi's reiatsu rising in fury.

"It's kind of hard to call your Zanpakuto when a hand is clenching your throat so hard that you can barely breathe," she said, now tears of anger flowing, her voice struggling to stabilize. Her grip on Yumichika hardening, squishing his face further into her bosom, pressing against her sternum.

"OH look! More to the story!" Kenpachi raised his voice

"Lilith, let me go. Before you get pissed, let me go!" Yumichika pleaded from in between her breasts Gently releasing him, she sat up again, trying to keep the anguish off her face.

"I think I'm done here." She said, trying to rise to her knees, "Michika, help me up please."

"No," He said, backing away. "You need to finish recovering."

"I can do that in the comfort of my own division. I'd like to leave. So help me get up. Now Yumichika!"

Rolling his eyes, he hesitantly outstretched his hand, slapped away by Yachiru.

"She stays."

"Lieutenant, please, don't." Lilith's voice dropped slightly

"You heard her Suzuran. You're staying," Kenpachi said, smirking

"I'll be back for her tomorrow afternoon. Until then, you all have a duty to watch over her," Kuchiki said walking away

"I Don't NEED their Protection!" Lilith said forcefully

"Watch your tone when you talk to me," He didn't even turn around, "I didn't say protection. I merely said to watch over you. See you tomorrow. Minus your attitude."

"Yes, Captain," She muttered, hanging her head down. "Will someone at least help me up so I can sit outside? If I'm going to be here til tomorrow, I don't want to stay in bed. I'd like to see the sun sometime before it fades."

Yumichika looked to his captain for an answer. Kenpachi giving the nod, "Madarame, Help me with Lily."

"Like hell. Don't baby her Yumichika. She's a big girl." He folded his arms, leaning against the wall

"You're a big bald headed jerk!" Yachiru yelled, lunging at the third seat, pulling his face this way and that way.

"Fiiiine! Fine! Just get off me!" he yelled, Kenpachi's reiatsu slightly rising.

"You don't yell at my lieutenant. Now help your _brother_ give your _sister_ a lift or I'll pummel you myself before she ever gets the chance to!" closing in on Ikkaku

"Yes Captain!" He grimaced, slowly walking over to Yumichika. "Let's get this over with," He said through his teeth, grabbing Lily by one arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Asshole!" She yelled, punching Ikkaku in the chest, falling into Yumichika's arms.

"Slow and steady," He said, glaring at Ikkaku.

"What? I'm not going to baby sit her." He glared back "She just wants the pity."

Silence fell in the room eyes darting between Ikkaku and Lilith.

"Ikkaku, go outside. Now."

"Gladly." Walking away from the small group

"Yumichika, flash step me outside in front of that chrome dome."

"Lilith, what are you-" Kenpachi started

"Michika, do it now!" Yumichika did as she asked, landing her in font of Ikkaku.

"Shiore Rozu, Chikyu no." She said, lightly putting her wrists together.

"Not this shit again, Lilith. You're in no condition to be doing anything."

Lilith lunged towards Ikkaku "Tsurino Ruto!" She yelled, immobilizing his legs, pushing her palms into his chest hard enough to knock him over. "Hoippu." Two gashes formed on his chest, blood seeped from both wounds.

"Wha? What the fuck did you just do to me?"

"I don't need your pity. I do need anybody's pity. I was almost fucking raped last night." She spat. "No, Brother, pity isn't it. Support, sure. I need my family to be there." Barely standing, her legs trembling.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

"You don't joke about things like that. When have I ever wanted or sought out pity or attention? Huh? Never. It's not a joke."

Ikkaku could feel the spiritual energy rising around Lilith. "Lily, I'm sorry, really. I take it back."

Her Reiatsu dropped automatically, causing Lilith to fall to the ground.

An audible sigh came from the porch, "Bring her back in here Ayasegawa. Madarame, go get yourself cleaned up. You're apologizing to her seriously later."

"I don't want his apology Captain." She spoke, gasping, "His words mean nothing to me. Just his actions."

"That's a new move, Lilith," Spoke a voice from behind her

"I've been practicing in the Academy after hours." Trying to hold onto Yumichika so she could get up.

The figure from behind her swooped her up in his arms, quick but soft. Tilting her head up to see who it was, she gasped in shock. "Captain Ichimaru."

"I was on my way over to see how you were doing. Captain Aizen told me you were injured last night."

"He was right," She muttered

"Who was right?" Gin asked, striding back to the barracks

"The guy from last night," She said blankly, the events running through her mind again. "He was right about you all." Her face was slowly turning into a face or horror and panic

Stopping in his tracks, "Whatever is going through that pretty little head of yours, stop. You're over thinking it." He tried to reassure her. "Besides, I brought some medicine from Captain Unohana."

"If it isn't Sosuke, it's you."

"Nuh uh uh. None of that nonsense." He glared down at her.

"Come on Ichimaru, bring her in. She's had way too much excitement the past twenty-four hours." Called out Kenpachi

"Wait…I haven't got to see the sun set! Please!" She looked up at the captain that was cradling her body. "Please turn me around for a minute so I can see it?"

Ichimaru hesitated. He didn't really want to keep holding her but she was so frail. How could he deny her request? He'd become rather fond of her over the past eight years.

"Please, Gin. It'd be the best way to end the nightmare going through my head. It's a comfort thing." Her eyes widened, pleading him.

Caving in, he turned so she could see he sun setting in the Seireitei, her head fell, resting against his chest. Her breathing was becoming slower and more controlled.

"Thank you, Gin," she said, her eyes were feeling heavy.

"Yeah." He said softly, smirking

"You still smell funny," she said, making him chuckle a little.

"I'm not living that down, am I?"

"Well, I think that should be said more on my part." Yawning, she turned into the Captains chest, "I'm glad I met you, Captain." Her eyes closing, the sun fading out.

She woke up in a field of flowers, surrounded by many cherry blossom trees that were in bloom. The grass was short and the sky was light blue. The scent was soft and intoxicating.

 _Lilith you've done well to remember me_.

 **Shiore! I'm surprised to hear from you!**

 _A Zanpakuto does not simply abandon its owner. We are more than committed. I am more than committed to you. I am a part of your soul._

 **I'm listening, Shiore Rozu. Please, what are you teaching me today?**

 _How to use me properly_.

 **I can't even do that right, huh?**

 _Stop being an idiot. You're doing fine, I mean for battle. There's going to come a day when you'll actually need me. Or need me to Konso a soul._

 **So you're saying… I can carry you as an actual Zanpakuto?**

 _Yes. But to bring me you out you have to say_ "Piasu" _and I will become your sword._

 **Piasu, meaning to Pierce. How fitting. Hey Shiore. What about learning Bankai?**

 _I don't think you're ready for Bankai just yet, but you're getting there. Just be patient Unless you want to tell me you're ready to kill. Or have the intent to kill._

 **Hey Shiore, does that mean if I say Piasu that I don't have to recite Chikyu No?**

 _Yes. Precisely. And you won't have to bring your wrists together either._

 **Well that simplifies things. A lot. If I say Piasu and you form as my Zanpakuto, will you go back to the form you are in now?**

 _Only when you feel you are done needing me._

 **Shiore, thank you, for bearing with me. And for protecting me. And helping me too.**

 _That's kind of what I'm here for. Don't let what happened to you last night happen again._

Her warning fading along with the meadow.

Lilith's eyes flickered open to find it was the middle of the night. Yumichika was sleeping not too far from her. Kenpachi was on the porch with Yachiru looking out at the nights' sky seeming in deep conversation.

Lilith slowly crawled over to Yumichika, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her back touching his chest. His head automatically rested on her head. This really was the safest place she could be.

"I love you, Yumichika," She whispered softly, holding his hand. Lilith drifted off into a sound sleep.

"Lilith wake up," She could hear Yumichika whispering in her ear. "Lilith."

"Mmh. Michika, I love you," She mumbled still incoherent

"Lily?" His voice sounded confused. This time his voice a little sharper "Lily, wake up!"

Lilith's eyes slightly flickering open. "Good morning, Yumichika."

"Lily, I need my arm back, I need to move around."

"What do you mean? I never took your arm." Still incoherent

She felt the warmth of Yumichika's body pressing against her backside. Her eyes now fully open, her face quickly becoming heated.

"When did you come over here?" he whispered into her ear. Her body responded in slight tingles.

"L-last night." Her breath hitched slightly

His jaw now at her ear, hips lips brushing her cheek.

"And you just thought it'd be appropriate to come and cuddle me?" landing a soft kiss on her cheek

"I…just wanted to be somewhere I feel safe. And that's always been with you."

Yumichika's hand slowly turned her body towards him so she was positioned on her back. Propped on his left elbow looking down at Lilith. "Lilith, you've told me twice that you love me. Both while you were basically sleeping." He gently grasped her chin slightly, tilting her head upwards towards him. "I want to hear you say it while you're awake." Now moving closer to her taking the weight off his elbow.

"I-I love you, Yumichika. I've always loved you." She said staring into his eyes, her breath quickening.

"I love you too Lilith Suzuran." He whispered, his lips slowly pressing into hers. His left hand grasping the left side of her face. Lilith's body automatically felt like it was on fire. Could this really be happening? Yumichika gently pulled away from the kiss, his face pink, eyes glistening.

"Can we try that again?" Lilith asked breathlessly.

Yumichika brought his lips back to hers, this time his left hand slipping to the nape of her neck, grabbing a small amount of hair in his hands, gently tilting Lilith's head back. Lilith let out a light moan, leaving her mouth agape enough that Yumichika took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue, her tongue immediately doing the same. His Kiss becoming deeper, more passionate. Full of need and want.

Yumichika pulled away, he and Lilith both panting. He shifted his body so that now he was between her legs. Her hands reached up, brushing away the hair from his face.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered

"I know." He stated, grinning Lowering his body on to hers, he propped himself on his forearms on either side of her.

Lilith gently traced the outline of his jaw stopping at his chin. Going upwards to feel his lips. He gave her finger a gentle kiss and a light nibble. Brushing her hand aside with his face, he leaned in again feeling her breasts heave against his chest. Pulling a little harder this time on her hair that is still held by his left hand, making her neck completely exposed. Her gasp and moan that came from her was driving him crazy.

Lilith could feel Yumichika's erection growing against her stomach. She felt slightly surprised that she could get this reaction from him. She never thought it was possible. Yumichika leaned in, leaving a soft kiss on her lips, trailing down to her jaw, and her neck, leaving faint nibbles as he went down. Lilith's body arching under his only made him want her more. Looking into her eyes, he slowly undid her shihakusho allowing her breasts to fall free. He began trailing soft, gentle kisses down to her collar bone, back up to her neck, lightly biting. He had never wanted her so badly as he does right now.

"Lily, do you want this? I don't think I'll be able to stop if I go much further," he said while stroking her hair

"Yumichika, I am yours. Please, don't stop." She practically begged him, panting. Her hands separating his shihakusho, bearing his chest.

Yumichika rose off Lilith, stripping quickly. Lilith, trying to follow his lead let the top of her shihakusho fall off her shoulders, now bearing her chest. Looking down she could see Yumichika's feet moving towards her.

"Lilith, stop covering yourself. You have a beautiful body. Don't hide it from me." Bending down, cupping Lilith's chin in his hand, he lifted her head.

Lilith's eyes widened taking in his naked body, pausing for a moment to stare at his erect member.

"Lay back Lily."

"But what about my pants?" She inquired, slowly laying back down

"I've got that covered." He said, taking his position between her legs. His hands maneuvering over her hips instantaneously ripping her pants off. "Told ya," he smirked, Moving his body over Lilith; his member resting on her mound.

"Y-Y-Yumichika! I'll need those later!"

"No you won't." Leaning down again kissing her soft lips. His right hand trailing up her thigh, his and stopping at her breast. His mouth trailing down her neck and chest stopping at the breast he is now groping. His tongue slowly making circles around her nipple. Stopping suddenly to make a slight tug with his teeth

"Ahh! Michika!" Her back arched, filling his mouth a little more. He allowed his member to slip from her mound, now at her entrance. Slightly moving his hips, grinding the head of his erection into her.

"Y-Yumichika! Please, don't tease me. Please."

"Then are you ready?"

"I don't have a manual on how to be prepared, but I-"

His mouth was on hers as he thrust into her, swallowing her scream. Stilling so she could become accustomed to his width. Moments passed and he gave a short thrust. Hearing her whimper turned him on more. Releasing her from the kiss,

"Lily, I'm going to move a little faster. Bear with me. You'll start to feel better soon. I promise." Slowly he picked up the pace, Lilith moaning with every thrust.

"Michika…AH! Michika!"

"Wrap your legs around me Lil'" Doing as he asked she could feel him deeper inside her. Her insides were warm and felt like a fire was raging.

"Yumichika!" She called out

"I know, Lily, I'm almost there too." His pace quickening, thrusts becoming harder. She could not keep up with his pace, and the pressure was building inside her.

"Y-Yumichika!" She yelled out, coming done beneath him

"LILITH!" He cried out, feeling her walls squeezing him, he released his seed into her, thrusting a few more times to make sure he was done.

Both parties now loudly panting, Yumichika fell beside her."We need to shower."

"There's no where we can shower together. Also it isn't like we're a couple."

"But aren't we?" He asked, looking over at Lily. "Ikkaku and I share a bathroom here. You can use mine with me."

"You just wanna keep seeing me naked, don't you?" She asked teasingly

"Is that such a bad thing?" His voice suddenly becoming serious "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think my wounds are mostly healed now."

"that's great, but not what I was asking about."

"I hurt a little, but that's expected for the first time. You could have given me more warning."

"Mmh. Next time," He said as he rolled over, getting up.

"Wait, rewind. Did you insinuate us being a couple because we just- ?"

Yumichika visibly rolled his purple eyes, extending his hand to Lily." "No. I think that now we both know how each other feels, that we shouldn't just push our feelings to the side. Now come on. We need to get cleaned up before Captain Kuchiki comes back. It's nearly noon."

"Shit. I have to go so soon?" Grabbing his hand allowing him to help her up.

"Unfortunately, yes. You know how your captain is. Though I don't think Captain Kenpachi would mind. Or Yachiru for that matter."

"Ha, yeah. Come on then, before I bleed all over your floor. That'd be disgusting."

***shower done***

"Yumichika, I still need something to wear. Remember, my pants are no longer useful." Lilith called from the bathroom

"Yeah, hold on, you can wear a pair of mine." She heard him call out

Wrapping a towel around herself, she heard a thud come from the other room

"What did I tell you about touching my subordinate? Sai!" She heard her captains voice.

Instantly running to the other room to see Yumichika's hands behind him, bound by Kuchiki.

"Captain, please. No" She said, putting herself in between Yumichika and her Captain, her arms outstretched.

Her captain glanced at her once, "Sai."

Her arms also locking behind her back, causing her towel to fall.

"Don't ever touch my subordinate again. This is a warning. Next time you'll die." Glancing at Lily who was now naked in front of him; he released her from his Bakudo. "Cover yourself, woman. You're indecent. I'll see you outside in ten minutes."

"Y-Yes, Captain." She said, hastily covering herself with her towel. Captain Kuchiki turned, exiting the room, closing the door behind him, releasing Yumichika as well.

"My captain just saw me naked," Lily stated, her voice half horrified, half laughing.

Yumichika slowly walked over to lily, pulling her towel down, his hand caressing her lower back, pulling her body to his. His other hand caressing the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You are mine, Lilith, and I am yours." He breathed before he kissed her passionately, his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. Lilith willingly obliged. Her hands wrapped around his neck.

Pulling herself from their tongue lock she whispered, "I love you, Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"I love you too, Lilith Suzuran," He said, leaving a light kiss on her lips, letting her go. "There's a dress for you in the corner I kept from home, in case you ever had an emergency."

"You sneaky little thing." She said, smirking at her partner. "That's kind of creepy, but also very nice of you." Walking to the corner, she noticed it was the first dress she ever wore. "Yumichika, wanna help me put it on this time?"

He flashed over to her, pressed against her naked body, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Too bad it has to go on though." His hands trailing up her sides.

"Mmh, Michika. You're going to start stuff again. I actually have to get dressed."

His hands stopped at her breasts, lightly pinching and pulling her nipples. "Ah! M-Michika. We can't!" Her hands on his, stopping his movement Kissing her neck.

"I know. Too bad though. Let's get this dress on. Raise your hands, Lily."

"You have three minutes!" She heard Kuchiki say from out the door.

Her face bright red. "Oh my god!" She whispered loudly. "Was he listening to us?"

Yumichika let out a chuckle, sliding the dress down her body. "I also brought these from home." He said, grinning, holding a feminine pair of underwear in his hands.

"Yumichika! You dirty Pervert! Give me those!" she said, trying to snatch her garment from his hands.

"If you really want them, come get them!" He teased Lilith flashed over to him, knocking him on the floor, landing on top of him, noticing his member was again, becoming erect. "The things you do to me, Lily." He said, holding her by her waist, slowly moving her back and forth.

"Daminit it Yumichika," she gasped, feeling him grinding against her entrance, "that's not fair!"

Quickly rolling her over so he now is on top, "I don't think that's it's supposed to be." He planted a swift kiss on her lips before rising, throwing her garment at her. "Put these on before your captain comes in here and sees that you're still indecent."

"Jerk." She said, catching the garments, quickly sliding them on.

"I know," He said grinning down at her, his hand outstretched.

Lilith took his hand, grinning back, but this time, Yumichika did not let go.

"Yumichika? Aren't you gunna-?"

"No. There's no need to hide this. We're going out together." His fingers intertwined with hers. "Loving you is nothing to be ashamed of, Lily." Together they walked out hand in hand. Both captains outside, scowling. Ikkaku with a huge grin on his face. Behind Ikkaku she could see Captain Aizen, his eyes narrowed, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Suzuran," Kuchiki sighed, "Let's go," he paused, "Before I lose my patience."

"Yes Captain," She said quickly, starting to walk away, her hand still connected to Yumichika. His grip stopping her. She looked back, a huge smirk was on his face. Walking back towards him she threw her hands over his head, kissing him deeply.

A moment passed and Yumichika was yanked from her arms by captain Kenpachi. "I don't need you dying, Ayasegawa." He pulled him further by the collar."I'll see you around, Suzuran!" Kenpachi called out to her

"I'd do the same thing to you if you were wearing your Shihakusho." Kuchiki's voice beyond agitated.

"Yes Captain." She slowly said, turning to follow her captain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or anything affiliated with it, no characters, techniques, or places. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven**

It has been a few weeks since her incident. Captain Kuchiki was keeping her extremely busy.

"Captain?" Lilith walked to her Captain. "Would it be okay if I went to the 12th Division for a bit?"

"What business do you have in the 12th Division?"

"It's a very personal matter, Captain," Lily stated, looking down at her hands

"You're being vague. I don't like it. Take Abarai with you. You're not to make detours to the 11th Division. IS that Understood?"

"But Captain, I-"

"HE either goes with you or you don't go at all."

"Why are you keeping me from Yumichika?" Looking up, trying to hide the anger in her eyes

"You are testing my patience." He glared.

"How about Captain Hitsugaya? He'd be my first pick to go with me. Then Captain Ichimaru. But honestly, I'd rather have Yumichika go with me." Glaring back. "And you're not giving me that option."

"Why one of the Captains?"

"Tosh…Um, Captain Hitsugaya already knows my reason… Well, we've talked about it before I became a soul reaper. I'm comfortable with him."

"Abarai will go with you today. I don't have time to tread delicately on your comfort zone." Turning his back to her "I expect you to be back in two hours."

"Yes Captain. Um, Captain, before you go… What does Abarai look like?"

Sighing he turned back, "Tall, red hair, facial tattoos. He's my soon to be lieutenant as of tomorrow."

"Well that's fantastic," She commented sarcastically.

Kuchiki gave a deeper sigh, "He actually might be at the 11th Division with your brother, Ikkaku at the moment."

Lilith's eyes automatically lit up.

"Don't be a nuisance while you're there." His eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm never a nuisance!" smirking at her Captain

"Don't be smart with me or I will be walking you to see Captain Kurotsuchi myself."

"YES CAPTAIN! Turning, she ran, heading to the 11th Division

(Y)

"Captain Zaraki?" Lilith called, entering the 11h Division. No answer. "KENPACHI!" This time yelling.

"LILY!" Yachiru sprung at Lilith, giving her a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"As am I." Kenpachi's voice came from behind her. "I didn't think Kuchiki would allow you back so soon."

Smirking at the Captain's words, "You know nothing can keep me from here for too long. This is my second home."

"And you'll always be welcome here," Putting a hand on her shoulder as he passed. "Yachiru, let's go."

"Okay Kenny!"

"If you're looking for your _boyfriend_ , he's in the barracks." He said pointing to the right.

"Captain. I'm kind of on a mission. I'm looking for Abarai. Captain Kuchiki said he might be here with Ikkaku"

"Yeah, they're in the training ground."

"Thank you, captain."

"Lilith? What are you doing here?"

Lilith turned around quickly, running to Yumichika. Her efforts knocked them both over landing Yumichika on his behind and Lilith straddling his legs. "Michika!" Her voice high pitched.

"You just got me dirty. Now I'll have to change." His eyes slanted with a smirk, his hands caressing Lilith's face.

"You were dirty before I knocked you down." She giggled leaning in kissing him deeply.

"Oh brother! Guys! Take that inside. No one wants to see that shit!" Kenpachi called out

"YES CAPTAIN!" They yelled together Yumichika took Lilith into his arms and flash stepped her into his room.

"Mmh. Memories," Lilith looked around the room, recalling what happened last time she was there.

"Hey Lilith?" Yumichika pressed her into the wall, his hands on her waist.

"Yes?" she answered shyly, looking into his beautiful purple eyes.

"Why are you looking for Abarai?" His left hand brushed her hair from her shoulders to her back.

"Captain Kuchiki said he is to escort me to the 12th Division."

"Oh? Why are you going?" He asked softly, his hot breath now against her neck. Lilith's breath hitched.

"Because I want answers."

"Lilith, it's your business. You don't have to tell me. I know you. I love you. I want you and I need you. Now strip before I tear your clothes off."

"You have such a way with words!" She smirked, pushing him away. Slowly she stripped, her eyes on Yumichika who never took his eyes off her.

"Your turn." He was fast to strip, quickly walking back over to Lilith, pulling her into a deep kiss while backing her into the wall. His hand trailing down her back, one hand gently caressing her rear.

"Lift this leg, Lily," he whispered between kisses. Doing so, Yumichika immediately thrust into Lilith, pushing her completely against the wall. His hand gripping her thigh tightly.

"AH! Yumichika!"

"You're going to have to be a little quieter this time." he whispered in her ear, thrusting harder and moving slightly faster. Biting her lip, she threw her arms around Yumichika's neck. Her hands stopping at the base of his neck. "Lift… you… other leg…" He said between thrusts. Lilith again, did as asked, his body pressed hers to the wall, holding her weight there. She wrapped her legs around Yumichika, feeling him deeper inside her. "God, Lilith! YES!" he said through clenched teeth. Now moving much quicker

"M-Michika. You're going to break me!" He said nothing, but instead gave a few more hard thrusts, biting her neck and shoulder. Lilith let out a loud moan

"Didn't I say quieter?" this time, Yumichika's thrusts were becoming violent. His pelvis slamming into hers. His member going in as far as it could.

"Michika! You're hurting me. Ahh!" She clenched her eyes shut trying to absorb the pain. Yumichika's nails were beginning to dig into her hip, hard enough to almost draw blood. "Please, Yumichika."

Pausing for a moment, still inside her. "We're moving to the floor." And before she knew it her back had made contact with the floor. Her legs still wrapped around Yumichika, he started his pace again. His hands on either side of her head, holding himself up. His hips rocking hers. Lilith felt a warm sensation building inside her.

"Yumichika…" She tried holding in a loud moan. This only made him quicken his pace. Her feeling now building, she felt like she was going to erupt. "FUCK Yumichika!" Her walls began to pulse, her thighs trembled at her orgasm. "

Ahh! Fuckin'… Lily!" he almost yelled, clenching his jaw tight, thrusting much harder now finally releasing his seed into her. Yumichika and Lilith both panting now, Yumichika stooped down, kissing her nose. "I love you, Lily."

"I Love you, Yumichika." Her hands dropping beside her head, her legs unraveling from his waist.

Rising, "Shower. We're dirtier than we were to begin with." Stretching out his hand to Lilith. Taking his hand, she quickly pulled him back down.

"Just stay next to me for a few?" Laying next to Lilith, Yumichika wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, kissing her shoulder.

"I wish we could do this more often," she quietly spoke, entangling her hands with his.

"What if we could, Lily?" his voice was somewhat serious.

"I'd probably die."

"You'd die?" He said flatly

"Mmh. From happiness." She smiled, hugging his arm.

"Lilith?" He sat up, "Marry me."

"What?" She said rolling over, he expression a mix between quizzical and comical.

"Marry me. I've thought about this before we ever came here. I thought about this even back when we were in the Rukongai. Marry me. Be my wife."

Lilith's eyes wide. "You're being serious?" her voice almost a whisper, eyes glistening with tears.

"Hold that thought." He said, getting up again, walking over to his closet. When he came back over she could see a small box in his hands.

"Yumichika? What-?" Kneeling now, naked in front of her.

"Lilith Suzuran. I've love you and I've loved you for a long time. I've watched you grow up into a beautiful young woman. I admire you and want to spend the rest of my years with you and grow old with beauty and grace, because I'll never look horrible. You make me a better person and make me whole. Stay with me. Marry me."

*silence*

"Lilith, don't make me feel like an idiot. I'm a pretty smart person. Answer me, please."

"I just… I never thought that a day like this would come." Now on her knees facing Yumichika. "I love you. Yes. A million times, Yes! It would be the greatest honor!" She threw her arms around him, knocking both over.

Lilith took both his arms, putting them over his head, trailing her finger tips down his arms. "I've told you before, I am yours." She whispered into his ear, slightly moving back to kiss his cheek. Scooting back, she felt his member halting her. "Ready to go again already?"

"With you, always," He sat up, his hands holding her back, kissing her deeply. Lilith took his member to her entrance and gently put herself on it, gasping. And they were lost again.

"I think we should make an entrance. Your Captain might think we died." Lilith said, laughing

"I'm pretty sure he knows we didn't die. So does anyone else who is here." Yumichika kissed her nose.

"Haha." She slightly pushed his chest. "The ring is beautiful. Thank you Yumichika." She spoke softly, putting a hand around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

"Your Two hours are up Suzuran." She heard from out the door.

"Shit! Captain Kuchiki!" She whispered horrified. "Has it been two hours already?"

"Yes," Yumichika whispered, kissing her back, but a gentle soft kiss.

"I see why he was hesitant on me coming over now." She said in her normal voice Yumichika grabbed her hand,

"Come on, Lil."

"I don't want to face my Captain…"

"You're not alone. You have me by your side." He gave a reassuring squeeze.

Together they walked out the room to see Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, Abarai and Ikkaku all talking in a circle. They all stopped talking when the two lovers emerged from the room.

"Suzuran, let go of Kenpachi's subordinate. We're leaving. Now."

"No." Lilith said, a question in her voice

"What did you just say to me?"

"I'm not leaving with you right now, Captain. Besides, I think it should be okay if I spend time with my fiancé."

Everybody's jaw dropped open except Kuchiki's. "Congratulations. You have five minutes to say goodbye and fifteen to be at My division. If not, I will be dragging you by your Shihakusho. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, Captain Kuchiki. Thank you for your patience."

"You're being a nuisance."

"But only to you," She retorted.

Kenpachi snorted, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Kenpachi, I expect you to help me hold this up, or there will be consequences for both of our subordinated."

"Byakuya, you're being a little harsh. Let them celebrate their engagement." Kenpachi said, smirking.

"Fifteen minutes," Kuchiki said, turning and leaving.

"Suzuran, I like you. But that mouth of yours… You're a little smart ass. One day that mouth will get you in trouble and no one will be able to save you from the repercussion of your words."

"And this smart little mouth is what helps me blend in here. "

"Just watch who you're smart around. Obviously you shouldn't let your mouth run at your Captain."

"Yes, sir."

"None of that 'Sir' Shit Lilith. I'm pretty fond of you. And since you're engaged to my fifth seat it'll be like I'm gaining a daughter-in-law."

"Does that mean I can call you Pops, or Dad?" Sarcasm leaking from her lips

"Do either one of those, and you won't be over here for a month."

"You'd really do that to me?" Her eyes widened.

"No. I'm just fuckin' with ya Lilith, Cheer up!" He said laughing

"I didn't think so, Pops." She grinned, softly punching his arm

"You just pulled my leg. You bested me…in my own game… What the hell?" His face between shock and a smile.

"Lilith, I don't really want your Captain pulling you out of here by your clothes. That's my job. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He pulled her into a short kiss. "Good night." He let go of her hand.

"You honestly think Kuchiki is going to let me out. I'm going to basically be grounded to my division minus still needing to see Captain Kurotsuchi."

"It'll be fine, I promise. Tomorrow." He said kissing her again. "Be safe."

"I'm apparently being an escort tonight," Abarai sighed.

"Lilith, hold your tongue and don't cause any trouble. I like seeing you here." Yachiru said from over Kenpachi's shoulder, jumping off and landing in Lilith's arms, hugging her tightly. "You get to be my new sister! Siblings have to stick together."

"Yachiru, you're getting ahead of yourself. And Let go of her. She doesn't have much time to get back."

"Okay Kenny!" She jumped out of Lilith's arms to the ground.

"Come on Suzuran," Abarai said, passing her.

"Lilith…or Lily," "What?" His stopped, looking back "My name. the hell else would it be? Jeeze, I thought gingers were supposed to be smart."

"I see why you're so well liked," He smirked at her. "Renji. And now that names are out the way, Let's go home."

"But I am home," Lilith put her head down.

She was alone with Renji. "Suzuran-"

"Lilith"

Renji rolled his eyes. "You're being difficult. And I'll take you by your shihakusho before My new Captain does. Let's go Lily."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh but I would." A grin spread across his face.

"Don't you fucking dare."

"I'm your new Lieutenant. I'm pretty sure I'm the one with the authority here, not you. Get to stepping."

"No." Lilith crossed her arms, daring him.

Renji was in front of her, his hand already on the collar of her uniform. "Challenge accepted!"

"NO! WAIT!" But before she could say anything else, he had taken her by the collar, using flash step to jump to the roof tops, not stopping, dragging her to the 6th Division.

"We're not going to tell Captain Kuchiki about this. Just stop being a brat and we're good." Renji said, letting her go outside of the gates.

"I need you to take me to the 12th Division tomorrow, Renji."

"Tomorrow it'll be Lieutenant Abarai." He dismissed her.

"Lieutenant. I need to go there's. It's a matter of life."

"Life?" He raised a brow

"It's really none of your business. And since you'll be busy, if we see Toshiro or Gin you can leave me with one of them."

"They're both Captains. You should address them as such, Suzuran."

"Lilith." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. If it gets you to shut up and get inside, then I'll take you."

"Thank you, Renji."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, walking into the 6th division grounds.

"Hey, Abarai?" Lilith softly called after him

"How does Kenpachi deal with you? What woman?" He said quickly turning around.

"First off, don't be an ass to me. Secondly, I was trying to thank you… for…saving me the other night… but if you'd rather be rude, then please, keep walking."

Renji's hardened expression softened a bit. "I didn't know it was you. But you're welcome. Now can we please go? You're making me late."

"Yes, Lieutenant Abarai. My apologies."

"Renji is fine." He smirked, walking to the barracks of the 6th Division. "

(R)

"Hey! Suzuran! Wake up!" Renji called from out her door.

"Mhh? Go away!" She called out sleepily

Her door swung open, crashing into the wall. "WAKE UP SUZURAN!" He yelled barging in

"What...? Why…? What if I was naked?!" She sat up, covering herself. She was close enough, only wearing a shirt and underwear

Renji stopped, his face turning bright red. "I-i-i…"

"What did you want?" She clutched the sheets to her chest.

"12th Division. You have thirty minutes to get ready." He abruptly turned around, making sure to close her door behind him.

"That jerk. That was nice of him." She said out loud. Lilith was feeling a little run down and didn't want to get out of bed, but this is something she had to do.

Renji and Lilith set out to the 12th division, walking in silence. She trailed his shadow. "Keep up, Suzuran."

"Lilith." She stopped in her tracks. "It's Lilith. Get it through that Ginger head of yours you jerk."

"What did you just call me?" His tone much agitated.

She smirked "I called you a jerk." She raised an eyebrow, her smirk now a full on grin.

"But really though. How does anybody have the patience to put up with you?" He asked turning to her. "You're rude, insubordinate. You go against direct orders. You use informalities when addressing seated officers. You have a sharp, smart ass tongue. And no one has reprimanded you."

Gin interrupted Renji. "She isn't all that bad. Font be rude just because you don't understand her, Lieutenant."

"Gin!"" Lilith wore a genuine smile on her face. "I mean…Captain Ichimaru. How are you?"

"I'd be better if people minded their manners."

"You mean the Ginger?" She shook her head, smirking

"Suzuran, Captain Ichimaru. May I leave her in your company? She's going to the 12th Division for some stupid reason."

"Shut your face Renji. Don't speak badly of something you know nothing about." Lilith curled her fists onto balls.

Gin could sense the vibe coming from Lilith. "Abarai you are excused. Leave. Let your Captain know she is in my care."

"Yes, Captain." He slightly bowed to Gin. "Good riddance." He narrowed his eyes, bumping into her as he left.

"You don't play so well with others, Lily." Sarcasm hinted in his words

"Have I ever?" She raised an eyebrow

"I don't know. I think you and I got along well enough when we first met." Both laughing

"So well that you got to see me naked." Gin stopped laughing. "Aren't you glad you didn't let me drown?"

"I don't know. Somedays I have to think if you being a pain in the ass was worth it."

"The sarcasm is strong in you, Sir." Lilith mocked the Captain

"And it's obviously rubbing off on you. Horribly."

"Laughter makes the world go 'round, Gin."

"On a more serious note, The 12th Division? If you're not well, Captain Unohana can help."

"It's not like that, Captain. But it's a personal matter that's sensitive to me."

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"I'll tell you the short version if you finish walking me there."

"Deal. Now spill." He said, walking ahead of her

"My father is a soul reaper." She was looking down and stopped in her tracks. "I want to know who he is," Her voice full of sadness.

Gin stopped in his tracks. "Lilith after all these years, why now?" Gin turned his head towards her waiting for a reply.

"I've always wanted to know. But I'm just now getting the courage." Lilith continued walking until she was at the Captains side. "I wanted Ayasegawa to go because he always gives me strength."

"If you don't mind, today I'll be your strength."

"I think that'd be wonderful! Thank you, Captain!" she exclaimed, bringing him into a quick hug.

"You're welcome, Lily." He said Softly. "You're not allowed to get cold feet once we're There. If you're dragging me there, It's happening." His voice mostly serious.

"NO WAY! Are you serious? I thought if we went there that you'd run away… Crying!"

"There's only one way I'm crying and that's not it. But good try, Wise Ass."

"Oh now you notice that I'm smart?"

"No. you're just an ass."

"Captain! That's not very gentleman like!"

"Never said I was a gentleman. And you little lady… I don't even know where to begin."

"Well not with my birth. You weren't there."

"I could have been."

"And you could be Uncle Ichimaru."

"Uncle Gin has a ring to it."

"Shush Ichimaru!"

Gin let out a dramatic gasp. "You just shushed me! How dare you?"

"Captain, I dare to do many things; just not the extremely stupid stuff. I leave that to Ikkaku."

"Yeah, he does stupid well. Sometimes a little too well."

"Yumichika asked me to marry him last night."

"Oh?" His voice changed drastically

"Obviously, I said yes."

"I never really thought of you and him that way. He's your brother."

"He's the person that helped me become the lady I am today." Gin scoffed at her statement. "I owe him a lot. I don't have much to offer, but whatever I have is already his."

"You should really work on that." He said dryly

"Work on what?" She felt so confused

"We're here. Let's get this over with." He was ignoring her question.

"Gin?" Lilith paused. "Captain, are you okay?"

"Just working things out in my head. That's all." They arrived to the gate of the 12th Division. Lilith took deep breaths, her heart now pounding. It was finally going to happen. Gin let out a chuckle, breaking her concentration.

"Breathe much, Lily?" He teased her. "You are too much. Haha. Just remember whatever the outcome, you still have family here."

Lilith raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" she asked entering the gate.

"Well, you've got your brothers, the ENTIRE 11th Division, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Kira, Hisagi, Aizen and myself."

"I have the most dysfunctional family. Good thing I like most of you guys."

"Most?" Gin's head tilted to the side.

Lilith hesitated on her answer. "I still don't like Sosuke."

"Why?"

"Well I think he's full of shit. Enough to be constipated. It's even trying to come out through his eyes." Gin's grin grew wider "I wonder if he can taste the bullshit as it pours out of his mouth when he speaks."

"You are so unfiltered. It's quite refreshing." Came Kurotsuchi's voice. "To what do I owe this intrusion?"

"Captain, I'll try not to waste your time. I'm trying to figure out who my father is. He's a soul reaper. You have proper and up to date equipment. And if there's anyone in the Seireitei that can help me it is you."

"I'm not interested. But if you'd like to be a test subject for an experiment, that's the only way you're getting into my lab." Kurotsuchi took a step towards Lilith.

Gin quickly stepped in front of her. "She doesn't need to know that badly. Thank you for your time, Captain Kurotsuchi. We apologize for the inconvenience." Gin stepped back, forcing Lilith backwards as well making more room between the two captains.

"Girl, come back when you'll let me run tests on you. Until then, don't bother me."

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi. Thank you." Lilith turned around, her head down. She headed back out the gate, Gin a few steps behind her.

"We'll find another way, Lilith. You don't need to be an experiment to get the information you're looking for."

"I don't know if I'm more disappointed or relieved that I won't be finding out who my father is today."

"Don't sweat it, Lilith. There will be a day when everything will be clear. You'll get your answer."

"You're full of riddles, Gin. Would you mind if I walked back to my division by myself? I think I'd like to be alone at the moment."

"Yeah, that's fine. There's a Captain's meeting in an hour anyway." "

Thank you, Captain. For sticking by me." Lilith said, walking off briskly towards her division

`flower`

Lilith wandered through the Seireitei lost in her thoughts. She was wondering about Gin's words, her engagement, and the guy from a few weeks ago. It was early evening and the streets were almost bare.

"Hello again, Flower." She heard a voice call out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Looking up she saw a man she didn't recognize. "Hi?"

"Oh, do tell me you don't remember me?" his voice sly

"I'm sorry, but no. I don't know who you are."

"I guess names aren't important, are they, Flower?"

"Right, well then, I'm just going to be leaving now." Lilith turned back the way she came to avoid him.

"Let me help ring a bell," he said, following her. "Teacher's pet. Captains' Whore."

Lilith stopped, her body stiffened and her eyes widened. "Don't come any closer."

"But we got along so well last time. I just want to finish what we've started." He grinned wickedly, running towards her.

Lilith quickly turned around, pointing her index and middle finger at him, "Bakudo number one, Sai!" Instantly his arms flew behind his back, bound, he fell to the ground.

"Ahh! You little bitch!" He yelled at her

"You're to stay away from me and never touch me. I am not yours. I belong to somebody. I am not a play toy. You'll do well to not come after me again. Is that understood?" Her eyes were turning fierce green.

"YES!" He shouted. Lilith released him from the spell, turning back again, this time quickening her pace.

He flashed in front of her, pushing her back. "Bakudo number four, Hainawa!" She fell backwards, bound by a rope of reishi. "What the hell?!"

"I told you. We're going to finish what we started." He began to close the distance between them.

"You started it. And it was finished when Lieutenant Abarai came and stopped you."

"Oh dear stupid girl. It was just put on hold. I've been trying to find a way to get you alone, but Aizen put you on lock down and I never had a chance." Now mere inches from her. "We're going to play a game. If I win, I fuck you. If you win, well, we'll see if it goes your way."

"No." She said through clenched teeth.

"The way I see it; you don't have a choice." He immediately released her from the spell, taking her by her shihakusho, throwing her into a nearby wall. Her body making a dent from the force. Before she could move he was already on top of her, Zanpakuto drawn, slicing through the top of her uniform. His sword also making a slight gash in her chest.

"Fuck! What do you want?" she clutched her chest, trying to keep her bosom hidden.

"Isn't it obvious?" He made a second swing at her thighs, tearing through the fabric, exposing her legs.

"Fuck off, asshole. You're not having me." She stated viciously

Like lightening, his hand was clenching her jaw tight. "You have a smart ass mouth, little girl. I think I'm going to fuck that too." He pressed his body to hers roughly kissing her, bruising her lips. Without a moment to pause, she bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He fiercely let go of her chin, stepping back to wipe the blood from his lip.

"Someone needs to break your spirit."

"Piasu!" That moment she released a large amount of spiritual energy, her Zanpakuto taking form in her hands.

"That's not going to help you any." He came at her, full force Lilith flashed to the side, allowing him to run into the wall. She positioned herself into the middle of the street.

"If you're going to play, you should play fair. Your death will mean I win. Do you wish to continue?"

"Oh hell yes," he said, laughing He lunged at Lilith, swinging downwards. Lilith stood still, and just moments before contact, she stepped aside, her Zanpakuto to the side cutting his abdomen. "I think I owe you some payback." Her eyes completely green, slowly changing to a Gold

"Like hell!" He yelled, his arm protecting his abdomen Lilith flashed to him, punching his eye, and jaw.

"Although this isn't exactly how it happened, is it?" Storm clouds gathered over the Seireitei.

The man sneered at her, swinging his Zanpakuto upwards, cutting her uniform up her rib cage. Lilith took a few steps back, assessing her new wound. It wasn't too deep. The man took this time to attack her again.

"Hado number four!" Lightening came at Lilith.

"Danku!" She yelled, a barrier formed, just barely shielding her from his attack.

"Hado number fifty-seven." She paused, allowing the rubble around them to levitate. Thrusting her hands outwards, "Daichi Tenyo!" all the rubble flew his way, knocking him down, burying him.

Or so she thought.

She felt a blade against her neck, his body was behind her, his free hand pulling her arm behind her back. "Drop the damn Zanpakuto or I'll kill you." He growled in her ear

Feeling the blade begin to dig deeper she let go of her Zanpakuto. He kicked it to the side.

"What a good little flower."

She said nothing She could feel his blade loosening.

She pressed her hand to his thigh, "Hado number fifty-four, Haien!" A burst of purple energy released from her hands, completely incinerating his body.

Lilith fell to the ground. She had never used that technique before. And it was draining her. Looking up she could see a figure walking her way. "Shiore," She reached out to her Zanpakuto, allowing it to become one with her again.

"Hakufuku." The figure muttered.

"What? Who are you?" Her vision and thoughts were becoming distorted. "Purple…cherry… blossoms?" She barely managed to get out before she completely blacked out.

6 Hueco Mundo 6

Lilith woke up, feeling confused, and still exhausted. Opening her eyes, she saw white walls. She was on a bed that had white sheets, but were stained with her blood. There was a small window that was barred, and two doors to in the room. She was still in her Shihakusho, reminding her of her fight, and the fact that she had actually killed someone. She put her face in her pillow, sobbing. Crying herself to sleep.

A few hours later she heard a crash, jolting her from her sleep. Her eyes still blurry.

"It's about fucking time!" came a male voice "Wake up bitch!"

"Mmh?" she inquired groggily. Her eyes still unfocused. She could see something blue getting closer

"Get. The. Fuck. Up." He emphasized each word, ripping the sheets from off her.

"Ahh! the hell Renji! Why'd you change your hair?"

"Who the hell is Renji?" Her eyes completely open now.

He was tall, muscular, blue hair, light blue eyes. He had a mask on his face and a hole on his stomach. That's when it dawned on her. Gasping,

"You're a hollow! How did you get into the Seireitei?"

"What are you going om about stupid girl? Don't you know where you are?"

"I…um… the Seireitei. But you… how… What?" Lilith still couldn't get all her thoughts together.

"You're in Hueco Mundo. Welcome to the nest of Hollows. Now do as I said and get up." He narrowed his eyes, waiting

"No… Why don't you leave instead?"

Grimmjow stepped closer, now only a few feet from her. "You're going to take a shower. You've been here for two days. I can smell your blood down the hall. Get up."

"I'll get up when I'm damn well ready." She crossed her arms.

Grimmjow moved in closer now a foot from her. "If it's a game you want, fine. Have it your way." He grabbed Lilith by the arms, throwing her over his right shoulder. "Sack of potatoes it is."

"P-P-Put me down you asshole!" she yelled, "Let go of me you heathen!" She pounded her fists in his back.

"You're gonna have to be a little rougher to get a rise out of me." He said, taking his left hand and harshly smacking her ass. He started walking to the door that was closed in the room.

"Oww!" she tried moving her legs, but his arm was locked around where her legs bend. She jolted her foot into his pelvis making him pause

"Be careful of your foot placement before you lose it." He growled at her, shifting her weight up more so her but was now over his shoulder.

Lilith tried propping herself up on his back. Looking down, she noticed a number on his back.

"Six?" She said out loud. She let herself fall to his back, her arms swinging down. She got an idea. Lilith lifted her arm and with all her force slapped Grimmjow's rear with all her might.

Grimmjow took her by the hips, throwing her down to the ground a few feet away from him. Her body rolled a few times.

"What the hell, Woman?" He yelled at her.

Stepping towards her "Chikyu no, Tsurino Ruto!" She said, bringing her wrists together, eyes locked on Grimmjow

"What in the fuck?" Grimmjow's voice now furious. "The hell Is this?" Her eyes still locked on Grimmjow.

"Where's the restroom? I can get there myself." She picked herself up off the floor.

Grimmjow glanced behind her, nodding to the door. Lilith took a few steps back until her back hit the wall. Her hands moving along the wall with her body until she felt the frame of the door.

"I swear woman; you're going to regret doing this." His Reiatsu rising. She could tell he was pissed. His fists were clenched, and he wore a menacing grin.

Lilith's hand found the door, her heart pounding. His threat reached her. She was slightly afraid.

She opened the door from behind her, never taking her eyes off him. Looking him up and down, she could see the muscles in his arms and in his abs. He was handsome too, which made her feel unclear. Quick to close the door, she locked it, and not soon after the click of the lock she heard a thud at the door.

"Open the goddamned door now or so help me I will blast it in and you with it."

Lilith took few steps back from the door, eyes wide in fear. The door flew open barely missing her body. The pressure from the blast knocking her backwards. Grimmjow stood in the doorway. His eyes narrow, looking at her. Grimmjow used his Sonido and stood before Lilith, towering over her. He grabbed her by her uniform, picking her up with one hand. Both her hands immediately grasping his. He picked her up so she dangled in his grasp.

"You really should listen to me. Now, you'll have to pay for your mistake." He threw her to the wall a few feet away, her body crumbling to the floor.

"But I haven't done anything. You attacked me first." She whispered, rising to her knees, sitting back on her heels.

"I attacked you? Ha! Not even close. But I'd be glad to oblige. I do love a good fight." He strode slowly over to her.

Lilith tried backing away, falling off her heels and into the wall behind her, propping herself up on her hands. "Clumsy little thing." Grimmjow grabbed her once more, forcing her to stand. His body now a few inches from hers.

"I can shower by myself. You can leave."

"I don't want to. Now hurry up and strip."

"No!" She said forcefully

Grimmjow's eyes lit up "Oh? No you say?" His hands were fast, tearing her shihakusho down the front, ripping the top in half. Her breasts now exposed.

"Mmh, those look tasty." He licked his lips. "

Bask off asshole!" She said, covering her chest with one arm, trying to use the other arm to push him away, her hand on his chest. "Hoippu!" A small gash like a scratch formed here her hand was.

"What the hell was that? It was very in effective. My Hierro is pretty tough. You're going to have to do more than that to hurt me." He brought his face down to hers, one hand on her hip. "You haven't seen anything yet."

His hands again quick, tearing off the rest of her shihakusho, leaving her in a black laced thong. "You look amazing," he stepped closer, his body almost touching hers. Her arm the only thing that separated their bodies. His hands now on either side of her head. Looking down into her eyes, he said through clenched teeth, "Shower before I fuck you into tomorrow."

"I…I can't" Stuttering over her words.

"So you want me to fuck you?"

"N-n-No!" Her face showed horror. She moved slightly to the right, her eyes locked with his, running into his arm. "I need you to move so I can…" Her heart was pounding wildly.

"Too bad, I'm sure it would have been fun." He said, putting his arms down, making a small gap between them

"I doubt that." She muttered.

"What was that?" He asked, is tone short

"Nothing. I just… have nothing to change into now. You've ruined what clothes I did have." She moved towards the shower. "Asshole"

Grimmjow was behind her, pushing her into the wall, her breasts touching the wall. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen, making physical body contact. She could feel his member on her back. Her nipples hardened at his touch. Her skin blushing from his warmth.

"Call me an asshole again, and I really won't be able to resist fucking you. You're trying my patience," he trailed his fingertips up her midsection stopping at her breasts, cupping them in his hands. "Are we clear?" He asked pinching her nipples.

"Ahh! Yes." She said loudly with a slight moan in her voice.

Inhaling her scent was driving her crazy. He needed to leave before he couldn't stop himself. He picked her up and walked her to the shower, plopping her down hard. "hurry up and shower. Now. Before I stop giving you options."

She could see his member through his Hakama, barely being contained. "Yes, Sir." She whispered, her head was still reeling. She didn't understand what was going on.

"The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm an arrancar."

"Lilith Suzuran. Shinigami. Please get out, Grimmjow." She scooted herself as far away from him as she possibly could. There was something about him that appealed to her body. She didn't like the way her body betrayed her when he touched her.

"You have ten minutes."

"Yeah yeah. Or you'll fuck me into tomorrow. I get it. I got it. Go." Her tone slightly clipped.

"Mind your mouth girl, or I'll fuck that too."

"Lilith or Lily. Pick one assho-" She stopped, seeing the glare coming from him.

"What did we just discuss about you calling me an Asshole?" He walked into the shower, turning it on, the cold water hitting Lilith

"Ahh!" She moved as quickly as she could to get out of the water.

"get back over here." He was standing near the cascading water.

"No." She said defiantly.

"Mph." He stormed over to lily, pulling her up by one arm to her feet. "Listen here woman,-"

"Lilith"

"You're going to do as I say. That's the end of the discussion. Take off your thong."

"No." Lilith backed herself against the wall, hoping to make some distance.

Grimmjow reached down with his spare hands ripping her last piece of clothing off her body. That's when it hit him. Her smell was intoxicating. He wanted this woman. His hand trailed her mound, Lilith's hand trying to stop his.

"Please, Grimmjow, no." she was pleading with him. He let her arm go, removing his jacket.

"Get under the fucking water woman!"

"Y-Yes, Sir…Grimmjow," she made her movements quick, her back to him. Grimmjow was behind her, the water cascading down both of them.

"Put your hands on the wall above your head."

"Wh..what?" Her voice shook

Grimmjow forcefully pinned her body to the wall of the shower, taking her hands and putting them above her. Holding her wrists with one of his.

"Just like that," He whispered into her left ear.

"Grimmjow?" She tried to fight his hold but couldn't move her wrists. "Grimmjow! Please!" her voice now becoming frantic.

Grimmjow moved her hair from her front to her back, exposing her neck, trailing her hair down her backside. He let his hand skim her skin. At the end of her hair, he let his hands go further, groping her rear, moving in a slow circular motion.

"What should I do?" He wondered out loud

"Please. I'm Sorry. Just don't." She said, her heart pounding quickly at his touch.

His hand moved slowly from her rear towards her pelvis. Bringing his head down he planted a harsh kiss on her skin, nipping as he did.

"Ahh!" She threw her head back into his chest He Kissed her down her neck, His hollow mask gently brushing against her skin "Nngh! Ah. Grimmjow please!" She could feel his grin on her neck. His hand now moving down her pelvis to her mound, his middle finger brushing her nub, "P-p-please." She barely whispered. Her body becoming hot. Grimmjow bit down on her neck while simultaneously rushing his finger into her entrance.

"AHH! NO!" She yelled. "NO! PLEASE!"

"Your body is saying one thing while your mouth is saying another. You're drenched. You sure you don't want me to fuck you?" his finger quickening inside of her

"Yes!"

"Yes, you want me to fuck you?" His free hand now on her breasts, pulling her nipple

"N-Ah-No. I don't want you to fuck me. Please Grimmjow, Stop. AH!"

He pulled his finger out of her, spinning her to face him, kissing her hard, forcing his finger back inside her, his pace becoming quicker

"mmmmhh!" Pulling away, he could see Lilith panting. His finger was soaked with her juice. Why was she fighting him so hard?

"Ten minutes." He turned and walked out of the shower, his body soaking wet.

Lilith let her body fall to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. She cradled her head in her hands. What the hell just happened? Why was her body responding to his touch like that? And where was she really. How did she get here?

Lilith spotted soap in the corner. She crawled over to it, grabbing it, going back to the spot where she was. Letting the water run down her body. She washed herself slowly, taking note of the cuts she had on her chest and rib cage. Lilith leaned back and closed her eyes, taking in the warmth. Suddenly the water turned off. Lilith didn't move. She felt defeated, sore, and exhausted. Mentally she didn't know how to take in her surroundings.

"Didn't you hear me, get up!" Grimmjow shouted at her.

"Don't you have better things to do then torture me with your company?" she asked, eyes still closed

"Torture, huh?" She could sense the intrigue in his voice. The water turned back on, a little hotter now. In an instant she was on his shoulders again, this time both legs were on either side of Grimmjow's head, her heels touching his back.

"Gr-Grimmjow. What are you-?" She paused, seeing the look in his eyes. "No. Grimmjow, no. don't!" She tried to jump down but his fingers were digging into her hips keeping her legs open. She was trying to brace herself up on the wall. She was up too high for her own comfort. "Put me down."

"No" he grinned wickedly, kissing her inwardly from her knee to her thigh. His hollow mask leaving a line in its wake.

"Grimmjow, I'm asking you to stop." Her voice shaking

He paid no attention to her, now biting, nipping her thighs as he got closer to her mound, his mask digging deeper.

"AHH! Please, please, please. Grimmjow!"

"No." He said again, his breath hot on her entrance. Her heard her make a slight gasp.

"Why are you doing this?" She looked down, face slightly flushed

"Because your actions have repercussions." Grimmjow Grinned before taking his tongue to her nub. He gently caressed her nub, twirling his tongue around. He could feel the muscles in her thighs flexing. Looking up at her, he could tell she was hesitant, so he softly began to suck on her nub. "

Ah!" She let out a moan, her back slightly arched He sucked harder

"Ahh!" her voice a high pitch whimper. Too hard, he thought to himself. Flicking his tongue, circling her clit, and sucking he began to feel her legs shake a little. Her face was red and she was lightly panting. He then moved his face down to her entrance, lightly lapping up her juices.

"MMH! Grimmjow." Her voice sounded like a desperate plea.

Grimmjow gently allowed his tongue to the entrance, slipping in and out, lapping her juices, going up to her nub and licking and nibbling, repeating this process a few times over.

"Grimmjow, please!" She was begging him, and he knew it wasn't to stop. He removed his hand from one hip using one of his finger to enter inside her.

"AHH! Her back fully arched, forcing herself into his mouth. Her heels dug into his back keeping his body close to hers. Moving quickly in and out of her, he was barely able to add a second finger.

"GRIMMJOW!" she screamed. "PLEASE!" Her panting heavy. His member was throbbing, begging to be free.

Grimmjow thrust his two fingers into her roughly, forcefully letting his tongue flick her nub. she grabbed his short spiky hair, calling out his name. he slowed his pace, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

"Please, Grimmjow, put me down now." She said, out of breath

"My turn." He said, sliding her off his shoulders, putting her on her feet. "Turn around."

Trying to do as he asked, Lilith fell forward into his chest.

"The hell are you doing?" He asked, holding her up

"My legs are weak…" She looked down, blushing. "They're wobbly and I can't stand."

"Huh, is that so?" He turned her around, stripping quickly from his Hakama. He wrapped one arm under her breasts, walking her to the wall. "Brace yourself here." He wrapped his second arm around her abdomen. She could feel his member at her entrance, He's bigger than Yumichika, she thought to herself. "Have you ever had sex before?" He asked?

"Yes…" she trailed off.

"Well this is still going to hurt." And He thrust himself into her.

Lilith screamed, her face hitting the wall, his member tearing through her, ripping her as he went.

"Oh god you feel so good."

"AAGGHH!" She cried out. He hadn't stopped thrusting, and all she could feel was his member and the pain that came with it.

Grimmjow moved his hand from her abdomen to her nub, massaging it in a circular motion, causing a gasp from Lilith. "Feels nice doesn't it? You'll get used to it."

"Ahh. Nnnggg!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" His thrust became deeper and harder, his twirling motion with his finger became faster.

"Ahhh! P…please. Grim. Jow." She yelled between clenched teeth

"No. It's my turn. You already had yours." He taunted her. His hips moving faster he could feel that he was almost ready.

'Please, let me face you. If you're going to do this, let me see you."

"Fine," It was all so quick, He pulled out, turned her around, putting her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. He pushed them against the wall, his member forcing itself back into her.

"Ahh! Fuck!" she yelled, tilting her head back. His mouth began to ravage her neck, her shoulders, her mouth. Her body was building for another orgasm. He could tell by the way her walls were starting to get tighter. He now began to thrust into her violently, her nails digging into his neck egging him on more.

"Grimmjow." She whimpered loudly

"Fucking, damnit Flower!" he yelled, her walls squeezing him, pulsating, she was orgasming and he wasn't far behind her.

"GRIMMJOW!" She yelled, his trusts became demanding, his jaw clenched, his grip on her waist almost unbearable, he released his seed into her, thrusting harder, his nails digging into her.

"Fuck! We'll have to do this again sometime." He pulled himself out of her, blood mixed with their orgasm.

"I thought you said you had sex before."

"I have. But you tore me assho-" pausing, "Jerk."

"Seems that you're a slow learner. Shower. Again. I'll be back with dinner in an hour."

He turned around, leaving Lilith alone in the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything affiliated with it.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Stepping out of the shower, she was surprised to see a towel close to the door. She hadn't noticed it there before. And the towel felt warm. Grimmjow must have brought it while she was showering.

She wrapped the towel tightly around her body, walking to the door frame of the now door less bathroom. Peeking around the corner, she made sure he wasn't in her room waiting. She ran to her bed across the room, quickly getting under the covers. She hated being exposed. The comfort of the bed soothed her a little, though the bed felt kind of big to her. She wished Yumichika was there with her instead of that blue haired Arrancar.

Lilith laid back in the bed, closing her eyes, cuddling the blanket, holding it tight to her chest and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She must have been tossing and turning because when she woke up her blanket was on the floor and her towel was no longer attached to her. Groggily, she leaned over the edge of the bed reaching for her blanket, falling off onto the floor.

"Fucking damnit!" She yelled out

"You really are a clumsy little shit, aren't you?"

She looked up to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway with a tray.

"I…um…" She tried to gather the blanket, but she was awkwardly laying on it from the fall. Reaching up to the bed she pulled her towel down, covering her body.

Grimmjow scoffed at her actions. "I've already seen you naked." He paused. "And fucked you. No need to be so shy now." He walked in, bringing the tray to her bed.

Lilith rose, still clutching the towel, getting on to the bed and attempting to retreat to the corner. Hoping she'd be far enough away from his touch. Stumbling over the bed sheet, she fell sideways, the towel stuck under her knee caps. Her hair fell across her chest covering her breasts.

"Now you're just being rude." Grimmjow smirked. Grabbing one of her ankles, pulling her naked body towards him stopping when her legs dangled off the edge. Her hands were above her head, as was her hair. "What a view." He positioned himself between her legs, bending over, placing his hands next to her hips.

"No," she said, quickly propping herself up on her elbows, bringing up her knee, hitting Grimmjow in the stomach on the way up. The force from her knee lurched him forward causing him to land completely on top of her. "Ahh!" She shrieked. "Get off me!"

"Stupid, it's your fault that I'm like this." He propped himself up in his forearms, his body still on hers.

"Grim…Jow… Get...Off!" She grunted, trying to push the arrancar up.

"I already did, thank you very much." He leaned into her biting her neck

"Ahh! No. Not again." She pleaded, trying harder to push him off by his shoulders.

Her pleas were only answered with a second bite and his hollow mask digging into her neck.

"AHH!" she sucked in air between her teeth, grabbing his shoulders.

"Seems like you really like this." He purred into her ear nibbling her lobe.

She let out a soft moan, her fingers slightly curling into his shoulders.

"But, you need to eat. You need stamina if you're going to be around me." He rose off of her, trailing his hands down her body as he did. Her body twitched at his touch.

"Are there more hollows like you here?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Arrancars? Yes. And I am an Espada. Basically I'm fucking awesome and I get special privileges. I'm the Sexta Espada."

"Sixth Espada out of how many?"

"Ten. But there are more than ten of us, thanks to Aizen."

"That fucking bastard. I knew he was full of shit." She said sitting straight up. "So I was right about him all along."

"He's the one that brought you here. Didn't you know that?"

Lilith was in complete shock. "You're fucking kidding me." She rose off the bed, past walking Grimmjow. "How dare he!" She began to shout, pacing back and forth, not caring that she was naked.

"Hey. Chill out. We all have orders to look out after you." Grimmjow paused, seeing she wasn't calming down at all. "He said you are his daughter."

"He said what?" Her voice low and in a growl. She charged at Grimmjow, pushing him in the chest, his stance faltered a little from her blow. "You're lying!" She pushed him again.

Quickly he took her by the wrists, swinging her on the bed. Placing one knee between her legs, he pinned her down, her hands to the side. "Calm down before I knock some sense into you!"

"NO!" she bucked under his weight, her back arching. She was struggling to get out of his grip.

"I'm not playing around!" he yelled in her face

"He's NOT my FATHER!" she yelled back. "He betrayed me." Tears filled her eyes. "He betrayed me." Now her tears were flowing down her face. She stopped writhing under him, and he let her go. She quickly put her hands to her face, sobbing. Grimmjow put a hand under her back, lifting her up into his chest, allowing her to cry into him.

Lilith put her arms around the Espada, holding him, his hands around her shoulder and back, embracing her. "I'm sorry." She sniffled

"For what?" he looked down at her

"Pushing you. For screaming at you. And calling you an asshole earlier. I just didn't realize…"

"That this was part of Aizen's doing?"

"I really don't understand." She let go of the Espada. Leaning back, still in his arms, she looked into his eyes. "I was supposed to be able to trust him. As a soul reaper we protect each other. Like a big connected family."

"We are like a family here too. No different than your precious soul reapers."

"Grimmjow, what are you doing to that woman?'

Lilith peeked from behind Grimmjow's body. There was another arrancar. He looked to be her height. He was pale with a black upper lip, black hair. He had green eyes with green lines streaking down his face. His hollow mask covered the left side of his head.

"Ulquiorra. Just taking care of business." He didn't move. He was shielding Lilith's body. "She still hasn't eaten yet." He said over his shoulder.

"You could just force it down her throat." His voice monotone just like his expression.

"now there's an idea." Grimmjow glanced down smirking.

"I can eat on my own, thanks "

"You'd do well to listen to Grimmjow or myself the first time around."

"okay well, guy, you can leave now." She heard Grimmjow snicker

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow whispered down at her

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Are there any clothes here that can fit me? Grimmjow basically shredded my shihakusho earlier. "

She saw Grimmjow's body visibly tense.

"Business, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra entered the room.

Lilith brought her legs up to her chest, hugging herself, letting her hair fall over her legs so she wasn't exposed.

"Yeah, my business. Not yours Ulquiorra. Get out." Grimmjow let out a low growl

Ulquiorra used his Sonido, taking Grimmjow by the shoulder and throwing him into the wall.

"She is Lord Aizen's. He specifically forbade us from tainting her."

"Aizen can go fuck himself." Lilith said under hear breath

Ulquiorra moved quickly, taking her wrist pulling her from the bed, one hand clutched her throat. "it's Lord Aizen." His eyes staring up and down her body. "Grimmjow, the dress won't do for her. Her chest is too small to fit."

Lilith took her free hand across his face as hard as she could. Ulquiorra let her go. "Stop assessing my body you pervert."

Grimmjow let out a chuckle, his body now sitting where he was thrown. One leg bent, the other straight out.

"Loly or Melony?" Ulquiorra asked over his shoulder.

"Maybe Melony's Skirt?"

"How about you let me have the dress, bring me thread, a needle, scissors and blue ribbon?"

"Demanding little bitch, ain't she?" Grimmjow grinned, now standing.

"Please?" She narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow. "Allow me to be creative if I have to wear anything like what you guys are wearing. You both are plain as hell."

"Very well, Woman." Ulquiorra left the room.

"Grimmjow, are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was nothing. Just being over cautious is all." He sneered

"So you're not supposed to taint me, huh?" Lilith grinned at Grimmjow, who was now walking towards her.

"Wasn't it you that just said, and I quote 'Aizen can go fuck himself'? I'm definitely on that train." Now standing in front of her, he took off his jacket, baring his muscular body. "Wear this for now to cover the top half of you." He threw his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Grimmjow."

"Just shut up and eat already so I can leave."

"Nope." She popped her lips, putting his jacket on. It was kinda big on her. But it was warm.

"Woman!" He pushed her on the bed, knocking the silver dome off the plate. "Eat."

Lilith sat upright, her one leg bent over the bed, the other bent to her chest. Sighing, "Grimmjow, I don't want to anymore."

Grimmjow grabbed the plate, feeding himself. He lowered himself between Lilith's legs, his knee pressing into her mound. He reached behind her, grabbing a fist full of her hair, pulling backwards.

"AHH!" she yelped. Grimmjow's mouth quickly on hers, emptying the food into her mouth. "MMHH!"

He pulled back harder, forcing her to swallow. He released her from his grip. She was gasping for air.

"What? Why?" She said, scooting back, her eyes wide.

Grimmjow caught her ankle before she could get too far, pulling her back to the edge of the bed. "Eat. Or I'll do it again." Looking down at his knee cap, he saw there was a wet spot. "so I see what you really want." He shoved the food off the bed, allowing it to spill to the floor.

"But, Grimmjow, I would have eaten that…"

"A little too late for that, Flower." He pushed her back on the bed, climbing in after her.

"Grimmjow, no. remember, I need stamina and energy?" She quickly stood on the bed, turning to run to the corner.

Grimmjow's hand caught his jacket, pulling her backwards and down, her body bounced on the bed.

Grimmjow removed his Hakama allowing his member to be freed. He brought himself on top of Lilith, stopped by her legs. She squeezed his waist with her shins, trying to keep the distance between them.

"You've got nice muscles in your legs. But, I'm stronger than you." He moved upwards, forcing her legs to tuck into her chest. "Just a little more."

"NO!" She yelled, pushing at his chest. His hands on her hips, digging into her pelvic bone with his thumbs.

Grimmjow pushed harder, causing her to release her shins. His member rammed into her entrance with force.

"AHH!" She cried out. "No!" Tears filled her eyes.

Grimmjow began a slow, agonizing thrust, almost pulling out, and ramming viciously back into her, growling through clenched teeth.

"Grimmjow! Stop!" Her fingers curling into his chest. "Please."

"No. You're too disobedient. Think of this as training." He smirked

Pulling out of her, he flopped her over onto her stomach, grabbing her under the abdomen, forcing her on her knees. Grimmjow pushed her head down so her butt was in the air and thrust back into her.

Lilith screamed into the bed, her hands trying to clutch the sheet beneath her. "STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed, his thrusts becoming harder.

"No." He yelled back at her. His nails now digging into her hips, thrusting into her with all his might. Using one hand he grabbed her hair, yanking her head up.

"AAHH!" She screamed louder. "Grimmjow!"

"Go ahead. Scream my name bitch." Releasing her hair, her face fell back to the bed, briefly, his hand coming across her rear, hard.

"Nngghh AHH! Grimm…jow!" she had tears coming down her face "Please." She barely whispered.

Grimmjow gave one final hard thrust, releasing himself into her, giving a few slower gentle thrusts, making sure he was empty. He pulled out, flipping her back over, going back inside of her. Slow, steady thrusts. His arm above her head, his nose touching hers.

He leaned in to the right kissing her face, kissing the corner of her eye, doing the same on the left. "I like reprimanding you. It's so much fun." He whispered in her ear, making her body shudder. He was still thrusting in her, her body slowly becoming heated.

"Grimmjow…Please …" She lightly groaned between breaths

"Please what?" He said playfully, steadily moving with her hips.

Reaching up, she put her arms around him, her hands touching below his shoulder blades. "Please, faster." Her words just barely whispered.

Grimmjow let out a light purring growl. A huge grin formed on his face. He picked up his pace, moving faster against her. Her back arched, her breasts brushed his chest. Feeling his pace quicken, Lilith lightly dug her nails into his back.

Grimmjow let out a small groan in response. "Fuck woman!" He thrusted harder into her, rocking them and the bed.

Lily let out a loud moan, digging her nails deeper into his back, slowly moving her hands down. "Grimmjow, I'm close." She breathed, panting. Her insides starting to quiver.

Grimmjow took his body off hers, propping himself up with one hand, taking the second hand to her mound. Using his thumb, he massaged her nub in a circular motion.

"Grimmjow!" She moaned loudly

"I love it when you say my name like that." His thrusting and thumb now almost in sync.

"GRIMM…JOW!" She screamed his name, coming undone beneath him. Her walls still pulsating, she felt his member releasing inside her again.

Grimmjow, slightly panting. "Next time, you're doing all the work." Removing himself front her, he got off the bed to dress.

"Do you want your jacket back?" She asked. Amazingly it was still on her body.

"No. Ulquiorra should be back soon with your request. And I'll be bringing you another tray of food."

"Grimmjow?" Lilith paused. He looked back at her. She said nothing. No words came to her.

"Cat got your tongue?" She heard Ulquiorra say from the door way.

Grimmjow gave him a flashy grin.

"Hey Grimmjow, is Ulquiorra below you? Or is he an Espada too?"

"I'm an Espada. And I'm stronger than Grimmjow." He entered the room.

Lilith was in a fit of laughter hearing this. "but you're tiny compared to him." Still laughing. "How can you say you're stronger than him?" tears from laughter formed in her eyes.

Ulquiorra flashed over to her, Grimmjow quickly interfering.

"It isn't like she was informed of anything before Aizen bright her here."

"Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra corrected him. "Woman, I have the things you requested." He plopped it down on her bed. "Be quick to be 'creative' and get dressed. I tire of seeing Grimmjow on your naked body."

Lilith's face turned bright red. "I, um, yes sir." She said sheepishly, looking down. "Thank you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stood there staring at her. "Guys! Go. I can be creative without you. Just… give me two hours."

"You women always take forever getting dresses." Grimmjow growled, leaving her room

"One hour. Grimmjow will not be back with a tray of food for you. You'll eat in a few hours."

"But I didn't get to eat before Grimmjow practically threw mine off the bed! That's not fair!"

Ulquiorra took a step closer to her, making Lily scoot back further in the bed

"You have one hour to do your alterations. Then your presence will be required for a meeting. I will be back to get you."

"Of course. Thank you." Her tone short.

Ulquiorra left, closing the door behind him. Finding the already broken plate on the floor, Lily picked up a few or the pieces throwing them at the wall, breaking them into smaller pieces.

Looking at the dress on the bed, it was just as plain as the place she was in. The lack of color saddened her. Putting the dress over her head, letting it slide down her body, she could see what Ulquiorra meant. Taking a needle and thread, she marked where she needed to take in or take out.

Working as quick as she could, she was finally almost done. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm not done yet!" She yelled

"Your hour's up, Woman." He said as he entered he door.

"Oh my God! Seriously? Ten minutes Ulquiorra. Turn around and get the hell out!"

"Excuse you?" He took a few steps towards her.

"I'm not done yet, obviously meant that I'm still naked. How about next time using your fucking manners. Stop looking at me. Turn around. Get out of my room. I'll be dressed in ten minutes. I'm literally almost done." She turned her attention back to her work.

Before she knew it, Ulquiorra's hand was on her shoulder, flinging her backwards into the wall.

"What the hell was that for?"

"How about next time you mind your own manners. This place isn't safe for you. And we here are all a lot stronger than you think. I'll grant you the ten minutes, but no more. If you aren't ready, you'll be going naked." He glanced at her. "Or just wearing Grimmjow's jacket."

"Twenty. I have to shower again since you just hurled my body into the wall. I'm covered in dirt."

"Ten."

"Twenty. And that's final." She raised an eyebrow. Daring him to continue.

Ulquiorra walked to the door, "Ten. Or naked." Slamming the door behind him.

"Dealing with assholes all day long," She muttered to herself.

"Nine." She heard him call through the door

She hurried over to her dress, making the finish touches.

"Five minutes." She rolled her eyes.

Running to the bathroom, she allowed the hot water to soak into her skin, taking the soap to her body, lathering up.

"Time's up." She heard from behind her. Ulquiorra took her arm, pulling her from the shower.

NO!" She yelled, pointing her index and middle finger at him, "Bakudo number one, SAI!" His arms automatically locking behind him.

"Woman, You're pissing me off."

"I couldn't tell. I thought you seemed quite content. Let me rinse off and dress."

"Release me. Now."

"Only if you give me the extra ten minutes I requested." She backed away, keeping her eyes on him, putting her body back under the water, rinsing off. Him watching her; her watching him.

Ulquiorra said nothing.

Lilith released him from the spell, grabbing her towel, quickly putting it around herself.

Ulquiorra walked over to her, grabbing her by the throat, slamming her against the wall. "Did I not say you should listen to me the first time around?"

Lilith raised her knee to kick him and was quickly blocked by his free hand. Both her hands on his one hand that was clutching her throat.

"Do you like being punished? Do you enjoy the pain it brings?"

Lilith let out a mangled whimper.

"You now have five minutes. You're wasting our time." He roughly let her go, slamming her body to the floor. "If you are not dressed in five minutes, you're going to be parading around naked the entire time you're here and you will be taken advantage of. By everyone."

"Every…one? Does that include you?" Lilith tilted her head to the side, a confused look on her face

"Five minutes."

He left her in the shower, clutching her towel.

Lilith slowly rose, her body sore from the excess activities that happened during the past few hours.

Running to her bed, she quickly put on her newly altered uniform. Pleased with herself, tidying the bottom. She felt Ulquiorra's presence behind her.

"Turn around, Woman."

Doing as he said, his expression slightly changed. Her head low, looking down, she walked over to him.

"You did well. That suits you very much." He said,

"Is that a genuine compliment I hear?" She smiled, looking up

"Yes. But no one will believe you if you told them I complimented you. So just say thanks and shut up."

Now smirking, "Thanks Ulquiorra. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shup up Woman."

"Lily, or Lilith. Please. You don't have to call me by my gender. That's like me calling you Man. But you're not even that anymore. You're a hollow. A highly evolved hollow, but one none the less. And technically I should kill you but-"

Ulquiorra stilled, hand on his Zanpakuto

Lilith stopped in front of him, "But I think everyone deserves a chance. You are more evolved. I'm sure you guys could be horrible. But you could also be great. And awesome."

"Shut up, Woman. You're annoying me with your rubbish." Turning around, walking from the room, "Follow me and be quick about it."

Lilith did as asked, following his quick steps as close as possible. Winding down different corridors, the walls were grey and white. Her mind wandering back to Yumichika, she smiled to herself. Not noticing Ulquiorra had stopped, she walked into his back, bouncing off and stumbling backwards, caught by another figure.

"Told ya. Fucking Clumsy." Grimmjow released her. Looking her up and down, his eyes taking her in.

Her dress had the back length still there, almost touching the floor. The front cut to quarter thigh. The sides were kinda torn from the dress, but laced back together with ribbon, like a corset. The midsection was out. The fabric covered most of her breasts, but had a V shape in the middle plunging, stopping an inch from the bottom of her breasts. The back was mostly out of the dress, minus the top four inches that went around her shoulders. She had completely removed the sleeves and made thin straps.

Her hair was braided, and blue ribbon was intertwined. Her hair hung down the right side of her chest.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." She gave a short curtsey

"Yeah," he muttered, not taking his eyes off her

"You're late, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra opened the door

"And she's fashionably late. Is that okay?"

"Shut up Grimmjow." Lilith glared over to him

Grimmjow flashed his teeth and winked at her, passing, "I'll see you later." He whispered.

His words sent shivers up her spine. She wasn't sure if that was a threat or a promise.

"Woman!" Ulquiorra raised his voice.

"What?" She snapped

Ulquiorra grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her behind him into a big room. There was a table with Eleven chairs. Ulquiorra sat her at the head of the table, taking his seat a few seats away.

"I know this is sudden," Ulquiorra started

"But this just couldn't wait," Lilith said, rising from her chair. All eyes on her. "I apologize for any inconveniences I have caused in your schedules. Please bear with me. I am new at this. My name is Lilith Suzuran and I am Lord Aizen's daughter. So, I guess that makes me Lady Lily, but you can just call me Lily. I am a Shinigami. I don't understand why I'm here." She could feel Ulquiorra's reiatsu rising. "I will take charge in my father's absence. As an heir must. We will have a meeting once a week to discuss what we need to further and better. And I would like to motion to add some color to this depressing place." Ulquiorra rose from his seat, walking over towards Lilith. "And some decent tasting food. If allowed, I will cook a few times a week."

Ulquiorra stepped beside her, his back to the table, his mouth near her ear. "Woman, I will be reprimanding you for your behavior when you're done." He turned around, taking seat again.

"Obviously some of you are assholes," She glared at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "and I get that, it's just your nature. But it's just like I told Ulquiorra, you are hollows. I should kill you." Everybody shifted in their seats "I'm not going to even try to. I recognize that you are stronger than I am. Also, I believe that you can have a second chance. Maybe that's what Aizen gave you. Don't waste it being a douche."

There was silence at the table.

"I was told you are like a family here. I believe in family with all my heart. And it's something worth protecting. I know I'm not an Arrancar, and I don't fit in here. But get to know me. Have my back, and I promise without a doubt I will have yours. This is who I am. I don't like to be betrayed by people I consider to be close to me. Once trust is taken away, it's hard to reestablish. Right now, even though it goes against my better judgement, I am trusting everyone here except for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I have beef with him. A score to settle. Any questions?"

Looking at Grimmjow, his grin was gone. He was seething that she called him out.

Silence still.

"Well, Thank you again, for your time and patience. Feel free to find me and introduce yourself. I'd love to get to know you. Have a great day. Meeting finished." Lilith walked around the table opposite side of where Ulquiorra was, walking out the door.

As soon as she was out, she started running down the hall as fast as she could. She couldn't remember the way back to her room, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away. She kept running until she reached tall doors. Pushing with all her might, the door budges and opened enough to let her slip out. She was outside. There was sand everywhere. The sun was shining. It was kinda beautiful.

She walked forward a few steps, feeling the burning sand on her feet, she fell to her knees. Her face to the sun, absorbing the warmth, closing her eyes.

The tall door slammed open. "You little bitch!" She heard Grimmjow yelling at her.

She quickly got off her knees and tried to run, but he already had her by the arm, swinging her a few feet away, crashing onto her back. Grimmjow was quick again, His fist coming at her face, she moved in just enough time. His hand pounded into the sand next to her face.

Pointing to his chest, "Hado number four! Byakurai!" Lightening shot from her finger, barely singeing his body, but knocking him away from her.

Getting up quickly she ran past him, running further from the building. But she wasn't quick enough. Grimmjow used his Sonido, stopping in front of her, his hand outstretched, a cero forming. Lilith's eyes widened. Grimmjow released his cero. Lilith ducked, it barely missed her. Using her flash step, she passed Grimmjow, making more distance between them. But his Sonido was faster. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her backwards, her foot outstretched, kicking Grimmjow's knee in.

Rising off the ground, she put her wrists together, "Chikyu No! Tsurino Ruto!" Immobilizing his movement.

"You fucking did it again?! Did you not learn anything the first time?"

"Are you one of those Assholes, Grimmjow?" She asked slowly backing away from him. He was glaring at her, and she could feel his intent to kill. It scared her. "You don't give a shit about anybody but yourself. If it doesn't suit you then you say fuck it. You do what you want regardless."

"When I'm free from here I will kill you, _daughter_ of Aizen." He growled

"You and I both know Aizen isn't my father. He's a manipulative liar. He's a scumbag and a douche."

"I don't care. I'm still going to kill you."

"Why are you going to kill me? Is it because I don't obey you? I'm not a slave here, to anyone. Is it because I called you out at the meeting?"

Still walking backwards, the ground began to sink. The expression on Grimmjow's face changed quickly.

The quicksand broke her concentration and hence the spell. "Bitch, get out of there before you actually die!"

Lilith tried using her Flash step but the quicksand was becoming deeper and wider, sucking her down faster. "I…I can't get out."

"You know," She heard Grimmjow calling to her, "If you survive, which I doubt you will, I'll forgive you."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING FORGIVENESS!" She screamed at him. The quicksand was consuming her. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

"I'll second your motion on adding color to this place." He called out, now mocking her.

Lilith looked up, "Grimmjow? I don't understa-" She let out a scream as the quicksand caved in under her and she fell through.

"LILY!" She heard him call. He actually knew her name, she thought to herself as she was falling.

Attempting to turn herself around she could see she was almost at the bottom. She needed something to break her fall.

"Hado number fifty-seven," She reached her hands out. Rocks and boulders rising, levitating. Falling into one of the boulders, she allowed the spell to break and fall the rest of the way with the rubble. The boulder made contact with the ground, throwing Lilith off, her body hurled into a tree. Her body hugged the tree, wrapped around the base. Lilith tried getting up, wincing at the pain she felt in her ribs. Clutching her left side, she shakily stood up, using the tree for support. There were a lot of trees. And she had an eerie feeling about where she was.

"Piasu." Energy formed around her, expanding, as her Zanpakuto formed in her hand. As she called upon her Zanpakuto, she heard the cry of a hollow. It was close to her. Lilith took a few steps back behind the tree she had been thrown into, bumping into something, stilling, she slowly turned. There was a hollow behind her, staring her down. Lilith backed up back to where there was space to fight. The hollow following her, roaring. Not taking a moment, it attacked Lilith, throwing her into another tree, her body sliding down, her legs above her head. Attacking her again, its appendage sweeping down across her face, busting her bottom lip. Lilith moved before it could strike again.

Taking stance with Shiore Rozu, she lunged at the hollow, who in turn caught her in the abdomen, making her body fly backward. Lilith's body crumbled against another tree, her head knocking into the stump, her head feeling hazy. She got back up again, this time using her flash step she came at the hollow, slicing through one arm. Another arm came across her back, throwing her forward. Lilith caught herself this time on a tree. Climbing a few branches, she jumped off, coming at the hollow from above, slicing it in half as she fell to the ground.

Lilith's vision was blurring and she began to stumble. Reaching out for a tree, she fell, a figure grabbed her.

"Yumichika…?" She barely whispered and blacked out

818

"You allowed her to do what?" She heard Ulquiorra voice.

"It isn't like I didn't get her out before more Hollows came."

"Lord Aizen will be highly displeased to hear of your actions, Grimmjow. You should have been able to subdue her before she got that far."

"Yeah well, she's a crafty little Shinigami. Ulquiorra, tell me, has she used her attacks on you yet?"

Silence. "ha! So she has! I like her more as the day goes along. She's an entertaining creature."

"Entertaining is not the word I would use to describe trash."

"Ulquiorra, she isn't trash and you know it."

"Grimmjow, shut up. She has suffered enough injuries for the day. But I'm curious about her Zanpakuto. Didn't you say she had one? Where is it?"

"I don't know. When she passed out it disappeared. It was really weird." She could hear the wonder in Grimmjow's voice

"Grimm…jow." Her voice whispered. "Ul..qui…orra…"

She heard someone move closer to her.

"I will put off my repremandation until your fractured rib is healed. I don't plan on taking it easy on you." Came Ulquiorra's flat voice.

"Jerk." She managed.

She felt the sheets next to her clench. He must have been curling his fists. "Go back to sleep, Woman. We'll discuss your actions tomorrow."

"Ass…hole?"

"Shut up Lily. For once do as your asked. Go to bed."

"Whatever." She said, drifting back off.

828

Lilith woke up feeling hot. She was sweating. Opening her eyes, she was in a strange room. There was a teal fluffy blanket thrown over her. Taking an edge of the cover, she threw it backwards to see there was an arm around her waist and a leg between hers. Reaching backwards, she felt a body, a naked body. Lilith looked down at herself. She was only wearing a bandage wrapped around her ribs and her thong she had sewed back together. Slightly shifting, her hand fell to his member.

"Don't start stuff you can't finish." Grimmjow said sleepily, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Ow. Ow ow ow. That hurts." She winced

"Then lay back down and it won't hurt so much."

Doing as he said, she laid back down, facing the ceiling. Grimmjow scooted closer, cuddling her side, his chin resting on her head.

"Grimm-" She whispered

"Shut up before I kick you out of my bed. I'm still sleeping."

Her eyes widened. She was in _his_ room. And he was naked. Cuddling her body, and she too was practically naked as well. Her heart beating faster, her body flushing.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop." His voice becoming agitated

Her breath hitched. How the hell did he know…?

"You're making this hard on me. Breathe Woman."

Not realizing she was holding her breath, she exhaled, feeling lightheaded, she slightly rolled over to her left side, staring at his chest. Hesitantly she took her hand to his chest, placing it gently on his rib. Her eyes taking him in. She didn't actually have time to look him up and down. She lightly traced the outlines of his abs, going upwards to his chest. Her hand stopped over his heart. Smiling, she noted, _his heart beats._ Slowly tracing back down, she came across the hole in his stomach. Now with a big grin in her face, she starts to put a finger through, poking his void space.

"Stop that. Either go back to tracing on my skin or turn around so I can hold you and go back to sleep. Or get the fuck out. Naked."

Lilith's smile bared her teeth. "Asshole." She whispered, shaking her head.

"I heard you. And will be taking care of that later."

Her smile dropped. Grimmjow brought her closer in his embrace, her nose almost touching his chest. she made the connection, planting a soft kiss on his sternum, her hand flat on his stomach. Softly moving her hands upwards, she could hear a slight moan come from him. She stopped when her hand was near her face. She put her head to his chest, closing her eyes and letting herself drift off again.

Groggily waking up, Lilith tried sitting up. Something was holding her down. "M…Move…" She tried talking.

"My bed. I move when I want. I'm still cuddling you. Shut up and enjoy it."

"But I need to get up and move around. And I need to eat food,"

"I already have breakfast for you."

Opening her eyes, she saw he was in his uniform. And her bandages had been changed.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." She looked up at him, "You're hot."

He looked down at her. "You hit your head harder than I thought." He smirked

"No, not like that… Well... I mean... just… Your body heat." She looked back down, her face turning crimson red

Taking one of his hands, he grabbed her chin, tilting her head back to him. "Let's try that again. You think I'm sexy."

Lilith backed her face out of his grasp, her face becoming more heated. She said nothing.

Scooting down beside her, he leveled his face with hers, one arm around her waist, his hand on the small of her back. Using his own body, he nudged hers to flatten out. Her body not hesitating, rolled on to her back. Grimmjow now propped himself up on his right elbow, his left hand trailing her stomach. Her body slightly quivered at his touch, making her gasp slightly. He trailed his fingers up slowly, lightly between her rib cages, his hand stopping at her heart, placing it flatly.

"Your heart is racing." He leaned in to her, gently kissing her lips. Lifting his head, he looked her in the eyes. She took her hands around his head, curling her fingers into his hair, bringing his face back down, kissing him back, deeply. Kissing him caused fireworks inside of her. Kissing him turned her on, but she didn't want it to stop.

Pulling away from her again, "I'm not supposed to taint you, remember?" He grinned.

"It's a day too late for that, isn't it?" She looked him in the eyes, one hand trailing from the back of his head, softly caressing his hollow mask, her finger tips brushing his chin.

Sitting up now, he glanced down at her. "So yesterday at the meeting you left, something was decided."

"Well spill it."

"You're going to be part of my fracción here. Means I'm in charge of you and responsible for you."

"I'm confused. Why am I in your room, in your bed? I don't see the rest of your fracción sleeping with you. Or am I the only one? And why do you have to be in charge of me? Shouldn't I be in charge of you?"

Grimmjow let out a loud laugh. "The day you can take me on without your fancy tricks I'll allow you to say I belong to you. Until then, you belong to me."

"I'm not property." She said, sliding out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lilith grabbed one of his jackets and pants. Putting them on, his pants fell perfectly off her hips. But the pants were too long. Taking a spare bandage she wrapped her breasts tight. She put on his jacket, letting it stay open.

"I'm going to explore this place." She turned to look at him. "Your clothes are too big on me. But they'll do until I get mine back."

"You are not leaving this room in my clothes."

"And I'm not going to stay naked in here. I'm going to socialize. With other Espada."

"You're not an Espada." He said, sliding to the edge of the bed. His feet touching the floor.

"I mean. I'm dressed as one. Why not be one? Appease me on this?"

Grimmjow stood up, walking over to Lilith. He backed her against the door, one hand on either side of her. "If I get word back about you misbehaving or stepping out of line, I will reprimand you. Not the way I have been though. And don't mess up my clothes. Or I'll reprimand you for that too. Is that understood?" He brought his face down to hers so their noses touched.

"ye...yes, Grimmjow." She barely breathed. She slightly tilted her head to the side, leaning forward kissing his lips softly

Grimmjow moved his hands to her waist being gentle of her ribs, bringing her body closer to his. He deepened their kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Their tongues dancing, Lilith let out a light moan against him.

Grimmjow pulled back from her, releasing her. "You should go or I'll be fucking you soon."

Lilith didn't move, her heart was pounding, her body wanted to continue. "Grimmjow…" She leaned her back against the door, propping one of her feet against the door, bending a knee.

"Lilith, I can't even begin to tell you how serious I am. I'm three minutes away from ripping my own clothes off you and fucking you mercilessly. Unless you want that, I suggest you get out." He paused to look at her. "Now

"Yes Dear." She said teasingly, turning her back so she could open the door. Grimmjow walked up behind her, putting his arms around her. Moving her braid to the right side, he trailed light kisses down her neck, nipping as he went along.

"Grimmjow?" She asked lightly.

He began to take harder nips, biting her, his arms wrapped around her waist, gently moving upwards stopping at her breasts.

"Grimmj-OW!" She yelped as he bit her hard and began to massage her breasts with his hand. She tilted her head back into his chest, softly moaning.

Grimmjow abruptly stopped, walking away from her. "i… don't… what?... in the hell just happened?" Her breathing was a little ragged.

"you now have less than a minute to be out of that door. Once I start, there is no word that will get you to stop me."

"Yes, Grimmjow." She said, opening the door. Looking back over her shoulder she could see his head in his hands while sitting on the bed. Instead of leaving she walked back over, putting herself between his legs. Taking his head, she tilted his chin up slightly, putting his face on her stomach. Lilith wrapped her arms around the Espada allowing her fingers to run through his hair and down his back.

"I promise I'll try to behave so you don't have to reprimand me. Although I think you thoroughly enjoy it." Letting go, she bent down, kissing the top of his head. "If I need you, I'll scream your name."

"You'll be screaming my name in thirty seconds. Go 'socialize' Woman."

Lilith turned away, walking out the door, this time not looking back. She wasn't sure why but she was slowly growing fond of that Espada. He made her feel differently than Yumichika ever had.

Walking down the corridor, she saw faces she didn't see at the meeting. Nobody would approach her. No one would keep eye contact with her. Regardless she smiled and waved at everyone. After a while she stopped seeing Arrancars. The halls were quiet and empty. Looking ahead, there was a double door entrance. Halting at the door, she wasn't sure if she should walk in. But she pushed through anyway.

Opening the door, Lilith froze. It was a lab. She's never been in one before. Taking a few slow steps in, she let the door shut behind her. She was in awe of all the equipment. Her mouth dropped open as she pushed further inside. Lilith kept her hands at her side, making sure not to mess with anything, seeing as this was not her place.

"It's rude to enter a place you weren't invited into." She heard from ahead.

"It's also rude to kidnap people and put them in places they don't belong, but that didn't stop Aizen."

"Little Lily. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't recognize you in that Arrancar Uniform."

"You know my name. But who are you?" Still walking she saw pink hair from behind a chair.

"Szayelapparo Grantz. I am the eighth Espada." Turning in his chair towards her, "I'll give you one chance to explain yourself. Why are you in my lab?"

"I asked Grimmjow for permission to mingle with the Espada. I'm trying to meet everyone and get to know you guys. If I'm going to die here, might as well get acquainted. And also this is the first door I came to. I'm fascinated with your lab. I've never been in one before. It's very awesome." She radiated smiles.

"Your pleasant state of mind is both refreshing and annoying. I'll allow you to come in here however often you like under the condition that I get to study you." He raised an eyebrow at her

"As long as there's no poking, prodding or experimental drugs. And I get to call you Szayel."

"We have an agreement," he stuck out his hand.

Lilith moved forward so she was now in front of him, hesitant.

Szayel rolled his eyes. "My hand won't bite you."

"I…I'm sorry." She quick took his hand, shaking it.

"If you're looking for more Arrancars, leave my lab, take a left at the end of the hall and a second right. You should bump into someone there." He let go of her hand, turning back to his monitors.

Retracing her steps down the corridor, the next left seemed closer than it had been on her way down. Walking down, she heard voices up ahead.

"Loly, knock it off! Let go of me!" came a whining child's voice

"Yeah, Loly. If Starrk finds out-"

"Shut up, Menoly. Starrk won't find out because _she_ isn't going to say anything, are you?"

"OW Loly! Stop!"

Lilith walked faster towards the voices, using caution. Approaching the second right, she stopped. Peeking around the corner there were three young girls. Two with their backs to Lilith. One had black hair in pigtails, the other had short blond hair. In front of them was a younger girl with light green hair.

The girl with the black hair pushed the girl into the wall, slapping her face.

"Loly, why?"

"Because you're easy prey, Lilynette. You're weak, and we're stronger than you." This time punching her abdomen.

Lilynette held her abdomen tight. "Please stop Loly."

"No!" she raised her knee to the chest.

Without thinking Lily flashed over in front of the small child that was hunched over. "STOP!"

But Loly's foot came fast, knocking Lily into Lilynette. Lily barely braced herself as to not squish the child.

"Who the hell?" she looked Lily up and down. "Grimmjow's new toy." She sneered, throwing a punch. Lily quickly used her wrist to block the oncoming attack, not noticing Melony was beside her.

"Let go of me Menoly!" she heard from behind her. Menoly was pulling on the small child

Lily turned slightly, pushing Menoly backwards. Loly's fist met Lily's face. Menoly was back to pulling Lilynette.

"NO!" she shrieked.

Turning her back to Loly, Lily put Lilynette to the wall, her arms on either side, forming a small barrier. Menoly came again.

"El Escudo!" she raised her right arm, forming a shield. She felt a kick from behind. Jolting forward, her left shoulder was pierced by Lilynette's mask. "Agh!" She yelled, wincing from the pain. "Bakudo number one, Sai!" she pointed her index and middle finger towards Menoly. Menoly's arms flew behind her, stopping her attacks. "Hado number four, Byakura!" she pointed her fingers behind her.

She heard a thud behind her. "You bitch." She heard Loly growl.

Lilith was still impaled with Lilynette's mask; blood was seeping down the horn.

Lilith heard the quick pitter patter or feet behind her. Loly was coming again. Lilith closed her eyes, bracing her right arm against the wall. Her left arm clutching Lilynette defensively, squishing the child into her chest, but also deepening the horn into her shoulder.

"What's the big idea?" She heard a furious Loly.

Lilith opened her eyes.

"Lilynette, sit." She heard a man's voice say.

Quickly doing so, her horn now dislodged from Lily, left Lily kneeling on the floor next to her. A man with dark, wavy brown hair strode up next to her. "Starrk!" she cried out, jumping up and hugging him.

"Don't ever touch Lilynette again, new girl." Starrk's tone dark

"But Starrk," Lilynette looked up, "She protected me. From those two."

Lilith sat down, and put her back to the wall, her wound still bleeding. She took off Grimmjow's jacket, tearing off a sleeve. Attempting to wrap the sleeve around her own shoulder was proving pointless. Starrk bent down, tightly tying the sleeve, making Lilith wince.

"Thank you." He said, standing up, turning away to face Loly and Menoly. "You two, however…" he walked towards them. Lilynette sat down next to Lilith. "If I ever find out you've touched her again, I will use the Caja Negacion. Is that understood?"

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Asked a voice from around the corner. Lilynette scooted closer to Lilith, landing in her lap.

"Not at all, Nnoitra."

A tall slender figure came around the corner. He had a patch over his left eye and a large collar that curved.

"What's with looking like a spoon?" Lilith whispered to Lilynette. She just giggled, wrapping Lilith's right arm around herself.

"I see _Lady Lily_ somehow got involved." He turned to look at Lilith. "Nnoitra, fifth Espada." He stuck out his tongue at her so she could see his number. "You realize no one here gives a shit about you, pet? You're here to do as Lord Aizen wishes. I don't care if you are his daughter. You will not be over me."

"Can't really say it's a pleasure to meet you, Spoon-Head. But I'm glad we cleared that up." Lilith head Lilynette gasp at her words.

"What a sarcastic little creature. Tell me, how is Grimmjow's reprimanding going?"

"It isn't any of your business about what happens in Grimmjow's fracción. So mind your own." Staring him down she added, "Please."

"I think I should reprimand you for what you just said to me." He began to stride over. Lilynette jumped out of Lilith's lap running to Starrk. Nnoitra bent down, grabbing Lily by the right arm, pulling her to her feet. Looking down at her, he took a hand softly to her jaw and rammed her head back so she would look at him.

"OW!" She dug her nails into his forearms. His grip was very tight.

"Just know, you have no place above me, you will always be below me."

"Just know I will never be below chauvinistic scum like yourself." She retorted

Nnoitra let go of her face, taking hold of her throat, lifting her off the floor. "If you were in my fracción, you'd be lying on the floor right now, begging for death." He hissed in her face.

Her body writing in his grasp, she could barely breathe. "fug…ew" Her words distorted

"Let go of her, Nnoitra." She heard Ulquiorra.

"Only if I get to see her reprimanded."

Ulquiorra flashed in between Lilith and Nnoitra, punching Nnoitra in the stomach, sending him back a few feet, Lilith still in his grasp. "Let go of the Shinigami."

Nnoitra threw her body across the room, Ulquiorra used his Sonido to get behind her and stop her impact before she hit the wall. Nnoitra flashed out, leaving Starrk, Lilynette, Menoly and Loly with Ulquiorra and Lilith.

"Somebody want to tell me what happened?" asked Ulquiorra

"Loly and Menoly were picking on me and we starting to beat me. Then she," Lilynette pointed to Lilith, "stopped them, protecting me with a shield. But Loly got her from behind while she was using her own body to shield me, and my horn kinda stabbed her. And then Starrk came. And then Nnoitra."

"Loly, Menoly, leave. But before you do, this Shinigami has the same rights here as an Espada. If she kills one of you for messing with her, well, no one would miss you." Ulquiorra's voice had more edge to it.

Neither of the girls said anything but left, glaring at Lilith.

"Starrk, Lilynette, do you have anything to say before I take this woman from your sight?"

"Why did you stop them?" Lilynette came over to Lily

"Because children don't deserve to be subjugated to violence. There's no reason for you to be hit. Where I came from, I protect those that have a harder time protecting themselves. I couldn't just let them hurt you. It isn't who I am."

Lilynette wrapped her arounds Lilith, squeezing hard. Lilith wrapped her good arm around her, gently hugging back.

"Thank you, Lily." Lilynette spoke softly.

"Even though she's a hollow, you would risk your life to save hers?" Starrk walked behind Lilynette, prying her off.

"I'm trying to understand you guys. But a child is a child. And children are our future. I will protect them at all costs. I don't care that she is part hollow. She's an Arrancar now."

"Either way. You just made two new acquaintances. Thank you for helping her." Stark leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Lilynette means the world to me. She is part of myself."

"I'm glad I could have been of assistance." Tuning to Ulquiorra. "I'm lost and have NO idea where I am. And I haven't eaten yet. Could you please take me to the kitchen so I can get some food?"

"Grimmjow had breakfast for you this morning."

"Yeah well, I didn't get the opportunity to eat before I was kicked out his room."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Come woman. You need to stay alive. And if you don't eat I will personally shove food down your throat. Is that understood?"

"Yes?" Lilith took a step back

"Follow me, Woman." He said, briskly walking away.

"It was nice to meet both of you. Hopefully our paths cross soon." Lily gave a short bow.

"Woman!" Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist, dragging her behind him.

"Ulquiorra, please let go. I'll follow as closely as I can."

Ulquiorra let go of her, giving her a strange look. Walking ahead of her he would slow down every so often so she could keep up.

"Ulquiorra?" Lilith stopped at a wall, holding on. The room was spinning, and she thought she was going to pass out. "Ulquiorra, wait!" She called out after him. She heard his footsteps stop ahead. Using her strength she used her flash step to quickly get to him, jumping onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her right arm around his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Woman? Stop touching me."

"This is the only way I'll make it. I'm getting ready to pass out. Please Ulquiorra."

"Then hold on tightly." He used his Sonido taking them the rest of the way to the dining hall.

828

For the first time in two days Lilith had a full meal and was feeling more energetic soon after consuming her lunch.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. Really. I do appreciate the food. And you allowing me to basically ride on your back."

"Which will never happen again. Don't make a habit if it. Looks like I have to have a talk with Grimmjow yet again." Ulquiorra sighed. "Being responsible for you also means he needs to make sure you eat. If he can't even do that simple task, then you shouldn't be in his care."

"If you want her so fucking bad, Ulquiorra, take her." Grimmjow entered the dining hall.

"N…no! You can't just put me off on someone else because you're a shitty adult. It's called practicing. You'll eventually get better." Her eyes narrowed.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow gave a look

"She's in your fracción. But she has a point."

"Let's go Flower." His tone deep and dark

"Like hell. You're rude, confusing, your intentions are unclear. And I don't want to go with you right now."

"You don't have a choice!" Grimmjow bellowed at her. He quickly made his way to her, grabbing her by the collar.

Lilith reached out for Ulquiorra who turned his back. "Grimmjow! LET GO!"

Grimmjow kept his quick pace, finally ending at her room. He threw her inside, she landed a few feet from her bed.

"Take it off."

"No." She slid her body back to the bed. Her back hitting the frame.

"I wasn't asking. You're not an Espada. You'll no longer dress as one." He started to walk slowly towards her.

"But Ulquiorra…"

"I don't give a shit what Ulquiorra said. You're my responsibility, remember? Also means I get to do with you what I see fit." There was a glare in his eyes and a grin spreading across his face.

"Grimmjow, no." She used the bed to lift herself, standing up.

"I'll reiterate; you don't have a choice."

"I do have a choice. You're just being an asshole about everything and I don't understand why."

"Although I'm sure we went over what happenes when you call me an asshole, I still stand by what I said. You're a slow learner." Now standing a few feet from Lilith. "Unlike Ulquiorra, I'm not going to hold back and wait for you to heal." He tool another step towards Lilith.

"NO!" She yelled, running to the left, avoiding the bed all together.

"You're just making it worse on yourself." His strides becoming faster.

"You will not reprimand me nor touch me, Grimmjow." She stood still, facing him. Her voice was stern.

"I absolutely love a challenge." He licked his lips.

Using her flash step, she almost made it to the main door. Grimmjow grabbed her by the left arm, pulling her backwards, tossing her into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"You almost had it. Wanna try that again?" He laughed

"Bakudo number one! SAI!" She pointed her two fingers at him. Using her flash step, she made it to the door, opening it to find Nnoitra was standing outside, smiling down on her. Backing in slowly, she felt Grimmjow's body behind her. "No." Her voice shook, staring at Nnoitra.

Grimmjow grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth, taking her right arm and pulling it behind her back.

"Mmh. Mmmhh!"

Nnoitra stepped into her room, his wicked smile widening.

"mmmhhh!" Lilith was trying to fight Grimmjow's hold. Letting out a whimper as Nnoitra came closer, she brought her body closer to Grimmjow. Making contact, she took her free hand, grasping his thigh.

"Nnoitra, what did you do to her?" Grimmjow let go of her mouth and loosened his grip on her arm.

"Whatever do you mean?" Nnoitra now three feet from her.

Lilith plopped herself at Grimmjow's feet, moving between his legs, shoving herself through to the back of him.

"Please don't let him touch me, Grimmjow." Her voice hoarse and pained.

"Nnoitra, get out. Don't ever touch what belongs to me again."

"One day, girl, your precious Panther won't be here to save you."

"Get the fuck out. " Grimmjow growled loudly.

Nnoitra turned, but stopped to stare at her. "Just remember what I told you before, pet." And he walked out.

Grimmjow turned, staring at Lily who was hunched against the wall, her eyes were wide. Grimmjow could sense her fear.

"I should be punishing you right now. Although I think we were at the point where you were taking my uniform off."

As he spoke, Lilith rose, not looking at Grimmjow. She slowly took off his jacket, her chest heaving. Moving to the pants, she let them drop and stepped out. Her chest was heaving harder. Backing herself into the wall, she let herself slump down, cradling her face in her hands, letting out silent sobs.

"That was easy. Maybe Nnoitra should come here more often."

"NO!" She yelled through her tears. "Please. No."

Grimmjow walked closer to her, standing back a foot. "I'm not sure if I even want to know. Give me your hand." He said, reaching out to her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She whispered. "After everything? Who here can I trust?" She looked up at Grimmjow, her face red and eyes puffy.

"Just give me your damn hand." He shook his hand at her once.

"Not unless you promise me that I can trust you. And that you'll protect me because I am in your fracción. And because apparently I belong to you. Tell me I can trust you, Grimmjow." More tears flowed down her face.

Bending his legs, he stooped down, his eyes making contact with Lilith's. "As long as you are mine, you can trust me." His voice was the most sincere she had ever heard.

Cautiously reaching forward, she lightly placed her hand in his. Putting herself on her knees, her face almost the same level as his. She slowly nudged herself forward on her knees until she was between his legs.

"Grimmjow. You are so confusing to me. I don't understand you, or the things you do. One moment you're sweet and playful, the next you're the second biggest asshole I have ever met. Well, now that I've met Nnoitra, that makes you third. I don't know what you want, or what you're expecting from me."

Sighing, Grimmjow sat down, pulling Lilith into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I've been having a lot of internal conflict over you and I've never felt like this before. Its new, and I'm trying to cope."

"I forgive you."

"I don't want your forgiveness," He said in a high pitch voice, mocking her.

"Oh haha!" She shook her head, putting her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards.

She climbed on top of the Arrancar, straddling his waist. "Grimmjow?"

"Hmm?" He stared up at her.

Lilith looked into his bright blue eyes, leaning down, kissing him. Grimmjow brought his hands up, cupping her face, his hands reaching around to the back of her head. He lightly grabbed a handful of hair, tugging lightly, and pulling her deeper in the kiss.

Lilith let out a moan into his mouth. Grimmjow quickly flipped them, placing her hands above her head. "Keep them there." He spoke softly, kissing her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders, her chest, down to her breasts. "Lily, I'm going to take you."

"I've never been able to stop you before. And that wasn't a question. And I'm strangely okay with it." She looked up, blushing.

Grimmjow took his time caressing her breasts, slowly trailing his tongue and leaving light nips down from her navel to her pelvis. He could feel her body twitching beneath her.

"Grimmjow. Please, don't tease me like this. Not right now. I want you."

Grimmjow stopped, his face on her mound, smirking. He tore his Hakama off, freeing his member.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, positioning himself at her entrance. She was already drenched.

"Yes." She breathed, bracing herself against his forearms.

Grimmjow bent in for a kiss, nipping her bottom lip. Her back arched and Grimmjow thrust into her.

"fuck!" She gasped. She still wasn't used to him.

Grimmjow put his hands back under her head, this time grabbing her hair more roughly, making her back arch more, and making her moans more audible.

Grimmjow kept a steady pace, allowing Lilith to mover hips with his. Feeling her grind into him was driving him crazy. Letting one of his hands loose, he trailed it lightly down her body until he came to her hip. Holding her tightly to the floor, he began moving faster.

"Grimmjow!" She called his name in a breathy moan.

Grunting, he picked up the pace more, slamming himself into her. Lilith wrapped her legs around Grimmjow, feeling herself fill with his entirety. Lilith's hands still above her head.

"You really do feel amazing," He said, thrusting violently

"AHH! Grimm…jow!" She cried out. Although it was hurting, she could feel herself building.

"Grimmjow I trust you, but trust me." She took his hand from her hair, placing it on her throat, lightly making it clutch her. "FUCK!" She whimpered. Her walls automatically tightening with Grimmjow's grip.

"Damn it Lily! I'm close!" He said from between clenched teeth.

Giving a few more thrusts, they both came undone together. Both panting, sweating.

"We should do that again." Lilith said.

Grimmjow gave a cocky grin, and they were off again.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to do with Bleach**

 **Chapter nine**

Seven weeks have passed. Lilith has met all of the Espada and Grimmjow has kept his promise so far. Lilith goes into the Forest of Menos once a week, trying to keep her skills going. Most of the Espada have accepted Lilith as one of them. Grimmjow and Lilith are an item. Lilith has accepted her fate, that she'll never be seeing Yumichika ever again. Weekly meetings happen, with her spearheading them followed by Ulquiorra.

"Okay. So we've had talks of painting the walls here. But someone…or a few of you will have to go to the world of the living to attain the paint and brushes. I'd like to volunteer Ulquiorra, Yammy, Harribel and myself."

"Why should I go?"

"Because, Yammy, there is an exiled Captain there and it wouldn't be good if I ended up in his company. Like I said, distraction. That's where you and Ulquiorra come in."

"No. I'm not helping your stupid plan."

"We will see when Aizen gets here." She smirked at him. "I don't think you'd disobey a direct order from your higher up."

"And why do you need me?" Asked Harribel

"Because I don't want to be surrounded by testosterone. And I need the extra muscle."

"Straight to the point. I like that about you, Lily." She said

"Harribel, would you mind making a run with me before hand? I have a project I'd like to start before Aizen gets here."

"You're a little risk taker, aren't you?"

Lilith wasn't sure, but it almost sounded like she has a smile in her voice.

"What can I say? I'm branching out. Are you in?"

"Absolutely!"

"I can't wait to see how Lord Aizen reprimands you when he gets here." Yammy folded his arms, sitting back in his chair.

"Same here." Nnoitra leaned forward, his eyes glistening

"Shut your face. Both of you. Your opinion of my actions is irrelevant."

Nnoitra stood up, slamming his fist on the table. "You fucking bi-"

"Shut up, Nnoitra." Grimmjow chimed in annoyed.

"You obviously aren't doing your part to reprimand her as your fracción. You're getting too comfortable with this Shinigami. I think I'll take her from here."

Ulquiorra placed both hands on the table, scooting his chair back slowly, allowing the noise of the chair to silence the room. "You will not lay a hand on her, Nnoitra, unless you want to die."

"I second that motion." Starrk spoke

"Third." Hallibel sounded

"Fourth." Szayel

"Fifth." Grimmjow

"Not that I care about her existence, but I sixth this motion." Baraggan.

"You are over ruled. Shut up and sit down, Nnoitra. You will not touch the woman. Ever." Ulquiorra stared directly at him. "Lilith, wipe that smug look off your face. I can feel it."

Lilith smiled, biting her lip, trying to contain herself.

"Well now that is settled…Szayel, could you make a gigai for me? I'll need one to purchase the products."

"Already on it. Come by later and test it out."

"Yes! You're so awesome!"

Everybody shook their heads at her excitement.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself, Lilith." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Ulquiorra, do you have anything to add to this meeting?"

"Lord Aizen should be back any day now. So a warning to everyone, don't get too comfortable with where you are. That's all.'

"Well then, Let's cut this meeting short! Have a great day guys. Thanks for coming. Harribel, would you mind staying after? Szayel, I'll meet you in your lab in about twenty minutes, if that's okay with you?"

Everybody but Harribel and Grimmjow exited the meeting room.

"Harribel, will you be ready to go this evening?"

"You really are so eager. Yes, I will be ready. I'll bring my fracción with me. They can help carry more."

"Thank you, Harribel. I appreciate your help."

"No problem. You've basically become a little sister to me. I'll see you tonight."

"Actually, I was also wondering if you'd walk me to Szayel's lab…" Lilith glanced nervously at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sighed. "You know where to find me, if you aren't going to the Forest of Menos after the lab."

"Thank you, Grimmjow." She walked over, standing on her toes, lightly kissing his face.

Shaking his head, he walked out.

"Why am I walking with you to Szayel's lab?"

"Protection?"

"No, but seriously. Why? Tell me or I'm not going."

"I haven't been feeling well for the past week or so. I don't want to worry Grimmjow."

"So it's a pride thing?"

"No, not really. I just wanna get down to why I've been feeling rundown suddenly as of late."

"Fine. Let's go." Harribel waited for Lilith to leave first.

The walk to Szayel's lab was quiet. The halls were empty. The only sounds were the pitter patter of Lilith and Harribel's feet, and the swish of their pants.

Reaching the door, "Children first." Harribel said, extending her hand.

"Oh haha, you're so funny. But, you're right on que for how I normally am. Thanks, Tier."

"Hurry up and get inside. The quicker we get this over with, the sooner I can prepare myself and my fracción."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lilith walked in front of Harribel, receiving a slap on the back of the head. "ow!"

"Didn't I tell you about calling me Ma'am? And stop rolling your eyes."

"But I…How did you?"

"Your spiritual pressure shifts slightly when you do stupid things like that. I'm very perceptive."

"I see." Lilith looked back, walking into Szayel

"You'd see better if your eyes were focused in front of you. Not behind you, or in the back of your head. Come on in Lilith, Harribel."

"Thank you Szayel." Lilith walked into the lab. Every time she walked in she always felt in awe. She wanted to learn things, she wanted to understand what things do and what they were capable of.

"So you were telling Harribel you feel rundown? For a week or so? Why aren't you going to our medical team?"

"I find it creepy that you already know what I mostly came here for."

"I have cameras around Hueco Mundo. So I just listened to your conversation."

"I don't wanna know what else you do." Lilith said, crossing her arms, covering her chest.

Szayel picked up on her insinuation. "Only once."

"You pervert!"

"Yeah, well… I was curious. What kind of sickness are we talking about?"

"the throwing up, aching, grouchy, tender boobs kind of sickness." Szayel's face completely lost its smile. "I mean I've only been here, what like, three or four weeks?"

"Eight weeks. Lily, when was the last time you… Umm, well… Had your feminine issue?"

Lilith's eyes opened wide, mouth dropped. "no." She whispered horrified.

"Someone clue me in?" Harribel asked, her eyes narrowed

"Just give her a moment to let it settle in, Harribel."

"But i… I… No. I just can't. Can you?... Oh my god…" She put her hands to her face, still in shock. "You've got to be kidding me. Szayel can you? CAN YOU?" She shouted

"Not with other hollows, no." his grin slowly coming back.

"Please say you're just messing with me."

"Nah… I'm just messing with you." He laughed

"Szayel… I can't be." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Harribel, open your Pesquisa and focus it on Lily."

Doing so, Harribel closed her eyes, focusing her energy and Pesquisa only on Lilith, quickly opening her eyes.

"You're joking." She looked at Szayel. "You're not joking?"

"The proof is there."

"I'm…pregnant…" Lilith whispered. "With a baby?"

"Well what else would it be?" Szayel retorted

"Fuck!"

"And that's exactly how it happened." Szayel came back at her

"But we can't reproduce." Harribel said, looking at Szayel

"No, not with each other, but apparently we can with Shinigami."

"Please, I'm begging you both. This stays between the three of us." Tears were slowly flowing down her face. "I'm going to die." She whispered almost inaudibly

"Well, I basically get to be an Aunt. Haha. I've got you Lily."

"I'll keep your secret, but you should tell Grimmjow."

"No. I can't. Not right now. I have too much going through my head. Szayel, let's try this Gigai."

"No. I need to make an alteration to it now. Remove the bandage from your waist. And don't put it back on. You're going to stunt the growth."

Removing the bandage, she felt her stomach. It was slightly hardened at her abdomen. "Huh, that's new."

"I have to adjust the abdomen for your gigai to extend. It'll be ready tonight before you five ladies leave. Go get some rest, Lilith."

"Bu what about the sickness?"

"You're just going to have to get through it. It's part of the horrid process."

Lilith put her head down, leaving the lab. She heard Harribel talking to Szayel

"but what does that mean for us, and what does that mean for her?"

"We'll have to see the outcome to know the answer."

Wandering to her room, she completely skipped the Forest of Menos. She had so much going through her head. Her thoughts were unclear and rushing her. She really did feel exhausted, and once to her room, she passed out on her bed.

 _Lilith, what did you do?_

I think it's clear what happened.

 _Lily, they're going to kill you. You've created an abomination._

No, I created a child.

 _That thing growing inside of you will be killed. You will be executed._

Yumichika, how can you be so harsh? It's an unborn child who has not done anything wrong.

 _Lilith, if you come back, you will both die._

His voice faded. Lilith woke up screaming. Feeling nauseous, she ran to the bathroom, throwing up her breakfast.

"So this is where you…" Grimmjow stopped at the bathroom door. "What's wrong with you?" Lilith was slumped on the floor, her head resting on her arm on the toilet seat

"I had a horrible nightmare that made me sick…. well, sicker."

"Well get off the floor. Come on. You skipped the Forest of Menos. It's gotta be pretty bad. What did Szayel say?"

"It'll have to take its course. It's probably just a stomach bug or something."

"Well, that's great. I'll be sure to stay far enough away until you're feeling better."

"Grimmjow, could you please bring me something to eat and drink? I'm famished."

"Yeah, well, I guess so." Grimmjow walked in, scooping her up and taking her back to bed.

"Grimmjow?" Lilith looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you stay with me for a few? Lay down behind me until I fall asleep?"

Grimmjow said nothing, climbing over Lily. He turned her on her side, holding her body close to his. His chin resting on her head.

"Oh my god." She breathed out. "You feel so good." She held his arm, drifting off back to sleep.

"Lily, wake up." Harribel was lightly shaking her body. "Lily come on."

"Mmh?"

"Are we still going? If so, we leave in an hour. You need to eat and find Szayel."

"is it that late already?"

"Yep. You slept your entire day away. You really must not be feeling well. You haven't harassed anyone today."

"Thanks, Tier. I'm getting up." Lilith rolled over. Her nausea quickly taking over. Lilith ran to the bathroom, heaving but nothing would come out.

"Guess that means you haven't eaten. Good thing I have food waiting outside for you." Hallibel rested her hand on Lilith's back, automatically making the heaving stop.

Lilith finally was able to eat. And thankfully Harribel brought more than she normally would have been allowed to consume.

"When are you telling Grimmjow. We can't have him wandering around here thinking everything is fine."

"Tomorrow. Or tonight after we get back. Depends on his mood really."

"The sooner the better, Lily."

"ugh I knooooooow!" Lilith rolled her eyes earning another slap on the back of the head from Harribel.

"What if it isn't his?" Lilith's heart skipped a beat

"Who else here have you been with?" Harribel turned staring seriously.

"Nobody. But before I came here, my fiancé. Well, Yumichika had asked me to marry him the day before I was brought here."

"So that's what the other one is."

Lilith cock her head slightly. "The other one?"

Harribel said nothing, but walked out the room waiting on Lilith to follow.

Reaching the lab, Lilith could sense something was off. The door was already open and she could hear Szayel shouting.

Opening the door, Lilith could see Szayel with Ulquiorra. Both stopped talking, staring at her.

"You're not going, Woman."

"Harribel, the regai for your fracción are ready. They will be retrieving what Lilith needs." Szayel voice was business like

"But…Why can't I go?"

"Your Gigai was destroyed by somebody earlier. "

"Of course it was. Why wouldn't it have been?" Lilith didn't care to conceal the anger in her voice.

"Lilith, what colors did you have in mind? "

"Get me the basics to start? Black grey and white. A lot of it. And a variety of brushes. Also green and brown. I'm going for a walk."

"Woman-"

Lilith held up her hand to silence them, leaving the lab.

Ulquiorra flashed in front of her, making her pause. Both were silent. Lilith moved to the side of him, walking past, Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd let go of me." Her reiatsu quickly rising. "Damn it Ulquiorra!" She forced his hand from her.

"What is your problem?"

"I'm going to die. Whether it's from one of you, or the Shinigami. Someone is going to kill me. And just to let you know, I count Aizen as one of you."

"Lord Aizen"

"Can go fuck himself."

Ulquiorra reached out to grab her, Lilith slapped his hand away.

"I'm fucking pregnant." Her reiatsu rising more. "Who's going to protect this child? And who will protect me from Aizen? You know once he's here everyone will be bowing to him, doing as he wants."

"As it should be."

"And when he tells one of you to kill me?"

"We won't let that happen."

"Fuck off, Ulquiorra. I need to be alone." Lilith turned to walk away to find Grimmjow standing a few feet away.

"When were you going to tell me?" Grimmjow clenched his fists

"i… when I got back tonight or tomorrow." Lilith put her head down, holding back tears. "Or when I could find the courage."

"This isn't something you just fucking play around with Woman!"

"Grimmjow, open your pesquisa and focus."

"Ulquiorra shut up. I don't have time for your games."

Ulquiorra shoved Grimmjow into the wall.

"Just open your damn pesquisa." He let go of Grimmjow.

Staring at Lilith his eyes widened, then narrowed. "It's not mine."

"Grimmjow, did you not see it? You're not concentrating. Lilith, turn around half way."

Doing as Ulquiorra asked, she heard Grimmjow's jaw practically drop.

Turning back to both of them. "I'm confused, angry and a little hurt. I'm going to the Forest of Menos to clear my head."

Grimmjow was starting to tell her no when Ulquiorra elbowed him hard in the abdomen.

"If you're not back in thirty I'm coming after you."

"An hour. I have a lot of venting to do."

"Actually, an hour is perfect. Harribel should be back by then."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. Grimmjow, we can talk later when I'm not over run with emotions."

Before Grimmjow could say anything she ran as fast as she could, not stopping for anyone.

Reaching the door, she shoved it with her strength, opening it wide. Running into the dessert, she finally made it to where she sunk the first time. Letting the quicksand swallow her, she fell, this time not using anything to break her fall, but instead, reaching out for branches from the tree, finally catching herself on one.

"Shiore. It's now or never. I've trained with you. And this needs to happen. Like now.' Lilith said to herself, jumping out the tree.

 _ **I agree. But be careful and don't be reckless.**_

"Piasu!" Her Zanpakuto appeared.

"Shiore, this is going to be rough for both of us. Please lend me your strength."

Taking her stance Lilith allowed her emotions to fill her. "Sakura No Shi! BANKAI!"

That instance an explosion surrounded Lilith. Her reiatsu enveloping the surrounding area, shaking the ground. Trees broke and some fell. Lilith's eyes were now a Golden Amber.

Out of the darkness a Grand Menos appeared. Lilith screamed, running for the Menos, "KURRASHU!" She screamed, taking her blade upwards. Upon Impact the Grand Menos imploded on itself.

Behind it was two more, one forming a cero. Running towards both, "Kurrashu!" She yelled, cutting through the first. "Shioremasu!" She yelled, releasing a burst of energy from her Zanpakuto, Wilting the Menos body upon impact.

Gaining her breath, she sensed a hollow behind her, turning, she swung downwards, to be met with another Zanpakuto.

Lilith paused, her reiatsu calming, her eyes glowing softly. "Ulquiorra?" She let down her guard, holding her Zanpakuto in one hand, her state of Bankai quickly leaving her. Lilith fell to the ground, exhausted and drained.

"What the hell was that?"

"I activated my Bankai. And I took out three Grand Menos."

"Your Bankai shook the whole of Hueco Mundo. You can't release it here. You'll destroy this place."

"But it felt so good. How can something that feels so good be so wrong?"

"Woman, you never cease to amaze me. You're still getting stronger. I take back calling you trash. If you were an Espada, I'm sure you'd be around Grimmjow's level."

"Thank you, I think?" Lilith said, getting up. "I think I feel good enough to go back and face everyone now."

"Then Let's go." He outstretched his hand. Lilith took his hand, holding her Zanpakuto in her spare hand and Ulquiorra used his sonido to get them out of the forest.

Lilith walked down the corridors alone, her Zanpakuto still in hand.

"Hello, Nnoitra." She spoke, feeling him behind her

"Pet."

"What do you want?"

"Same thing I've wanted since the day you came here."

"You want to reprimand me so badly." Lilith turned to him.

"It would bring me great pleasure."

"Nnoitra… I want to do naughty things to you."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned, walking closer. "Like what?"

"Like breaking your fucking neck!" Lilith charged him, punching his face with her all.

Nnoitra took a few steps back, shocked and in disbelief.

"Hoippu." A gash formed across Nnoitra's cheek

Touching his face, he felt the blood slowly seeping out.

"I figured you'd actually need a reason for punishing me. So there you go. A valid excuse."

"You. You will pay for this!" He yelled, rushing to her getting ready to swing. Lilith took the hilt of her Zanpakuto into his stomach, causing him to hunch over. Taking her elbow, she brought it down harshly on his back, having him collapse on his knees.

"Enough." Ulquiorra's voice came from down the hall. Harribel was walking with him.

"Nnoitra, you just got your ass handed to you by a Shinigami. Another female. Does that mean there are three of us that are now better than you?"

Nnoitra reached out, pulling Lilith's leg, forcing her on her back. His blade across her neck. "This isn't over!" He hissed in her ear.

"Get the fuck off Nnoitra." Lilith rolled her eyes.

Nnoitra stood up, bending down, grabbing her by her hair, pulling her up as well.

"Ahh!" Her hand flew to his, trying to free his hands.

"Listen here you little bitch. One day when you least expect it, I'm going to take you. I will reprimand you, and no one will be there to stop me. You won't be protected." He threw her down, walking away.

"You deserved that, Lily. You started it."

"Yeah, and you egged him on, Tier."

"Yes, well… I was in the moment. And was having fun with him too."

"You women. This is why we can't have nice things."

"Nnoitra isn't nice." Lilith stared at Ulquiorra. "There isn't one single nice thing about him. Who are you joking?"

"Speaking of horrible personalities, you shouldn't go near Grimmjow right now."

"Ulquiorra, I appreciate your warning. But Grimmjow and I are together. So this is something we have to work through. Tier, if you could please put the paint in my room, I'd appreciate it."

"Will do." Harribel walked away.

"I can only strongly advise you let Grimmjow cool off at least until tomorrow. He also has a lot going through his head."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. I know what he needs. Thanks for the encouragement."

"I'm not encouraging you to do something stupid and reckless."

"It depends on who you're calling stupid. It's just reckless." Lilith grinned, walking away.

The walk to Grimmjow's room was the longest she'd ever made it. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know where to start.

Finally reaching the door, she paused, her heart pounding furiously. Reaching out to the door, prepared to knock, she heard thuds in his room. Stopping, she hesitantly pushed the door open.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He bellowed from across the room. His room was trashed.

Stepping into his room, she gently shut the door behind her, resting her back against the door.

"Grimmjow…" She said gently

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"No." She whispered

Grimmjow flashed over to her, his hands landing beside both sides of her head, making holes in the door where his palms touched. Lilith flinched slightly.

"Get the fuck out of my room. And do it quickly." He growled in her face.

Lifting her hand to his face, Grimmjow immediately took his hand pushing hers against the door trapping her with his strength.

"I don't understand, Grimmjow. Why can't you just talk to me? Let me know what's going through your head."

Pushing his body against hers, pinning her body, he freed her hand. "Woman, I'm only going to tell you one more time. Get out. Before I legitimately hurt you."

"But…" She placed her hands on his chest, "Grimmjow, why?"

"I warned you." Grimmjow grabbed her wrists tightly, quickly turning her and flinging her further into the room.

"You don't have to do this." Lilith stood still in the middle of the room, holding her wrists to her ribs.

"Nnoitra was right. I've grown lax on reprimanding you." Grimmjow strode over standing in front of Lilith. "Are you ready?"

Lilith's eyes widened. "No!" She was in disbelief

"Yes!" Grimmjow wore a wicked grin, reaching out for her. Lilith took a step back out of his reach. "You did always like games."

"This isn't a game Grimmjow. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did wrong."

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed, grabbing her by the shoulders pushing her back farther into the room. Lilith fell backwards onto the broken bed. Grimmjow walked over taking his time. "Always such a compromising position."

"No!" She yelled, Grimmjow lunged at her. Lilith rolled to the side, falling off the bed onto the floor. Grimmjow caught her by the arm, forcefully dragging her back onto the bed.

"Let go of me Grimmjow!" She said defiantly.

"Like hell. You asked for this." He pulled her up by the crook in her arm, his hands squeezing hard. Bringing his face close to hers, Lilith used her right hand to punch his jaw. Grimmjow automatically threw her down to the floor, laughing, licking his lips. "Now we're going to have fun."

"We have a different opinion of fun, obviously." Lilith stood back on her feet. Looking at the door, her Zanpakuto was lying on the floor.

"Oh, please do." His eyes had followed hers. Moving aside, he allowed her to pass, but not before clutching her arm. "The way I see it, you have two options. Both involve picking up your Zanpakuto. The first option is to leave before I destroy you. The second is to fight." He released her, letting her walk to the door.

Walking to the door, Lilith knew what needed to be done. She paused before bending down to pick up Shiore. Turning around she faced Grimmjow. Pointing her finger at Grimmjow "Hado number four, Byakura!" a jolt of lightening escaped her finger, hitting Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I agree with your choice." Grimmjow drew his Zanpakuto. Taking a stance.

"If we're going to do this, my stomach is off limits, as I'm growing something in there."

Grimmjow's featured automatically darkened. "Deal."

Lilith took her stance, both hands on the hilt of her Zanpakuto. "I'm Sorry." She whispered

Lilith ran towards Grimmjow swinging upwards, completely missing, his arm coming down on her back, pushing her to the ground. Quickly spinning around she put both hands up, one on her hilt, one on her blade, barely stopping Grimmjow's swing. His swing was forceful enough her hand began to bleed from her blade. Pulling back, he let Lilith get up, turning his back to her.

"You're weak and not a challenge. This does nothing for me."

"This isn't all about you. I was right from the beginning. And you lied to me. You broke your promise. You really are an asshole."

Lilith stood, her spiritual pressure rising from her anger

Grimmjow turned, looking at her. "Now there's an energy I'd like to put to rest." Charging her, he cut through the pants she was wearing. Lilith took the hit directly to the thighs, meanwhile thrusting her Zanpakuto upwards, cutting his chest, shredding the left side of his jacket.

"I'm not some animal whose spirit needs to be broken. I'm not just some play thing for you to use." She swung her sword again to the side, his Zanpakuto stopping hers. Thrusting his Zanpakuto forward, he pushed Lilith half way across the room.

"Are you ready to get serious?"

"If we both got serious, we'd destroy this hell we're in." Lilith took her stance.

"Well then, let's give it a try!"

Grimmjow ran towards Lilith, Zanpakuto in his right hand swinging upward.

"El Escudo!" Lilith raised her arm, blocking his attack.

Grimmjow grinned, reaching through her barrier, clutching her throat. He picked her up far enough that her tiptoes barely touched the floor.

Lilith released her Zanpakuto, grabbing his hand with both of hers, trying to get more oxygen.

"Nnggh!" She let out a whimper. Grimmjow squeezed harder, making her head tilt back.

"Nngghh!" Her whimper a higher pitch.

Grimmjow threw her back to the bed, quickly straddling her, Zanpakuto to her throat.

"Agh!" She yelped at the blade pressing hard, pressing her hands to his stomach.

"I could finish you right now." He lightly traced one side of her cheek with his fingertip.

Grimmjow could physically feel Lilith's body shaking beneath him. Removing his Zanpakuto from her throat, he put it aside on the bed, quickly putting his hands beside her. Lilith clenched her fists on his chest, her arms in an X. Turning her head she squeezes her eyes shut, clenching her jaw, bracing for a blow. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

Grimmjow lightly touched her face, wiping away a tear. "I can't stand to see you cry." His voice uneven. Lilith Smacked his hand from her face, still not looking at him. Her body was still shaking. Grimmjow leaned down, kissing her face lightly, quickly getting off of her. "Do we continue, or are you going to leave?" He put his hand to his face, cradling his forehead.

Lilith rolled over, turning her back to him. Grimmjow touched her side, only to have Lilith smack his hand away. "I relieve you of your responsibility of me. You also have no responsibility for my child. You don't need to worry about being a father. You don't have to worry about the birth, I won't make it that far."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"I see this ending in two situations. The first," She turned over looking dead at Grimmjow. "Aizen finds out and decides to let one of you kill me, because he doesn't want to dirty his hands with me." Lilith swung her feet off the bed, getting up, grabbing her Zanpakuto, she headed to the door.

"What's the second scenario?" Grimmjow stood in front of the door.

"If the Shinigami come and I'm pregnant, they will execute me while effectively killing my child with me. Even if I wasn't pregnant, I'd be executed for killing another Soul Reaper. Grimmjow, please move. I can't do this right now."

Lilith tried passing, Grimmjow pushed her back to the bed, forcing her to sit. "Keep talking."

"Grimmjow, please." She looked at him, her eyes were puffy.

Grimmjow bent down between her legs, sitting back on his heels, taking her hands in his, not letting her go. Lilith lowered her head, tears starting to fall.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I can't tell if you're on my side. And I feel more alone then I have this whole time I've been here. And when I need you, you turn away from me." Lilith broke down, crying harder. "I didn't ask for this. But I accept it. I don't know if it's pure Soul reaper, or if it'll be like you. Honestly, I'm scared as hell. I need someone in my corner. And I wish that was you. But like I said, I relieve you of any duties that have to do with me." Looking at Grimmjow through her tears, his face was in a state of perplexity. "I'll give you time. A lot of time to deal and cope. I'm sorry that this happened to you. Let go of me so I can leave."

Leaning forward, Grimmjow went to wrap his arms around Lilith. Her body stiffened immediately. "Please don't touch me." Her voice shook.

Grimmjow paused, sitting back on his heels.

"May I please go?" Lilith looked back down, intertwining her fingers

Sighing, Grimmjow reluctantly moved, allowing her to get up.

"Shiore." Her Zanpakuto disappeared. "Good bye, Grimmjow." Lilith spoke, opening the door, not turning back.

Shutting the door to his room, she let her back slide down the frame, her body wouldn't move. Her emotions building; she began an uncontrollable cry, and her body started to heave, making her throw up between sobs.

"Apparently I can't even leave you alone for two damn minutes." Grimmjow bent down, scooping her up, cradling her in his arms. Her stomach instantly calmed at his touch.

"Grimmjow…" Lilith let out a hoarse whisper.

"Shut up. You've talked enough. My bedroom isn't good enough for you to rest in right now, so you're sleeping in your own room."

Lilith said nothing. She put her head against his chest, feeling the calm settle over her.

 **For the next two weeks, Lilith kept to herself. She stayed in her room with her paint, eating when Ulquiorra brought her food. Ulquiorra was her only contact to the Espada and other Arrancars.**

Lilith had finally finished painting her room, feeling mostly satisfied. She'd have to remember to than Harribel for bringing more colors than what she asked for. Lilith's uniform was covered in paint, but she didn't care anymore.

Showering, she let the warmth of the water to hit her back, her arms propped against the wall. Closing her eyes, she let herself slowly slump to the floor, sitting on her heels, forehead now touching the wall.

"Aww poor pet. You must be exhausted." Nnoitra was standing in the doorway. She still didn't have a door from the first day when Grimmjow blasted it in.

"Nnoitra? What are you doing here?" Lilith kept her back to him.

"I just thought I'd keep my word to you." She could hear the grin in his voice. His footsteps approaching her.

"Please get out. I'm not decent or in the mood for your company."

"I don't care what you're in the mood for. Today is my day to reprimand you." Walking into her shower Nnoitra pulled her up by the arm turning her to face him, pushing her against the wall with one hand.

"Nnoitra, stop. This isn't funny. You know I'm Grimmjow's." She tried moving from under his grasp.

"And where, pray tell, is your precious Panther?" He tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Let go of me, Nnoitra!" She yelled

Nnoitra back handed Lilith in the cheek. "You don't get to raise your voice with me."

"Fuck off!" She shouted. Thus time Nnoitra punched her jaw, causing her to buckle under his hold.

"I'll give you a reason to yell." Nnoitra took his free hand to her nipple, twisting.

"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed in pain, she tried covering her breasts.

"Not the way this is happening today." He released her shoulder, quickly grabbing both wrists and holding them above her head so she now was on her toes.

"Nnoitra, no. You can't do this." Her eyes wide.

"Watch me. Or better yet, feel me." Nnoitra ripped off his uniform, bearing his slender, tall body.

"No. Please don't." Lilith tried to bring her body together as much as she could.

"You're being rude." Nnoitra glared down at her, forcing her legs apart

"No!"

Nnoitra brought her body up to his, digging his fingers into her skin.

"Ah. OW!" She tried closing her legs but Nnoitra put self between.

Nnoitra stopped, his member erect at her entrance. "I've been waiting so long to do this." He rammer himself into her violently.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lilith let out a long scream. Nnoitra cut her off, putting his lips to her roughly, biting her lower lip hard. Lilith let out a whimper and a slight cry.

Nnoitra continued thrusting harshly, tearing her skin with his nails.

"MMMHHH!" She tried screaming, biting him back harshly, drawing blood to his lips.

"Bitch!" He wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing. Her hands now pushing against his body.

"Cero!" A green cero burst hit Nnoitra in the back, jolting him further into Lilith.

"Nngh!" a high pitch yelp/whimper escaped from her lips.

Nnoitra stilled inside her, resting a hand into the wall, his hand still on her throat, he hunched over her. "Get out Ulquiorra. She's mine to reprimand." He began to forcefully thrust into her again, violently forcing his self inside.

"Cero." Two voices said in sync. One red and one green, both hitting Nnoitra in the back causing him to completely squish Lilith into the wall, his hand letting go of her throat. Lilith let out a loud scream. Nnoitra was fully plunged inside her.

"I love that sound. I'll be hearing that again." He whispered in her ear.

Two hands landed on either side of Nnoitra's shoulders, pulling him off.

Starrk helped Lilith off the floor, Ulquiorra was facing Nnoitra.

"Lily, run. Now." He turned his back, also facing Nnoitra.

Lilith didn't hesitate, bolting out the bathroom, through her bedroom and down the corridor, not caring who saw her body. Tears were running down her face and her body was covered in blood and marks.

Her vision blurring, Lilith ran into a figure, falling back. Wiping her eyes, she finally saw who was in front of her. Her mouth agape and eyes wide. "A-Aizen?"

Aizen stretched out his hand, helping her up. Lilith peeked around him.

"GIN!" She shrieked running over to him, embracing him in a hug.

"May I please have your Captains jacket to wear?" She whispered to him

"Let go first."

Doing as he askes, Lilith let go. Gin quickly took off his Captains jacket, putting it around Lilith's shoulders.

"Also, when you change, may I have your Shihakusho? It'll be a little big on me, but it'll fit me soon enough."

"Seems like you're happier to see Ichimaru. That hurts a little." Aizen said playfully

Lilith did not turn back to him. "Kaname. Nice to see you as well." She said, looking behind Ichimaru.

"Now you're going to ignore me?"

"You are a bastard, Aizen." She shook her head, staring ahead of her. "I don't have time for your games." Gin's face was in a slight grin, shaking his head.

"I can't say I missed your smart mouth."

"And I can't say I missed you at all. But my time here has been, productive…ish."

"When I left you here I left Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in charge of you. Obviously between the two, you're still getting hurt?"

"More like, Grimmjow and I are on the outs, and Ulquiorra and Starrk just saved me from your fifth Espada. That's where my recent wounds are from."

"You probably deserved it." Aizen said, walking up behind her

"And you, Aizen, deserve to go to hell and be tortured in the cruelest ways!" She looked back at him, her fists clenched. "You have NO IDEA the hell I've been through since you left me here. You don't know what I've endured. But I guess I should thank you. I haven't died yet. So that should mean being here has made me stronger."

Aizen raised his hand to her. Lilith froze, standing her ground. He swung his hand down, landing across her cheek, making her take a few steps back, holding her face.

"You should watch your tone when you're talking to me. I'm assembling a meeting in two hours. Make sure Grimmjow gets the message. I want you there too."

"Go fuck yourself, _Father._ "

"You obviously haven't learned anything since you've been here." Aizen raised his hand again

"El Escudo!" She hissed raising her arm, blocking his blow. "Get him yourself. I'm not your messenger girl."

Aizen narrowed his eyes, making his reiatsu spike, directing it at Lilith.

"Agh!" She cried out, falling to her knees holding her weight with one arm. "STOP!" She held her stomach.

Gin stepped in front of her. "Lord Aizen, please, allow the child a moment." Gin looked back at her. Lilith's jaws and fists were clenched from the physical pain.

"Get up Suzuran. Go get Grimmjow. I'll see you in two hours." He lowered his Reiatsu, walking away with Tosen.

"Thank you, Gin," Lilith whispered.

"Well, even if he didn't miss your smart ass mouth, I sure did." Gin reached out a hand, helping Lilith stand. "Are you going to be okay?"

"No, Gin. There are things you don't know. But one day you'll understand. Now I gotta go find that damn asshole."

"Do you need a chaperone?" His smile widened.

"Actually, I'm not sure. But for safe measures, only to his door." Lilith walked ahead of Gin, making sure she was wrapped in his Captains coat.

"You seem different since I last saw you."

"Yeah, at the twelfth division. A lot has happened in between there and now."

"You mean like the soul reaper you killed?"

Lilith stopped in her tracks, Gin stopped shortly behind her.

"How did you know?" she turned around, a look of horror on her face

"I saw what happened. And also, I used the White Crawl on you. So sorry. Not sorry."

"You little fucker. So you're the reason I'm here?" Lilith's tone clipped

"No, Lord Aizen is the reason you are here."

"Aizen is the reason for many things. And some of them are good, but a lot of them are bad. I just hope you open your eyes, literally, and are able to see what's happening before you are completely suckered in beneath him."

"Woman, your tongue is sharp. Be careful of the things you say around here." Ulquiorra walked to her side.

"Gin, if it's okay with you, Ulquiorra can walk me the rest of the way."

Lilith turned, continuing her walk towards Grimmjow's room. "Woman?"

"Ulquiorra, please escort her to Grimmjow's room. She has business to deal with."

"Yes, Sir."

Ulquiorra was silent the walk to the room.

"Ulquiorra, thank you."

"It's just a walk. Not like you haven't done this before."

"No. For protecting me. From Nnoitra. Thank you…And Starrk."

"It's my job to protect you."

Arriving at Grimmjow's door, she paused, looking at Ulquiorra.

"I'm okay from here. Would you mind spreading the message? Aizen is holding a meeting in an hour and a half. He requires everybody's presence."

"Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra shook his head, leaving her at the door of the Sixth Espada.

Lightly knocking on the door, there was no answer. Slowly opening the door, holding her breath, she walked inside. Grimmjow's room was still trashed. Closing the door behind her quietly, she touched where his palms made an indention the last time they fought. Her emotions from the last few weeks rising, her temper flared.

"Hado number fifty-seven." She raised her hands, all the wreckage began to levitate.

"Go away." Grimmjow said still mostly sleeping

"Diachi Tenyo!" Lilith yelled, throwing her hands forward.

All the rubble flew to the wall. Grimmjow was on the bed, slammed into the wall, the bed squishing him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He roared, pushing the bed away from him forcefully. He stopped, staring at Lilith who was walking to his bathroom. "Damn it Lilith, get the hell out of here."

Lilith said nothing, walking into his bathroom, closing the door, turning the shower on. Removing the Captains jacket, she walked into the shower, wincing from the pain of the water washing over her new wounds. Both hands pressed against the wall, she created fists, digging her nails into her palms.

The door flew open. Grimmjow quickly walked over to the shower getting ready to throw her out.

"What happened?"

"You broke your promise." Lilith let her tears flow freely. "Nnoitra got me. Ulquiorra and Starrk saved me. And Aizen is here." She hunched over slightly, letting her forehead rest on the wall. "There's a meeting in an hour and a half. Everyone has to be there. Take a shower and get dressed, Grimmjow."

"You're in my shower. I can't."

"Grimmjow, just shut the fuck up for once and just get in here. Also, I have a proposition."

Grimmjow cautiously walked over to the shower, getting in, but keeping his distance, still saying nothing.

"Grimmjow, I'm not the one that bites. Please, come over here."

Grimmjow walked over, soap in his hands, lathering the bar. Letting it slip out his hands, he let their bodies touch. He took put his hands on Lilith's sides, caressing and gently massaging her hips while leaving gentle kisses on her shoulders.

Lilith let out a slight moan as Grimmjow moved his hands from her hips, lightly skimming across her flesh, moving inward to her belly, holding her at her abdomen, his head resting on her shoulder.

Lilith let go of the wall, holding onto his arms. She leaned her body back into his. Grimmjow gently nibbled her shoulder.

Lilith let out a slight groan. "Told you I'm not the one that bites." She smirked.

"I do much more than that." Grimmjow spun her around, his hands now on her lower back. Lilith stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her hands around the nape of his neck.

"Fuck me." She breathed, already lightly panting from just his touch.

Grimmjow leaned into her, putting one hand behind her head, kissing her passionately and fiercely. He picked her up by the ass with his second hand, using the wall to shift her weight. With ease he thrust into her. Grimmjow kept a steady pace until both parties finally orgasmed.

"We should probably head to the Great Hall. We will discuss my proposition on the way."

Reaching the hall, some of the Arrancars had formed.

"You go first. I told Aizen we were on the outs. Besides, I won't wanna be anywhere else but with you when I go in."

"Actually, you're in my fracción. So you kinda have to be near me." Grimmjow smirked at her.

"When we get done here?"

"A deal is a deal. You have my word."

Taking a deep breath, Lilith and Grimmjow entered together. Aizen was sitting on a chair up the stairs, as if he were sitting on a throne. Gin was standing at the bottom on the right and Token was standing at the bottom on the left.

Twenty minutes had passed and the hall was full. All of the Espada were there, plus most of their fracción and all lower ranking arrancar.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Aizen said sweetly, sitting straight in his chair. "I have two subjects to touch today. The first being I'd like to be informed on what went on here. Second, Ulquiorra, pertains to a mission I'd like to set you on."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra gave a slight bow

"Ulquiorra, instead of hearing many stories, would you show me what's happened over the past ten weeks?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra pulled out his left eye, effectively crushing it. The room glistened with the ashes from his eyes. Lilith's jaw dropped. The events playing before her, she knew everyone could see.

The first even, the first time Ulquiorra met Lilith, naked, Grimmjow blocking her. The second event, the shower, and the new uniform she had made. The third event, the meeting where she took charge. She heard gasps in the room and whispers. The fourth event, a fight between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The fifth, Ulquiorra saving her from Nnoitra the first time, her shoulder pierced by Lilynette. The sixth, the meeting where Lilith and Harribel decided on paint. The seventh, the argument he and Szayel were having, and Lilith entering. Discovering her pregnancy. The ninth, the two weeks he'd watch her, how she changed her room and became unattached. The tenth, Nnoitra raping her.

Lilith's heart pounded hard in her chest. But Ulquiorra didn't show her Bankai. She didn't know what she'd want Aizen to know about, the baby, or the Bankai.

"I see." Aizen said, staring directly at Lilith. "Lilith, you should be reprimanded for your actions. You were not left in charge here. Ulquiorra was."

"You kidnapped me." She seethed. She felt Grimmjow touch her wrist.

"That's harsh. I don't like the term kidnap. Consider it a surprise adoption."

"You should wipe the corner of your mouth. There's a little bullshit still there." Grimmjow pinched her wrist. "Ow Grimmjow." She hissed at him

"Watch your mouth."

"So you basically spearheaded the Espada while I was gone?" Aizen's tone light, a smirk on his face

"As your _daughter_. It was the right decision. When you die, your heir will have to take over."

Aizen's smirk fell off his face. "You sent an Espada to the world of the living. You don't have the authority to-"

"I had the authority. Also, not only am I an heir here, but I considered an Espada. So, Please, tell me where my authority lies?"

"Are you not a fracción of my Sexta Espada?"

"Shove it Aizen."

Aizen rose off his chair, walking down the stairs.

"And you're pregnant?" Aizen stopped a few feet from her. "Seems like I should reprimand you, Grimmjow, for going against my instructions of tainting Lily."

Lilith immediately stood up in front of him. "No."

"You would protect him?" Aizen took a few steps closer.

"My child is not his." She heard herself saying, feeling Grimmjow's energy spike. "He has no responsibility for the child growing in me."

"Then tell me, which arrancar here is responsible."

"He isn't an Arrancar. Yumichika is a Soul Reaper. This is his child."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "You still should be reprimanded. Come here."

Lilith took a few steps back, tripping over Grimmjow. Nnoitra flashed over to her, yanking her from Grimmjow's lap.

"NO! LET ME GO DOUCHE!"

Grimmjow drew his Zanpakuto, putting his body between Lilith and Nnoitra. Harribel, Starrk and Szayel also put themselves in a circle around Lilith.

"Oh this will not do." Aizen concentrated his spiritual pressure on Lilith.

Lilith screamed, falling to the floor, clenching her stomach, beginning to vomit.

Gin quickly stood between Aizen and Lilith, exerting his own pressure towards Aizen. "Stop Aizen."

Aizen let off his pressure. Grimmjow bent down next to her, his hand on her back, soothing her. Nnoitra still holding her arm.

"Everybody is excused. Except for Nnoitra and Lilith." No body moved. "Unless you're wanting to die, I suggest you listen to me. I need to reprimand my _daughter_."

"N-no." Lilith looked up, a pained expression taking over her.

"It's either you or Grimmjow. Both of you are disobedient. But you, Lilith, I have eight years of disobedience to reprimand you for."

"Grimmjow, Starrk, Harribel, Szayel, please, Leave me. My father and I have to catch up on times. Szayel, I'm going to need you after this. Prepare your lab."

Everybody but Grimmjow, Nnoitra Aizen and Lilith remained in the Great hall. Grimmjow was still between Lilith and Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow, Please." Lilith whispered, still on the ground. "I'm sorry. Please, leave."

"No."

"I'll gladly reprimand both of you."

Lilith quickly stood, "PIASU!" her Zanpakuto appearing, she reached around Grimmjow, piercing Nnoitra in the stomach. Grimmjow pushed Nnoitra backwards, falling back so his back touched Lilith's'.

"Sai." The words came out of Aizen's mouth quickly, binding Lilith.

"AAHH!"

Aizen moved closer to her. "Grimmjow, you are free to leave. As she said, you have no responsibility to her. Or the thing growing in her. Leave before I kill you."

Grimmjow stood still.

"Grimm…jow…please!" Lilith's voice was desperate.

Grimmjow hesitantly walked away from her. Walking out the great hall, the doors slammed shut and he immediately heard her screaming. Turning back to the door, Yammy was guarding it. He couldn't protect her from Aizen. She was right. And what's worse, Nnoitra and Aizen were with her together.

For the next few hours Her reiatsu could be felt through Las Noches, peaking and crashing on and off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After a few hours of being shut in the great hall with Aizen and Nnoitra, Lilith emerged. She walked slowly, her body covered in cuts and bruises. Her expression monotone. No one was in the corridors as she made her way to her room. Stopping halfway, remembering she traded rooms with Grimmjow for the next two weeks.

Approaching her room, she opened the door. The paint had been brought to the room. There was a new bed in the middle of the room. Grimmjow left his teal throw on the bed. Lilith approached the bed. Allowing herself to regain her emotions, she let her spiritual energy flow from her, slowly, then letting it rise quickly. Lilith closed her eyes letting out a long piercing scream that was quickly subdued by arms that quickly surrounded her waist. Lilith let herself sink into the floor with Grimmjow holding her, crying loudly, screaming in sobs.

"I can't stand to see you cry." He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her hair.

"Thankfully you're sitting. And don't have to see me." Her voice was as blank as Ulquiorra's emotions

"What happened?" Grimmjow kept his hold on her.

"Nothing." She looked ahead, spacing out

"Lily?" Grimmjow's voice was low. "What did Nnoitra do to you?"

"What did Aizen do to me?"

"But Aizen wouldn't-"

"But something happened. I'm going to relive it every day. I'd rather die."

Grimmjow let go of Lilith, turning her towards him.

"I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me what happened."

"Nothing." She said blankly, tears rolling down her face.

Grimmjow threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. This was Lilith's undoing. She let herself go, all her emotions. The rage, the pain, the fear. She told Grimmjow what happened. His jaw dropping, his anger rising.

"I don't understand why you didn't just let me take the fall."

"Because he still needs you. I still need you. Our child needs you."

"But you told him-"

"Because he doesn't need to know that an Arrancar and a Shinigami can reproduce. I don't want to become the sexpool to create pure little weapons. But I didn't lie. I am carrying Yumichika's child. But I realize through you and everyone else, that I am carrying two. And one of those is yours. I wanted to protect you. But no one can protect me. Not even Gin."

"Nnoitra raped you earlier."

"Multiple times."

"I'm talking about what Ulquiorra… He did WHAT?" Grimmjow let go, forcing the captains jacket open. "Lilith, no. Why did you let them-"

"I didn't LET them do anything to me. It was forced upon me." Lilith forcefully closed the jacket. "You must be stupid to think I'd ever let them… I see you cleaned the room up. Thank you." She changed the subject quickly

"So you admit I am the father?" He put his hand on her abdomen

Lilith closed her eyes. "Yes. The one on the left is responding to your touch. The one on the right responds when I say Yumichika's name, or think about him. Or when I see Gin."

"Gin?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow

"I consider him family too."

"Too? Does that mean you consider me family?" Grimmjow grinned widely

"I wouldn't have defended you against Aizen if I didn't. Family is important to me."

Grimmjow moved in closer to her, taking her head in one hand, and her back in another, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

"I've grown too fond of you. I don't want to lose you." Grimmjow whispered, almost inaudibly.

"And I'm falling for you. But to be fair and honest, I still love Yumichika. Doesn't mean my feeling for you aren't there though."

"Yeah well, you're here and you're mine."

"You should tell that to Nnoitra. I'm pretty sure he didn't believe me…or didn't care when I told him I was yours."

"I'm going to kill him someday."

"Not before I do. Him and Aizen."

"Oh?" Grimmjow laughed. "You're getting brave little girl." He patted Lilith on the head.

"I see why Toshiro hates that." Lilith shooed his hand from her head. "Besides, what they did isn't going to break me or my spirit. I have too much to live for."

"What are you planning on doing in here?" Grimmjow looked at his blank walls.

"Well, I'm going to tap into your inner Panther. Maybe you'll feel a little better when you're in here."

"I like your room. The meadow is beautiful and serene. I almost didn't want to leave the room. You can't do that to me with my room. Aizen would be pissed if I never came out. Though I think Ulquiorra would be happy."

"Just trust me."

"I'm learning to. Even though I'm skeptical of your judgement…"

"Shut up, Grimmjow." She said, lightly pushing his face away. "And out of the kindness of my heart, I want to do a design for Nnoitra. Will you take me to his room?"

"See, this is where you have me skeptical. When are we leaving?"

"Now? I'll need black, grey and white. A thick brush and a small one for detail."

"I don't know why I'm helping you. But I want to see what trouble you're going to cause."

Grimmjow got up, walking over to the selection of paints, picking up the three she requested. His smile was genuine when he looked at her. He was like a teenager looking for trouble. And Lilith was letting him join.

"Do you want make a drawing as well?" Lilith beamed at her new partner in crime

"This is why I like you. You're on my level. Let's do this. Grab the brushes." He bent down kissing her cheek

Grabbing four paint brushes, Lilith followed Grimmjow down a few halls. "You ready?" Grimmjow could barely contain his excitement

"Ab-So-Fuckin-lutely!" Lilith was almost jumping with energy.

Grimmjow lead her through a narrow corridor that lead to three doors. "The one straight ahead Is Nnoitra's room. These two are for his fracción."

"I have dibs on his door."

"hold on." Grimmjow closed his eyes, concentrating. Opening his eyes, "I have his room." His eyes practically twinkled.

"You can take the white while I do the outline." Lilith handed Grimmjow two brushes, and he entered Nnoitra's room. Lilith shook her head, laughing to herself. She'd never seen him this alive.

Lilith began drawing on Nnoitra's door with the grey paint, using the black to shade. A few minutes later Grimmjow walked out the room. His teeth bared in a huge smile. He was pretty happy with whatever he did.

"You almost done?"

"No. I need the white." Lilith took the third can from Grimmjow, opening it and using it to fill in the void spaces.

"This must be an inside joke. I don't get it." Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, observing Lilith's technique.

"Kay, I'm done. Let's go."

"You forgot to add something." Grimmjow took the brush from Lilith writing below her painting.

"That's perfect." She kissed Grimmjow's arm. "Now we can go." Walking back through the narrow corridor, she saw pink hair. Quickening her pace, she almost ran into Szayel.

"Whatever you just did, I can watch it later and shake my head to." Szayel glanced down at her, and behind her at Grimmjow who still had a grin on his face. "Is this going to become a normal thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Grimmjow is actually happy right now. It's creepy."

"Shut up, Szayel."

"I like the happy him. Although, yes, it's weird, and not like him, it makes me feel like a kid around him."

"Are you okay?" Szayel becoming more serious.

"No, not really. Did you not watch what happened?"

"I don't have cameras in there."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Maybe that was for the better."

"So I ask again if you're okay."

"I don't know… I'm just glad that Grimmjow was there when I least expected it." She said turning to him. "I probably would have done something incredibly stupid after I broke down."

"By the looks of it you two already accomplished that. Lilith, I have something for you." Szayel reached into his pant pocket, pulling out a small pill. "Take this."

"We agreed no experimental drugs."

"It isn't experimental. If indeed you are growing a small hollow in you, it'll need to feed off your spiritual energy. This pill gives yours a boost so you won't be so wiped out."

"What are the side effects?"

"I don't know. I've never given it to a pregnant Shinigami before."

"An experiment. But, I think I can do with a little more energy. Thank you, Szayel. How often do I need to take these?"

"For now, once a week."

"Szayel… why are you helping me?"

"Because you're one of us. And I've also grown a little fond of you. I like your enthusiasm. You keep Grimmjow in line…usually."

Lilith took the pill from Szayel's hand, holding it tightly.

"We should move, somebody's coming." Grimmjow turned his head to the corner.

Szayel grinned, flashing away, leaving Grimmjow and Lilith. Grimmjow grabbed Lilith, using his Sonido to a few halls away, both laughing when they stopped.

"I love the way that sounds." Grimmjow took her chin in his hands tilting her head up, kissing her lips softly.

Lilith pushed Grimmjow into the wall behind them, standing on her tiptoes. Grimmjow lifted his chin, grinning.

"Grimmjow, that's not fair. Get your rugged face back down here."

Grimmjow dropped to his knees in front of Lilith. "Is this good enough?" He grabbed her around her waist pulling her to him. Lilith let out a light yelp followed by giggles. Grimmjow kissed her stomach.

Lilith looked down, running her hands through his blue hair, smiling and shaking her head. "Grimmjow…" Lilith gently caressed his jaw, taking a finger, lightly tugging on his chin. His blue eyes met her green eyes and she felt a fire spark inside. Lilith bent over, her hands forming small fists in his hair, bringing his head up more, she pulled Grimmjow into a deep kiss.

Grimmjow pulled back. "Not here. But the idea is tempting."

"Pervert. It was just a kiss." Lilith gave a half grin

"You're the pervert if you knew what I meant." He stood up, trailing his hands softly along her body. He could see her body perking to his touch. "Definitely a pervert."

"My body knows what it wants." She said seductively.

"I have an idea." Grimmjow said, getting off the floor. "But first, let's put the paint back in our room."

"Our…room?" Lilith tilted her head.

"Shut it." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her.

"Make me."

Grimmjow put the paint down softly, turning back to Lilith, a dark expression on his face. "Oh I will." Lilith took a few steps back, trying not laugh.

Her hands touched the wall behind her, she let body rest against the wall. Grimmjow walked up to her slowly. Her heart was pounding fast. She didn't care about anyone or anything else. She just wanted him and only him. Grimmjow finally reached her, one hand caressed her face, the other opening the coat, letting his hand trail her body. Grimmjow looked down at her. Lilith's eyes were glistening. He could hear her heart pounding rapidly. Her body responded to his touch in the most sensual way.

"Fuck them." He whispered, kissing her with all his passion, removing her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He took a step back, observing the wounds on her body. "You are mine, Lilith. Only mine."

"Yes." She barely breathed. Her hands quickly removing his jacket. She ran her hands over his muscles.

"I will try to be easy on your body." Grimmjow removed his pants, releasing his member

Lilith was lightly panting from the want and need of Grimmjow's body to hers.

"Just like the first time, turn around and brace yourself."

Lilith quickly spun herself, putting herself on her tiptoes, spreading herself, bracing against the wall.

"Ever the pervert. And so quick to do what I asked. Why aren't you like this all the time?" He pushed his body against hers, his hands trailing her breasts, lightly playing with her nipples.

"Ah! Grimmjow!" She rubbed her thighs together.

"You're so needy." He whispered into her ear, nibbling her neck on the way down. Taking one hand he slowly grazed her skin until he reached her abdomen. Using his nails, he gently scratched.

"AH!" Her moans becoming louder.

"You're going to have to be quieter or I'll have to gag you." Grimmjow bent down, gently biting down her ribs.

"Nooo!" She laughed. "Grim.. Grimmjow stop that. AHH!" Grimmjow's finger met her nub

"I think…hmmm…" Grimmjow rose, quickly spinning her around, picking her up. "Wrap 'em"

Lilith wrapped her legs around his waist. Grimmjow gently lowered her on to his erect member. Lilith winced, holding tightly to his shoulders, digging her nails in to his skin.

"I could just completely penetrate you right now or let you keep making that face."

"Do it." She said through clenched teeth

Grimmjow took her by the hips, completely slamming himself into her. Lilith threw her head back, letting out a scream, her eyes shut tight.

Grimmjow brought them to the floor, ripping a sleeve from his jacket. "Open your mouth."

Obeying, Grimmjow put the fabric in, tying it around her head. "mmph?"

"I told you, you needed to be quieter." Grimmjow gave another thrust.

"MMPH!"

"God that sounds fucking...just…" Grimmjow placed her back on the floor gently, "Let go."

Lilith let her legs unravel. "Your hands too." Lilith shook her head. Grimmjow gave a hard thrust.

"MMH!" she gave a whimper.

"Then let go." Lilith's eyes searched his. "I need you to trust me." Lilith let go. Grimmjow automatically took her hands above her head holding them down with one hand, his other hand on her hip, thrusting into her, making her body arch under his. Grimmjow was lost in Lily. Lily was lost in the moment. They were lost in each other.

An hour later they found the way back to their room. Both looking at the bed. Lilith raised her eyebrow looking at Grimmjow. He just shook his head, walking in and putting the paint down in the corner. Getting closer to the bed, she could see a little black bundle on the bed. She ran over, picking up the small parcel, laughing, hugging it to her chest.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked cautiously

"Gin came through. He gave me his shihakusho." Lilith had a silly grin on her face. Grimmjow's face didn't hide the disappointment.

"Why do you need that?" his voice slightly agitated

"Because I'm pregnant and no other clothes here will grow with me. Besides, Shihakushos are surprisingly comfy."

Lilith slipped off the jacket, quickly putting in the Shihakusho, dancing around the room.

"I can't even be mad at you right now. You're adorable when you're happy over small things."

"Love you too." She said, stopping, quickly putting her hand over her mouth. Her eyes wide. She actually just said that.

"Lilith, let's play a game." He sat on the bed. "Tag. Let's play tag."

"But the bedroom is too small."

"We have all of the damn place to play. Appease me. I'm kinda high on you right now. Like catnip."

"But, what's the prize for winning?"

"I already have what I want and more." He stared at her, making her body shiver from excitement

"But you're faster than I am. You'll catch me regardless. And what if I run into…him…" Her face paled

"Remember, I'm faster than you. So I won't be far from you. You will be okay. Ten…Nine…"

"Grimmjow… you can't be serious."

"Eight…Seven." He grinned wickedly, walking towards Lilith

Lilith let out a short yelp, quickly running from the door.

"Six…five…" She heard his voice

Lilith laughed loudly, running down the corridors, not caring which way she went.

Grimmjow ran past her, slapping her butt, earning a loud yelp and more giggles.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" he yelled, passing her

"LIKE HELL" She yelled back, using her flash step to quickly find Grimmjow who had his back pressed to a wall.

"Took you long enough."

Lilith grabbed his Zanpakuto, taking it from him, continuing her flash step. "TAG!"

Grimmjow's mouth flew open. "You little…" He shook his head, pushing himself off the wall, using his pesquisa to see which way she went. "Got you now." He used his Sonido to follow her. Staying a few feet behind her.

A door opened on the right, a figure started to come out

"MOVE!" Lilith yelled, pushing the Arrancar back into the room

Grimmjow sped up, grabbing her waist, using all of his Sonido to take them farther, stopping in a dark corridor. Pressing her to the wall, he gave her a deep kiss.

"I just want you to know, you just pushed Aizen back into his room." Grimmjow took his Zanpakuto from Lilith's hands.

"He deserved it and more." She said darkly.

"You really do have a sharp tongue." He whispered in her ear. "But I like it." Grimmjow backed off, hiding in the shadows of the corridor.

"You're twisted. I can't see in the dark and that makes me your prey."

"And you should be scared." His voice changed suddenly

Lilith's smile dropped. "What was that tone I heard fall from your lips?" she slowly walked further into the corridor, her hand lightly touching the wall. Her footsteps echoed as if she were alone. "Grimmjow?"

"Behind you." He put his hands on her waist, feeling down her hips, letting go and falling back to the shadows.

"Gr…Grimmjow… Seriously?"

No answer.

Lilith forced heart to slow, focusing on spiritual pressure. Opening one eye, she could barely see a figure a few feet in front of her, walking towards her. Their footsteps were nonexistent. Lilith took a few steps back, bumping into a body who grabbed her mouth, holding her so she couldn't talk or move.

"I see him too." Grimmjow barely spoke into her ear. "Stay here." Lilith barely nodded her head, frozen.

The figure came closer, it was tall.

"It isn't safe for you in dark places." Nnoitra's voice came, closer than she thought he was, his hand reached out, touching her face.

Lilith took a few steps back, her hand behind her feeling for Grimmjow.

"He isn't back there, Pet." Nnoitra took one step, closing the distance between himself and Lilith.

"Fuck off Nnoitra. Don't touch me. I don't belong to you."

"Actually, Lord Aizen and I were talking about switching you to my Fracción."

"I wouldn't be caught dead serving under you. PIASU!"

"Oh there's no need to do _that_ again. Didn't you learn when you were alone with me and Aizen?"

"I've been told I'm a slow learner." Lilith took her stance, holding her Zanpakuto with both hands.

"Very well then. Have it your way." Lilith could hear him unsheathe his Zanpakuto. "Thanks for the picture on my door. I'll cherish it after your death." Nnoitra swung his Zanpakuto down, met with Grimmjow's blade.

"Leave my Woman alone, Nnoitra. Don't touch her, don't come near her. Was that message not clear?" Grimmjow growled, his spiritual pressure was pouring through the corridors, forcing Lilith to hold the wall next to her.

"Grimmjow, let me. Please." Grimmjow snapped out of his rage momentarily, giving a dumbfounded look.

"No."

"Tsurino Ruto. Hana." Nnoitra and Grimmjow's bodies both instantly immobilized from the waist down.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"Grimmjow, this isn't your fight. But I'm going to use your body. Trust me."

"I can't. Those words scare the hell out of me."

"Shut it Grimmjow." Nnoitra and Lilith said at the same time

"Nnoitra, I hate you, I despise you. Today is the day I reprimand you for raping me. Hado number four, Byakura!" She held her finger at his shoulder, a blast of lightening forcing its way through his body.

"FUCK!" Nnoitra shouted.

Lilith took Her Zanpakuto through his wound, twisting

"AAHHH!"

Lilith took her time circling Nnoitra, her blade running across his skin, cutting him as she went along.

Nnoitra brought his sword down again, blocked by Grimmjow. Lilith smiled, standing behind Grimmjow. She touched Grimmjow's side, plunging her sword through his hole into Nnoitra's abdomen.

"GAH!" Nnoitra held his stomach, trying to grab her Zanpakuto.

Grimmjow punched Nnoitra's face as Lilith climbed Grimmjow's body. Lilith straddled his neck. "Grimmjow, I release you." Lilith Stood on his shoulders, jumping off, pushing Grimmjow backwards with her weight. Lilith Flipped herself around, allowing her body to bow, and come around the backside of Nnoitra. Her Zanpakuto cutting down Nnoitra's back.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again. I will fucking kill you." She said, turning her back to him, releasing him.

She felt Grimmjow quickly come behind her. She heard the clash of their Zanpakuto. "Don't."

"Cero." She heard Ulquiorra. A green burst slamming Nnoitra into the wall away from Lilith.

"You really have sided with that Shinigami." Nnoitra spat at Ulquiorra

"You deserve to die for what you did to her. What she did was spare your worthless life. You are trash, Gilga. And she is carrying my nieces or nephews. Touch her and Grimmjow isn't the only one you'll have to watch out for."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. Again. Jeeze, one day you won't have to protect me."

"You are special, Lily. And what you both have created is also special. I will protect you and those children with my life. Just think of me as a big brother."

Lilith half smiled. She felt her heart start to sink.

"What's wrong?"

"I have two brothers. I'll never see them again. They'll never know about my children." Lilith put her head down, walking along the corridor, deeper into the dark, dragging her Zanpakuto, letting it spark with the floor.

"Grimmjow, she isn't done. Take the flower outside and let her photosynthesize. I'll take out the trash."

Grimmjow flashed to her, grabbing her, rushing her down the corridors until they were finally outside.

Lilith fell to her knees, feeling the sun on her skin, letting the warmth wash over her. She put her Zanpakuto beside her, laying down in the sand, looking up at the sky, her arms wide open. Wishing she could just die.

"We'll find a way. I promise." Grimmjow stood over her, his shadow casted over her body

"Grimmjow, your promises mean nothing to me anymore. But your actions mean the difference of the world."

"Ulquiorra is going to the world of the living tomorrow. Go with him and observe. Apparently Aizen wants to kill some wanna be soul reaper."

"That sounds interesting. He must have given Aizen Hell in the Seireitei." Lilith wore a small smile at the thought

"But you have to wear a bracelet so no one can see you. Tonight, we'll go to Szayel and talk with him about it." Grimmjow laid down next to Lilith, holding her hand, looking at the sky.

They said nothing, just stayed there for an hour. Grimmjow looked over at Lilith. She had fallen asleep, Grimmjow pushed a few strands of hair from her face. He was falling for her too, but he wasn't ready to tell her. But her unexpected confession of her love lifted his spirits. There was hope yet.

Grimmjow scooped Lilith into his arms, carrying her bride style back onto the building, stopping to see Gin was watching them.

"If you're on her side them I'm on your side." Gin said, then turned, walking away. "Protect my flower with your life. She is more than she appears. She was made for greatness." Gin slipped through the corridors.

"He's a bit protective, huh?" Lilith said sleepily, eyes still closed. "He wasn't always like that. It took him sometime to like me and my smart ass mouth." Lilith looked up at Grimmjow. "He's like an Uncle to me."

"I don't know if I trust him."

"I had my doubts too. But Ichimaru has the capacity to be a great person. He seems like a snake, and that's the appearance he likes to keep up. But it takes truly exceptional people to see past the façade. He's a good guy. I admire him."

"Then I'll trust your instincts."

"Thanks, I think?" Lilith put her head back on Grimmjow's chest. She was content in his arms, just as she was in Yumichika's. She let a few tears fall, turning her head into his chest.

Lilith completely missed being able to go with Ulquiorra, but she waited in the great hall with Grimmjow and the others for his return. Upon his return, he crushed his eye, showing everyone what he saw, and an explanation of why he didn't kill the substitute soul reaper. But Aizen was focused on the redhead and her power. Grimmjow, of course, thought Ulquiorra was too soft. If they were told they could kill him, he should have done it. But Ichigo's powers were unstable. That's' not what worried Aizen. It was the rate of his growth.

After the meeting was over, Grimmjow pulled Lilith aside. "My fracción are going to the world of the living to kill the substitute soul reaper." This was not a request from him. It was not a question.

"I'll be ready."

"See you soon." He gave her a quick kiss before heading off to gather his Fracción.

Lilith went to her room, finding that the captain's jacket had been washed and the blood stains were gone.

Throwing it over her, she felt almost complete. "Piasu." Her Zanpakuto formed. Lilith didn't have anything to sheathe it in, but she fit the blade gently between the belt and her shihakusho. "Perfect." She said to herself.

"Come on!" She heard Grimmjow pass the door.

Lilith quickly followed Grimmjow, meeting up with the other Fracción. He led them outside, opening a garaganta.

"Lilith, until we reach the world of the Living, you stay behind me. Don't stray from the path I make."

"Understood." She beamed. She was actually getting out of here.

Passing through she understood what he meant. His footsteps cause Reishi footholds to walk on. Lilith stayed as close as possible.

Grimmjow stopped in front of her, opening a space to the world of the living, Grimmjow was the first to step out, followed by his Fracción, then her.

"Guys, open your pesquisa." Grimmjow ordered. Taking a few moments to analyze, "They weren't in Ulquiorra's report. If it has the slightest hint of Spiritual pressure, kill it."

The Fracción separated, going different ways. Lilith stood a few feet behind Grimmjow.

"You're here to kill anyone with spiritual pressure? Why?" Lilith felt confused

"Because Ulquiorra is sloppy. I'm doing what he should have done."

"What wasn't in his report, Grimmjow?"

"Other Shinigami are here. Before you do anything stupid, remember whose side you are on." He gave her a warning.

"Yes, Sir." She looked down. A kid with orange hair stood beneath them. And she sensed a familiar spiritual pressure.

Grimmjow sped down, confronting the two, Lilith stayed back watching. Grimmjow forced his hand through the female Shinigami. He angered the Orange headed kid, both ensuing in battle.

Lilith let herself down, slowly walking over to the Shinigami, rolling her over. Lilith gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Lilith put her hands over her, concentrating her energy, letting out a green light, healing Rukia's spiritual pressure.

"Rukia, stay with me. Please. Come on Rukia." Lilith whispered to herself.

Lilith felt more spiritual pressures rising. Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Madarame, and Ayasegawa. The fracción were starting to use their Resurrection and the Shinigami were using their Bankai.

Lilith left Rukia, running towards Madarame, hoping to actually be able to see his Bankai. Looking up to the sky, she could see he was bleeding badly, but he had a huge smile on his face. Lilith kept running, mostly looking up to the sky. When she was almost underneath Ikkaku, she bumped into a figure, knocking both of them over.

The figure quickly got up, drawing out his Zanpakuto, holding it to Lilith's head.

"Rise slowly." He said.

Lilith looked up, her heart almost stopped. "Yumichika?" She barely breathed his name

"Rise slowly, I said." His Zanpakuto now touching her skin.

Lilith slowly stood up, looking Yumichika directly in the eyes. "You're looking well, Michika."

"Lilith?" He slightly lowered his Zanpakuto. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was kidnapped by Aizen. I've been in Hueco Mundo for the past three months."

"Why are you wearing Ichimaru's Captain's jacket?"

"Because he came when I was in the process of being raped. He gave me his jacket to cover up. As well as his shihakusho." Lilith pointed at herself

"You betrayed us. You betrayed me. Aizen never left until a few days ago."

"first off, I betrayed no body. And I will tell you again. I was kidnapped. Aizen called it 'Surprise Adoption.' And just to let you know. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

"Do what?" Yumichika dropped his Zanpakuto, his mouth opening wide in disbelief.

"The day you asked me to marry you, we conceived."

Yumichika put his back to the wall of a nearby building, keeping his distance from Lilith.

Lilith looked up. "OH MY GOSH! HIS BANKAI!" Lilith almost squealed her words.

"Lilith?" Ikkaku looked down

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" She yelled at Ikkaku.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He shouted.

"Yumichika?" Lilith said, not looking towards him

"Hmm?" He was staring at her, still in shock

"Will you please tell my father where I am. As well as my Captain?"

"The only reason they will come for you is to execute you for your betrayal." Yumichika looked away from her. "Besides, I don't know who your father is."

"I have an inkling who it is. He's the Captain of my favorite division."

"Kenpachi?" The disbelief flowed from his lips

"Yes. Pretty sure my Bankai proves it."

"Lilith, you don't have a Bankai…" Yumichika trailed off

"I do. And one day you and everybody will see it. But until then, I have precious cargo to protect."

Yumichika said nothing. His face in disgust.

"I still love you, Yumichika. And I'm sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry you and everyone else thinks I betrayed them. But I hope one day I can set everything straight before Central 46."

"Aizen slaughtered them, Lilith. There is no central 46. Head Captain Yamamoto is in charge of the decisions for now."

Lilith walked towards Yumichika, slowly, walking over his Zanpakuto. A few feet from him, he stood, giving her a strange look. Lilith took off the Captain's jacket, letting it drop to the ground. Walking the rest of the way to Yumichika, she took his hand. She opened the shihakusho, revealing her bruises and wounds. She opened the right side further, exposing her breast.

"Lilith what the hell?" Yumichika tried yanking his hand from her.

Lilith yanked his hand back, placing it on the right side of her stomach. She felt a slight flutter from his touch. "This is yours."

"Is that you trembling under my touch?" He raised an eyebrow

"No. that was the baby." She beamed. "she knows who her father is."

"What's with the bruises and cuts on you?" Yumichika removed his hand from her skin

"Aizen and Nnoitra raped me and beat me until I started to break and couldn't fight anymore." Lilith closed the shihakusho, turning around picking up the captain's jacket.

Yumichika reached out, caressing her chin lightly. "Their fight is over. You should leave before Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto find you here. They will take you back as a prisoner. The child won't make it if they catch you."

"Our child, Yumichika." Lilith was defensive

"When you give birth we'll see." Yumichika walked away towards Ikkaku.

"YUM-" Her sentence was cut off by a hand around her mouth, shooting her to the sky.

"Grimmjow. You've disobeyed orders." Tosen said, still holding Lilith. "Let's go. Your fracción are dead because of your judgement."

"I still see a survivor." He glanced at Lilith.

Lilith saw a burn across Grimmjow's chest. Must have been a good match between him and the Substitute.

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo saying something not quite encouraging.

Tosen opened a Garaganta, walking with his hand still around Lilith's mouth. Lilith fought his grip, biting his hand.

"YUMICHIKA!" She screamed. She saw Toshiro flying towards her. But he wasn't quick enough. The Garaganta closed behind them.

"It's hopeless, girl." Tosen drug her by her shihakusho, Grimmjow walking behind, fists clenched, glaring at her.

"No." She whispered, trying to catch her footing on the reishi.

Lilith lost footing, falling off, being held by her shihakusho.

Grimmjow bent over, pulling her up by the hair at the base of her neck.

"AHH!" Lilith screamed from the pain.

"Tosen, let go of my fracción. I have her from here." Tosen released her

Grimmjow kept his hold under her hair, putting his hands into a fist, tightening his grip on her hair. "Walk." He pushed her along.

Finally reaching Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow forced her out of the Garaganta, pushing her to the ground.

"Remember when I said to remember whose side you're on?" Grimmjow drew his Zanpakuto.

"Grimmjow, please don't. I can't." Tears were streaming down her face.

"You healed that Shinigami."

"Rukia is my Captain's adopted sister. Of course I tried to save her."

"And Yumichika? Isn't he the other child's father?" He stepped closer his Zanpakuto pointing in her face

"It doesn't matter. He wants nothing to do with it." She looked away, her body starting to sob and shake. "And he's right. I would have been executed if Toshiro or his Lieutenant had caught me." She paused. "then you and him wouldn't have to worry about the burden I'm carrying. Your child means my death. And his child will be fatherless. It's not like you're going to claim his as yours. They are both my children."

Grimmjow's hand swung down, striking her face, making her body airborne for a few feet. "Don't say stupid shit, Woman."

"But you're not denying it."

"Enough, you two." Tosen said, grabbing Lilith by the arm, pulling her up.

"Let go of me, Kaname. I have business here to finish before we go in."

Tosen faced her, "Be inside in an hour." He let go of her forcefully.

Lilith drew her Zanpakuto from her belt, taking a stance.

"I'm going to be trapped here. They think I betrayed them. I'm going to have two kids and one won't understand why her father won't pay her any mind but plays with her sister. I won't have my body to myself. And I'm scared to death that you're just going to push me to the side when you finally get what you want. Like I never meant anything to you, just a pawn for you, for Aizen, for everyone. I had someone that loved me and Aizen fucked it up for me."

"Oh please, cry about it. I don't care right now." Grimmjow swung his Zanpakuto, Lilith blocked, their blades crossing a few inches from her face. "If you want him so much then fucking leave!" He bellowed in her face, pushing his Zanpakuto hard, making her blade cut her face

"Didn't you hear me?" She put her Zanpakuto down to her side. "He wants nothing to do with me or my children. I have nowhere to go that I am safe."

Grimmjow charged at her, swinging, cutting her arm.

"FUCK!" She screamed, kneeling on the ground, "I'm not even safe from you." She whispered loudly, shaking her head at him.

Grimmjow marched over, picking her up by the throat, squeezing.

"NNGH!" Lilith's legs flailed, trying to kick Grimmjow

"Drop her, Grimmjow." She heard Harribel's voice behind her

"Fuck off Tier. This isn't your business."

"You're hurting her and my nieces or nephews. Drop her or I will hurt you."

Grimmjow Bucked his arm throwing Lilith to the side. "She's all yours." He walked away towards Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow felt her spiritual pressure spike. Turning around he saw her sitting awkwardly. Her eyes glowing gold through her hair.

Lilith flashed to him, punching his face and once in his abdomen. "Hoippu." a strangled voice said.

Grimmjow's abdomen had a gash and his face began to bleed.

Lilith trailed her nails down his back hard, "Hoippu!" The strangled voice said again. This time his back had ten gashes, pouring out the blood.

"Lily?" Harribel stood still

"She's not here." The strangled voice said,

"Shiore?" Grimmjow looked down at his blood soaked hands.

"You got it asshole!" Lilith's movement becoming quicker, kicking Grimmjow's face, causing him to fall back into the sand. Lilith flashed, kneeling over him, her Zanpakuto pressed to Grimmjow's neck. "You're causing unnecessary stress to my pregnant host. Force me to protect her again and I will kill you without her uttering the words of Bankai. And heed Ichimaru's words earlier." Her Zanpakuto nipped his neck as Lilith's body slumped onto his

"Harribel, get this thing off me."

"This isn't my business, remember?"

"The fuck was that?" He sat up

"Whatever you do, Grimmjow, don't tell Aizen. I could be wrong, but I'm starting to think that's why he brought her here. Did you feel Hueco Mundo shake a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. What of it?" he said, rolling Lilith's limp body off of him onto the sand

"That was her."

Grimmjow looked over at Lilith. He was kind of in awe.

"She's going to be a badass. Watch your back, Grimmjow,"

Harribel walked away, leaving Grimmjow alone with Lilith.

Grimmjow also got up, picking up Lilith, carrying her inside, propping her against the door frame. Grimmjow walked to the Great hall, not looking back.

Four weeks went by; Lilith hadn't seen or heard from Grimmjow. But there were rumors of another invasion to happen soon. And there was a new addition to the Arrancar family. Wonderweiss. Lilith was left in Ulquiorra's charge. And Grimmjow was no longer considered an Espada. The pills that Szayel had given Lilith made the growth rate of her babies speed up. (She should be just over four months here, but she's now 6 Months). Her children were definitely at least part hollow. Lilith still was in Grimmjow's room. She had finished his room a week ago. Lilith kept to herself, depression kicking in.

"Woman, your presence is required in the meeting hall."

"Yes, Ulquiorra." Lilith's voice almost as monotone as his.

Walking behind Ulquiorra, she slowed, her hands running against her swollen stomach.

"Woman?" Ulquiorra stopped

"I'm not ready." Her words held so much emotion, but she didn't know which feelings she really felt

"Lord Aizen will not wait for you. He will reprimand you if you are absent."

"And if you let that bastard touch me, I will come after you with the intent to kill."

"After all this time you've been here, you still haven't learned to hold your tongue."

"You made a promise and an oath, whether unconsciously done. But you did. Don't pull a Grimmjow on me."

"You would compare me to him?" Ulquiorra's facial expression shifted slightly

"If you're going to do the same stupid thing as him, yes. Don't go back on your word to me. I can't take you doing the same thing."

"I see." He said, turning from her, continuing ahead of her.

"Ow. OW! Stop it!" Lilith held her ribs.

"What now?" Grimmjow's was behind her

"MMH. They're -MMH- kicking…-AGH- Hard!" Lilith tried hugging her ribs harder to stop the pain

Grimmjow walked behind her, putting his hand on her ribs on the right side. "Stop it you two." He quickly retracted his hands. "That little shit just kicked me!"

Lilith let out a light laugh. "They are kicking me all the time. Here, put your hand here." She moved his hand to the center of her stomach, making his body connect with hers. Both babies' hands reached for his, calming their kicks.

"This is the calmest they've been since they became active. I think they like you."

"Must be his charm." Aizen walked past them. "Let's go. Ulquiorra, you have orders for the mission. Go. Grimmjow, you too. You're going with Ulquiorra. Lilith, follow me."

"No."

"You don't have a choice." Aizen stopped, turning to her

"I always have a choice. Besides, I don't want to ever be alone with you."

"You're not alone." Gin whispered, walking by her

Lilith quickly grabbed his sleeve, following him, tagging along.

"Gin? What happened in the soul society? Why did Aizen slaughter central 46?"

"Who told you?" He asked abruptly stopping

"I ran into Yumichika when I was in the world of the living."

"Of course you did." He began walking.

"I told him to give my father a message. As well as Captain Kuchiki."

"He doesn't know who your father is."

"No, but I do. I figured it out."

"When?"

"Right before Aizen's return. I'll show you how tomorrow morning."

"But we have important things going on tonight."

"Yes. Aizen is still up to no good, as usual."

Gin let out a hearty laugh. "You catch on fast."

"Take a walk with me in the morning. I'll be safe with you."

"I just complimented you and you said something stupid."

"Shut up, Icimaru."

"Oh, using last names are we, Suzuran?"

"Mmh. Damnit, ow. Seriously?!"

Gin stopped, walking back to her. "May i?"

"Mmh." She nodded her head

Gin placed both hands on either side of her swollen belly. His eyes slightly opening, barely showing his sky blue eyes. "Mind if I try something?"

Lilith shook her head, holding onto the wall.

Gins hands still on her stomach he released a little spiritual pressure, instantly making the kicks cease.

"They're hungry." Gin simply said.

"What did you do to them?"

"I gave them an unfiltered dose of spiritual pressure, putting them to sleep."

"Thank you, I think. It's weird not feeling them kicking my ribs…or each other."

"Have you thought about someone getting baby stuff for your room?"

"I'm going share Grimmjow's room."

"Is he aware of this?"

"Absolutely….not."

Gin and Lilith finally made it to the hall. "Gin, don't go up there. Stay down here with me. Please."

"Suzuran, for once I actually didn't need you to come, but thanks for making the effort in your Condition. Go rest."

"And you're ever the asshole. I'll gladly leave, but Ichimaru has to escort me."

"You know, I'm not against striking you where you stand and effectively killing the bastard children you're carrying. Watch your mouth."

"And I have no problem slaying you where you sit. Minus the thought that all your bullshit will pour out when I cut you down. I don't much feel like touching that."

Aizen rose from his seat, hand on Zanpakuto. "You're getting cheeky, girl."

"And you're getting flustered so easily, Sosuke. Please, continue with whatever you were going to do while I leave and pretend you aren't here."

Aizen rushed down the stairs, grabbing her by the arm. "You will be reprimanded."

Lilith shoved his hand off her. "Like hell. You're never reprimanding me again. Nnoitra will never touch me again. Now you can keep your filthy hands to yourself."

Aizen raised his hand, backhanding her. "You keep digging yourself a deep hole." Aizen grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Lilith's eyes were starting to turn golden amber. "Don't disrespect me ever again."

"There's nothing to respect." Lilith's voice intertwined with Shiore.

Aizen swung his hand again, Lilith blocked with her arm, reaching out, punching Aizen in the throat. "Fuck off douche." Her voice still intertwined.

Aizen's face darkened, reaching out for her. "Byakura." She lifted her finger, pointing to his legs, effectively shooting lightening at his thighs. "Stop trying to mess with my host." Shiore voice taking over. Lilith's eyes completely golden.

Aizen, stood still feeling the spike in Lilith's Reiatsu. "I guess we'll play." He drew his Zanpakuto with one hand, a smile forming.

"You should know, Aizen, that I'm stronger than you think. Just because you're just seeing me doesn't mean I haven't been present." Shiore took over Lilith, swinging her Zanpakuto sideways cutting Aizen's legs, his sword coming down across her left shoulder.

Shiore Brought the Zanpakuto up, hitting his chin with the hilt, knocking him backwards. "Tsurino Ruto. Sai." She plunged her sword into his thigh near his pelvis.

"You…"

"I…What douche? Just because Lilith won't take you doesn't mean I won't. Are we done yet?"

"No. We're not!" Aizen broke out of both spells, rushing towards her, his Zanpakuto aimed for her heart.

"Haien!" Shiore curved her hand, making the oblong blast purposely singe just his jacket.

Aizen stopped a few feet from her. His eyes were wide. "Leave. Gin, escort her before I kill her."

"This isn't over. If I were you, I'd watch who you put your hands on." The golden in Lilith's eyes began to fade. Lilith stood still, spacing out.

Gin grabbed Lilith quickly flashing her to the door away from Aizen. "I hope you're satisfied." He spoke over his shoulder. Flashing again, out of the hall down a few corridors.

"Lilith, snap out of it." Gin's hands were on her shoulders. "Lilith, come on. Shiore, trade with her. Now."

"Why should I listen to you? I'm the only one that can protect her and the small hollows."

"Shiore Rozu, I need you to trust me. And I need to know that she's okay." Gin opened his eyes, showing Shiore his sincerity.

"Open your spiritual pressure. Now." Doing so, Shiore switched back with Lilith, who in the change was screaming.

"GRIMMJOW!" She screamed, grabbing Gins' arms falling onto her knees. Tears formed in her eyes. "Gin? Please, make it stop. Please. Make them stop. Please." She begged looking up at him.

Gin opened his spiritual pressure more. Relief flooded over Lilith's face. Lilith's grip loosened on Gin's uniform. Gin held her up as Lilith passed out in his arms.

Lilith woke up in her original room, Grimmjow was at the end of the bed, curled up, passed out. Lilith crawled down to where he was, putting her arms around him, hugging him from behind best she could. Her swollen belly pressed to his back. The babies gave light kicks. Grimmjow reached back, touching her belly. "Stop princess." The babies stopped, resting their feet.

"Grimmjow… your arm is back?"

"Yes." He said sleepily. "Also my number is back. I'm back to being an Espada."

"Yeah. Congratulations." Lilith said. Moving away from him.

"What is it?" Grimmjow turned over looking at her.

"I blacked out in the great Hall after you left me alone with Aizen. When I snapped out, I was in Gin's arms in so much pain. And I woke up here. I don't know what happened."

"Ask Shiore."

"Why would I ask my Zanpakuto?" Lilith's face was completely confused.

"We have another guest. You should go see her."

"Is it morning yet? I have plans with Ichimaru."

"Almost. Grab the guest. Take her with you. She's in the next room."

"Thank you, Grimmjow." She crawled back over to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Her body half hovering over his.

"Go on." He gave her behind a light smack.

"Why are you so adamant about me taking the new person?"

"Because if anyone knows what she's going through, it'll be you. Besides, she's too peppy. I can't stand it. And she's the one that healed my arm. So could you just do this for me?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Lilith.

"Only if you say please." Lilith grinned, still hovering over him, her hair draped across his chest.

Grimmjow sat up, putting his hands on her waist. Pushing her back on to the bed gently. Laying her on her back Grimmjow kissed her belly. "Please?" *kiss* "Do this for me?" *kiss*

"Where's mine?" Lilith looked down at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow trailed soft kisses up to her neck, leaving a light bite, continuing light kisses to her jaw.

"Grimmjow-" She moaned

"It's so easy to get you going now." He laughed, planting a kiss on her lips. "Please, take her."

"I will. I promise. But before I can do anything, help me up…please."

Grimmjow rubbed his nose to hers. "Of course."

"Grimmjow?" Lilith lifter a hand, gently caressing his hollow mask, look anywhere but in his eyes.

"I know." He pulled her up to a sitting position.

"I love you." She put her head down

"You shouldn't. I'm not good for you, Lily."

"Doesn't stop me from feeling it. And feeling confused about it."

"Not now Lilith. You have plans. If we have this talk you won't be going."

"But I…"

"Do you really want to have this argument?"

"Why does it have to be an argument?"

Grimmjow pointed to the door. "Lilith, get going."

Lilith got up, walking to the door.

"Asshole." She shook her head

"Love you too." Grimmjow said softly, grinning at her.

"Come here you. I don't have all the energy to chase you down." Lilith stood still, crossing her arms.

Grimmjow jumped off the bed, running over to her, stopping inches from her body. "What of it?"

Lilith reached up grabbing his hair in her hands, forcing his face down to hers, roughly kissing him. Her tongue begging for entrance. Grimmjow obliged, letting out a soft groan.

"Mmh. You really should go before we can't stop." Grimmjow looked down at her; his hands on her waist, holding her there.

"You have to let go first." She looked up at him. He could tell she didn't want to stop.

Grimmjow leaned back in giving reciprocating a rough and passionate kiss. "Go, Lily." He whispered, letting his hands fall. His forehead rested on her head.

Lilith turned around, receiving a slap on the rear. Looking back, Grimmjow had a big grin on his face, just like a teenager with his crush. Lilith left the room walking a few feet from her room, smiling. She stopped at the next door.

Knocking, she heard no response. "Hello?" No response.

Lilith slowly opened the door to find there was a body in a ball at the base of the window on the other side of the room. All she saw was a white uniform and long auburn hair.

"HEY!" Lilith raised her voice. The girl jolted awake. Looking up Lilith could see her eyes were puffy. And she seemed over tired. Lilith walked into the room, closing the door, walking towards the girl.

The girl clutched herself, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You're going on a walk with Ichimaru and myself."

Lilith waited for a response.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Or…Orihime Inoue."

"Lilith Suzuran. Sixth Division."

"You're with Lord Aizen?" Her eyes were wide

"He kidnapped me. Called it a surprise adoption. Guess he adopted you too. Means you're my sister now. You must have something he wants or you wouldn't be here."

"My Shun Shun Rikka."

"You shake your what?"

Orihime let out a half sob half laugh. "No, Shun Shun Rikka. It's my power."

"Please, get up. I'd like you to walk with me. Tell me about it. We'll swap story for story. Are you hungry?"

"no, I'm fine, thank you." Orihime Smiled.

"Bullshit." Lilith narrowed her eyes

"Wh-what?"

"You're upset and denying yourself sustenance. You're going to eat breakfast with me. I need strength to stay here too. Especially since I'm pregnant."

For the first time Orihime looked at Lilith who was holding her belly.

Orihime used the wall to get up. She was almost as tall as Lilith. And had beautiful brown eyes.

"You're beautiful, Orihime. You should stick with me here." Lilith gave a light warning

Orihime blushed slightly. "Thank you, Lilith."

"Lily. You're not an adult yet. Means you get to call me Lily. And I will protect you to the best of my ability while we are here."

Lilith moved towards Orihime, who was looking down at the floor. Finally reaching her, she reached out gently lifting Orihime's face with her fingers. She saw complete sadness and immediately took Orihime into a hug. Upon contact Orihime gasped, and shortly began to let herself cry onto Lilith's shoulders.

Lilith felt a weird feeling on her breasts. "Orihime, stop crying for a moment." Pulling herself back, Lilith looked down. "What…in the hell?" Her breasts were wet, but not from the outside.

Lilith started to freak out. "What… I… What is this?" Lilith opened her Shihakusho at the top opening looking in. The liquid was dripping from her nipples. Her eyes were wide in horror.

Orihime let out a light laugh. "It's milk. For the baby. It's normal."

Lilith started to cry, throwing Orihime off. "why…is…this…happening? Why…me?" She said between sobs

Orihime returned the hug, a smile on her face. "It's okay. Shh it's okay. Didn't your mom or teachers tell you about these things?" She patted Lilith's back

Lilith cried harder. "NO! My mom died when I was a kid!" Lilith yelled through her tears. "I was raised by two guys!"

"I see. I guess I can help you sort this stuff out. You were saying something about a walk and breakfast?"

"Mmh." Lilith wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry about that. My body has been changing very fast recently and I don't know how to cope with it.'

"Come on, Lily. Breakfast." Orihime took her hand, leading Lily to the door, smiling at her.

Lilith and Orihime were almost finished done with their breakfast, having a deep conversation when Ichimaru entered the dining room.

"GIN!" Lilith yelled, waving him over. Orihime instantly froze

"Orihime. You're going to be okay around him. I promise."

"Good morning Lily, Orihime."

"Morning, Gin! Are you ready for our walk?" Lilith smiled at him

"Lord Aizen needs me, I can't go."

Lilith stood up quickly. "Orihime, let's go. Gin, you're to follow me."

Orihime rose very timidly.

"Where are we going, Suzuran?"

"To have a quick chat with that douche. We're having our walk!" Lilith took Orihime's hand pulling her up, walking out. Stopping, she turned around. "Damnit Gin, LET'S GO!" she all but yelled at him. Gin's plastered grin falling off.

"He's not in the Great hall yet. I just came from there. He might still be in bed."

"I don't fucking care. Show me where."

"Lilith Suzuran! You would barge in on Lord Aizen?" His tone mocking her

"Take me there and you will see me. Now Ichimaru!"

Gin quickly got in front of Lilith and Orihime walking them down the corridors.

After a few minutes they arrived at a big door. "This is it."

"Well, help me open the door Gin. Orihime should have no part of this." Lilith looked at Gin, a crooked smile on her face.

Gin shook his head, Pushing the door himself, allowing entrance to the room.

"WOW! It's so big in here. That bastard." Lilith could barely control her voice.

"Good morning, Ichimaru, Lilith, Orihime. Ichimaru, why did you bring them here?" Aizen's voice rang from across the room.

"I have business with you. I'm taking Gin with me for a walk. And my new sister is going with us."

"Is that so?"

"I already had plans for Gin and I to go for a walk this morning. I have important matters to discuss with him. But since we have a new arrival, I thought I'd snap her out of her depression with a walk as well."

"You can take one of them." Aizen began to walk her way

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you. I am taking both. It isn't like Gin does anything important here anyway besides follow you around like a lost puppy. Let me take him too."

Aizen's brows raised slightly, a slight smirk forming. "Fine. Have them for the next three hours."

"Half day."

"You're horrible at negotiating. Have them all day if you must. Ichimaru, Orihime is your responsibility. Grimmjow is responsible for Lilith's actions."

"I'm responsible for myself. But thank you for trying to involve more people I care about. Ichimaru, Inoue, let's go please. Good day, Sosuke."

"You always strike a nerve when you're in my company." Aizen stopped a few feet from her. "Why is the front of your shihakusho stained and partially wet?" Aizen's mouth bared his teeth in a full grin

Lilith's face automatically blushed. "None of your business. Guys, come on." Lilith turned around quickly, grabbing Orihime's hand, making them both run out the door. "'Hime! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't quite notice. But his room is so bright, I didn't notice til he said something. I'm sorry."

"Well then, where are we going?" Ichimaru came out of the room

"Outside."

"That's off limits." Ichimaru instantly retorted

"I see." Lilith smirked, pulling Orihime close, using her flash step to the front doors of the building.

Gin quickly put himself between the girls and the door. "Lilith, I'm warning you. You're not going outside."

"Gin, did you forget why I asked you to walk with me?" Gins face became confused. Lilith let out an aggravated sigh. "Sai!" She pointed her fingers at Gin.

Quickly Lilith grabbed Orihime. "Haien!" She let the blast hit the door. Lilith was quick to flash out the door, Orihime attached to her side.

Running for her usual spot she could feel Gin behind her. "Orihime, you need to prepare yourself to use your shun shun rikka if you don't want to fall to your death."

Orihime's already big eyes got wider as Lilith planted them in the middle of the quick sand, letting it sink them below, Gin slowed down, his face seemed to be shocked.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Orihime let out a few tears, clutching onto Lilith.

"I have to show Gin something and I will probably destroy that place if I showed it to him inside. And I'm not trying to kill you. I'm trying to protect you. Where we're going, you can't second guess me. I need you to trust me and do as I say on instinct."

"Y-Yes Ma'am."

Lilith took a hand and lightly slapped the back of her head. "I appreciate the respect, but you're scared. I seriously need you to trust me. I wouldn't put you in danger purposefully. Hold on. We're about to start."

Lilith and Orihime sank, falling into the Forest of Menos. "Get ready!" Lilith shouted, turning their bodies towards the ground. "NOW!"

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" A shield formed breaking their fall a few feet from the ground

"Thank you, Orihime. Now stand behind me and keep your shield. Gin's gunna be pissed at me."

Orihime got behind her just in time.

"ShinSo!"

"El Escudo!" Lilith quickly raided her arms, creating a barrier, moving her head to the side. His blade piercing through her shield, stopped by Orihime's Kesshun.

Gin Flash stepped over. "Orihime keep your shield up." Lilith took a few steps from Orihime. "Sakura No Shi. Bankai!" An explosion of spiritual energy was released from Lilith Forcing Orihime and Gin backwards. Her eyes completely golden, her Zanpakuto in her hands. A golden light surrounded her bursting through the top of the forest.

Gin stopped, his mouth and eyes both open. "Well, if I didn't believe you, I do now. I understand why you didn't want to show me this inside." He moved to the left as a tree fell near him.

"No, you don't." Shiore voice said hauntingly. Lilith ran behind Gin

"Kurrashu!" She swung her Zanpakuto at the hollow that was closing in on Gin. The hollows scream could be heard as it imploded.

"Ahh!" Orihime screamed as a hollow threw her to the side.

"No you don't." Shiore voice sharp. "Shioremasu!" She swung her Zanpakuto down, instantly a black wave of energy forced itself into the hollow, disintegrating it completely.

"You really are something special." Gin approached carefully

"You know Aizen tried killing us when she was just a babe?"

"He what?"

Lilith turned towards Gin. Shiore voice still taking over, one eye green, one eye golden. "He never told you? His experimental hollow attacked Lilith's mother when she was still pregnant. Lilith should have fullbring, but she doesn't know. Her mother died in childbirth. Aizen tried killing Lilith then, accidently cutting her chain of fate completely allowing her to hollowfy. Her birthmark is actually my mask. When he couldn't kill her he gave her to a woman and said he was her father, and that he would check on her periodically."

"I never knew." Gin's face seemed sad and trouble.

"Do you see why she must be protected? And why her daughters will be just as special? Ichimaru, you must not let harm come to this girl."

"I swear, as long as I live."

Shiore surrendered herself to Lilith. Lilith had tears rolling down her face. "He's a monster." She barely whispered.

"You heard everything?" Gin's was completely serious.

"Yes. Does this change your opinion of me?" Lilith paused, gasping. "Gin…I won't be allowed back in the Seireitei. I won't be able to be a soul reaper anymore. Will they exile me or execute me?" Lilith started to panic.

"Don't freak out down here. We'll die. How do you get out of here?"

"Orihime are you okay? We don't have time for you to heal yourself. Gin is going to take you in his arms and follow me to the top. I trust him. And you and I have already established our trust. Gin, -"

A hollow roared nearby.

"Quickly!" Lilith started to flash up a tree, hoping Gin had Orihime behind her.

Finally surfacing, Lilith waited for Gin, impatiently. Just as she saw gin surfacing a hand came around her holding her chest diagonally, one hand covering her mouth.

"Mmh?"

"Lord Aizen is requesting you, Pet." Nnoitra used his Sonido, taking her all the way to the Great hall, throwing Lilith onto her knees before Aizen.

Lilith was alone again with Nnoitra and Aizen. Lilith would not look up.

"I specifically told Ichimaru you were not allowed outside. And since you said you are responsible for yourself looks like I'll be reprimanding you and Ichimaru. One at a time." A dark grin crossed his face.

"Gin tried stopping me. And almost killed me. Gin should not be reprimanded. This was my choice and decision to go against his warning."

"How brave…or foolish. I'm not really sure which I feel it is yet." Aizen began to stride over. "You will take being reprimanded for three people?"

"Orihime had no part in this. She actually didn't want to go. Please, don't involve her. Punishment for two people." Lilith kept her head down. Her body tensed as Aizen came closer.

Aizen reached a hand out gripping her chin very hard, forcing her body up. "Fine. You will be reprimanded for two people. Are you ready?"

Aizen brought his body inches from hers, allowing his free hand to lightly stroll down her sides.

Before she knew it she was pushed back, falling into someone's arms. Looking up she saw Starrk, Ulquiorra and Gin in front of her, Zanpakuto drawn. Looking up further she could see she was in Grimmjow's arms. He had a look of hatred plastered across his face.

"Word from the Seireitei is Orihime is a traitor. The Soul Reapers will not be coming for her. It's forbidden by Yamamoto. Be a dear Lilith, let Orihime know."

Lilith felt all of her limbs go limp. He just crushed any hope she had of being saved, even if it meant her death. "Of…course." She barely spoke. Grimmjow picked her up bride style, walking her out of the great hall, Ulquiorra and Starrk following him.

"You sure do some stupid things." Grimmjow looked down at her, still angry.

Lilith said nothing, continuing to cry silently, holding onto Grimmjow's jacket.

"What…is that?" Grimmjow pulled her body from his. His chest slightly wet.

Lilith still said nothing, putting her head down, her body started to sob uncontrollably.

Grimmjow pulled her back in, holding her tightly. "Ulquiorra, check on the Human. Starrk, get Szayel? Tell him to meet me in my room."

Opening the door to his room, Grimmjow stopped, his jaw dropping. "Lilith…This is amazing." Grimmjow slowly stepped in. His walls were covered with trees; the ceiling was like a canopy. The floor looked like a mixture between grass and fallen twigs. "I really might not ever leave here again." His was lost in thought, taking her to the bed.

"You've got to stop putting yourself and our children in danger. You can't just keep taking the fall for everyone. You can't protect everyone." Grimmjow sat down, placing her between his legs.

"You aren't protecting me for the sake of me. Nobody is. You're protecting me for the sake of the girls. If I weren't pregnant I'd be in there right now having who knows what happening to me. It's all about the situation."

"That's not true."

"Yes, Grimmjow, it is. But that's okay. I have more reason to hate Aizen now. And more of a reason to kill him. You were right about Shiore Rozu."

"So you asked her what happened?"

"No." Lilith leaned her head back, putting her hands on her belly. "Grimmjow, I found out my real mother died in child birth." Lilith's voice began to shake. "What if I die giving birth too?" She whispered

"Shiore and the rest of us won't let that happen. You're going to be fine. And I promise to be there." Grimmjow kissed the top of her head.

"Grimmjow, help me hone my skills." Lilith sat up, looking Grimmjow dead in the eyes. "Help me become stronger. I have two people to kill before I can deliver the girls."

"How do you actually know they are girls?"

"Don't avoid the subject. Help me. And you can call it a mother's intuition."

"It isn't like I can use my Pantera against you."

"Is that your Bankai?"

"A version of it. It's our release. Our resurrection."

"Pantera…Panther… well, Ulquiorra's side jokes make sense now." Lilith smiled. "Does that ean you like to be scratched behind the ears?" Lilith brought her hand up to his face. Grimmjow quickly and lightly smacked it down

"Don't." His eyes wide, and breath heavy.

"Haven't even touched you, and just that one thought has you breathing hard? Well, I know what to use against you next time." Lilith crawled from between his legs, throwing her legs off the bed.

"where are you going?"

"Orihime is crying. I'm going to see why." Lilith struggled getting up.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, bouncing off the bed, helping Lilith the rest of the way.

"How do you know she's crying?" He looked down at her.

"Grimmjow, look at my chest. It happens when children here cry near me. And it's kind of annoying."

"shouldn't you change?"

"It really won't matter." Lilith let out a light sigh. "It's something that's going to continue after the girls are born. Speaking of. We should start getting some things for them and start setting up the corner for them." Lilith walked to the door.

"They're going to stay… in here…with us?"

"Yes. It's our job to look after them as their parents. I'll be back. I love you." Lilith opened the door, walking out, smiling. Grimmjow finally accepted both as his.

Lilith found her way through the corridors getting closer to Orihime's room. Rounding the corner, she saw Ulquiorra walking out.

"You are no longer needed near this woman."

"This _woman_ is basically going to be my younger sister. And I'm going to watch out for her. She's still a child, Ulquiorra." Lilith walked past. Ulquiorra grabbed her arm, gripping tightly

"Ow. Let go, Ulquiorra. I need to get her to stop crying."

Ulquiorra stared at Lilith for a few. "Lord Aizen does not want you interacting with her. But I will watch the door. You have five minutes."

"Mmh. Thanks." Lilith stared back. Ulquiorra let go, letting Lilith pass.

Lilith opened the door to find Orihime on her bed, sobbing quietly to herself.

"'Hime? What's wrong?"

Orihime rolled over, laying on her back, wiping her eyes. "Ulquiorra. He just told me…"

"Told you what, Orihime?" Lilith's voice stern

"Ichigo won't be able to come for me. No one will come for us." Orihime's eyes began to water again

"Are you stupid?"

"Wh…What?"

"Your Shinigami, Ichigo. He isn't a soul Reaper. The rules don't apply to him or your friends, Sado and Ishida. Yamamoto cannot keep them from coming after you." Lilith walked over to the bed, scooting Orihime over. Lilith laid sat down next to Orihime, letting Orihime rest her head in her lap.

"You think they will actually come? They can free you too."

"Yes, your friends will come. But I'm not in need of saving. I'm in need of protecting. My soul reapers will kill me if they come here after you. Meaning, also, your Ichigo should know about me by now. And as far as me being here goes, I'm not safe while Aizen and Nnoitra are alive. Keep your head up, Orihime. You must have faith in your friends. Is your heart not with them?

"Yes, of course it is. I'm sorry."

"'Hime, Aizen is a manipulator." Lilith began stroking Orihime's hair. "he wants to break you. It doesn't matter how. You must never break here. If you can fake being broken, then do it, but never lose your spirit, don't lose who you are. And keep your hope alive. They're going to come for you."

Lilith stopped playing with Orihime's hair, struggling again to get off the bed. "This really sucks. I can wait to have these girls."

"Do you have to go?" Orihime looked up

"Technically, I'm no longer allowed to see you. Ulquiorra will take care of you. He's probably the best person to protect you. He may not understand everything, or the way you work, but he does try. The next time I see you, you will be with Ichigo." Lilith tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Ulquiorra! I need help!"

Ulquiorra opened the door, seeing Lilith holding out her hand. "Why did you sit? I told you five minutes."

"When you are as pregnant as I am you try standing as much as I have been and putting out physical energy! Help me up Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra walked over grabbing her hand, and using his second hand to stabilize her elbow, pulling her up gently as he could.

"Orihime, please, don't forget what I said. I will see you sooner than you think." Lilith bent down, leaving a kiss on Orihime's forehead.

"Thank you, Lily." Orihime smiled through new tears.

Lilith could tell Ulquiorra was rolling his eyes. "You're welcome, Sis."

Ulquiorra escorted Lilith out of Orihime's room, shutting the door behind them.

"That was quite the speech."

"Ulquiorra, she needs hope. She will be saved. I am damned and am not able to be saved. And honestly, that scares the hell out of me. I don't want to stay here the rest of my life. This is not where I want to raise my girls."

"Even if the substitute soul reaper could get here, there are ten of us Espada =and one of him. He will be crushed."

"Don't under estimate him, Ulquiorra. He too was made to do great things."

Lilith walked away heading back to Grimmjow's room, leaving Ulquiorra pondering about Ichigo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It has been five weeks since Orihime came to Hueco Mundo. Szayel has upped Lilith's dose of spirit energy Booster to two a day. She is now about 8-9 months along approximately. The double dose has sped up her pregnancy considerably.

Lilith wobbled down the hall as fast as she could. "'Hime! ORIHIME!" She yelled down the hall.

Orihime opened the door, poking her head out.

"Orihime! Did you feel it? Tell me you felt it!" Lilith paused, huffing, holding onto the wall and her extreme swollen belly.

"I don't understand."

Ulquiorra appeared behind Lilith, his voice making her yelp.

"Your soul reaper has come with your friends."

"Why would they come here?" Orihime cocked her head to the side

"Oh my God idiot… to save you! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SAVED!" Lilith yelled out her excitement.

"They should go back. I came here to protect them."

"Orihime, sweetie, you're pissing me off. Don't be stupid. They're all stronger than you will ever be. They have more of a chance than you're giving them credit for."

Ulquiorra put his hand over Lilith's mouth. "Don't give her false hope. Remember both of you are on our side. Now say it."

"I belong to Lord Aizen. I am here for his will and-"

"Shut up Inoue. Ichigo will save you. He came against direct orders."

"Don't seems so happy about it." Ulquiorra's voice seemed a bit clipped

"I am NOT on Aizen's side. Anyone actually on his side is my enemy. I will cut them down."

"This is not the time, Woman."

"Orihime! He's coming for you regardless. You're almost out!" Lilith let out. Squeal of excitement.

Ulquiorra grabbed Lilith's arm, pulling her back down the hall. "Let go… I wanted to try something before she leaves me." Lilith pouted.

"Like what?" Ulquiorra stopped but wouldn't let her go.

"I want to try to make something beautiful with her reversal…"

"I get to watch."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now let's make a miracle."

Ulquiorra finally let go of Lilith, walking her pace back to Orihime's room.

"Orihime, may Ulquiorra and I come in?"

"You're wasting my time." Ulquiorra opened the door.

"Hime?"

"Be right out!" She yelled awkwardly from the bathroom.

Lilith walked to the bathroom door, slightly opening it. Peeping through, she saw Orihime struggling with the uniform. Lilith opened the door, walking in she saw bruises on Orihime's back.

"Did Ulquiorra do that to you?"

Lilith looked up, wide eyed, "No."

"Grimmjow?"

"No."

"Was he tall and wearing a patch across his left eye?"

Orihime said nothing.

"Fucking Nnoitra. Did he rape you, Orihime?"

Orihime shifted uncomfortably, "N-no." She looked down.

"I see. Did he finish?" Lilith walked over to Orihime, helping her with the dress.

"No. Someone stopped him. I don't know who."

"I'm glad to hear that. And I'm so sorry. I know you were saving your self for that blind idiot Kurosaki." Lilith gently hugged Orihime. "I want to try something with you. With your Shun shun Rikka."

"You want me to shake my what-a?" Orihime gave a light laugh.

"When you're done, please come out. Ulquiorra and I are waiting. And please, heal yourself."

Lilith wobbled out the bathroom, smiling at Ulquiorra until the door latched. Her smile instantly fell. "Where the hell were you, Ulquiorra?"

"In a meeting with Lord Aizen."

"Who saved her?"

"Probably Ichimaru."

"When we are done here, I have business to attend to."

"You will not and cannot." Ulquiorra knew her intent.

"You're going to stop me?"

"By all means necessary."

Orihime opened the door., her head down. "I…I'm sorry."

"Orihime, go to that corner. Shiore, return." Lilith's Zanpakuto disappeared.

Following Orihime to the corner, Lilith prepared herself for failure. "hold out your hands to the bottom corner. Use your Soten Kisshun and reject the space."

"I don't understand."

"Stop questioning me and do as I'm asking. You're being difficult."

Orihime slowly reached out her hands to the base of the floor in the corner. "Soten Kisshun, I reject." A small shield formed, essentially Healing the floor creating a small black hole.

"Chikyu No. Tsurino Ruto." Lilith placed her hands next to Orihime's. "Hana." A small twig like object appeared from the hole. "Saku!" the twig quickly grew into a small tree. Lilith put her hands down, allowing Orihime to continue healing the space. Soon cherry blossoms appeared.

"You can stop now, Orihime." Lilith whispered.

Orihime slowly put her hands down. Her mouth slightly opened, staring. "Wow."

"Ulquiorra. Can we keep this between us? And can we do two more rooms?"

"Three and I'll even let you try to kill Nnoitra with out stopping you."

"Orihime, are you up for doing this in three more rooms?"

"We can do this again? Can we do more than three? It's so beautiful."

"I know. Team work is a magical thing. Don't underestimate it. Come on. Next room. My old room."

Orihime walked behind Lilith. Her mood was considerably happier.

Lilith, Orihime and Ulquiorra finished the old room, Grimmjow's room and made their way to Ulquiorra's room. Both ladies stopping at the door he had opened, staring at each other in disbelief.

"When did he get a sense of style?" Lilith whispered to Orihime

"For what we have here, he sure made out well." Orihime whispered back.

"You made out with Ulquiorra?" Lilith asked loudly

"Oh my gosh! No! Not what I meant!" Orihime's voice squeaked as she blushed.

"You like him!" Lilith teased whispering again. "He's not bad company."

"He doesn't say much." Orihime said softly

"He's not bad to look at either." Lilith grinned, making Orihime blush fiercely. "He's quiet but very observant. He's strong and protective. He's curious and more knowledgeable than you'd ever think. He may not look it, but he does actually care. He just has a hard time showing it, or expressing it."

"He shows it pretty well with you. Most of them do here." Orihime walked into the room.

"Hime?"

"Yes?"

"It's about your spirit. Don't ever let them see your spirit broken. It will be the end of you. I am trusted because I don't have to fake anything here. They know my nature, they know my actions, they know I'm stubborn."

"Will you hurry up already, woman? You've given too many speeches. Stop." Ulquiorra's voice came from a corner

"You weren't supposed to be listening. Next time just ignore me." Lilith teased.

"Sometimes I wish I could." Ulquiorra retorted

"Ulquiorra Cifer! Was that sarcasm I just heard? Are you feeling well?" Lilith laughed shaking her head.

"Lily, just get over here. Now." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"He…He just…rolled his eyes…" Orihime slowly stuttered

"Really must be sick." Lilith said to the side, walking over to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra lightly slapped her on the head.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking and not assuming."

"Orihime, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Orihime's smile was wide and her eyes were bright.

"Ulquiorra, yours isn't going in the corner. 'Hime, come over here to me." Lilith was bracing herself against the middle of the wall on the far end. "About a quarter of the way up."

Orihime did as asked. "Soten Kisshun, I reject." She began to reverse and heal the space.

Lilith brought her hands up. "Tsurino Ruto. Mmh!" She put one hand down to her stomach, wincing. "H-Hana!" Lilith said with a little more effort. "Argh! Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra was immediately at her side, his hand on her sides, slightly releasing spiritual energy.

Lilith let out a few deep breaths. "Saku!" She waited til she saw the blossoms before she put her hand down, her steps faltering.

"Orihime, stop. Focus on Lilith." Ulquiorra said, holding Lilith up.

"I'm-Agh-fine!" Lilith said through clenched teeth, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime's shield enveloping Lilith's body.

Lilith looked up, gasping. "Ulquiorra, I'm so sorry…your tree…"

"It's amazing. It couldn't have been done better." Ulquiorra was still holding on to Lilith's sides.

"But, it grew awkwardly. Its shape isn't like the others."

"I'm also not like the others. Besides, it grew this way when my nieces were attempting to come out. They'll be here any day now. You've depleted your and their spiritual energy. We need to get it back up."

"Ulquiorra, will you really be there for the girls and protect them?"

"Yes."

"I need you to swear it. You will protect them from harm by anyone except me because I'm not stupid enough to hurt my girls. But you have to swear you will protect them even from Aizen and Grimmjow if the occasion calls for it. Even from soul reapers."

Ulquiorra paused a few moments. "I will die protecting them. You have my word."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." Lilith put her hands on his giving a gentle pat.

"Do I want to know?" Grimmjow asked entering the room.

"Grimmjow!" Lilith held out her hand, shaking it. "C'Mere."

Grimmjow walked over slowly, "I think you're just fine in Ulquiorra's hands. Woman, let's go. Aizen wants to see you."

Orihime's smile fell quickly.

"'Hime, just remember what I've been telling you. You're going to be okay." Lilith took Orihime's hand giving it a slight squeeze and a smile. "Thank you, Orihime."

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" Lilith could sense something was off.

"Nothing. Woman. Now before I drag you out of here." Orihime stood up quickly walking to Grimmjow.

Lilith got up as fast as she could, putting herself in front of Orihime. Grimmjow was reaching for Orihime's arm. "El Escudo." A weak shield formed, but still stopped him from reaching further. "You're a terrible liar, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow reached through the barrier, grabbing Lilith's arm tightly, pulling her to him by force. "You will get out of my way and you will do it now." He pushed her back.

Ulquiorra was quick to catch her, stopping her from falling.

"You're being an asshole to me. We don't appreciate it."

"I don't care about your opinion. Or theirs. Woman, get out and stand in the hall." Grimmjow pointed to the door.

"Yes, Sir," Orihime looked down, not daring to lock eyes with Grimmjow.

"What the hell, Grimmjow?" Lilith's temper rising. "What did I do to you? Or what put you in this mood? How can I fix it?"

Grimmjow walked up taking her chin in between his thumb and index. "You're obviously comfortable in another man's arms. I hope your ex fiancé comes here so I can kill him before your eyes."

"But you don't even know what happened." Lilith's eyes burned with tears

"Like I said, I don't care." Grimmjow let go of her chin. "Tears make you look like shit. Go clean yourself up."

Lilith took a sharp breath

"Grimmjow, you're being unreasonable." Ulquiorra sat Lilith down on his bed.

"It's none of your damn business, Ulquiorra. And if you're going to have your hands on what doesn't belong to you, be careful. But that," Grimmjow stared at Lilith, sneering. "Is all yours. And Aizen wants to see you too." Grimmjow turned, walking out of the room

Ulquiorra looked back at Lilith who was staring off, tears rolling down her face. "I'll be fine." Her voice was almost monotone. "Go ahead. It's not like there's much trouble I can get into."

"I'll talk to him." Ulquiorra turned to walk out the room

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't care."

"You're stupid if you believe that." Ulquiorra reached the door. "Stay here for a few and rest. I'll have Szayel come find you."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Ulquiorra hesitantly left Lilith alone in his room.

Lilith waited a few minutes until she could no longer feel the spiritual presence of any arrancar before she tried, and failed, multiple times to get off the bed. Lilith finally made it off the bed, moving slowly through Ulquiorra's room to the door. Although Lilith knew better than to leave and wander, she decided to walk the halls anyway. She wanted to be in her room. She wanted to be alone.

Finally making it to her room, she slowly opened the door, holding on to her stomach. It almost reached the door before her fingers could. Suddenly fluid fell from Lilith causing a searing pain that made her fall to her knees.

"GRIMMJOW! ULQUIORRA!" She screamed out, bracing herself on her hands and knees. Reaching out she pushed the door open with as much force as she could bare, crawling one knee at a time in between her contractions. Tears were rolling down her face from the unbearable pain. "Grimm…JOW!" She screamed his name through another contraction. She had made it half way through the room when she felt a spiritual presence.

"HELP!" She yelled out, hoping they'd hear her. "PLEASE!"

Lilith took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Shiore! Help me. Please help me." Lilith sobbed between her contractions.

" **I'm going to have to become a full hollow to stop this process until help comes. Bear with me, Lily. I can feel your pain too."**

"Do whatever you can. Just hurry!"

Shiore quickly took over, Lilith's eyes completely golden. Reaching back, she touched her flower birthmark, sliding her hand across

"Chikyu No. Sakura no Shi." A burst of light exploded around Lilith's body, her body bowing backwards slightly. Her mask quickly began to cover her body in tatters, unevenly. Her leg was wrapped in a spiral mask up to her pelvis on the left leg. A Segment covered her private areas, wrapping around to her behind. The sides had two thin

pieces that were an inch apart. The formation also made a "Y" formation on her chest stopping at her navel. Her back was completely uncovered. Her Birthmark was now raised and blooming.

Shiore crawled the rest of the way to the bathroom, grabbing two towels on the way. Putting herself in the shower under warm water, she covered her nethers with the first towel. She leaned her head and back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Just hold on a little longer Lilith. Try to hold on a little longer." Shiore whispered.

A few minutes later she felt a familiar spiritual pressure close to her. "HEY ASSHOLE! HELP!" Shiore yelled from the shower

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, when finally, a shadow was cast over her

"Who the hell are you?" Shiore heard Grimmjow unsheathe his Zanpakuto. "Where's Lilith?"

"I need you to get Gin, Orihime, Harribel and Ulquiorra stat before Lilith dies." Shiore opened her eyes

"Shiore? What happened?"

"This is my true hollow form. But seriously. We can't hold on much longer. She will die before she can give birth to the girls. Orihime can heal her. Gin has substantial Spiritual pressure which we need to get through this. The girls are quickly depleting ours. Please, be quick." Shiore squinted her eyes, feeling a contraction. She knew it was worse for Lilith.

"Fine." Grimmjow turned around walking out

"Hey Idiot. Mind lending some of your spiritual pressure so we might last while you take your sweet ass time?"

Grimmjow walked back over, placing his hands on Shiore, exerting a higher amount of Spiritual energy from him than she'd ever felt.

"Thank you. It won't last long. Please, hurry." Shiore closed her eyes again, trying not to move.

Grimmjow finally came back with Ulquiorra, Ichimaru and Orihime to find Lilith and transformed back and was laying on the floor. Her pulse was weak and her heart was barely beating.

"Suzuran?" Ichimaru bent down feeling her neck. "Orihime, heal her. Now!"

"Yes sir! Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Her shield formed around all of Lilith's body, repairing her. Shortly everyone heard a gasp followed by a scream from Lilith

"GRIMM-JOW!" She screamed his name, contracting.

"It's okay, Suzuran. I'm here, as are Ulquiorra and Orihime."

"Gin. Get behind me so I can brace myself. And pour your energy into me. Flood me."

"We just basically brought you back to life. I'm not going to-"

"DAMNIT GIN JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

Everyone stared at Gin, waiting for him to move. Hesitantly doing so he lifted Lilith, the water still running in the shower. Sitting down, he propped his knees up, letting Lilith rest her back against his bare chest. Gin put his hands on her stomach releasing energy.

"More." Shiore intertwined with Lilith

Gin did as asked, giving his energy a higher nudge

"That's perfect, Ichimaru. Stay steady. Ulquiorra, we need three towels. Now. And find Grimmjow. He needs to catch his daughters. Orihime, I'm going to need you at the end of the birth. Please, stay in here."

"I'm not catching them." She heard Grimmjow's voice from around the corner.

Ulquiorra walked out the door, punching Grimmjow's arm hard. "They need you. Regardless of your stupid opinion and thoughts."

"No." Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"You realize she was having contractions this morning. I was pouring energy into her to get them to almost stop."

Grimmjow's hardened expression changed.

"You really are an asshole. You should have asked." Ulquiorra left, finding more towels.

"Either come in and be a part of their birth and essentially their lives, or get the fuck out." Grimmjow heard Shiore snarl her words to him.

Grimmjow looked in, seeing her in Ichimaru arms pissed him off.

"I'll leave then."

"If you walk away you will have no part of Delilah or Grace's life."

"Whatever." Grimmjow turned back around

"You irresponsible adolescent jackass. Don't you understand?"

"What did you just call me?"

"I want you to be a part of their lives. I want you to be a family with the girls and I. I want you to be there. Fuuuucckkkk...ing hell. Grimmjow. Decide. Now."

Grimmjow said nothing. Ulquiorra walked in with a stack of fluffy white towels.

"By the way, I haven't forgiven you for this morning, so I'm pissed at you."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes walking into the bathroom. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take my pants off." She looked dead at him, slightly smirking.

"For fucks sake." He face palmed. "Even when you're in pain you find a way to be a pervert." He rolled his eyes

"Sorry Gin. But I trust you. And you're staying right where you are. And you get to see your nieces birth. You're welcome."

Gin looked at Grimmjow apologetically.

Grimmjow walked over bending down, gently removing her pants and loosening her shirt.

"When she…they…come out they will go straight to your chest. Let them feed." Grimmjow looked at Lilith. "Ulquiorra, when the first out is full you get tasked with holding her while we deliver the second. Orihime, stay back until we need you. Ulquiorra, hold her hand so she doesn't kill Ichimaru." Grimmjow took over commands, relieving Lilith.

"Where's Harribel?" Lilith remembered she wanted her there too

"We don't have time for that. They are coming fast. Ichimaru, let off your pressure. She needs to push. Ulquiorra, ready a towel."

"Grimmjow, Aizen is not allowed near them." She said quickly, feeling her lower region contracting painfully. "AHH!" She threw her bead back into Ichimaru chest, clutching his thighs tightly, her fingers digging in

"Ow. Ow…OW!" Gin winced.

"Nngghh aaahhhhh!" Lilith stared Grimmjow in the face, who was now squatting at her level.

"Breathe, Lily. I'm right here. Take a deep breath or two and push. She's ready."

Lilith listened to him, taking a few deep breaths and pushed. She did this a few times until she finally heard her baby crying.

"She's absolutely beautiful." Grimmjow used his Zanpakuto to cut the cord. He gently held her under the shower, letting the fluid wash off. Handing her to Lilith he asked, "What's her name?"

Lilith brought the newborn to her chest, allowing her to latch. Her eyes scanning over the newborn, she noticed she had a similar marking as Grimmjow on her face, but nowhere as big.

"Delilah Jaegerjaquez Suzuran. She even has your eyes."

"Delilah? I like it." Grimmjow beamed at Lilith who was resting on Gin. Gin was peeking over her shoulder. His eyes completely open and a smile on his face.

"She's beautiful, Lily. You did a great job. But you still have a second to deliver."

"Why'd you have to remind me? Can't she just stay in until I'm ready? OOOOWWW!"

"That would be a no." Ulquiorra said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"That was rhetorical!" Lilith looked down at her belly. "Don't you sass me young lady!"

Grimmjow gave her an odd look.

"What? She kicked me." Lilith's face immediately dropped it's smile. "Ul-quiorra… take Delilah. Quickly and gently. Grace is getting to make a dramatic entrance!" Lilith took a deep breath, pushing hard. "Gaaahhhh!" She screamed, taking a quick breath, pushing again.

"Lilith, slow down."

"NO! Something is wrong!" tears fell down her face as she pushed again in agonizing pain. "Hold on Grace!" She said through clenched teeth. Bearing down again she gave another hard push.

"I've got her head, Lilith. Just a few more pushes and she's out…" Grimmjow gave a funny look to Ulquiorra who in turn raised his brow.

"You better stop that look before I smack it off both of you. What's …Wrong?" Lilith gave another push, feeling a jagged tear. "Damnit Grace! You're being a little shit! Cooperate!"

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Gin all laughed.

"Shut up. All of you." Lilith gave her final push. "Orihime!"

"Soten Kisshun, I reject."

Grimmjow held up Grace, washing her a little roughly.

"Why are you manhandling Grace?"

Grimmjow said nothing, putting Grace on Lilith's chest. "Are you sure she also isn't mine?"

Lilith looked over Grace who was in hollow form. "I'm sure. One hundred percent." Lilith gently opened an eyelid. "Welcome, Grace Ayasegawa Suzuran." The small hollow let out a tiny cry. "Shiore, this one is for you." Lilith reached back, touching her birthmark. "Chikyu No. Sakura no Shi."

Lilith was still holding Grace as she transformed. Completing her transformation, Shiore began to heal Lilith's body from The inside out.

Shiore looked down at Grace. "It's okay. You're safe now. I promise. You and your sister are both safe." Shiore cuddled Grace close to her chest, allowing her to latch. "Ulquiorra, hand me Delilah."

Shiore reached out, gently taking Delilah in her arm, cuddling her to her free breast, now feeding both.

"Ichimaru, Lilith is sorry that you have to see all this. But she's thankful you are here. She's completely trusting of you."

"May I hold one?" Ichimaru quietly asked

"No." Shiore response was quick making Grimmjow snicker. "Grimmjow. Shut up. Thank you for helping. Ulquiorra, one of you are free to go. One of you stays." She looked directly at Grimmjow.

Grace slowly came out of transformation, opening her eyes. They were purple like Yumichika's. The little hair she had was black with a slight purple twinge.

Shiore surrendered herself to Lilith after Grace became more normal looking.

Lilith looked up, exhausted, but smirking at Grimmjow. "We did good. They're going to break hearts…and faces." She grinned and laughed lightly.

"But they're going to do both with elegance, just like their mom." Gin chimed in from behind her.

Lilith slowly leaned forward. "Gin, take Delilah. She's asleep. And be careful with her or I will elegantly break all the bones in your body." Lilith slightly turned her body to Gin allowing him to take Delilah.

"Ulquiorra, come take Grace. Now." Lilith's eyes focused on the doorway. Ulquiorra slowly took Grace from her arms, standing next to Gin.

"Grimmjow, stand beside me."

Grimmjow slowly walked over.

"A bit faster."

Grimmjow looked at her awkwardly, but still moving faster.

"Chikyu no. Tsurino Ruto." She pointed her finger to the doorway. "Byakura!"

"BITCH!" Nnoitra yelled from the other side of the wall.

"Oh? Chikyu no. Sakura no Shi. Cero!" Her transformation was almost instantaneous. Her cero shot from her palm creating a hole in the wall, blasting Nnoitra backwards. "Sai." She lifted her two fingers successfully binding Nnoitra.

"Ulquiorra. Your promise?"

"I'm holding my niece. I can't stop you. Also, I don't think I want to stop you in this form."

Shiore walked to the bedroom, staring at Nnoitra. Striding up to him she put her fingertips to his abdomen. "Piasu." She firmly spoke, her fingertips becoming sharp, penetrating him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nnoitra glared

"Hoippu." She dragged her nails downwards through his body creating long gashes.

"Argh!" Nnoitra yelled out. "Who the fuck?"

Shiore took her tips out of his body, trailing her fingers further down to his member. Gripping tightly, "Kurrashu!" She snarled.

"Aaahhhh god damnit Grimmjow! Help me!"

Grimmjow laughed, "Lily, Shiore…You've effectively neutered him. You can stop."

"Make me." Shiore took her hand off of him, placing it on his chest over where his heart should be. "Are you ready to die, Nnoitra?"

"You can't kill me. You're weak and inferior to me."

"Shoirema-" Grimmjow quickly grabbed Shiore, stopping her before she could kill Nnoitra.

"That's enough. You can stop now."

"ULQUIORRA! NOT FAIR!" She yelled back to the bathroom. Shiore allowed her transformation back to her host. "Nnoitra, you will not come near me, Orihime, Delilah, or Grace. We four are off limits. If I find you near anyone of us again, I really will kill you. And nobody will stop me… Because I will kill them too." She cut her eyes to Grimmjow.

"Orihime, come out here and heal Nnoitra."

"No." He heard from the bathroom.

"Grimmjow, he raped her too." Lilith stared at Nnoitra. "She has no reason to heal that bastard. He deserves to die. And he will."

Grimmjow looked at Lilith in disbelief. Looking over at Nnoitra, he wore a grin on his face. "Oh you fucking pervert. Was Lilith not enough that you had to fuck the human too?" Grimmjow punched Nnoitra in the face, a slight cero formed, blasting with the impact. "Fuck…Orihime, heal his face, that's it."

Orihime peeked from around the corner. "Soten Kisshun, I reject." She said with a look of hatred.

"Lilith, go check on your daughters." Grimmjow didn't take his eyes off Nnoitra.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." Lilith touched his arm gently, passing him.

Walking into the bathroom Lilith saw both Gin and Ulquiorra sitting in the shower, holding the girls, swaddled in towels. Lilith stood at the door way, smiling.

"See, Orihime. Didn't I tell you? And now I know he's also good with kids." Lilith whispered. "There's a lot to admire about him."

Ulquiorra and Gin both looked up. "I sure hope you say nice things about me too." Gin joked with her.

"She does." Grimmjow said from behind her, trailing his hands around her waist, holding his body to hers.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Lilith breathed softly

"Well, I mean, I'm not really into guys. But I don't think _beautiful_ is the word we'd choose to describe another dude."

Lilith stifled a laugh

"I mean unless you're talking about Ulquiorra. I mean, have you seen his face? Isn't he gorgeous?" Gin chimed in

Lilith covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter.

Ulquiorra joined the banter, "Me? Have you seen Grimmjow? Mister Sexta Espada? He puts the Sex in Sexta. He's sexy and he knows it."

Lilith began to chuckle

"No. Gin over there. He's the real ladies man." Grimmjow grinned widely.

Lilith snorted letting out a burst of laughter, waking Delilah and Grace.

"I can be a ladies man…" Gin trailed off

"Oh my god. You guys… Really?" Lilith held her sides, laughing hard. "Gin is not a ladies man. If anything that would be Szayel. What with his pink hair and flamboyant and cocky personality. Who wouldn't want that?"

Everyone stared at Lilith, suddenly breaking into laughter. The girls began to cry louder.

"Guys, shut up for like two minutes, and hold them to your chest."

Ulquiorra and Gin both gave a quizzical look but followed her instructions. The girls quieted down and fell back asleep.

Lilith walked over to Ulquiorra and Gin, standing in front of them. "You have two options. Either you can stay here and keep holding the girls, which by the way, you two look natural doing. Or option two, hand me my girls So I can go to sleep on the bed. I'm exhausted. And if you choose option two, one of you must walk Orihime back to her room. Nnoitra won't be happy with either of us at the moment."

Gin leaned forward, holding out Delilah like a sacrifice. "You're going to be a great Mom, Lilith. Just trust your instincts." Lilith gently took Delilah, cuddling her in her left arm.

Gin slowly got off the floor, resting his back against the wall. "I'm soaking wet and need to change." He lurched forward gently giving Lilith a hug, completely surprising her. "I knew I liked you for a reason. From the first time I saved you from drowning in that damn tub." He squeezed lightly, then let go of her.

"Thank you, Uncle Gin. For saving me. For helping and guiding me. For watching out for me, and being a sarcastic little shit with me. You've always meant a lot to me, from the moment I had to protect Toshiro from that hollow you couldn't defeat." Lilith grinned.

"I can't help that it knocked me out the way. And you used Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto, I can't believe you did that to this day." He shook his head

"Ha. And that time shortly after Matsumoto thought I was trying to get the move on you." Both Lilith and Gin laughed lightly.

"Oh, how about when Aizen and Ikkaku collaborated and bought you your first dress and you beat the hell out of Ikkaku?"

"Or how about that time after that incident when Ikkaku said something insanely rude and I made Yumichika bring me out in front of him and I kicked his ass a little then?"

"Yeah, that was quite the show." Gin smiled softly

"You guys are assholes sometimes. Even if it's with the best intentions." Lilith shook her head. "Go get dressed, Gin. I don't want you getting sick… For my daughter's sake."

Gin kissed her forehead. "You did beautifully. Rest up and eat something." Gin began to walk out the bathroom. "And Lilith?"

"Yeah?" She turned around

"Kenpachi really is your father. I've known since you were two days old. Kenpachi thought you had died with your mom died in childbirth. And I'm glad you didn't die. You had something your mother didn't."

"And what's that?" Lilith asked seriously

"Support from her family." Gin looked at her, nodding his head.

"Thank you, Gin." Lilith shed a few tears, moved by his words.

Gin raised a hand, walking out the bathroom.

"Ulquiorra?" Lilith turned to him

"I think I'd like to hold Grace just a bit longer. If you don't mind." Ulquiorra looked up at Lilith who nodded her head with a smile.

"Grimmjow, would you mind taking Orihime back to her room please?"

"Sure."

"Orihime, thank you for saving my life. I owe you. Because of you, my daughters have a mother. You did a great job as well."

"You're welcome, Lily. Congratulations." Orihime beamed.

"I'll be back in a bit. Ulquiorra, watch this one. She's more than a badass now. She's the mother of my children. Orihime, come on, let's give Lily some peace."

Orihime and Grimmjow walked out the bathroom.

"Lilith, come sit down with me. Rest for a bit, because apparently you didn't listen to me the first time this morning."

"Hey, Ulquiorra…" Lilith held out a hand.

Ulquiorra held out his free hand, helping Lilith brace herself to sit down.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the first day I was here and I fell into the forest of Menos, fractured my rib, and you guys were in the medical wing with me when I woke up?"

"Yes. I was super pissed."

"You said you would reprimand me and wouldn't go easy on me. You promised me a good time and didn't follow through."

"A good time, huh?" Ulquiorra's tone light, making Lilith smile

"You've had my back too. And I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate that."

"Oh…damn…here comes another one of your speeches." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, placing his head against the wall.

"Ulquiorra Cifer! Stop surprising me with your lax attitude! It's scary!" Lilith giggled

"That's a nice sound." He said closing his eyes

"Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"You're intense and unreadable at times. And to most people, completely unreadable. You are observant, protective, cunning, smart, kind, fun…ish… You keep your word, you are serious most of the time, but once in a while you let loose and are sarcastic. That makes me feel more comfortable with you." Lilith scooted herself back against the wall next to Ulquiorra, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're…not beautiful… not…Not Gorgeous… But handsome, and compassionate. And weird."

Ulquiorra let out a sigh. "Shut up Lilith. Your exhaustion is getting the best of you."

"Ulquiorra?"

"…Yes, Lilith?" He said hesitantly

"If I had a choice and I knew you before I met Yumichika and Grimmjow… I think you're someone I could see myself with."

"Lilith. Shut up and hold your tongue. You're saying too much. That should have stayed in your head."

"In my heart."

"What is heart?"

"that feeling you obviously have holding my daughter. That feeling where you would do anything for her. You would protect her at all costs. It's a lot of things, Ulquiorra. And I hope one day you will be able to truly experience it."

Lilith closed her eyes, thinking of the long morning she'd already had. And the Substitute soul reaper was on his way to save Orihime. She made a vow before that she would protect her, and she planned to keep her word.

Lilith woke up to the sound of her girls crying. Opening her eyes, she could see someone tucked her into bed and her daughters were on one side of her, sort of tucked in. Their consistent kicking scooted the cover off. Lilith sat up getting as close to the wall as she could. She bent down picking up Grace then Delilah, making sure to feed both. Lilith braced her back against the wall, smiling down at the two.

"You both are so beautiful. I love you so much." She kissed the tops of their head. "I don't know what I did to deserve either of you, but I'm glad you are here. And I will give my life to protect yours."

"That's quite the sacrifice." Aizen's voice came from her bathroom door.

Lilith's grip on Delilah and Grace tightened. "What do you want, Aizen?" Lilith's tone short and to the point.

"I wanted to see the new additions to the family. This place is absolutely buzzing about their birth." Aizen walked into the room from the door way heading straight for Lilith.

"Stop. I don't want you near my daughters." Lilith's heart was beginning to race. Where was Ulquiorra or Grimmjow when she needed them?

"I'm not interested in your child. I'm interested in Grimmjow's child." Aizen still slowly walked over to her.

Lilith quickly leaned forward, letting the girls rest on the bed. Lilith put her body over theirs, hovering over them. "I do not give you permission to touch them." She snarled, her eyes turning golden

"I hear you castrated Nnoitra." He stopped a few feet from the bed.

Lilith's spiritual pressure was increasing quickly. "ULQUIORRA! GRIMMJOW!"

"They won't be hearing you seeing as they are getting ready for battle with the company we now seem to have in Las Noches."

Aizen reached out, having his hand smacked down by Harribel. "She told you not to touch. And these are my nieces. If she is ready to die for them, then so am I. But you will not be touching these girls right now. Please leave." Harribel stood between Lilith and Aizen

Aizen glared at her, retracting his hand and leaving. Harribel turned to Lilith

"Tier, why didn't you come?" Lilith still hovered over the infants protectively

"What do you mean? You never sent for me. I feel like you don't really want me to be here."

"I sent Grimmjow to get you, Ulquiorra, Gin and Orihime. He came back with all but you. When I began to ask, Delilah decided she wanted to come out and say hello."

"Mind if I meet them?"

Lilith paused slowly moving backwards on the bed. For the next few hours Espada and fracción were in and out of her room. Harribel stayed with her, watching over the girls.

Suddenly Lilith felt two distinct Spiritual pressures.

"Harribel, please find Aizen. Soul reapers have come." Lilith's eyes were wide and her heart was beginning to beat fast.

Harribel left, never returning. There was no sound around besides the breathing of Lilith, Delilah and Grace. Lilith had the idea to take the girls for a stroll around the place. She took the top sheet from the bed, wrapping it around herself, making small pockets for the girls to fit in as the slept. Both hugging her chest.

"Rukia and Renji are here." She whispered down. "That means you'll probably be meeting your grandfather." Lilith smiled. The thought of seeing any one them again was wonderful, but seeing Kenpachi made her happiest.

Making her way down the hall she made it to Orihime's room. Opening the door, she saw Orihime looking out the window, a sad expression on her face.

"I can feel them. But it saddens me that I can't see them."

"Are you sure you want to see them in battle?"

"I'm not sure." Orihime looked backwards. A quizzical look formed on her face.

"Come back here to the bed and hold Delilah and Grace?" it was more of an order than a question, but Orihime made her way to the bed, sitting down.

Lilith carefully took out Grace, setting her gently in Orihime's arm, followed by Delilah.

"Don't cry. If you cry and wake up my girls, I will be more than pissed at you." Lilith gave a slight glare.

"Understood." Orihime smiled down at the two girls who had turned their bodies towards hers for warmth.

"Orihime, put up a shield between the three of you and myself."

Orihime paused…." Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

"Thank you." Lilith faced the wall with the window. "Hado number fifty-four! Haien!" She slung her hand towards the wall creating an explosion in the wall, breaking through to the outside. "Hado number fifty-seven, Diachi Tenyo!" Lilith thrust her hands outwards, causing the rubble to fly out the new opening. "Perfect!"

Lilith turned around to see Orihime's mouth was opened.

"Stop staring, it's impolite."

"Ulquiorra is going to be so pissed when he sees that…"

"As much as I value Ulquiorra's opinion, I kind of don't care right now. You need hope. You need sunlight. You need-"

"To stop being corrupted by you." Ulquiorra's voice came from the door. He was holding a tray of food.

"I have never corrupted this child, Cifer!"

"Don't call me by my last name." He narrowed his eyes

"You're super sexy when you're angry with me." Lilith grinned. She knew she was hitting a nerve like she never had before. "Maybe I should call you Cifer when I'm pissed at you instead." Lilith laughed. "Keep your shield up, Hime."

"Woman, I did not come here to play games with you."

"Ulquiorra, I've never asked you. What's your Espada number? And where is it?" Lilith took a step towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra said nothing. Keeping his eyes on Lilith, he walked in, putting the tray of food on Orihime's bed outside her shield.

"I am the fourth Espada. And when you can find it, you will see it. Til then quiet yourself."

Lilith flashed over to him, quickly being pushed aside by Ulquiorra.

"Great reflexes." Lilith had a smile on her face

"I'm not going to play games with you, Lilith. Stop now before I actually hold my word of reprimanding you."

Orihime's gasp was completely audible.

"It's okay Orihime, he won't actually do it." Lilith provoked Ulquiorra a little further

Orihime's face was a look between shock and horror. "But… aren't you afraid…"

"No. I'm not afraid of Ulquiorra. I've never been afraid of him. I'm more afraid of Grimmjow and Aizen honestly."

Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure had risen and both Lilith and Orihime could feel it.

"You should be. Orihime has the right idea. It's funny that you don't think I'd actually reprimand you. But since Orihime has the girls, I guess now is just as good a time as any."

Lilith took one step forward. "Bring it, demon."

Ulquiorra's spiritual spiked very high. "Fine."

Ulquiorra's movements were fast as he pushed Lilith against the wall, letting her body slam, then grabbing her throwing her to the door. Quickly he was on her, grabbing her, throwing her through the doorway into the hall outside. Lilith slumped to the floor, looking up at Ulquiorra as he made his way to her slowly.

"Do you like the pain? Do you like it when people are rough with you?" Ulquiorra grabbed her by her shoulder pulling her up. "You want me to do this to you?" His eyes were searching hers

"I don't know anything else here." She looked down

Ulquiorra took a step closer, Lilith's arm stretched out, touching his chest, as to stop him.

"You called me a demon. Let me show you what it means to be a demon." Ulquiorra pressed forward more, making her arm cave. Her hand still on his chest, just below his hollow hole.

"Ulquiorra…" Lilith's voice sounded pained

Ulquiorra grabbed her throat, picking her off the floor. Lilith immediately grabbed his jacket just before he threw her down the hall. Ulquiorra walked over to her, hands in pockets. His jacket torn open, showing his body and muscles clearly. Lilith began rolling over to face him, unaware of how close her really was. Ulquiorra pressed her ribs with his foot, harshly rolling her onto her back. As soon as she was on her back Ulquiorra straddled her, quickly grabbing her wrists, putting them above her head.

Lilith tried moving, failing. "Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra brought his face down to hers, inches from hers. "You've been left unchecked for far too long." Ulquiorra trailed his free hand down her jawline. His touched sent shivers down her spine.

"No, Ulquiorra." Lilith fought his grip as hard as she could. Her eyes were wide.

"I thought you weren't afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you… I'm afraid of what you are capable of." She barely whispered to him.

Ulquiorra leaned in further, his nose almost touching hers. Her breathing hitched as she felt his bare chest against hers. Ulquiorra continued leaning in, slightly parting his lips, kissing her quickly.

"One more time. But close your eyes. It draws out the sensation." Lilith couldn't believe she had said that but Ulquiorra obliged quickly. He let go of her hands, cupping her face, kissing her hard.

When he final let up Lilith was panting and confused. Her body had Instantly responded to his touch.

"You should get the girls somewhere safe. And stop putting holes in the walls." He sighed heavily sitting up.

"Ulquiorra?" Lilith leaned up on her elbows.

"Yes?"

Lilith quickly pushed into his chest knocking him off, landing on his rear. Lilith was quick to straddle him like he had her. She rested one hand on his chest, opening his jacket. "Found it." She smirked. Ulquiorra's hands made their way to her hips, holding her where she was. Lilith bent down with out hesitation, returning the kiss Ulquiorra had given her but in a softer, more gentle way. Ulquiorra's grip had initially tightened, but now had softened when she let up.

"Woman, what are you doing to me?"

"Showing us both why you can't reprimand me. And also just returning the favor. You're welcome." She kissed his forehead before getting off of him.

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Because you're just confused about me as I am about you." Lilith walked back towards Orihime's room when she felt a spiritual pressure. "Kurosaki." She whispered

"I'll be back soon. I have something to handle."

Before Lilith could object Ulquiorra was gone.

Lilith walked into Orihime's room. She was standing by the open wall, staring out. Delilah and Grace were on the bed, quietly looking at each other, kicking their feet.

"Chad has been seriously hurt. And Ichigo is close."

"Orihime, Ulquiorra has gone after Kurosaki…"

"I know… I can feel it. They haven't begun to…never mind…" Orihime looked down. "Please win, Ichigo."

"Orihime, without using his hollow powers, Ichigo won't win against any of the Espada. But you need to be able to help him on. From what you tell me, he needs a purpose to fight and win."

"I can't do anything from here…" She trailed off sadly.

"No, but you can come with me and heal him." Grimmjow said from the doorway. "nice view you have there. I need that type of interior decorating in my room."

"Grimmjow, you can't just take Orihime. Besides, Ulquiorra will be back for her."

"Guess I better make it quick, huh?"

"Don't you normally?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, not making a comment to Lilith. Grimmjow quickly grabbed Orihime, wrapping her wrists, then binding them with chain and putting her in a bag.

"You never brought those toys out with me." Lilith smirked.

"Lilith… Wait your turn." He grinned back darkly, running out the room with Orihime in a sack over his shoulder.

"Guess that means I can enjoy a few hours of freedom…" Lilith looked around Orihime's room. Looking out the clearing she calculated the distance from the ground up. She could do it.

Lilith picked up Delilah and Grace, putting them back inside the blanket, letting them latch and feed, covering them completely.

Lilith made her way over to the hole in the wall, bracing herself on the jagged edge.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ulquiorra asked from behind her, grabbing her arm, knowing he would startle her.

"Out. I'm going to take this time to enjoy my freedom because everyone is off somewhere fighting. Except you. You defeated Kurosaki."

"Where is Orihime?"

"Grimmjow took her to heal Ichigo."

"Damnit. Why didn't you stop him?"

"No. You're not blaming me on his habits of never listening."

"We will settle this later." Ulquiorra quickly turned, letting go of Lilith and leaving to go after Grimmjow.

Lilith took the time to jump out the hole before Ulquiorra could come back and stop her. The fall wasn't too long, just a few stories, in which she fell gracefully from.

"I couldn't do that again if I tried."

Lilith felt the spiritual pressure of more Soul reapers. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, Captain Unohana. Renji and Rukia were here too. There really was hope after all.

Lilith knew Grimmjow was fighting Ichigo. She could see them not too far away. Orihime was standing up somewhere high protecting a small arrancar child.

Lilith wandered around the corner bumping into Kenpachi and Kuchiki.

"Captain?" Lilith froze.

Both Captains stopped, hearing her voice.

"Suzuran?" Kenpachi was the first to speak.

"Dad!" Lilith ran to Kenpachi, embracing him with one arm.

"You must have lost your mind, Suzuran. Let go of me. You have offenses against you." Kenpachi peeled Lilith off of himself.

"Suzuran, why are you wearing Ichimaru's Captain's jacket?" Kuchiki walked towards her, hand on Zanpakuto.

"If I may advise you, don't pull your Senbonzakura on me. I was pregnant and needed something to cover myself. I will protect my daughters til I die."

"Your what?" Kenpachi gave her a weird look.

"My daughters. I had them not too long ago. Mid morning I'd say. Would you like to meet your granddaughters?"

"I want to meet them!" Yachiru voice sounded from Kenpachi's shoulder. Both Delilah and Grace began to stir.

"I need you both to promise you won't draw your sword on My girls. And Kenpachi, Grace is Ayasegawa's child."

"And, Kenpachi, Suzuran is actually your daughter. That's why she was never allowed to join your division." Kuchiki said, blankly.

"You knew all this time? That my daughter was actually alive and never said anything to me?" Kenpachi balled his fists.

"So now that's covered. Would you like to meet Grace and Delilah Suzuran?" Lilith opened the blanket carefully taking out Grace. "This is Grace. She has Yumichika's eyes and hair." She gently placed Grace in Kenpachi's arm. "and this is Delilah." Lilith walked over to Kuchiki practically shoving Delilah in his arms.

"She has the mask of a Hollow." Delilah gripped his Shihakusho, cooing at him.

"How cute, she likes you, Captain."

"She definitely is your daughter." Yachiru was hovering over Kenpachi's shoulder staring down at Grace.

"Yachiru, you're an aunt. Meet your niece."

"Suzuran, get your clingy child out of my arms." Kuchiki was struggling with holding Delilah. "You never said this child belongs to Ayasegawa." Kuchiki paused. "Who is her father?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The sixth Espada. The guy Ichigo is currently fighting." Delilah let go of Kuchiki, clenching and unclenching her hands towards Lilith. Lilith gently took Delilah from Kuchiki, holding her to her chest, kissing her forehead.

"They were born at the same time?" Kenpachi frowned, looking at Grace.

"Yes. Delilah came first-"

"Was Delilah…. Were you willing…?" Kenpachi asked uncomfortably

"The answer to your question is no. She was conceived from rape. But that doesn't make me love her any less. She is my daughter. And they are your granddaughters. And Yachiru's nieces."

"Suzuran, that is an abomination." Kuchiki said from behind her.

"Neither of my children are abominations. They are small, defenseless children that were brought into this world, misunderstood and not loved by their fathers. Not understood by their families. No, Captain, they aren't abominations. I will die protecting them from Arrancars and Soul Reapers alike. Piasu!"

Lilith's Zanpakuto formed in her hand effortlessly. Lilith took her stance, still holding Delilah in her left arm.

"You would raise your Zanpakuto to me?"

"I would also use my Bankai. I am dead serious when it comes to my girls."

"Suzuran, when did you attain Bankai?"

"A few months after Aizen kidnapped me and left me here." Lilith took a seep breath, looking down and mumbling, "Right before he came here permanently and decided to rape me too." She looked at Kenpachi. "I'm not allowed to use my Bankai here."

"Told you Suzuran wasn't like that." Kenpachi smirked at Kuchiki. "Wait…he did what?"

Lilith looked over at Grace who was now fast asleep in Kenpachi's arm. "Dad, if you'd like to spend more time with Grace and Delilah, you're more than welcome to. Yachiru, come here and hold Delilah. I need to do something."

Yachiru happily jumped off Kenpachi, holding her arms out for Delilah. "She's super cute!" Yachiru squealed

Lilith put Delilah in Yachiru's arms. "Please, be careful with my daughter. I trust you."

"Lily!" Orihime yelled

"Hime! I TOLD YOU!" Lilith yelled back, smiling widely.

"Pet." She heard a sneer from behind her. Suddenly she was tossed into a rock, her body slamming hard.

"Argh! Nnoitra!" Lilith tried getting herself out of the crater her body had made.

"Lord Aizen no longer has use for you." Nnoitra raised his Zanpakuto

"LILY!" Orihime screamed, she was in the arms of Starrk.

"STARRK! NO!" He flashed and was suddenly gone.

"Let go of my daughter." Kenpachi's voice boomed from behind Nnoitra.

"Or what?" Nnoitra pressed the blade of his Zanpakuto to Lilith's throat.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura"

"Danku!"

"Idiot." Kenpachi quickly grabbed Lilith before Kuchiki's Senbonzakura could reach her and Nnoitra.

Kenpachi forced Kuchiki to hold Grace while he fought with Nnoitra.

"I have to go save Orihime."

"No, that's what I'm here for." Ichigo's voice came from beside her.

"You fought with your hollow… and kicked Grimmjow's ass… Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki. He deserved it."

"Don't seem so surprised."

"We need to get Orihime. Then kill Aizen. Together. I have a plan if you don't mind working together. Visored to visored."

"Talk with me on the way to get Inoue?" Ichigo reached his hand out to Lilith.

Lilith took his hand, bolting from the ground. On the way up she discussed her plan with him, which he hesitant agreed to.

Lilith and Ichigo bolted from the floor into the grand hall to see Ulquiorra and Orihime

"Don't touch her!" Ichigo yelled

"II wasn't planning on it." Ulquiorra glanced over at Lilith

"They are with their grandfather. I promise they are safe with him."

"Kurosaki, you are a threat to Hueco Mundo and Lord Aizen. I have been left in charge to protect this place." Ulquiorra drew his Zanpakuto

"You finally think I'm a worthy opponent?"

"Shut it. Both of you." Lilith was standing next to Orihime. "Ulquiorra, I'm going to need your help. And I'm going to need Ichigo alive."

"Kurosaki and I have a score to finish."

"But the result of your score is death."

"precisely." Ulquiorra broke through the wall shooting upwards, Ichigo was quick to follow.

"Your boyfriend has a death wish. Ulquiorra will decimate him." Lilith looked out the smashed wall. "Why does he get to make holes in the wall but I don't? That's a double standard!"

Orihime laughed slightly. "Lily, can you take me where Ichigo went?"

"I can take you, Orihime!"

Lilith immediate put herself between Orihime and the newcomer. Uryu raised his bow.

"It's okay Lily." Orihime put a hand on Lilith's shoulder. "He's one of my friends. Uryu Ishida. He's a Quincy. And he's on our side."

"Take her quickly before Ichigo dies…again…but permanently this time." Lilith stepped aside, staring down Uryu. Putting down his bow, he quickly grabbed Orihime, going out the same opening.

Lilith felt a change in the spiritual pressure from above her. Ulquiorra must have changed into his resurrection. Lilith felt excited. She had to see this. Lilith quickly followed pursuit of Uryu and Orihime, bolting to the sky where there was now a hole.

Reaching the top, Ulquiorra was releasing his grand ray Cero. His form was weird. He really is a demon, a winged Demon.

Lilith looked up in time to see Ulquiorra punch a hole through Ichigo. Orihime screamed for Ichigo as he fell to the ground.

"Ulquiorra?!" Lilith watched him descend next to Ichigo's limp body. "Why?"

"This is where your hope dies. With him, with the other soul reapers. This is also where her hope dies." Ulquiorra looked down at a weeping Orihime

"You…broke her…you broke her spirit…twice in one day. Wasn't once enough?"

"Whose side are you on, Lilith?" Ulquiorra's expression darkened as he came closer to her.

"I am on the side that is against Aizen. I've always stated this. You know what side I am on. It hasn't changed." Lilith looked Ulquiorra in the eyes. "He was never my hope. I don't need him to defeat Aizen, but he would have been a plus with his hollow."

Suddenly there was a roar behind Ulquiorra. Ichigo's Hollow had now become a Vasto lorde.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Orihime before resuming his fight with Ichigo.

"Orihime, you look scared. And you should be. You just egged on the monster your boyfriend just became."

"I didn't want him to die." Orihime whispered. "I'm not scared… I'm terrified."

"Well…he isn't human at the moment, and kinda has the upper hand." Lilith began to walk towards the two

"Lily! DON'T!"

"Shush Orihime." Lilith looked ahead, "Heal the Quincy."

Lilith moved quicker. Ichigo's hollow was absolutely winning. Lilith ran towards Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"NO! ULQUIORRA!" Ichigo charged a cero between his horns, Ulquiorra beneath him.

Lilith ran up, grabbing Ichigo's horn has as he blasted it, the cero partially hitting her ribs as her force broke his horn.

"Damnit Cifer! I need you!" Lilith yelled, smashing the hilt of her Zanpakuto into Ichigo's jaw, smashing his hollow mask.

Ichigo took a step back, looking at Lilith who had just fell to the ground, and Uryu who had Ichigo's sword through him.

"Did I do this?" He looked in disbelief.

Ulquiorra quickly leaned over Lilith. "See this is why I can't reprimand you. You're always doing something stupid and getting in harms way…Why did you save me?"

"Because my heart is with you and I wasn't ready to lose you."

"Heart?" He recited slowly. "Orihime, please also heal Lilith before she dies. She's going to do great things." Ulquiorra picked up Lilith, flying her over to Orihime.

"Ichigo. Captain Unohana is below us. Find her, get her to heal you. Go ahead of me. Spread the word when you get there?"

"I will. I promise." Ichigo quickly sped off, falling out of the hole leaving Orihime, Uryu, Ulquiorra and Lilith alone.

"I will eventually reprimand you if you stay here. As will Grimmjow-"

"Shit! Grimmjow! Ichigo defeated him…Ulquiorra could you please do a semi rescue and find a way to get him to his room? This place is uncharted. Captain Kurotsuchi will be here to try and collect specimens. That's something you don't want."

"What about the girls?"

"Also where you come in with my father. I'll explain that too when I can get healed." Lilith laid her head down on the floor, the entire space seemed to be spinning.

Lilith woke up, finding herself alone above Hueco Mundo. "Shit!" She yelled out, quickly getting up and stumbling from the head rush, falling face first into the ground.

"Are you really going to kill Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra's voice came from on top of one of the broken cylinders.

"I have every intent on killing that bastard, even if it's the last thing I do." Lilith struggled, picking herself off the ground

Ulquiorra jumped down off the structure, his arms bowed into him. "Then feed your girls and say goodbye to them." Ulquiorra approached Lilith, both girls in his arms. They were fast asleep.

Lilith looked at Ulquiorra in a weird way. "They really, really like you." Lilith smiled and laughed out loud.

"Why is that funny?" Ulquiorra was very serious

"No…um. I'm imagining you as a father. It, for some reason, makes me happy inside." Lilith stifled another laugh. "But seeing they're already attached to you; I'd be surprised if they don't call you Daddy instead of Grimmjow or Yumichika." Lilith let out a sigh. "I have to face them." Lilith took her daughters from Ulquiorra, holding them to her chest. "And I have to do whatever it takes to keep these girls safe."

"But who will keep you safe?"

"You will. And even if it's only for the reason that my daughters need me right now."

"I don't understand your trust in me. I don't understand why you didn't just let me die. This would have been over for you."

"Cifer, this will never be over for me as long as my girls are alive. I face judgement from the people I'm getting ready to save."

"Then why protect them?"

"Because it's my duty. And less people will die. I just saved you from death. That's one less person that had to die because of Aizen."

"I'm not a person anymore."

"I don't have time to sort this out with you, Ulquiorra. I'm on a mission. I fully intend to survive and see my daughters grow up. I'm not saying good bye to them. Or to you."

"Very well then, stubborn child. Let's go." Ulquiorra put his arms around Lilith picking her up as to carry her using his sonido he raced from the ceiling to the ground below them to Kenpachi.

"Captain, I don't have time to explain, please come with us. Hold the girls? Ulquiorra, open a garaganta. I have souls to save."

"I don't think you should go." Kenpachi began

"With all due respect, Captain, I don't care about your opinion on this. This hell we are all experiencing is Aizen's fault. These souls that are dying are his fault. I need to stop him from making more people die, even though it's not at his own hand. I would sacrifice my life if it meant that no one else has to die."

"She's a difficult young lady, isn't she?" Kenpachi spoke sideways to Ulquiorra

"I can only imagine where she gets it from." Ulquiorra looked up at Kenpachi

"What are you trying to say?" Kenpachi faced Ulquiorra

"That if you are her father, surely she must have inherited part of your personality."

"Well she didn't inherit the love of fighting."

"Are you sure about that? She's a strong fighter. In many ways."

"Guys-"

"Though she partially inherited my eyes, and her mothers. My eyes show through her when she's mad."

"Kenpachi!"

"She really is stubborn though. And doesn't listen very well."

"Ulquiorra!"

"Yeah, she's always been one to basically do her own thing. But she also has a huge heart."

"GUYS!" Lilith shouted. Turning both heads towards her. "We don't have time for this. Kenpachi, take Delilah. Ulquiorra, take Grace and open the Garaganta."

"But I-"

"Damnit Ulquiorra, I swear…Just open the damn Garaganta so I can end this once and for all! Please!"

Ulquiorra took a moment to stare and scowl at Lilith before listening to her.

"We'll discuss the plan along the way. Let's go guys!"

"My subordinate's going to catch hell. Kenpachi, if you don't reprimand her for this, I will. Come on." Kuchiki was beside them.

"Actually, I'll be reprimanding her. I owe her twice." Ulquiorra interrupted as they were running down the reishi path together

"No one is calling dibs on reprimanding me. The slate will be wiped clean when I get rid of Aizen."

"Suzuran, you don't have the capabilities of even a Captain. You are no match for Aizen." Kuchiki said from behind her

Lilith stopped in her tracks, turning towards the three men running behind her. "You three and everyone else needs to stop underestimating me. You guys think I'm some fragile little flower that can't do anything by herself. I wish for once you would all have some faith in me. Believe in me. Be on my side. But if you aren't going to be with me, then step aside so I can finish my mission."

No one spoke, taken aback.

Kuchiki stepped forward. "I am on your side, Suzuran. I will stand by your side. Tell me what you need and I will help you."

"Thank you, Captain. That means the world to me. Let's go, Men. And little sleeping angels." She said softly, looking at her daughters in the arms of Ulquiorra and Kenpachi.

Lilith began running again, leading the two Captains and Espada to the other side. They finally reached the end, where Ulquiorra opened the Garaganta, exposing the battle that was happening. Lilith paused looking at the all the different battles, finally spotting Aizen, who was in a ring of dire with Ichimaru and Tosen.

"You three know the plan? Captain, please pass the word along, as far as you can."

"You'd make a decent third seat or Lieutenant. I will see you soon, Suzuran." Kuchiki used his flash step, leaving Lilith with Ulquiorra and Kenpachi.

"Are you two ready?" Lilith asked nervously

Ulquiorra stepped towards Lilith, stretching out his hand, touching her cheek. "the question is, are you ready. Are you ready to give your life, to sacrifice yourself?"

Lilith held his hand to her face. "Yes." She spoke as she shed a tear. Lilith leaned in kissing Grace's head followed by Ulquiorra's cheek. Moving towards Kenpachi she kissed Delilah's forehead and hugged Kenpachi.

"This isn't good bye. Remember?" Ulquiorra spoke softly.

"Yes." She said sadly. "Look out for my girls. I love them with my entire being., and I expect no less from the both of you." Lilith quickly jumped out of the hole as Aizen broke the barrier that head captain Yamamoto had set up around the three ex captains.

"Suzuran? What a pleasant surprise." Aizen barely turned his head to Lilith

"If you can hear me and are against Aizen and have heard my plan, Please, Take your places." Lilith called out loudly. "The blood shed ends here and now. Everybody stop fighting. Step back and join forces."

"Suzuran, just what do you think you're doing?" Aizen narrowed his eyes, his voice still smooth and cool

"Finishing this once and for all, Sosuke. This unreasonable bloodshed ends here. Piasu!"

Aizen rolled his eyes, running his hands through his hair. "I guess I can finish what I started those years ago. I can finally kill you, then your daughters."

"Her what?" Yumichika asked from behind Lilith

"Ulquiorra, come out here." Aizen looked behind Lilith as a garaganta opened

"No…" Lilith whispered horrified as Ulquiorra walked past her holding Grace. "Ulquiorra, please, you promised me." Tears filled her eyes

"And I can't believe you trusted him. He has always been on my side, Lilith. Ulquiorra, pass me the child."

Ulquiorra held out Grace, handing her to Aizen, who carefully took her into his right arm, cradling her. "Ayasegawa, this is your daughter, Grace Ayasegawa Suzuran. And this," Aizen put his hand against her chest, "is the end for her." Aizen plunged his hand into Grace's chest, crushing her heart, killing the child.

"NOOOOO!" Lilith screamed, releasing spiritual energy. "Sakura No Shi! BANKAI!"

"Hmm, so finally you release it." Aizen dropped the dead infant, letting Grace fall from the sky.

"I hate you. I have always disliked you, but now I truly hate you. You killed my child! She was innocent! Why her?" Lilith took her stance as the Arrancar and Soul Reapers took place around Lilith and Aizen.

"I told you. I', interested in Grimmjow's child. Not yours."

"They are both my children!" Lilith charged, running to Aizen, missing as he used his flash step to step aside, letting his elbow swing backwards into her skull, forcing her downwards.

"Delilah is a pure specimen for me to use."

"You will never lay a hand on Delilah!" She snarled, picking herself up charging Aizen again.

Aizen stood still this time, grabbing Lilith by the throat as she came near, squeezing, holding her in the air. Aizen turned her to face everyone.

"Nnggh!"

"You should have never been born, you shouldn't have lived when I tried to kill you. You should have died giving birth, just like your mother. But now, your time has come, flower." He whispered in her ear.

"Let go of her." Ichigo said from behind Aizen,

"No!" Aizen fiercely said, trusting his Zanpakuto through Lilith's chest

"AGH!" Lilith yelled out, turning her Zanpakuto around she shoved her sword into Aizen. "Kurrashu!" She dug her blade deeper into his body.

"AAHH!" Aizen yelled out in pain, his body caving in on itself

"Ichigo, Now!"

"Getsuga-Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his sword, the blow finishing Aizen. The hogyoku fell from the ashes

Lilith began to fall from the sky, Aizen's Zanpakuto still buried in her chest. Ulquiorra quickly caught her

"Shioremasu!" Lilith used the rest of her strength against Ulquiorra's arms, forcing his to drop her. His arms quickly turned to ashes in the wind. "I can no longer trust you. You gave my child willingly to that monster." Lilith closed her eyes as she fell father, her world turning black.

"What do we do with the Hogyoku now?" Toshiro asked

"We seal it away." Head captain Yamamoto said

"No." Lilith's weak voice sounded

"Suzuran?" Ukitake's voice came from beside her

"I have an idea that would be more beneficial. Allow me to use my Bankai and crush the Hogyoku or allow Orihime Inoue to reverse it and destroy it that way. At that point it will not be something that could ever be used against the soul society ever again, or for somebody else's selfish purposes."

Silence fell in the room.

"I agree." Kenpachi said.

Lilith opened her eyes, seeing she was in the fourth division Healing room. The captains had surrounded her bed, their lieutenants behind them.

"I also agree." Captain Kuchiki joined in

"I third the motion." Captain Ukitake joined in

"Fourth." Captain Kyoraku

"Fifth." Captain Hitsugaya

"Sixth." Captain Unohana

"Seventh." Komamura

"Well, that's all but three of us that are Captains that agree with Kuchiki's subordinate. Suzuran, you will attain Bankai and rid the Seireitei of the Hogyoku."

"Yes, Head Captain." Lilith closed her eyes again, rolling over in her bed, clenching her pillow, tears rolling out of her eyes

"Suzuran, what's the matter?" Captain Hitsugaya gently touched her back

"Aizen killed my daughter. He almost killed me. And now I don't even know where Delilah is. I don't know if she's safe."

"She's with her father." The head Captain said walking up to the foot of the bed. "I don't know what happened and where you stand, Suzuran, but we thank you for taking down Aizen. We owe you for saving countless lives. You will not be executed, as we had originally planned."

"I'm already dying. Aizen took part of me before I killed him." Lilith clenched her fist into balls.

"Lily?" Yumichika's voice came from behind everyone. "I have a surprise for you."

Everyone parted a way for Yumichika to come through. He was holding something in his arms.

The small bundle started to squirm the closer it came towards Lilith.

"Yumichika?" Lilith's voice confused

The bundle began to kick, throwing the blankets off.

"I think our daughter would like to see her mother." He said softly, coming around the side of the bed, sitting next to Lilith's balled up body.

"Delilah?" Lilith looked up, tears still in her eyes.

"No, Grace." Yumichika brought the child down for Lilith to see.

"No way!" Lilith began to sob, quickly sitting up throwing her arms around Yumichika.

"She really is quite beautiful, Lilith. You did a great job." Yumichika kissed her cheek lightly.

Lilith leaned back, taking a look at Yumichika and Grace. "I can't believe she's alive."

"Guys, let's leave them be for a few." Kenpachi ushered everyone out.

"I'll also leave Grace with you. She needs to eat. I've been using my energy to subdue her until now. But I don't want her to die…again."

"Don't leave me, Michika. Please. Not when I finally get to see you. I can't believe this is real. I was beginning to lose all hope. I began to not care about being rescued, as long as Orihime was safe. I came to terms with the fate that I'd never be able to see you again. Please don't leave. It'll break me. Please." Lilith begged him, holding his arm.

Yumichika sighed, crawling in the bed with her. He sat with his back against the headboard, letting Lilith take grace so she could rest in Yumichika's arms. Lilith brought Grace to her chest, feeding the child, leaning her head back so she could hear Yumichika's heartbeat.

"Lily?" Orihime's voice came from inside the room

"Mmh?"

"There are three of us here to see you. May we come in?"

Lilith felt Yumichika tense, making Lilith open her eyes.

Lilith walked towards the bed slowly, Ulquiorra walked behind her.

"Cifer." Lilith hissed "How are you allowed in the Seireitei?"

Ulquiorra said nothing

"Cifer, where Is Delilah?"

Ulquiorra opened his arms, exposing the sleeping child that was clutching his shirt.

"She's really attached to him." Yumichika whispered down at Lilith

"Lily, I-"

"Ulquiorra, I am livid with you. Please, hand me my daughter ad get out. I don't care where you go or what you do. I just want you to get out."

Ulquiorra slowly walked over to Lilith, gently removing his shirt from Delilah's hands. Delilah let out a small protest. "Shh, Delilah, it's time to see your mom. She needs you as you need her." He looked down at her softly. Delilah gave another short complaint. "No, no talking back. That isn't nice." Delilah looked up at him with sad eyes. "You're going to be okay. I promise. I'm not leaving you." He gave her a light kiss as he handed her to Lilith.

Ulquiorra gently placed Delilah in Lilith's arms, brushing her skin as he set the baby down, Lilith's eyes widened and her breath slightly hitched. Even Yumichika's touch hadn't made her respond that way.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. Thank you, Orihime, for saving my daughter. You are the only one that could have saved her. I owe you."

"No, you saved me, and kept me alive. You kept my hope going the entire time I was in Hueco Mundo. You even made sure I was okay and saved Ichigo and Ulquiorra. So, thank you."

"Told you that you talked too much, Woman." Ulquiorra scoffed, walking out of the room.

Yumichika looked down, his head cocked.

"He's talking about the speeches I gave Orihime about keeping her hope alive and stuff. And now, my hope is rekindled as well, it just isn't a full flame."

"Lilith, how…why is Grace a visored? And what does that make Delilah?"

Orihime slowly walked backwards bumping into a wall, and running out the door.

Lilith took a few minutes explain to him all that she knew, from Aizen trying to kill her, to Shiore, to Grimmjow being Delilah's father, not Ulquiorra.

"huh, Delilah treats Ulquiorra like he is her father. She sure clings to him. And both the girls seem to like Kenpachi."

"That would make sense. He is their grandfather. Although have you seen Captain Kuchiki hold one of them?" Lilith stifled a laugh. "It's quite hilarious."

"Lilith, you're safe for now. Try to sleep. Ulquiorra and I will take turns watching out for you and the girls." Yumichika kissed Lilith on the head slipping out of the bed.

"Yumichika, I don't want you to leave me. I feel like if you leave I'm going to fall apart. I'm not ready to fall apart."

Ulquiorra walked in. "Yumichika, I will watch over her and the girls, besides I have to talk to Lilith."

"Very well." Yumichika walked out the room. Lilith's mouth fell open.

"IS IT THAT EASY FOR YOU TO WALK AWAY?!" Lilith yelled at Yumichika who paused, barely turning his head, then continued walking

"Lilith, it's been a long two days. You've given birth, defeated Aizen, and been pardoned as a soul reaper for your offenses. Please, try to rest. You've been through enough. He will come back."

"But what about Gin and Tosen? What about the rest of the Espada? Are they okay?"

"Grimmjow is fine."

"I didn't ask about Grimmjow."

"You didn't have to. He's recovered. And still an asshole as you would say. The Espada are in your debt, Lilith. We understand what you did made a ripple effect. You saved us from a most certain death, you saved us from Aizen. What you did, your sacrifice, wasn't easy, we know this. We are forever on your side, Lilith."

"Ulquiorra, although I'm still pissed at you, I don't want to be alone. And I can't believe I'm asking you, but will you stay with me? Here?" she patted a spot on the bed. Ulquiorra climbed in the bed, laying down on his side, taking Grace and Delilah putting them both in between himself and Lilith. Lilith moved her body closer to Ulquiorra's making a tight opening, safely keeping the girls between them. Lilith reached out across from her, taking Ulquiorra's hand in hers. "Thank you, Ulquiorra." Lilith closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Part One

**Chapter Twelve Part One**

This timeline takes place roughly five years after the battle.

"That's enough, Grimmjow." Aizen pulled out. "You can let go of her now." Aizen said pulling his pants back up.

Grimmjow released Lilith, letting her drop to the floor, also putting his pants back on.

"Still a good fuck." Aizen walked back over. "But wait; there's more!" Aizen's voice was full of enthusiasm.

"More?" Lilith coughed, choking on her sobs. "I can't take more."

"I've always underestimated you, Suzuran. I'm sure you can take more. And you will."

"No." she whispered, her arms shaking beneath her

Aizen crouched down lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "Yes, whore."

Lilith quickly turned her head from him. Aizen pushed her backwards into Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra, come in here."

"N-no. Please no, Aizen." Lilith's eyes widened in fear.

Ulquiorra opened the door to the great hall. He wasn't wearing a shirt or jacket.

"Yes, Lord Aizen?"

"It's your turn." Aizen simply stated.

"Understood, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra slowly walked to Lilith. His expression was just as monotone as always.

"Are you afraid?" Ulquiorra bent down, picking Lilith up by her arm.

"Y-Yes." She was holding back tears.

"Good. It's better this way." Ulquiorra ripped his pants off, bearing his naked body.

"Ulquiorra, please don't." Lilith stepped backwards into Grimmjow, making her flinch.

Grimmjow grabbed Lilith's arms, locking them behind her. Ulquiorra put his hand over her heart, pausing to stare in her eyes.

"Whenever you're ready." Aizen called from behind him.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra reached down grabbing both of her legs, pinning both Grimmjow and Lilith to the wall.

"PLEASE!" Lilith's screams begging him. "PLEASE NO, ULQUIORRA!"

Ulquiorra looked into her eyes one last time before he slammed himself into Lilith, tuning out her screams.

Lilith woke up, screaming out and falling off the bed. She pulled her knees to her chest sobbing loudly.

"Hey…" Ulquiorra said from the door, making Lilith's heart jump and body freeze. Lilith looked up wide eyed. Ulquiorra began to take a few steps into the room.

"Please don't." She barely breathed, her body visibly shaking.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Ulquiorra stopped.

"My dream was so surreal…" She whispered. "You, Grimmjow…Aizen. You all raped me. _You_ raped me because Aizen told you to. But Grimmjow beat me while Aizen watched. Then Aizen began to…then Aizen and Grimmjow. And when they were done, they called you in." Lilith crunched her legs as close to her chest as they would go.

"Lilith Suzuran Cifer! You should know by now I would never do that to you. And Aizen is long gone."

"I know. But apparently my subconscious doesn't."

"Lilith, Relax. Take a few deep breaths. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Lilith cradled her head in her hands. "How is it that Aizen still haunts my dreams from the grave?"

"Mommy?" Grace peaked in from the door way.

"Hi Princess." Lilith wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come in sweetie."

"Is Mommy okay?" Delilah whispered loudly to Grace from behind the wall.

"Yes little flower. Mommy just had a bad dream. That's all. I promise." Delilah peaked her head in

"Mommy, you're as pale as Daddy." Delilah noted

Lilith let out a deep sigh. "It was a very, very, VERY bad dream. Come here and give me some hugs so I can feel better." Lilith opened her arms.

Grace and Delilah ran into the room quickly giving Ulquiorra's legs a hug, then running to Lilith giving her tight hugs and slobbering kisses.

"I love you both so much."

"I love you too, Mommy!" They both replied.

"Ahem!" Kenpachi cleared his throat. "Captain Suz…Cifer…I'm still getting used to that. I put Abigail in her bed. She should be sleeping."

"thank you, Dad." Lilith squeezed both girls in a long hug, taking deep breaths.

"Ulquiorra?" Kenpachi said from outside the door.

"Oh for the love of all hollows! I'm fine. You don't need to discuss me."

"Actually it's about a drawing Delilah and Grace drew. Sadly they inherited your talent for art. Their pictures are clear."

Ulquiorra walked over to the door. His back turned to Lilith. He was whispering fiercely with Kenpachi.

"Delilah? What did you and Grace draw?"

"I drew a man with blue eyes. Grace drew the man with the brown eyes."

"Can you describe what they look like?" Lilith smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, Mommy. The man with the blue eyes has a scar on his chest and spiky blue hair."

"Grimmjow!" Lilith whispered

"Yeah, that's what he said his name was. Jager..jug…"

"Jaegerjaquez."

"Yep! Mommy, how did you know?"

"And who is the second person?"

Neither of the girls said anything.

"Grace, you drew him. Will you describe him to me? Please?" Lilith looked into her eyes.

"He's tall, brown hair, brown eyes. The moment I felt his presence I didn't feel safe. He said his name is Sosuke."

Lilith gasped in horror. "No! No-no-no-no. No. He's not alive."

"Yes he is Mommy. He says Hello. And that he'll see you soon."

Lilith couldn't speak, she couldn't swallow. Could it really be?

"Ulquiorra…He's alive and coming. I don't know if its for the girls or for me. But we're not safe."

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra looked back, seeing the frightened expression on Lilith's face.

"Grimmjow and Aizen have made contact with the girls. Aizen said he'll see me soon." Lilith's mouth went dry.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "I have an idea that you may or may not like." Ulquiorra went back to quickly talking with Kenpachi in the hallway. After a few minutes Ulquiorra walked back in, completely serious.

"Emergency Captains Meeting in thirty minutes. Kenpachi is getting word to Lieutenant Kira as we speak. All Lieutenants will also be in this meeting."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

"Come on, I'll grab a few blankets and some snacks."

"Just grab the Evac bag. I updated it this week. It has what I think the girls will need."

"When did you start that bag back?"

"When the dreams frequented themselves and they started to feel real. So for the past three or four weeks."

"why didn't you tell me how serious this was?"

"Because you're observant. Usually I don't have to say anything, You've known my body language, silence, and words I never say."

"We're going to get through this together." Ulquiorra walked in looking down at the girls. "All five of us."

"Six." Grace hugged Lilith's stomach, resting her head on Lilith's ribs.

"No Grace, there's just us five."

"Six, Mommy." Delilah corrected Lilith

"Ulquiorra, help me out here?"

"Six, Lilith. They're right."

"Um…What?"

"Hush and listen." The room fell silent for a few minutes.

"Daddy?" Grace broke the silence

"Brother." Abigail clearly said from the door, dragging blanket in one hand and a bunny plushy in the other.

"I think you might be right, Abby." Ulquiorra crouched down opening his arms for Abigail.

"This has been the most unfunny turn of events. I'm not pregnant. I'd know. Right?"

"He has a heartbeat."

"Why a he?"

"His heartbeat is different than when you were pregnant with the girls. Also, he is forming lower."

"You got all that…just from listening?"

"Yes. We all did."

"Super! Please, by all means, get in touch with your inner hollows. But while you're listening, hear this:

Aizen and or Grimmjow is coming. I thought we were safe. We're not. Apparently I'm pregnant. And I'm extremely stressed. As my husband and father of my three, possibly four children, I'm asking you, stay by my side. Let the children stay here. They aren't safe outside the Seireitei. You and I will go into the Rukongai to my old Café."

"You always have a plan. As my wife, and the mother of my children, I trust you. I will trust your instinct. It's never been wrong before."

"Oh, now you give me credit! Let's go, Ulquiorra. Grab the bag. Grace, Delilah, you're going to have a sleepover for a few days with Grandpa and Aunt Yachiru…Maybe. If not them then with Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai."

"But Mommy, Kuchiki doesn't like us."

"It isn't that he doesn't like you. He just has an image to up hold." Lilith rolled her eyes. "With his nose stuck in the air." She mumbled.

"what about 'Shiro? Can we stay with 'Shiro?"

"You like Captain Hitsugaya?"

"YES!" both girls nearly shouted at the same time.

Lilith let out a deep sigh, getting up and taking the girls hands. "Ulquiorra, we have team work to do."

"I know." Ulquiorra leaned in, kissing Lilith's cheek. "We have this."

"I love you, Ulquiorra."

"I love you too, Captain Cifer."

"Still weird not hearing 'Suzuran'."

"Shut up." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He picked up Abigail and grabbed the bag. The entire family headed to the first division for the meeting.

Lilith stood in her spot alongside the other captains, holding Abigail who was fast asleep in her arms.

"Don't you think you're being just a bit paranoid? We all saw you and Kurosaki kill Aizen." Kuchiki said, not looking at Lilith.

"My instincts have not been wrong. I've never misled anyone. I'm only asking you give me three days. Lieutenant Kira will be my acting Captain. Third seat, Ichimaru, will be acting Lieutenant. If Aizen is still alive, you can bet your ass he can find his way into the Rukongai. And probably the Seireitei. I'd like to keep him out of these walls and away from my family. If he hasn't shown himself in three days, I will come back and swear to never speak his name again."

"I assume your husband is going with you. Where are your children staying?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"With their Grandfather. But Grace and Delilah requested Captain Hitsugaya."

"What about with Captain Kuchiki?"

"NO!" both girls yelled out. Lilith drew a sharp breath, holding her palm to her forehead, shaking her head.

All eyes except for the Head Captain and Kuchiki's fell on Ulquiorra who was holding the girls' shoulders. They were trying their hardest to hide behind Ulquiorra.

"Why?" Yamamoto looked at Lilith. Lilith took a deep break and opened her mouth.

"Because he doesn't like us." Grace peeked out from behind Ulquiorra's leg.

"I never said I didn't like them."

"y-you don't have to. We can sense it." Delilah said timidly from behind Ulquiorra.

"It's because of what and who we are." Grace said covering her face with the fabric from Ulquiorra 's pants. "We know we're different and can't help it. We were born this way. And a lot of you don't trust me or my sisters. But we're just kids." Grace slowly became a little braver. "Most of you don't accept who we are. But my mommy, daddy and Grandpa love us and that's all we need. We don't need your approval or judgement because of our births."

Ulquiorra put his hand over Grace's mouth, hushing her before she made matters worse.

"they apparently have a very strong gut instinct. I don't know where they got that from." Lilith looked back at Ulquiorra, pursing her lips together, narrowing her eyes.

Kenpachi snickered at her remark.

"I'll take them during the day. Kenpachi will take them at night." Hitsugaya sighed, caving.

"YAY! 'Shiro!" Grace jumped up and down. Toshiro let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"thank you, Captain Hitsugaya. Head Captain, if anything does happen to me, Fifth seat Ayasegawa does not have ANY claim to Grace or my other daughters. I want this noted. Ulquiorra is her father. Yumichika forfeited his rights when he walked away."

"I see." He simply said stroking his beard. "Ulquiorra, if something happens to Captain Cifer, you are not, by any means, allowed to follow or pursue her. If you do you will be seen as a traitor and executed on spot when seen. Is that clear?"

Ulquiorra gave a long pause. "Yes, Head Captain." Ulquiorra looked at Lilith, slightly shaking his head. She knew he was pissed.

"Thank you head Captain. Thank you everybody. I apologize for the position I have put some of you in. Please bear with me. Ulquiorra and I leave in the morning. Don't send a Calvary for me if Ulquiorra returns without me. One life, My life, is not worth the risk of many. I'll find a way back."

"It's settled then. Meeting dismissed."

"Momma?"

"Yes Abby?"

"You come back?" Abby's eyes were wide with tears forming

"Oh, sweetie, of course. Nothing will ever keep me from you, Grace, Delilah or Daddy. Okay?"

"P'omise? P'omise me Mommy!"

"I swear. With all of my heart." Abigail clutched Lilith's chest hard, crying.

"Even for a two-year-old, Abigail understands the dangers." Lilith looked up at Ulquiorra

"and at Five years old, Grace and Delilah know how to trust their gut instinct. Like their Mom."

"I know you're upset by the decisions, but in the long run, it suits our girls interests. Besides, there aren't many Arrancar left. I destroyed the Hogyoku. Aizen can't instantaneously make more."

"The Arrancars are not my worries. Grimmjow and Aizen are."

Lilith sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't you mean We?"

"No Ulquiorra. I spoke out loud."

"So you just expect me to stand by while you-"

"Yes, I do."

"I disagree with your decision Lilith. It's reckless. Do you understand the affect this will have everywhere? What happens on the off chance Grimmjow or Aizen do come?"

"I fight my hardest hoping to kill them. Mainly Aizen. And if on the off chance I am overtaken, you can't come after me. As I said, I'll find a way back."

"I still disagree." Ulquiorra's temper rising.

"Disagree elsewhere." Yamamoto's voice rang from the door.

"Yes. Head Captain. My apologies."

"Captain Cifer, I suggest you take a third seat or higher with you."

"Ulquiorra is much stronger than Grimmjow. And Aizen would just kill whoever else I bring. No use in jeopardizing another's life."

"How is it that you're so young but you have wisdom beyond your years? Shouldn't you be drinking Saki with Hisagi and Kira?"

"I don't drink. My husband wouldn't approve. And it is not wisdom. It's thinking clearly and putting others before myself. Minimizing casualties."

"You are stubborn, Captain. But you are strong. Division three is better with you. Come back in one piece or I'll be tempted to rescue you myself."

Ulquiorra smiled at the Head Captains words.

"Shut up Ulquiorra. Let's go home."

"Actually, Captain Cifer…You both are spending the night apart. Ulquiorra, you will be spending the night in the Eleventh Division with Captain Kuchiki. Lilith, you are going to the Tenth Division. Your girls are going with you. The stealth force will be watching over both Divisions tonight."

"Yes, Head Captain." Lilith felt Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure rise slightly. "good night." Lilith walked out in front of Ulquiorra not saying anything.

"Mommy? We get to see 'Shiro?" Delilah asked, yawning.

"Yes baby. Tomorrow morning. But we have to sleep first."

"Why can't Daddy come with us?" Grace asked quietly.

"He has business with Captain Kuchiki."

"Lilith, Stop. Right where you are." They were in the middle of a cross section.

"Ulquiorra, I'm sorry. I don't always have the answers... But I'm trying. I'm struggling, but I am trying."

Ulquiorra walked up to Lilith pulling her into a hard passionate kiss.

"Eww Daddy! Gross!" Delilah remarked making Lilith and Ulquiorra laugh.

"I love you." He stroked Lilith's chin. "See you around Seven…Thirty..." He looked at the girls. "Eight. I'll see you at Eight."

"Don't leave me. Please, will you walk with us the rest of the way?" Lilith's voice was soft and quiet

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Delilah grabbed the pants to Lilith's shihakusho

"Because Mommy doesn't know how to cope with her feelings." Lilith put her hand on Delilah's shoulder. "But Thankfully, I have your Daddy to lean on or I would have fallen apart by now."

Grace walked over holding the other pant leg. "Mommy, I'm tired."

"We'll be there shortly."

"I want to hold your hand." Grace pleaded.

"No, I want to hold her hand!" Delilah pouted.

Ulquiorra quietly took Abigail from Lilith's arms. "You can both hold her hand."

"You're the best Daddy!" Delilah beamed at Ulquiorra.

Lilith stretched out her hands to the girls who quickly took them into their own. Both girls were silent the rest of the way.

"We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Get some sleep. I love you." Ulquiorra bent down over the bed kissing each one of the girls.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Suzuran?" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"Never mind." She laid her head down between Grace and Delilah. "We have three days to talk. Good night."

Ulquiorra kissed her head. "Good night."

"I'm sorry." Lilith let a few tears drop.

"For what?" Ulquiorra's voice seemed confused.

"If you hadn't learned heart. If you didn't love me you wouldn't be going through this hell. It's all my fault."

"Lilith, shut up before I reprimand you."

Lilith let out a slight squeak.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

Lilith couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, waking the girls once in a while. When morning came, the girls were piled on top of Lilith. Abigail was sleeping on top of Lilith's chest. Grace was sleeping on Lilith's right arm, her body curled into Lilith's sides. Delilah was in the same position on the left. As dawn broke, Lilith finally fell asleep.

"You know what I need her for. She needs to be broken." Aizen said.

Lilith leaned further into the door.

"What about your promise?" Grimmjow snarled

"If you're willing, there's a way. Now bring her in here. Let's break her spirit." Aizen said darkly.

Grimmjow opened the door causing Lilith to fall forward.

"Made my job easy." Grimmjow grabbed her by the back of her neck, throwing her in front of Aizen.

"Ya know, Suzuran, I think we're even now. I tried to kill you, twice. You tried to kill me and almost succeeded. Yet here we are."

"Aizen!" Lilith bitterly spat his name.

"No need to be so rude." Aizen clipped his tone.

"You can cut the bullshit, Aizen. What do you want with me?"

"You're nice to look at. I enjoy your company."

"Bullshit!" She yelled at Aizen. "You never get to the fucking point!"

"Gene pool." Aizen flickered his eyebrows

"I refuse!" Lilith stood up.

"You don't have much of a choice." Aizen looked behind her. Grimmjow grabbed her left arm, twisting it behind her back. Using his knee, he forced Lilith belly down on the floor.

"What you can produce is amazing. And their beauty is a plus. You're going to make a pure army. Or die trying."

"NO!" Grimmjow shoved Lilith's face into the floor. "NO!" She screamed louder as she felt Grimmjow's body lower on to hers.

"Yes." Grimmjow hissed in her ear

"NO!" Lilith's at scream woke her. She bolted up right, sweating. Looking around none of the girls were in the room. Lilith began to panic.

"Delilah! Grace! Abby!" Lilith yelled, jumping out of the bed filing over the blankets. "DELILAH! GRACE!" Lilith yelled louder, opening the door. "ABIGAIL!"

No answer

"CIFER!" Lilith ran from the room down the hall, her panic rising.

"DAMNIT SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"

Suddenly Lilith was held against the wall. Her instincts kicked in, punching the figure in the stomach, kicking their chest, forcing them to fly in the opposite wall. "SAI!"

"Damnit Lilith! Argh!" Ulquiorra yelled out

Lilith fell back against the wall. "S-sorry. I'm so sorry." She began to cry, letting her body slide down the wall. "Where are my daughters?"

Ulquiorra picked himself off the floor. "They're eating breakfast. All three. I came to check on you and heard you screaming."

"I didn't get to sleep until after the sun came up."

"You had another nightmare."

"Y-yes." Lilith wiped her face. "Are you okay?"

Ulquiorra extended his hand. "I'm fine. Just reminds me why I never want to actually piss you off."

"I think I'll save my anger for Aizen."

Ulquiorra sighed. "How do you know?"

"My gut, my dreams, my girls. He doesn't want them, Ulquiorra, he wants me."

"So I should actually take this seriously?"

"Ul…Gods…Ulquiorra, Yes. Aizen isn't coming. He's in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow is coming."

"so now you can see the future?"

"No. My dreams tell me so. Aizen wants me for reproduction purposes. He wants to create a pure army. Although I'm not sure how it would work since I destroyed the Hogyoku."

"That would be troublesome." Toshiro walked down the hall. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Captain. How is Rangiku?"

"She and Ichimaru had a healthy baby boy last night. It's weird with her not drinking and finally being responsible."

"Thank you again, Captain Hitsugaya, for watching our daughters."

"Yeah well, they're sorta adorable, and Abigail has taken a liking to Rangiku."

"They are adorable…and a handful. They also like you, and it's really cute."

Toshiro rolled his eyes walking past.

A few moments later Lilith and Ulquiorra heard Grace and Delilah squealed loudly followed by a small crash. Ulquiorra and Lilith let out a loud laugh breaking the silence.

"They must have ambushed him again with a hug. I can only imagine the expenses I'll be owing Hitsugaya when I return."

"no time to think about expenses. Go wash up. We're late for our journey." Ulquiorra walked towards the dining room where the crash came from.

"I'm going to Kick Grimmjow's ass." Lilith mumbled walking back to the room.

Lilith took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. There were so many memories in the Rukongai. Lilith's stomach fluttered as she drew nearer to the café. She could barely contain her excitement, pulling Ulquiorra by the hand speeding him along.

"Lilith slow down! You're going to rip my arm off!"

"I'm too excited to hear your complaint!" Lilith squealed happily. Ulquiorra smiled at her. "Race you there"  
"but I don't know where I am going."

"Thankfully you are a fast runner." Lilith ran ahead of him, not hearing the next sentence that came out of his mouth

Before she knew it Ulquiorra had caught up to her, slapping her rear, running ahead of her.

"HEY!" She shouted, trying to run faster. Lilith came to a quick halt, tripping over her feet in front of her café. "Found it!" She yelled out.

"I don't think it was ever lost." Ulquiorra said, walking up to Lilith.

Lilith got up, brushing herself off. "Any chance you didn't see that?"

"You mean your being clumsy? No. Not at all."

"Smart ass."

"I'm learning from the best."

"I'm not the best."

"Don't assume I meant you."

Lilith gasped sarcastically. "Rude much?"

"No. Just occasionally to my wife." Ulquiorra kissed her nose.

"It's a little run down, but this is home." Lilith walked to the café.

"It needs to be cleaned up a bit." Ulquiorra stood still.

"My café won't bite." Lilith opened the door. "I, on the other hand, will bite before it does."

"Oh?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. He took a few steps towards Lilith. "Run!" He darkly said.

Lilith let out a yelp and giggle, rushing into the café up the stairs. Ulquiorra caught up to her before she could reach her room. He grabbed her by the waist, holding her against the wall. He kissed her with a fierce passion, leaving Lilith breathless.

"You are so beautiful." Ulquiorra undid her top, letting it slide off her shoulders. Ulquiorra began to softly kiss and nibble her exposed skin.

"Ul…Ulquiorra. Mmh!" she could only manage moaning. "Please?"

"Already?" He crouched down trailing kisses down her stomach. He slowly pulled down her pants, trailing more kisses down to her hips; from her hips to her pelvis; her pelvis to her mound.

"Please!" Lilith pleaded, her fingers running through Ulquiorra's hair.

"Screw it." Ulquiorra stood up, quickly stood up stripping his shirt followed by his pants. His member already fully erect.

Lilith wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers. The connection sent sparks through her body, increasing her desire for him.

Ulquiorra leaned in, kissing Lilith hard, his member grinding into her mound. Lilith let out a few light moans.

"Room. Now. Before I take you here."

"It's right beside me." Lilith panted lightly

Ulquiorra picked Lilith up over his shoulder, earning a gasp and laughter. Ulquiorra opened the door. Walking to the bed, he threw Lilith down. His body was quick to follow hers. Kissing her thighs inward, he could feel her body quiver under his touch. Lightly he flicked his tongue across her nub, putting one finger into her entrance.

"Ahh! Ulquiorra!" She whined, thrusting her pelvis slightly.

"You're so impatient! But also very ready." Ulquiorra pulled his soaked finger out, bringing his body over hers, resting his member at her entrance.

"Yes, I am impatient. I want you. I need you. Please Ulquio-RRA!" She yelled out the rest of his name as he entered into her.

Ulquiorra began a slow and agonizing thrust. He knew it was like torture to her but he loved seeing her squirm beneath him. He loved hearing her beg him. He loved everything about her. She was his hope and salvation. She was the reason he tried to become a better soul.

"Ulquiorra!" She grabbed his arms, wrapping her legs around him. "Please! Please!" she panted hard, grinding herself on him.

"Hands up." He ordered. Lilith quickly put her hands above her head

Ulquiorra trailed one hand down her thigh, creating a visible shiver in her body. Ulquiorra picked up the pace, going from slow to full force. He held Lilith's wrists down with one hand, supporting himself with the other. His force making her moan loudly. He took a hold of one of her legs, forcing her knee to her chest.

"FUCK! ULQUIORRA! PLEASE!" She yelled out

"I'm ready when you are." Ulquiorra leaned in, kissing her, feeling her walls squeeze his member.

Shortly both came undone together. Ulquiorra collapsed on top of Lilith

"Hey…HEY! I'm not the bed!" Ulquiorra still had her hands above her head.

"But you're so comfy." He nuzzled her shoulder.

Lilith stared at the ceiling. "Fine. But you're squishing our son." Ulquiorra let out a sigh. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Ugh! Woman!" He rolled off.

"This was my room. I've never broken it in before. The bed also isn't as comfy as I remember."

"Do I get a tour?"

"Yeah. After we rest. And if you can't sleep, don't meander, I sleep better when you're next to me."

"Then hush and close your eyes." Ulquiorra turned Lilith on her side, cuddling her from behind. "I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise." He kissed the back of her head, holding her tight. Lilith finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.

" _Are you ready, Lilith? I'm coming for you."_

"N-no."

" _We don't have time to wait for you, Lilith."_

"I won't go down without a fight."

" _I've always liked your spirit. I'm going to break it!"_

"NO!" Lilith yelled out, waking up.

"Hey. You're okay." Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Lilith.

"I'm starting to get pissed at these dreams. And I'm beginning to have a strong hate for Aizen and Grimmjow. Not that I didn't already strongly dislike Aizen."

"What happened now?"

"Nothing." Lilith brushed off Ulquiorra's arms, getting off the bed.

"Lilith…"

"I said nothing, Ulquiorra!" Lilith snapped, leaving the room.

Ulquiorra waited a few minutes before deciding to go after Lilith. Making his way downstairs he saw that she was dressed and heading for the door

"Where are you going?" He called after her

"To get some groceries. I'm hungry. I'm just going to pick up a few things for the next two days. I'll be back." She said, still not turning towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra said nothing, watching her as she left, wondering what it was that finally struck her nerve. After impatiently waiting, pacing back and forth, Lilith returned carrying a few bags in her arms, followed by a few younger children.

"Ulquiorra, we will have a few guests tonight. They will be eating with us and staying here." Lilith looked down at the three small children. Lilith looked up seeing the agitation in his eyes. "This is what I did before I became a soul reaper. I helped the children, I protected them, I fed them. You should know by now my feelings on children." Lilith gave him a stern look.

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice regardless." Ulquiorra walked out the café into the streets, taking a few breaths.

Ever so often Ulquiorra would peak in the window and see Lilith and the children in the kitchen. Each of the kids apparently had a set chore. The older child helped cook, the middle washed dishes as they went along, and the youngest, with help of the middle child, set the table for dinner. All the children seemed to smile radiantly around her, laughing. She had that effect on most of the people in the town.

Thirty minutes later the eldest child came out, "Dinner is ready, Mister Cifer."

"Thank you." Ulquiorra kept his words to a minimum.

While eating dinner Ulquiorra said nothing. He simply observed. When dinner was over Lilith had all the children take a bath, giving them a spare set to use for the night. Lilith stayed with the children until the fell asleep around her in Yumichika and Ikkaku's old room.

Lilith slow rose from the pile of children, covering them with blankets, kissing their heads before she left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Ulquiorra was standing outside, his back against the opposing wall, one foot propped, crossing his arms.

"I just need to wash their clothes and do the dishes. Then I'm all yours."

"It's already done. I did all the cleaning while you comforted them to sleep. You really are good at that. Making children feel safe."

Lilith said nothing, walking down the stairs, Ulquiorra followed a few steps behind.

"He's coming." Lilith said, hugging herself, running her hands up and down the back of her arms.

Ulquiorra walked up behind her, holding her midsection, kissing her shoulders.

"Lilith…"

"This is now my fight and a burden I must bare alone." She said quietly. "I know you'd give your life to protect me, as well as give your life for our girls. But I cannot let you give your life in my place. Aizen does not want you. I swear on my last breath I will kill Aizen, even if I die while doing so."

"You're being stupid and reckless." Ulquiorra lightly breathed into her ear.

Lilith leaned her head back on to his shoulder. "Ulquiorra, if you leave You'll die. The girls will no longer have a father. Your son won't know you. Your death would be my fault for not stopping you. I can't live with that. I love you too much to lose you."

"Do you not think I also don't feel the same way for you, Lilith?" His voice was pained. "You gave my life new meaning."

"Ulquiorra… to the point." Lilith slipped out of his arms. "You're not going. You're not going to save me. You're going to support my decision by taking care of the girls in my absence. I'm not asking you because I know you will fight me on this. But this is the final decision. If nothing happens in two days then I'll never speak of this again. But I need to know that no matter what you are in my corner." Lilith lifted her hand, caressing Ulquiorra's face gently. "You are my rock. You are what has been holding me together. I need you. I will need you when I come back."

"You keep talking like you're actually going."

A single tear fell from her eyes. "I am." Lilith turned, walking to the entrance of the café .

Ulquiorra quickly grabbed her arm pulling her backwards into his body. His strength knocking them both on the floor.

"You are the most perplexing woman I have encountered in my life. I will always be by your side no matter what stupid decision you make." Ulquiorra cupped Lilith's chin in between his thumb and index finger. "I felt protective of you from the first moment I saw Grimmjow on top of you. When the girls were born accepting them wasn't an option, it was just an immediate response. Marrying you three years ago was the second best decision I ever made. The first was falling in love with your clumsy ass. If you go to Hueco Mundo, give Aizen my regards. And kick Grimmjow's ass a few times. I'll be waiting with the girls for you to return." Ulquiorra shed a tear, a green streak forming down his pale face.

"Oh, Ulquiorra. I'm so sorry." Lilith threw her arms around him, knocking him on his back and landing her on top of him. "I know it all sounds selfish. And I'm so sorry to put you in this position. Please, have some faith in me. Trust me." Lilith began to quietly cry. "Please, Ulquiorra. "Her voice strained. "Please." Her voice barely a whisper. Lilith sat up, wiping the lone tear from his eye, bending down, giving his lips a soft kiss.

"Lilith, I need to take a walk. If you don't mind. I just need to clear my mind and try to accept what's about to happen."

"I understand. I'm putting the key in the corner under the plant by the door so you can get back in. I love you." Lilith kissed him harder, more passionately, earning a moan from Ulquiorra.

"Either let me up or I'm going take all my emotions out on you at once in the most unpleasurable way." Ulquiorra's eyes had darkened as well as his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ulquiorra. I'm not afraid of your strength."

"I remember. Just what I'm capable of." Ulquiorra quickly flipped them both over so he was now between her legs. "Choose. Let me calm down or I am going to be extremely rough on you. And I won't be able to stop."

Lilith's heart paused for a moment. "i… I'm sorry, Ulquiorra." Lilith's chest visibly rising and falling at a slightly quicker pace.

"What's your choice? You have about thirty seconds." Ulquiorra roughly pulled her shorts down leaving her in her shirt that was Too big on her.

"Ulquiorra…" Lilith began to squirm beneath him.

"Twenty." Ulquiorra dug his nails into her thighs, roughly scratching upwards.

"Ahh! Ow! ULQUIORRA!"

"Ten." Ulquiorra leaned in biting her neck hard, holding her hands down at her side.

"Mmh!" She held in a whimper.

"Time's up." In one movement Ulquiorra flipped her over, and slammed himself into her.

"Agh!" Lilith screamed out, balling her fists.

"One… last… chance!" He grunted through his forceful thrust.

"Ulquiorra!" She yelled out, unable to conceal her pain.

Ulquiorra grabbed her hair pulling it back, forcing her to hold her weight. "I'm. So. Pissed. At you!" He yelled in frustration, still thrusting hard into her.

Lilith let out a whimper. "G-go Ulquiorra. Go, please stop." Ulquiorra could sense her fear even though she was putting on a strong face.

"Good choice." He said heavily, quickly getting off Lilith and storming out the door.

Lilith stayed on the floor for a few minutes, her knees bent upwards and her arms to her side. Remembering she had company Lilith quickly bolted up putting her shorts on, careful to mind the new wounds Ulquiorra inflicted on her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lilith looked up, her face flushed, hoping the stranger hadn't seen what happened.

"The Café is closed. I'm sorry!" She yelled out.

The stranger came to the door, pushing it open with one finger.

"It's still closed. You'll have t wait until the morning." Lilith came closer to the door. The stranger was wearing black jeans with two belt, a black shirt and a tan head covering that draped over his shoulders.

"Please, Ma'am. I'm just looking for something to eat."

Lilith let out a sigh. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to wait for Ulquiorra to return. "Fine. But I don't have a spare room for you to sleep in. So you'll Have to eat and leave. Come in and sit at the counter?"

The man did not hesitate, entering with a long stride. "Thank you, Lily."

"…You're welcome." She said slowly. Putting a few more feet between herself and the stranger. "I don't have much. Are you okay with a surprise dinner?"

"Yes Ma'am. I appreciate you doing this for me."

"Of course." Lilith went behind the counter pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

"Your thigh, it's bleeding. You're trailing blood through the kitchen."

Lilith looked down. She hadn't noticed the blood seeping down her leg, making a bloody footprint where she walked. "Well fuck." Lilith frowned.

"Would you like some help? It's the least I can do to repay you."

"Kindness and generosity need not be repaid to me. Just treat the next person you encounter with the same kindness I pay you."

"What about the obvious kindness that man didn't show you?"

"My husband. He's having a very rough time with something….personal… to both of us."

"An that gives him a reason to hurt such a beautiful woman?"

Lilith dropped the pan she was cooking with. "I, um, no… but it isn't your business." Lilith let out a frustrates groan, bending over to pick up the hot pan. "You'd be surprised. Just when you think someone you love won't hurt you, or can't hurt you anymore… they either walk away or give you away out of jealousy or anger. But Ulquiorra is different." Lilith took the pan to the sink throwing it, causing a big crash.

"I'm sorry if I touched a sore topic."

"My husband has been there for me for the past five years. He's fathered two girls that aren't his, fathered one girl who is. He's an excellent father to all three. He's a wonderful person who I admire. And if once in a while he has to go through something, then I will be there for him, just like he is there for me."

"That's very touching." The stranger said sarcastically

"If you still want dinner, then shut your face and respect the place you're in." Lilith washed the pan out and started again with dinner.

The man slid his chair back, standing up. Slowly he walked to the edge of the counter. "What if I just have some of you instead?"

"My husband would kill you. Not that I can't handle myself. And now you've made me uncomfortable. Please leave."

The man stood still, staring at Lilith who was still cooking. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He took a few steps into the kitchen.

"Get out." Lilith looked up, anger flashed through her eyes.

"No."

Lilith turned the stove off, taking the pan off the heat. "You are no longer welcome in my café. Leave before I make you." Lilith walked towards the stranger.

"Make me, if you can."

"This isn't a joke." Lilith began to walk past him.

Just as she did he grabbed he arm. "You're still feisty I see. Aizen will be glad to know you still can be broken."

Lilith calmly wiped his hands from her skin. "Grimmjow, I've been expecting you. I'm not happy with you. You're still an asshole even after five years. Did Aizen not fuck you enough before the battle that you actually submitted to him?"

Grimmjow grabbed Lilith again, shoving her against the fridge.

"I never submitted to him"

"get your hands off me."

"He saved me from those soul reapers."

"No, I told Ulquiorra to find you and hide you so you wouldn't be an experiment. I thought that by saving you Delilah would know her biological father."

"What?"

"Just because you gave me to Ulquiorra before I gave birth doesn't mean I didn't care about your well being. Aizen didn't save you. He was too busy trying to get everyone else killed."

"Liar!" Grimmjow slammed his fist into the freezer door next Lilith's head.

Lilith ducked down, tackling Grimmjow at the waist, forcing him to the ground. Grimmjow grabbed on to Lilith as he fell backwards tossing her body above his. Lilith's body crashed into the floor above Grimmjow, just barley out of his reach.

Grimmjow stood up, towering over Lilith. "You said you were expecting me?"

"I knew you were coming for me, yes. You intend to take me back to Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow bent down, rolling Lilith over on to her back. Her hands fell at either side of her head. "You're still attractive after all this time, even with a little bit of blood running down your body." Grimmjow straddled her, sitting on his heels over her pelvis.

"Grimmjow, get off of me."

"I don't want to. Hey, remember the first time we met?"

"Grimmjow, get off of me or you're gonna get it."

"Actually, I think it's you that's going to get it." Grimmjow took his right hand to Lilith's throat, giving a squeeze. Her back arched involuntarily.

"Aahh!" She let out a whimper. "Grimmjow!"

"God I love hearing you say my name like that."

"Stop!"

"Stop me yourself. I thought you said you can handle this with out Ulquiorra."

Lilith slammed her hands into Grimmjow's chest, knocking the wind from him. Grimmjow leaned forward, wide eyed, trying to catch his breath. Lilith slammed her palms into his chest again, forcing him backwards.

Lilith quickly got up heading to the café door. "ULQUIORRA!" She yelled out.

Grimmjow was right behind her, grabbing her by the hair, pulling her backwards. Lilith fell into the middle of the room, lightly panting.

"He won't be hearing you. He's a bit…tied up." Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"Damnit Grimmjow. What in the fuck?" She looked up in disbelief.

"I think Ulquiorra had the right idea though." Grimmjow's eyes danced with excitement as he approached Lilith.

"Why do you have to do things the hard way?" Lilith asked, beginning to get off the floor.

"Because you're fun." Grimmjow growled as he swung his foot, kicking Lilith in the ribs, knocking her back down.

"Ow! Seriously? Fucking ass!" Lilith clutched her rib in pain. "And he was right about what?"

Grimmjow grabbed Lilith by the neck throwing her face first into floor, his hand never leaving her neck.

"Now that I have your attention and belly down…. Let's continue what your husband started." Grimmjow grabbed the back of her shorts pulling them off on one movement.

"NO! Grimmjow no!" Lilith squirmed and struggled under his force.

"I think yes. You deserve it for being such a bitch. You took my daughter from me and now someone else is fathering her!" Grimmjow went straight for her entrance, forcing two fingers into her.

"Agh! No! Grimmjow no! ULQUIORRA!" Lilith fought his hold relentlessly.

"You left me for dead!" He yelled, slamming his fingers harder into her now at a constant rate

"No, Grimmjow. Please, that's not true!"

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of her quickly. "I tell you what, you keep lying. I'm going to give you what you deserve."

Lilith could hear him slowly unzipping his jeans.

"Grimmjow, I have no need to lie to you. Please. Don't."

Grimmjow bent over her, loudly whispering, "Your body is telling me to keep going." Grimmjow thrust himself into Lilith, receiving a loud scream. "Mmh, I miss that!"

"STOP!" Lilith screamed, digging her nails into the floor, trying to bare the pain.

"Fuck no. This feels amazing!" Grimmjow began faster trusts, letting her head go, grabbing her by the waist, putting himself in deeper. He dug his nails into her hips, keeping her in her current position.

"PLEASE! ULQUIORRA!" She screamed out as Grimmjow released his seed into her.

When he was done, he shoved her down, grinning.

"Still a good fuck. You have ten minutes to get ready. You're right. You're going back to Hueco Mundo." He got up zipping his pants.

The front door to the café flew open and Grimmjow was thrown against the wall.

"Keep your body off my wife." Ulquiorra hissed at Grimmjow.

"Took you long enough to get here. Didn't you hear her screaming your name when I fucked her? It's good to see you, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said cooly.

"Lily, are you okay?" Ulquiorra glanced to the side

"I told you he was coming."

"I ask you if you're okay and all you can do is say, 'I told you so.'?"

"I'm not okay, Ulquiorra. My thighs are still bleeding from you. Grimmjow manhandled me and released himself in me. I want to beat the hell out of both of you right now."

"Told you to let me calm down, didn't i?"

Lilith's facial expression quickly turned to anger, her eyes began to glow.

"Grimmjow, hand me my shorts. Let's go."

"Lilith that's not how this works." Ulquiorra stared at her, now with his vague expression. "Grimmjow, put her shorts down."

"Ulquiorra, accept it. This is happening." Lilith got up, snatching her shorts out of Grimmjow's hand. "You two catch up. I'm going to shower. Don't wreck my café or I will maim you both."

Lilith stormed up the stairs, slamming the door to the bathroom.

"I think we pissed her off…" Grimmjow whispered

"Yeah, I haven't seen her eyes glow since the day she killed Aizen because he killed Grace."

"He's not dead, Ulquiorra. Aizen wants her. And Grace is still alive. I've seen her."

"Orihime healed Grace. But Aizen crushed Grace's heart and let her fall to the ground. He wanted Delilah."

"Did she really tell you to save me?"

"Yes, and how unfortunate it was that I listened. You just raped my wife." Ulquiorra punched Grimmjow in the jaw, throwing Grimmjow off balance.

"You still pack a good punch." Grimmjow rubbed his jaw

"Make sure you look out for my wife. She's pregnant with my son. I will kill you if anything happens to her or him."

"I can't protect her from Aizen. Only she can protect herself from him. She just needs the proper motivation."

"I have motivation. I'm going to Kill Aizen. For good." Lilith was staring down from the top of the stairs, dripping wet and naked. "And I really have to say how much I love the fact that just punching him was all you needed to do. You realize he won't keep his hands of me…right?"

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow turned towards her, slightly flushing.

"Unless you're hinting for one of us to fuck you, I suggest you get dressed."

"Ulquiorra." Lilith turned around, heading to her room.

"Well then…" Grimmjow trailed off

"Did you notice her eyes are still glowing? She's really intense when she's like that."

"that's your wife up there. Go before I take your place."

"Fuck off, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra slowly headed towards the stairs.

Grimmjow waited downstairs, listening intently. He heard the door to the bedroom open, followed by a yell from Ulquiorra. Grimmjow snickered to himself. Twenty minutes later Lilith emerged in a black dress.

"Lilith, you are not leaving this café in that dress." Grimmjow looked her up and down. His member slowly becoming hard again.

"I'm sure Aizen will appreciate the irony of this dress. I'm leaving in it and will arrive in Hueco Mundo in one piece. Let's go." Lilith took her time walking down the stairs.

"Isn't Ulquiorra going to say Goodbye?"

"No. He's actually tied up at the moment. Let's go before he gets out of the bind?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth in protest. "But… How?"

Lilith grabbed Grimmjow's arm forcefully, pulling him out of the café. "Starrk. Open the Garaganta."

"Lilith. Nice to see you too." Starrk voice came from being Lilith and Grimmjow.

"Garaganta. Now."

"You've become a little pushy." Starrk said, opening the garaganta.

"Grimmjow, you first."

"Why me?"

"I don't need you attacking me from behind at random. I trust Starrk. He's like a big brother to me."

Grimmjow bit his lip, looking Lilith up and down one more time before entering.

"Starrk, I know times have changed…"

"Lilith, Ulquiorra and I have always had your back. That hasn't changed. Besides, we both know I'm too lazy to mess with you."

"Yeah, but I'm not!" Grimmjow yelled from inside.

Lilith rolled her eyes, walking towards the Garaganta.

"DAMNIT LILITH NO!" Ulquiorra yelled running out of the café.

Starrk stepped between Lilith and Ulquiorra.

"Starrk, please." Lilith gently touched his shoulder. "Let me say good bye to my Husband."

Starrk glanced at her, seeing the tears rolling down her cheek, he sighed and stepped aside.

Lilith rushed down to Ulquiorra, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him hard. Burying her face in his neck she began to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra. I really am. Just give me a month." Lilith looked up, looking him in the eyes. "I will be broken. And only then will I be able to defeat Aizen. I will be pushed over the edge. I'm going to need you and the girls to bring me back. Please. This needs to happen, and it breaks my heart. I love you. I love our girls. And this is the hardest decision I will ever make."

"Lily, we love you. And our hearts go with you." Ulquiorra pulled her into a hard kiss which was soon to end.

"Come on!" Grimmjow grabbed her arm pulling her from Ulquiorra. "Starrk, you couldn't even do one thing. Lazy ass. Let's go." Grimmjow pushed Lilith into the garaganta. "So long, Cifer." Grimmjow grinned closing the garaganta behind him.

Lilith quietly walked behind Grimmjow and Starrk, shedding silent tears. She knew what she did was right. What she sacrificed would be worth it in the end. But the pain in her heart was almost more than she could bear.

"Come on Woman!" Grimmjow growled pulling her through the opening to Hueco Mundo. once she was through Lilith collapsed her tears falling down her face. She couldn't move. She felt immobilized.

"Get up." Grimmjow towered over her.

Lilith said nothing. She didn't move.

"Are you deaf all of a sudden?" Grimmjow raised his hand to her, blocked by Starrk.

"Think about what she just did, Grimmjow. What she just gave up. Show some compassion."

Grimmjow angrily bent down scooping up Lilith, pulling her into his chest. Lilith began to cry out loud. Grimmjow could sense the pain she was in.

"Starrk, you should take her to her new room." Grimmjow outstretched his arms with Lilith in them.

Starrk rolled his eyes, huffing, but still taking Lilith from Grimmjow's arms. When he was free, Grimmjow stormed off inside.

"Starrk?" Lilith sniffled

"Yeah?" He began walking to the entrance.

"Are my paint supplies still here?"

"Funny you should ask. All of it is in your new room."

"Thank you." Lilith leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

"Hey." Starrk nudged her

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes, seeing they were already inside and in front of A door.

"Do you know where you are?"

Lilith looked around. "Ulquiorra's room?! Really?" She instantly became happy, smiling giddily.

"Yeah, why not. Also gives you a blank canvas. And his tree is growing.. awkwardly. But at least it's still alive." Starrk set her on her feet. "If you need me… or Lilynette, just call out. We'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Starrk." Lilith gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked into the room.

"Isn't that what big Brothers are for?" Starrk grinned, walking out of the room.

"Hado number Fifty-four, Haien!" Lilith thrust her hand outward to the wall, creating a hole. "That should help the tree grow." Lilith smiled to herself.

"Jeeze, not here for five minutes and your already destroying walls." Starrk shook his head, closing the door.

"You're welcome!" She called out after him. Maybe this won't be so bad, she thought to herself.

Lilith studied her walls, contemplating where to begin. Soon she was intently focused on her new project. Hours passed as Lilith kept to herself, beginning on the wall she partly destroyed.

"You're so detail oriented." Grimmjow spoke, startling Lilith. "You have a nice talent. Welcome back. Here's your food. Aizen will see you in two hours; you know where to go. And stop creating holes in our walls." Grimmjow stayed at the doorway observing her artwork.

"I will see Aizen in three hours. I need to finish this, eat and shower. Please tell him to have patience. There's no need for a schedule here. Not like there's a big agenda anymore."

Grimmjow crossed his arms. "and you thought I was being difficult."

"Come in or go away, but stop standing in my doorway." Lilith was putting the finishing touches on the painting.

Grimmjow walked over to Lilith putting his arms around her. "They really are so beautiful." He reached out his hand.

Lilith quickly slapped his hand down. "It needs to dry first. Don't touch."

"What happened to her mask?"

"Delilah and Grace don't show their inner hollow. I haven't seen it since the day they were born. Abigail wasn't born in hollow form so I don't know if she's like me or Ulquiorra. Though I'm willing to bet our son will be almost exactly like him."

"Why him? Why did you choose Ulquiorra?"

"At first it was just that he was there for me. The first day Yumichika met his daughter, he denied her a father. He didn't want anything to do with her or me because of our hollow. Funny, huh? And You, Grimmjow, told Ulquiorra that he could have me... or "that" as you referred to me. All because you were jealous I was in his arms. He was pouring his energy into me to help stop the contractions."

"But I didn't know."

"And you said you didn't want to know. You really were an asshole to me. And the way you were more than okay with laying your hands on me even when I was pregnant. Forcing Shiore out to protect me because I didn't want to fight you. But your question is Why Ulquiorra. Because he understands me. Because despite everything, he learned the meaning of heart, and learned to love deeply. The girls, from day one took to him, and now they cling to him. Ulquiorra is their father and that's not going to change, Grimmjow. I love him deeply. And despite everything I've put him through, he's loved me. He's incredible."

"You realize you're not leaving this time. You won't be seeing them anymore. Your son will be the only thing you have left of Ulquiorra. You won't see your daughters. They're going to wonder why their mother abandoned them." He whispered in her ear. "See you soon." He left a kiss on her shoulder before leaving the room.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF GRIMMJOW!" She screamed, throwing her dinner at the door. Lilith stripped and quickly got in the shower. If she wasn't pissed before, Grimmjow had definitely triggered her.

Finally putting her dress back on, Lilith stormed out of her room to the Great Hall where she waited for Aizen in his seat.

After thirty minutes the doors to the halls opened. Grimmjow and Aizen both walked in together, surprised to see Lilith siting gracefully on the throne chair.

"Lilith. What a pleasure."

Lilith crossed her legs in the most lady like manner, causing her dress to separate, showing her thighs. "Aizen. Take a seat, let's talk business."

"How was dinner?"

"I don't know. I'll ask my walls and door when I return to my room."

"That was very rude of a guest." Aizen pulled up a chair from a corner, sitting in front of her while Grimmjow stood a few feet behind.

"From what I'm told I'm not a guest, but now a permanent addition to this family. And that I'll never be seeing my husband or children again."

"So you did get married? How Is Ayasegawa?" Aizen asked kindly

"He's still a fifth seat. I rank above him. Also, he's a shitty father."

"What a way to speak of someone you love."

"He's not who I married."

"Oh?" Aizen asked Genuinely. Lilith looked to Grimmjow who was shaking his head at her.

"I married Ulquiorra."

"You did what?" Aizen's smile and gentle tone faded quickly

"And we had a daughter together. So now we have three beautiful girls."

Aizen turned around looking at Grimmjow. "You like to keep information to yourself."

"He saw Ulquiorra before we left." Lilith smirked behind Aizen's back. She could tell he was getting pissed.

"Oh?" Aizen stood now facing Grimmjow.

"Yup. He also raped me before he brought me here." Lilith crossed her arms. Grimmjow tensed, staring intently at Lilith

"Grimmjow, what did I tell you about fucking her?" Aizen unsheathed his Zanpakuto cutting Grimmjow across his chest. "Didn't I say she was off limits until I said?"

"But he said he didn't submit to you. So I mean, it isn't like you're over him, right? Since now you're a lowly arrancar, excommunicated soul reaper with no hope or shot of ever being fully either one ever again."

"So you're no longer Suzuran. You're a Cifer. That's where my most trusted Espada went to."

"Sosuke, he'd actually be dead right now had I not saved him from Ichigo's hollow. But I'm not here to discuss my husband. We have business."

"Grimmjow, I'll deal with you later. Apparently I have a business meeting to attend to here." Aizen returned his Zanpakuto to his side. Sitting back down Aizen stared at Lilith with a blank face.

"I'd like to skip through all the bull shit and get to the point with you. If you don't like my offer, then allow me to go back to my family and my division. Lieutenant Kira doesn't do well as acting Captain." Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Ichimaru is my third seat."

"You took him too?"

"He was never on your side. So my offer."

"Who are you going to take next? Grimmjow? Starrk? Harribel?"

"No, Maybe, and how is she?"

"Fuck you too." Grimmjow muttered to himself

"So your offer?" Aizen leaned in placing his elbows on his knees, his face in his palms.

"While I'm here you're not allowed to fuck me. That includes rape. I am not yours. I will never submit to you."

"I can respect that. I'll just wait until you beg me to fuck you." Aizen grinned

"Not going to happen. Two: I get free reign around here. I am not going to be a prisoner here."

"Done."

"Three: No body but myself, Starrk and Lilynette are allowed in my room." Lilith looked at Grimmjow.

"That's very specific. But yes. Anything else?"

"Why are you being so cool about this?"

"Isnt it you that said I don't really have an agenda anymore?"

"Do you?"

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't have one."

"I might be pregnant."

Aizen looked up at Lilith, his face in complete disbelief. "Well then, I guess we can start there."

"I have never trusted anything you ever say, but I need to hear you say you will keep your word on all that you just agreed to."

"Oh don't worry." Aizen said darkly, rising from his chair. "I'll keep my word."

Aizen slowly strode over to Lilith. "Get out of my seat."

Lilith looked up into his brown eyes, feeling slightly playful. "No." she smiled slightly

"You were always harder to learn lessons." Aizen half turned away, quickly turning back, his right hand came down across her face. "Get out of my seat."

"Did you just…" Lilith held her face. "Damn bug in here stung me."

"A bug huh?" Aizen stood directly in front of her putting his hands down on the arms of the chair.

Lilith sat back in the seat, her leg still crossed, her hands now in her lap. "You should do something about that problem." Lilith slightly cocked her head. Her cheek was red from his slap

"You know," He leaned in. "I think I really should." Aizen's right hand instantly flew to her throat, squeezing hard.

"NGH!" Lilith grabbed his arm, trying to break his grip with no results

"I like you, Flower. I think we're going to have fun. I'm going to have fun breaking your spirit." Aizen leaned in further, his hand going from her throat to pulling her hair. His mouth quickly on hers. His tongue forcing her mouth open.

"Mm!" Lilith protested

Aizen stepped back, bringing his hand down again across the opposite side of her face. His hand quick to go across her throat, squeezing harder.

"NGH!" She tried yelling

Aizen let go, again, quickly kissing her roughly for a few, then letting go and slapping her again. He repeated this process a few times.

"Please stop!" Lilith held up her hands trying to block his hand from choking her again. But she was a little too slow.

His hand was round her neck, this time pulling her body forward, onto her knees in front of the chair. Lilith's heart was beating at a fast rate, her head not understanding what was happening.

"God you look so good like that." Aizen let go of her neck, his hand trailing up her neck to her face, lightly brushing her face where he left marks.

"Fuck off Aizen." She barely breathed her words

"Mmh." He nodded, his free hand open, struck her face forcing her down in front of him. "Not til you beg, remember?"

"Never going to happen, remember?" she said, slowly lifting herself up off the floor.

"that dress brings back memories. I see you modified it. It suits you."

"I thought you'd appreciate it." Lilith said, getting to her feet, now standing in front of Aizen. "Grimmjow almost didn't let me out of my café in this. I take that as a compliment."

"It helps you look a bit more desirable, yes. Maybe you should take it off?"

"Like hell." Lilith's facial features fell serious. "I have nothing to change into. I refuse to be naked. And I look damned good in this dress. And since you said you wouldn't fuck me, there's no reason for this to come off in front of you."

"Right, we did come to that agreement." Aizen put his hand around her throat roughly, squeezing, forcing her body to come closer to his. "You will beg me. And I will revel in that fact. And I will enjoy every moment of being the reason you finally came undone." He whispered, pulling her to his body bringing her into a sharp kiss, his left hand trailing up her left thigh making her body tremble.

"Please." She whispered, her voice was shaking, her breathing was erratic. "Stop."

Aizen pulled her head back by her hair, roughly kissing her throat and neck.

Lilith let out a light whimper and moan. "Please Aizen!"

Aizen took a step back, lifting his left hand, swinging it down making contact with her face, and immediately throwing her into Grimmjow.

"She's about ready. She's yours since you want her so bad. Make sure I hear her scream." Aizen took a seat in his chair, smiling as Grimmjow took Lilith in front of him.


	13. Chapter 12 Part Two

**Chapter Twelve Part Two**

Lilith woke up the next morning in her bed. She smiled, thinking how this was the same bed Ulquiorra had slept in. She held a pillow close to her chest, squeezing it, sniffing his faded scent.

"I promise; I will come back." She said to herself

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Grimmjow entered the room.

"You are not supposed to be in here asshat. Get out."

"I don't really care what you want or what you think. I-"

"It's that shit right there Grimmjow. You don't care. Get out."

"Actually, I came to finish last nights' activities."

"You did finish. Quite a few times. Leave me alone!" Lilith rolled over to stare at him. "you're a lot closer than I expected." Grimmjow stood next to the bed near her feet

Grimmjow ripped the covers off of Lilith exposing her naked and bruised body, grabbing her by the feet. Quickly he pulled her down to him bringing her butt to the edge of the bed. "I said I'm going to finish last nights' activities. It wasn't a question. You don't have a choice."

"No. Let go of me." Lilith sat up.

Grimmjow's right hand quickly flew to her throat as his left hand held down her legs

"Mmh! Grimm… jow… no." She barely got out before he pulled her off the bed, still holding her throat.

"Im not a fan or repeating myself." Grimmjow stormed her over to a wall. "Hold on." Grimmjow tossed her up, grabbing her legs mid-air, and putting her on his shoulders so her back now met the wall. "Just like day one."

"Grimmjow, put me down. You don't have my permission."

"I didn't ask for it. I'm taking you as I please."

"Grimmjow, I'm telling you no."

"Then stop me." He grinned, slowly biting her thighs inward, each bite getting slightly harder.

"Aah!" Lilith grabbed his hair with one hand, bracing herself against the wall with the other. "Grimmjow!"

"hmm?" He bit harder at the top of her thighs

"AAH! S-stop!" She half cried out and half moaned

"I don't think I can." Grimmjow began to slowly kiss over her mound, stopping at her nub.

"Grimmjow." Lilith lightly panted his name. "Don't."

Grimmjow began to forcefully flick his tongue up and down and in circles against her nub.

"Grimm… mmmhh!" She yelled out in pleasure, pullin harder on his hair, egging him on

Grimmjow slowly slid a finger into her entrance. looking up at her reaction, he could see she was lost in the feeling of ecstasy. Grimmjow got a new idea. He took his finger out and quietly unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. His tongue still rolling around her nub.

"Grimmjow! Please!" She panted hard. Her thighs were beginning to shake.

Grimmjow suddenly let her drop, her body falling to his waist where he immediately submerged his member into her, forcing her to cry out.

"GRIMMJOW!" She screamed his name as he began a fast and forceful thrust into her, keeping a constant speed. "NO!"

"LIES!" He said through his teeth. This time he picked up the pace, rocking her hard into the wall.

"ARGH! NO! GRIMMOW!" Lilith's walls began to tighten as she climaxed and came undone around Grimmjow.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Lilith was panting hard and only stared at him.

"Didn't think so." Grimmjow stayed inside her, walking them to her bed, sitting down so she now straddled him. "Move your hips."

"N-no." Lilith put her arms up between herself and Grimmjow

Grimmjow gave a hard thrust from beneath her.

"N-AHH!" she leaned in from the pain, her hands on his chest, her breathing hard

"Oh?" Grimmjow thrust again, holding her hips down against him

"AHH! OW! Grimmjow that hurts, stop."

Grimmjow thrusted again

"PLEASE STOP!" She yelled into his chest, tear forming in her eyes

"Make me!" Grimmjow leaned back, bucking into her, twisting his hips and this time not stopping.

Lilith balanced herself, leaning forward, her weight shifted onto his chest. "HOIPPU!" She yelled

Grimmjow quickly turned them over, pinning her hands to the side. His chest now bleeding. "That wasn't very nice, Lily." Grimmjow began to mercilessly thrust into her, harsh and without passion.

"NO!" She began to cry. "You're hurting me!"

Suddenly Grimmjow was no longer in her, but thrown against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure she's been telling you to stop. And that you're hurting her. Aizen also said you're not allowed in here. Get out before I kick your ass, Grimmjow."

"Fuck off Harribel. This is my business, not yours." Grimmjow stood up

Harribel stood between Grimmjow and Lilith. "Get out, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow zipped his pants, staring at Lilith. She knew he'd be back.

"Harribel, I'm so happy to see you!" Lilith jumped out of the bed, hugging Harribel hard.

"I don't do hugs." Harribel lifted her arms outwards

"Just shut up and hug me. I need it." Lilith nuzzled her head into Harribel's chest.

Harribel slowly put her arms around Lilith, stiffly patting her back

"Tier?"

"What, troublemaker?"

"I missed you. I'm glad you're okay. You're an aunt of a third daughter. And a forming boy."

"WHAT?!" She practically yelled, actually giving Lilith a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Abigail and my unborn child belong to Ulquiorra." Lilith let go to see her reaction.

Harribel's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You had a child with him?"

"Yes, and she looks like me. Whereas Delilah and Grace look more like their fathers. Delilah definitely still has Grimmjow's eyes is about two inches taller than Grace. She thankfully doesn't have her father's temper. Grace, well, she has her father's eyes as well. She's very sweet, and intuitive. Both are. And Grace is more calm. She has my mouth on her though. And Grace is kind of Shy and Timid. Abigail... well, she's two and loves and feels with all her little heart."

"Lilith. They sound Amazing. But too bad I'll never see them again." Harribel looked down

"Don't count on that. Ulquiorra will never be far without the girls. If you see him here, the girls aren't too far behind."

"What makes you think Ulquiorra will come back?"

"Because our girls need me. And I need him. And I love him. He also knows that Grimmjow can't keep his hands off me. More motivation."

Harribel laughed. "I agree. Ulquiorra never liked Grimmjow with you."

"I'm going to kill Aizen for good and free us all." Lilith spat out

There was a pause of silence before Harribel whispered, "How can I help?"

"I need a bit of alcohol. I'm going to need it to do this. Enough to get three people drunk."

"That's a lot of Sake. Who all is drinking?"

"Just me."

"You trying to kill yourself and your son?"

"No, I'm trying to kill Aizen. I have a plan, but it requires me to be shitfaced. Help me out?"

"If it really means my freedom from him, I will do anything for you." Harribel kissed Lilith's forehead. "It's nice to have another female here again."

"What's funny, is ever since I realized I am pregnant I have been having dreams of Aizen and Grimmjow. That's how I knew Grimmjow was coming for me. That's how I knew Aizen wasn't dead."

"don't tell me. Ulquiorra didn't believe you, right?"

"No." Lilith laughed. "And when Grimmjow showed up I was like, 'I told you so.' He wasn't happy with that at all." Lilith grinned widely

"Ladies, Breakfast." Starrk stood at the door. "Lily, you will be wearing your old Arrancar uniform for now. Please get dressed. As respectable as I'd like to be, I'm still attracted to your body."

His words made Lilith's skin flush all over. Harribel stared at Lilith smirking. "I…um…. Thank you?"

"See you in the dining hall in thirty. Tier, escort her to breakfast. Grimmjow seems to be watching Lilith like a hawk."

"Where are my clothes?"

"Back of the bathroom door. See ya soon."

Lilith quickly ran to the bathroom, closing the door. "DAMNIT!" She yelled out in frustration

"What's wrong?"

"My body doesn't fit this so well anymore!" Lilith opened the door so Harribel could see. Lilith had to loosen the strips and ribbon on the sides. Her hips and thighs now protruding. Her breasts were almost out the top.

"You grew boobs. Holy hell. That's hot."

"T-tier!" Lilith tried covering her boobs

"Oh shut up and come on. It'll be fine."

Lilith slowly walked out.

"You need to walk in that like you own this place. Seriously. You are sexy."

"I agree. Maybe you should just stay naked." Grimmjow said from the doorway

"FUCK OFF!" both yelled at him

Finally finishing breakfast Grimmjow escorted Lilith to the Great Hall where Aizen was waiting.

"Good morning, Lily. Grimmjow, you are excused."

"But i-"

"I'd feel more comfortable if Grimmjow stayed with me." Lilith plainly said. "Actually, on second thought he can leave. Grimmjow, go to hell."

"You little-"

"What did you do to her now, Grimmjow?"

"Nothing." Grimmjow said quickly

"He fucked me when I repeatedly told him no and begged him not to."

Aizen opened up his Reiatsu, overwhelming Grimmjow, bringing him to his knees. "And I bet he was in your room too, right?" Aizen walked over to Grimmjow kicking him down.

"Yes, he was. Harribel pulled him off me."

"You can't even follow simple directions. Get out before I dismember you, Grimmjow." Aizen seethed through his teeth

"See you later, little Panther." Lilith said under hear breath, smiling at Grimmjow.

"Sai." Aizen calmly said, looking at Lilith. Her arms locked behind her back, bringing he to her knees. "You, little lady, need to stop meddling. Grimmjow, out."

Grimmjow got up, looking down at Lilith. His eyes were in an intense blaze. He bent down, whispering. "I may be a Panther, but you are a small flower. We will crush you. See you later."

Lilith fell back on her heels, her eyes wide. "Grimmjow, no." she whispered. She knew from here on, the nicer version of Grimmjow would be gone. He finally meant business. And all she could do was watch him walk away.

"Now as for you." Aizen stood in front of Lilith. "I wasn't done with you last night. But you sure did put on quite a show. Shall I begin on breaking you?"

"Why even bother asking? You're going to do as you please. So is Grimmjow."

"So you still care for him?" Aizen observed her reaction

Lilith uncomfortably squirmed under his gaze. "As a friend." She looked down

"I don't like being lied to." Aizen's hand came across her face, knocking her backwards, releasing his spell.

"Hypocrite!" She yelled out, holding her face. "Most of what you speak is full of lies. Between your body language, your words, your actions I don't see how I was the only one not fooled by you."

"Maybe we should work on that mouth of yours?" Aizen walked towards Lilith who began to slide backwards on the floor until her back came across a metal leg from a table

"Isn't it too early for your bullshit, Aizen?" Lilith still looked down, knowing he was going to strike her

"Isn't it too early for yours?" Aizen crouched down overtop over her. "Take this." He opened his left hand. There were two pills inside. "Szayel left quite a few of these behind. And if you are pregnant. I want it to be done with as quick as possible."

"No. I'm not taking it. Besides I don't know how two will affect him mid pregnancy."

"Guess it's a good time to find out." Aizen shoved the pills into her mouth, covering it and plugging her nose so she'd swallow. Reaching up above him, he brought down a glass of water. Holding it to her mouth, she quickly drank the contents. "Good girl." He pulled her hair back

"Mmh!" She let out a slight moan

"Right. I think your body is the answer to being broken."

"W-What?" She asked confused

"Let me show you." Aizen lifted Lilith off the floor, sitting her on the edge of the table. "Keep your hands here, holding the edge. If they come off more than three times, I won't keep my word and I will fuck you." He stared directly into her eyes.

Lilith's body tingled at the threat he gave her.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know how to prepare myself." Lilith looked up at him

"You really are a beauty to behold." Aizen put himself between her legs, running his hands up her arms, over her shoulder, to her neck. Cupping her face he gently began to kiss her. Slowly his kiss became deeper and rougher. One hand pulled her head back, cradling it in his hands while his other hand trailed down to her breasts.

"N-no." Lilith tried scooting back.

Aizen gave a quick pinch to her nipple while biting her neck. Lilith's hand automatically flew to his to make him stop.

"That's strike one. Put your hands back to the sides."

Lilith slowly put her hands back down to her sides, clutching the table.

Aizen swung his hand across her face. His hand automatically wrapped around her throat. "What a good girl."

Lilith's hands again wrapped around his. "Mmh!" She let out a high pitch whimper, her back arching automatically.

"Tsk tsk. There I was giving you a compliment." Aizen's free hand back handed her as his hold became slightly tighter around her throat. Lilith began to dig her nails into his hand, fighting for air. "Put them down."

Lilith put her hands on his hips, holding tightly.

Aizen let off lightly, allowing Lilith to take in a gulp of air. Her breathing ragged.

"Strike two. One strike away, little flower."

Aizen slowly trailed his finger tips up her thighs stopping where his fingers met the cloth to her uniform. He slid two fingers down rest of the way until he met her mound.

Lilith quickly shut her legs, stopping him from moving his fingers closer to her entrance.

"That's not how we do this, little flower!" Aizen rammed her backwards by the throat, forcing her back on to the table. her hands were now around his wrists, her body bucking, struggling against weight.

"Ngh! NGH!"

"Strike three." He whispered darkly.

Lilith quickly used her feet, kicking Aizen backwards, and getting off the table

She ran for the door only to be stopped by Aizen pulling her back by her hair.

"NO!" She cried out, pushing her palms into his chest. "Hoippu!" She created a small gash.

Aizen fiercely struck her down, watching her body fall to the floor. "I am going to fuck you until you scream my name!"

Aizen towered over Lilith's body, picking her by the little fabric that was covering her chest. Pulling hard, he tore the fabric exposing her front features. Lilith automatically brought one arm across her chest, failing at hiding her breasts.

"Aizen stop. Please."

"No." He said wearing a grin, quickly shoving her back to the floor. Aizen was on top of her in seconds, holding her body down with his Reiatsu.

"You'll never be able break me." Lilith barely grunted out.

Aizen let on the pressure, sitting back on his heels. "Why?" He was sincere in his curiosity.

"Because you mean nothing to me."

"Explain further." Aizen was angry but trying to control his temper.

"Think about it. I don't have a connection with you. So when you hurt me, it's just pain." Lilith sat up, bending her knees to her chest. "When you touch me, it's the touch of an unfamiliar stranger. When you kiss me, it's just a kiss. It isn't meaningful."

"I see." Aizen stared at her for a few moments. "Grimmjow!" He yelled out.

"No." Lilith's heart fell. "you… you can't be serious! Sosuke tell me you're not serious." She whispered furiously.

The hall to the Great hall opened. "Yeah?" Grimmjow called from the door.

"NO!" Lilith yelled loudly.

"Come here, Grimmjow." Aizen said with a cool air

"The hell do you think you're doing?" She whispered again

"Taking your advice for once." Aizen reached out his hand, stroking her chin lightly

"Yes, Aizen?" Grimmjow stood a few feet behind Lilith.

"New rules. You cannot fuck this wench. I give you free reign on her other wise. If I find out you fucked her before she begs for me, I will kill you both."

"She really got to you, huh? Thought you were breaking her." Grimmjow grinned, cockily.

"she brought up a good point to me. You are going to break her. Regardless of how much she fights it, she still has remaining feelings for you. Isn't that right?" Aizen looked Lilith in the eyes.

"N-no." She said quietly, looking down.

"Still going to fight it? Grimmjow, grab her?" Aizen was still looking her dead at her

"Aizen-" Lilith barely whispered before Grimmjow grabbed her by the arms, pulling her up and locking one behind her back. He pulled her body to his, using his free hand to wrap around her throat.

"Grimm-Jow!" She almost moaned out his name but instead sounded like a slight whimper

"I thought so. See how your body responds to him?" Aizen caressed her breasts, carefully pulling her perked nipples

"Aah!" Lilith let out a moan

Aizen's hands trailed down her torso stopping at her skirt. "Grimmjow, she's all yours. Take her from my sight."

"With pleasure!" Grimmjow breathed into her ear, making her body shiver against his. Grimmjow picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, walking away from Aizen.

"She's on this pills two three times a day. She should be ready to pop in two months."

"You really have it in for her, don't you?" Grimmjow turned towards Aizen.

"Nothing to concern yourself over."

"Mmh." Grimmjow walked out the hall, Lilith still over his shoulder.

"Grimmjow, put me down." Lilith waited for a few steps to pass. "Grimmjow, I'm asking you please. Put me down."

"You're indecent.."

"If you care so much then give me your jacket."

"But then I will be indecent."

"uh my gosh Grimmjow. Shut up. You have a sexy body and have never been ashamed to show it. Let me down and strip…you shirt. Or your jacket. I don't really care which."

Grimmjow paused. "What do I get in return?"

"For starters, you don't have to carry me. Secondly me in your jacket is a sight you always liked. So…it's a win-win."

"Am I going to regret this?"

"Do you regret laying your beautiful blues on my body?"

"Fine." Grimmjow carefully let Lilith down, staring at her cleavage. "no, I don't regret it."

"Shirt or jacket please?" Lilith placed her hands on her hips.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, stripping his jacket and handing it to Lilith.

Putting it on, Grimmjow's jacket jus barely covered her breasts.

"Grimmjow, let's try your shirt?"

Grimmjow stared at her for a few, frowning. Then slowly decided to peel his shirt off

"Stop!" She squeaked. "You can keep it on!"

Grimmjow's shirt was now covering his face. He lowered his shirt to find Lilith against the wall, biting her lip. Her skin was a rosy pink. He could hear her heart pounding rapidly. Grimmjow grinned widely. She didn't have to say anything, he already knew.

Quickly he took his shirt off, and Lilith squeezed her eyes shut.

"What's wrong, Lily?" He asked sweetly

"Aizen was right. Please put your shirt back on."

Grimmjow lifted her chin, sending a spike of electricity through her skin. "About what?" He whispered

Lilith opened her eyes, audibly taking a deep breath. "I… I'm…"

"You're what?" Grimmjow stepped closer so his body almost touched hers.

Lilith quickly stepped back, running into the wall. Grimmjow smirked, taking that extra step, again his body almost touching hers.

Lilith looked up to the ceiling. "I'm fighting how I feel about you."

Grimmjow tilted her chin down slightly. "How _do_ you feel about me?"

"Pissed and hurt for you just giving me to Ulquiorra. I was in love with you, Grimmjow. And no matter what fights we got in. No matter what you did to me, I still stayed with you. I'm sad because Delilah doesn't know you. And to top things off you still have the magic touch. I want you Grimmjow. But I have a husband that I want more."

"You feel all of that… right now?" He leaned in, gently brushing her hair backwards.

Lilith stood on her tiptoes, throwing her arms around Grimmjow, kissing him hard. Lilith used her right leg to buckle his left knee in, making him collapse to the floor, and in a second movement she swung him around so his back was now against the wall.

"Lily, what-?"

Before he could complete his sentence Lilith straddled him, kissing him rougher than before. Using one hand she began to stroke his member through his jeans with one hand.

"L-Lilith, what-?"

Lilith put her free hand over his mouth. " Are you seriously going to tell me no?" Lilith freed his member, moving her body on top, grinding on him.

Grimmjow put his hands on her waist steadying her rhythm, matching her grinding. "Fuck." He softly swore to himself.

"Don't mind if I do." Lilith grinned, taking his member to her entrance

"Lily, we can't-"

Before he could finish his sentence Lilith lowered herself on to him, making slow up and down movements.

"Ahh!" He sucked air between his teeth. "Damnit Lilith!"

"Grimmjow, move with me." Lilith's movements becoming faster.

Grimmjow thrust his hips making Lilith gasp, then quickly he matched her rhythm.

Lilith wrapped one arm around his neck, using her other hand to brace herself on the wall.

"Faster." She pleaded, panting hard

"That's my girl." Grimmjow wore a cocky grin. Picking up the pace, his arms now across her back so he was hugging her, he began to thrust into her full force while burying his head into her bosom.

"Grimm-Jow…fuck….please." She moaned loudly. She could feel herself quickly building with every thrust Grimmjow made. "Kiss me." Lilith looked down, waiting for Grimmjow to lift his head.

Grimmjow looked up at her, Lilith quickly brought her face down to his, passionately kissing him, breathing heavily, and whimpering as she came closer to her climax. With A few final thrusts, Grimmjow threw his head back, releasing himself into her as she came undone around him. Both parties now panting heavily.

"What…. Was… that?" Grimmjow asked between breaths

"Lust. My desire for you." Lilith kissed his lips one more time before carefully rising off Grimmjow.

There was a sound of clapping from behind her. "Quite the show." Aizen stated blandly. "What did I say about fucking her?"

Lilith outstretched her hand, "Hold that thought…Forever. He didn't fuck me. I fucked him. You never said _I_ couldn'tfuck him. Just that he couldn't fuck me. I decided to take that loophole and exercise it."

"You are turning out to be quite the trouble maker, aren't you, little flower?"

"That wasn't trouble. That was pure fucking pleasure. Pun intended. I quite thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"Lilith, shut up. You're going to make things worse." Grimmjow stood up, putting his member back in his pants.

"How can things get any worse, Grimmjow? I'm stuck here with you and him. One of you can't keep his hands off me and the other is just itching to fuck me. I miss my family, but I made a sacrifice to come here. Both of you should just keep your hands…. And parts…to yourself for now on."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Aizen asked as he approached Lilith.

Lilith darted her eyes to Grimmjow. "If it wasn't apparent, he's the one itching to fuck me."

"It will happen." Aizen's hand touched her face

"If you want trouble, I'll be glad to assist!" Lilith took his hand bending it down, taking her right foot kicking his right knee inwards so he fell in front of her. "Now don't you look good like that?" She looked down on him, raising his hand, bending his wrist more. Taking her spare hand she grabbed a head full of his hair, forcing him to look up at her. "I am not your fuck toy, Aizen. Keep your damn hands off me."

"Well aren't you getting ballsy?" Aizen reached out with his left hand punching her stomach so she bent over. "Lets get one thing straight." Aizen grabbed her by the throat, swinging her downwards so she fell beside him. "You are not the one in charge here." Aizen quickly climbed on top of her, holding her arms above her head with one hand." If I feel so inclined to take you, I will. You knew what coming here meant for you."

"It's sad, really. The only way you're getting sex from me is if you take it by force. Must be maddening to not be as desirable as Ulquiorra or Grimmjow. Hell, even Starrk and Harribel are more appealing than you."

"Excuse you?"

"I'd like to insult you more, but I'm afraid I can't do as well as nature did."

Lilith heard Grimmjow gasp. The thought of shocking Grimmjow made her smile widely.

"I don't find you funny." Aizen tightly grabbed her jaw in his hand.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" Lilith mocked him

Aizen released her face, swinging down to her face hard, making her head bounce off the floor.

"Aizen that's more than enough." Grimmjow said taking a step towards them.

"Come closer and I will take her life before your eyes." He angrily looked towards Grimmjow. "I don't know who you think you are, but remember, I am stronger and faster than you. Leave."

"N-no. Grimmjow, don't leave." Lilith tilted her head back, trying to see him.

Grimmjow could see the fear forming in her eyes. She never had that look, even with him.

Aizen gripped his hand around Lilith's throat, depriving her oxygen. "Now, Grimmjow."

"Ngh!"

"Lily…" Grimmjow whispered

Aizen pressed down harder. "I _will_ kill her." He looked dead into Lilith's eyes.

Lilith let out a strangled whimper as she watched Grimmjow slowly begin to walk away. Quickly her eyes turned golden. Lilith let out a sharp and loud scream, breaking Aizen's hold on her arms. Using her right arm she forcefully shoved Aizen backwards, fluidly standing up, slowly walking to him.

"I despise you." Lilith punched him in the jaw followed by a swift kick to the ribs, knocking him backwards. "I hate everything about you." Lilith quickly straddled him. "You killed innocent people for your own good." Lilith knocked him in the nose.

Aizen pushed Lilith backward, blood ran down his lips from his nose.

"I'm not done with you." Lilith spat viciously, straddling him again, this time pulling him into a hard heated kiss.

Aizen's hands curled in her hair as he pulled her in deeper. Softly he unlatched from the kiss, trailing kisses down her neck. He stopped when he heard her mumble, but continued when he saw her eyes closed.

"Aizen!" She moaned his name loudly, placing her hand on his chest.

"Told you it would happen." He whispered, sliding Grimmjow's jacket off of her.

"Then fuck me." She said breathily.

"What?" He completely stopped, looking in her eye

"You heard me, Aizen."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it again. Putting Lord before my name."

Lilith looked at him saying nothing.

Aizen took a nipple into his mouth sucking and nibbling roughly.

"AHH! PLEASE LORD AIZEN, FUCK ME!" She cried out in pain and pleasure.

Aizen quickly flipped her on her back, ripping the lace from her skirt so she now lay naked beneath him.

"Please." She whispered in a light pant.

Aizen stared for a moment, then quickly pulled his pants down revealing his hard member.

"Beg me one more time." He put himself between her legs, rubbing his member against her mound.

Lilith took one of his hands, putting it to her throat. "Please, Lord Aizen. Please."

"Fuck." He whispered. "With pleasure." Aizen thrust into her while he put pressure on her throat.

"Yes!" Lilith cried out, taking in Aizen.

Lilith busily undid his shirt, exposing his chest. Lightly she put her hands on his chest, getting lost in his rhythm.

Aizen bended her knees to her chest, his pace becoming harder and faster as Lilith dug her nails into his chest.

"Ai-zen! Captain Aizen!" Lilith cried out as she began to climax.

"I'm close too." He breathed, pushing him self harder, burying himself in her. "FUCK!" He yelled out, grunting as he released his self into her.

"KURRASHU!" Lilith yelled, slamming her right hand into the cavity of his chest, grabbing his heart.

Aizen gasped, wearing a shocked expression.

"This is for killing my daughter!" Lilith growled, ripping out Aizen's heart, crushing it in front of his eyes as he died. His limp body fell on top of her, covering her in his blood.

Lilith lay there for what felt like forever, finally passing out from exhaustion.

(+)

"But she actually killed him, right?" Harribel asked.

"Yes. Crushed his fucking heart."

"And there's no chance that wasn't him?"

"I'm sure she actually killed him, Tier. But how she did it has me feeling things."

"Like what?" Starrk chimed in

"Disgusted, jealous and grateful. She fucked him…willingly… and right at the end… I knew I heard her mutter Bankai but I never felt the air shift like it always did before."

"What about her son?" Tier inquired

"He's healthy. Just waiting on her to wakeup so he can meet her."

"He really looks just like his father, but with Lilith's eyes."

The room fell silent. Lilith could feel eyes on her.

"Lilith, I know you're listening, little eavesdropper. Your heart rate became faster when you came to a moment ago."

"I can't eavesdrop in my own room. How long have I been out?" Lilith kept her eyes shut

"Two weeks. We've been feeding you through an IV."

"I had my son you say?" Lilith opened her eyes.

"Yes. Want to meet him?" Harribel turned towards Lilith, holding a small bundle to her chest.

Starrk and Grimmjow came to either side of Lilith, helping her sit up. Lilith reached out her arm for her son. Harribel paused, not moving.

"Harribel…My son, please?" Lilith kept her arms outstretched, waiting.

Harribel slowly moved towards Lilith finally reaching the bedside. In agonizingly slow motions Harribel put the bundle in Lilith's arms.

Lilith gently unwaddled her son, exposing his hollow form. "Well hello there little guy. Aren't you handsome?" Lilith put her finger tips on his chest. He gripped them, taking her fingers to his mouth, sucking on them. "Hungry?" Lilith whipped out a breast, bringing her son to her chest.

"Seriously?" Starrk protested, sliding of the bed.

"Don't be immature. It's natural. Don't like it, get out."

"Ulquiorra is on his way, just to let you know." Starrk. looked at her fondly. "Thank you for freeing us."

"My husband… is coming here? How?" Lilith looked up from her son, staring at Starrk

"I ran into your daughters with Gin a few days ago. I had them pass a message."

"Damnit Starrk. Do you realize what you've just done?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is under orders not to come here. He will be sentenced to immediate death. Your actions just killed my husband. And left all of my children fatherless."

"Hey!..." Grimmjow began beside her

"No. Starrk, find a way to stop him. I need my husband alive. He needs to meet his son. I need to kick his ass… I need him." Tears rolled down her face. "I don't want to do this without him. Please." She whispered, holding her son a little tighter.

"Too bad I'm already here, huh?" Ulquiorra said from the door way.

"Ul-ulquiorra?" Lilith stuttered in disbelief. "Ulquiorra!" She shouted loudly, clumsily getting out of the bed, tripping over the blankets.

"Slow down, Lily!" Starrk grabbed her arm that wasn't holding her son.

Lilith quickly regained her balance, rushing over to Ulquiorra, tears streaming down her face.

"Ulquiorra!" She sobbed, running into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. "I can't believe… that you're here." She sobbed into his chest.

Ulquiorra gently put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I couldn't wait one month, Lily. And neither could the girls. It's been torture without you."

Ulquiorra dropped his hands to her waist, putting a little space between them. "I like him already." Ulquiorra grinned, looking down at his son.

"Kokoro Nen Cifer."

"What?" Ulquiorra glanced awkwardly at Lilith who then rolled her eyes.

"Kokoro, meaning 'heart' or 'soul'. Nen meaning 'deep hope'. I'm assuming you understand the Cifer bit of if, but incase you don't, it's my favorite man in the entire world's last name."

"You and that mouth of yours." He narrowed his eyes

"Missed it, didn't you?" Lilith lightly kissed his lips.

"Grimmjow, Starrk, Harribel: Grace and Delilah are in the dining hall. Go meet them. And Grimmjow, their grandfather is in there with them. Don't do anything stupid." Ulquiorra took his sleeping child from Lilith's arm. "Harribel, take Kokoro to meet his big Sisters."

"Well if you wanted to be alone with your wife, that's all you had to say." Grimmjow muttered, walking past

"Grimmjow, don't say anything to Delilah about being her father just yet. I know you want her to know, but right now is not time."

"Then when?" He scowled

"When she needs help with her Pantera. It will be a special bonding moment."

"Fine, but I ain't playing Uncle to my daughter."

"Then you should just play stranger." Lilith called out as he walked out the room. "Abigail isn't here?"

"No. She's with Rangiku and Gin. She's kinda attached to their son." Ulquiorra walked over to the wall where the tree was growing. "You painted the girls well. You always did have talent for that. And a knack for putting holes in the walls here."

"Th-"

"I can't even begin to tell you how angry I am with you." Ulquiorra faced her wearing a monotone expression. "Take my hand." He said, stepping on the edge of the hole, extended his left hand to her.

Lilith quickly walked over, taking Ulquiorra's hand and immediately was thrown out the hole, plummeting down. Quickly Ulquiorra grabbed her, rocketing them both to the sky.

When they finally reached above the ceiling of Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra threw her down so she tumbled a few feet from him.

"Murcié laigo."

"Ulquiorra…?" Lilith whispered as she watched his transformation.

"Just because I have a hard time saying how I feel, doesn't mean I can't show you how I feel. Segunda Etapa."

Lilith shielded her face from the force of his second resurrection. "I don't understand what you would possibly need either of your resurrections for."

Ulquiorra stayed where he was. His tail flew to Lilith, wrapping around her neck and picking her up off the floor so her body dangled a few above the ground.

"No." She barely managed to get out. Struggling for air.

Ulquiorra brought her closer, stretching out one hand, he let his nails skim her naked body.

"Mmh!" She whimpered as his nails began to catch her skin.

Pulling her a little closer, Ulquiorra now used both hands to caress her sides, slowly moving his hands to her back. When he finally reached her shoulder blades, he dug his nails in, tearing downwards.

"ARGH!" She barely yelled out.

Ulquiorra gently let his hands slide over her side and stomach, his nails trailing her skin to her pelvis.

"N-n." Ulquiorra tightened his grip with his tail, stopping Lilith from talking.

"I heard you became a fan of something weird while you were here." Ulquiorra took one hand, harshly slapping her face, his nails making a gash. Then Ulquiorra pulled her into a hard kiss. Suddenly he threw Lilith down in front of him.

Lilith gasped for air as she shakily tried to hold her upper body up with her arms. "Please, Ulquiorra, stop."

"Why?" He slowly approached her

"You're hurting me." She whispered, her eyes wide and heart beating frantically

"Then maybe you should let Shiore take over." Ulquiorra whipped his tail across her chest, sending her backwards

Lilith lay still, arms outstretched , legs bent upwards crookedly. Her breathing was heavy and shaky. She closed her eyes, waiting.

"I would rather die without you. I love you, I love our children."

"Get up." Ulquiorra said from over top of her.

"I'm okay with staying down and breathing, but thanks. "

"I wasn't asking." Ulquiorra Bent down forcefully picking her up, throwing her body through the air. Swiftly he was under her, his wings spread, soaring upwards. "Wrap your arms around me."

Lilith obediently did as asked, hugging Ulquiorra's neck tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

Ulquiorra let go of her arms now grabbing her legs, forcing himself inside of her.

Lilith let out a high pitch scream as Ulquiorra pressed her hips down onto himself. She curled her fingers, digging her nails into the sides of his neck.

"If you can't bare me, then bring out your hollow." Ulquiorra began to thrust hard, his nails digging deep into her hips.

"Why?" She yelled out in pain

"Because my wife is a whore!" He yelled back, this time his thrust more agitated and forceful.

Lilith's heart stopped for a moment. A single tear fell down her face as she felt her world crash around her. "Ulquiorra, you can stop now." She barely whispered

"No." Ulquiorra buried himself deeper, his pace becoming faster.

"Ulquiorra." Her voice pained. "Stop." She held on tighter. "PLEASE!" She yelled out as his nails pierced through her skin.

Ulquiorra took one hand bringing it being her head, pulling her back by her hair. Looking straight into her eyes he said, "You willingly fucked Grimmjow, then you fucked Aizen. Who else are you going to fuck?" He rammer his member in her.

Lilith let out a whimper, tears now falling down her face.

"You left me alone." He rammer into her again. "You put my feelings aside." Again ramming into her. "You've become an inconsiderate bitch." Ulquiorra pulled her in close, releasing himself into her, then quickly pulling out of her, throwing her to the ground. "We're done. I'm taking my children." Ulquiorra landed beside her. "They Don't deserve a whore for a mother. Harribel will be a fine second."

"N-no, Ulquiorra." Lilith barely managed. Her heart beating our of control in her chest. Finally the pain became unbearable, her heart slowed almost to a stop. Lilith slowly began to fade when she heard Delilah's voice.

"MOMMY!" She screamed out. "MOMMY NO!"

"De-lia-lah-" Lilith whispered, a spark igniting inside of her.

Lilith opened her eyes, and immediately the air rapidly swirled around her. Her eyes now blazed fierce orange.

"Back away from my child." Her voice was deep, her spiritual energy surpassed Ulquiorra's. "Tsurino Ruto!" She glared at Ulquiorra. "Burn." Lilith held out her palm as a fireball formed in her hand. "if you want to leave, then you go on your own. But my children will not go with you! INCINERATE!" she yelled, throwing the ball of fire at Ulquiorra, hitting his wings. "Cero!" She yelled out thrusting her palm forward. Her cero blazing, hitting his left leg. "yes, I willingly fucked Grimmjow after Aizen basically tortured me sexually. Yes, I seduced Aizen. But I also killed him. Why do you fuckers always underestimate me?" Lilith walked over to Ulquiorra, standing in front of his immobilized body. "I did not leave you alone. I had a duty and responsibility as a mother, a wife, and captain."

Lilith forcefully grabbed Ulquiorra's chin. "We are not done. I didn't marry you just to see you walk away from me like Yumichika did." Lilith grabbed him by the throat, picking him up and slamming him down. "You complete me, Ulquiorra." The air around Lilith began to calm down and her eyes began to go back to normal. "And you've broken me. Even Aizen and Grimmjow couldn't do that." Lilith collapsed. "Without you, my world is shattered." Lilith sat on her heels, her hands on her lap, head hanging down in sorrow.

"ROAR!" Delilah yelled, triggering her hollow, forming as Grimmjow's adjucas.

Lilith looked up, smiling gently at her daughter.

Delilah put herself between Ulquiorra and Lilith, growling

"I see." Was the only reply that came from Ulquiorra.

Delilah looked back at Lilith with sad eyes.

"Come here, little Panther."

As Delilah moved towards Lilith, Grimmjow appeared, pausing, staring at Delilah.

Delilah quickly turned around, growling.

Grimmjow grinned, pulling out his Zanpakuto. "Grind, Pantera!" He began his resurrection.

"Grind, Pantera?" Delilah said unsure, immediately transforming as Grimmjow did. "Mommy, why do I look like him?"

"Because he is your birth father."

"But he's my daddy." She pointed at Ulquiorra. "Isnt he?"

"from the moment you were born Ulquiorra became your father and cared for you. He loves you and dotes on you very much. He has been there for you from the beginning. And will be there for you until the end. No matter what, he will always love you."

"And the weird one?"

"I think he deserves a chance to get to know you. Go over and say hello to your other father." Lilith gave Delilah's rear end a soft pat.

Lilith finally released Ulquiorra from her spell as she watched Delilah trot over to Grimmjow.

"Hey, Mister?"

Grimmjow looked down at Delilah. "Yeah?"

"You're an asshole for taking my mommy from me!" She yelled, punching him between the legs.

"Fuck!" He yelled, falling to his knees.

"Don't you EVER take my mommy away from me or my sister's again. You tore my family apart!" She kicked him in the stomach.

Grimmjow wore a shocked expression, making both Ulquiorra and Lilith bust out in laughter.

Grimmjow lightly grabbed Delilah's arms, making her shriek.

Lilith instinctually flashed over to her daughter, the atmosphere around Lilith was as if it is set on fire.

"Let go of my daughter." Lilith lay a hand on Grimmjow's, burning his skin.

Quickly he retracted his hands, scooting backwards. "Hey…Ulquiorra… what did you do to her?"

"Burn." Lilith held her palm to the sky, striking her hand downwards, releasing a big ball of fire at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow released his grand ray cero to counter her fire creating a cloud of smoke.

"Don't you ever. Ever, ever, ever, lay a hand on her again."

"Mommy…" Delilah touched Lilith's leg. "Mommy, I'm okay. I promise. Please stop hurting my daddies."

"Of course, sweetheart." Lilith crouched down. Reverting back to normal Lilith pulled Delilah into a hug. "I love you so much. I would do anything to protect you from anyone and anything." Lilith whispered.

"I know. That's what makes you the bestest mommy ever." Delilah squeezed Lilith, nuzzling her face.

"Com on, little flower, we have to say good bye to your little brother."

"Is he sick?"

"No baby. Daddy is going on a vacation and he is taking Abby and Kokoro. Daddy just needs… a lot of time… to himself… with Abby and Kokoro."

"But Koko is so little… and I love my sissy." Delilah began to pout. Tears forming in her eyes

"Lilith what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ulquiorra, as I recall, you're done with me. And my children don't deserve to have a _whore_ for a mother. Also, you said you are taking _your_ kids. So, please, don't make this harder than it already is." Lilith grabbed Delilah's hand

"Ulquiorra, you Bastard!" Grimmjow was truly shocked, and extremely pissed. "You aren't taking those babies anywhere. I will fight you, Kenpachi will fight you, and I'm sure other soul reapers will come after you to kill you. Don't you dare for a minute think those kids will be leaving her side." Grimmjow stood up, standing between Ulquiorra and Lilith. "Lily, take our daughter and go see your father and son. Ulquiorra and I have a score to settle."

"Grimmjow…"

"Lily, go, right now. Delilah…" He looked back at his daughter. "You are more beautiful then I could have ever imagined. Sorry I have never been there. I should have tried harder to be a father."

"It's okay Grimmy." Delilah beamed up at him, pulling Lilith's hand. "Come on Mommy. Daddy has beef with daddy."

Lilith picked up Delilah, running to the hole in the ceiling, jumping down. She found her way to her room where the was a shihakusho on her bed. Quickly putting it on, Lilith and Delilah made their way to the dining hall.

Lilith found Harribel, Starrk and Kenpachi in the dining hall, chatting and keeping Grace entertained. Kokoro was sleeping in Kenpachi's arm. All eyes fell on Lilith immediately when she opened the door.

"MOMMY!" Grace squealed, running as fast as she could to Lilith.

Lilith fell to her knees, opening her arms pulling in both Grace and Delilah, hugging them tightly.

"Dad," Lilith spoke softly. "Ulquiorra is going to be taking Abigail and Kokoro on a vacation. Grimmjow will be watching Grace and Delilah for a little."

"But mommy, I don't want to go with daddy. I want to stay with you." Delilah looked at Lilith, tears running down her face.

"My grand babies aren't going anywhere but back to the Soul Society. Don't be stupid Lilith."

"My name is being changed back to Suzuran." Lilith looked up at Kenpachi

"What the hell happened? What did he do to you?" Kenpachi rose from his seat, scowling.

"Daddy called mommy a whore!" Delilah said with enthusiasm

"Delilah, that's not a good word. Don't ever use it again." Kenpachi said, walking towards them.

"He also said we don't deserve to have mommy as ours and that aunty Tier would be a better mommy to us."

"Lilith..." Kenpachi stopped in his tracks, his intent to kill becoming stronger

"He said we are done." Lilith looked down, hiding her face behind her children. "I seduced grimmjow, then seduced and killed Aizen. I understand where he's coming from." Lilith wiped a few tears from her face. "Dad, I love him regardless, but I'm broken and I don't know how to fix any of what I've done. I've caused damage that will never go away. I've hurt the people I care for." Lilith looked up at Kenpachi. "I will be a Suzuran again. And I think, just for a little, I will trade places with Lieutenant Kira. He will take place as captain for a few months until I can get everything any of the girls so choose to leave with Ulquiorra, I will let them. But Kokoro is to little to leave me."

"Lilith you're being stupid and irrational." Starrk said from next to Kenpachi

"Actually, my daughter is being rational despite everything she is going through and feeling. And if you can't tell, she's barely keeping it together. I'm going to kill that boy." Kenpachi continued walking to Lilith. "Unless you have any objections?"

"Dad, I don't care what you do to him as long as you don't kill him. Despite everything, I still love him. The same way I still love Yumichika and Grimmjow. Broken hearts take time to heal. And sometimes the wound is too deep to ever heal. But I can only try to hold my head up because I feel like I'm drowning. I feel like if I even pause, just for a moment, everything will come undone and I will die, literally."

"Mommy almost died already, Grandpa." Delilah said sadly, hugging Lilith harder.

"I see." Kenpachi said, staring down at his small family. "Looks like it's time to be a dad." He drew his sword, passing Lilith.

"I'm sorry, father. For the trouble I've caused you." Lilith looked forward, whispering, "Please, don't hurt him. His actions were justified in his own way."

"His personal issues gives no reason to put his hands on you in a violent way."

"Dad, I never said,-"

"You're dripping blood out the back of your Shihakusho." Kenpachi all but yelled down at her

"Captain, please stop." Lilith put her head down, letting go of her kids. "I can't...Girls, step away from me." She barely whispered.

"Grace, Run!" Delilah yelled, running to Harribel and Kokoro. Grace followed, quickly

The air around Lilith slowly swirled around her, the current whipping furiously.

"He may have hurt me. He may have wounded me and broke me. But have I also not hurt him? Did I not also hurt Yumichika? The first man I loved with all my heart. Did I not also hurt Grimmjow by practically denying him his daughter? Did I not hurt Ulquiorra by coming here? Did I not hurt my daughters by leaving them without a full explanation? Because of my actions I have hurt the people I care about. If I died, if he had killed me, there would have been reason. I would have deserved it." The air around Lilith caught fire as her eyes began to glow.

"Did Yumichika not turn away from you and walk away from Grace when he found out you both had inner hollows? Did Grimmjow not rape you on multiple occasions and lay his hands on you, yet you loved him through it? And now my Son-in-law has hurt you, has broken you, has threatened to take MY grandchildren away. You may have hurt them, but have you also not suffered enough? Lilith, you saved so many lives. Everyone back home owes you their respect. The Arrancars owe you many thanks."

"I feel...defeated, Dad. I feel torn apart, ripped to shreds. I feel like everything I've worked for has come undone in a matter of minutes. I don't deserve to be a Captain. I don't deserve to be a Soul Reaper. I don't deserve to be the mother of such wonderful children. I did nothing to get a father who accepted me from day one. I'm so sorry, father. Forgive me." Lilith let a tear fall down her face.

"Suzuran, you have nothing to apologize for. Shut up; stand up; stay strong. You are a Captain, a daughter, a mother for a reason." Kenpachi stood in front of Lilith, stretching out his hand.

Lilith looked up, taking his hand. Kenpachi pulled her up, bringing her into an embrace, carefully holding her back. Lilith finally let go of everything she was feeling, crying into his chest.

The door to the dining hall squeaked open slowly. Grimmjow quietly and sullenly walked in, blood dripping down his face and chest. Ulquiorra stayed at the doorway, looking at Lilith whose back was turned to him. Looking at Kenpachi's face, Ulquoirra backed up slowly.

"Grimmjow." Kenpachi said with authority.

Quickly Grimmjow had swapped places with Kenpachi. Lilith was now in Grimmjow's arms and Kenpachi was after Ulquiorra down the hallway.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry for hurting you." Lilith hugged him tightly

"Your father is right. You have nothing to apologize for."

"How much did you hear?" Lilith stepped back, looking into Grimmjow's eyes.

"Why is it that you still defend me? You still defend that soul reaper and after what Ulquiorra did, you defend him?"

"Because that is true love. Because through it all, even when I realized you weren't good for me, I loved you. I gave you my all. Part of the love I had for you never died."

"Are you going to stay with Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow reached out, wiping a tear from her cheek

"I think that's the wrong...it's not even a question. He said he's done."

"He was just angry."

"Right." Lilith pushed Grimmjow backwards. "He was just fucking angry." She pushed him again. Her anger reigniting the air around her. "The last times you were "just angry" With me, you told Ulquiorra he could have me. The most recent time you fukcing raped me." Lilith Pushed his chest harder so he took a few steps back. "'Just angry'. Since when does anger justify hurting the people you love? When does being angry with someone require you use your resurrection?"

"Lilith I,-"

"Shut up, Grimmjow. For once, just shut up. I loved you, I love him. But he was really going to walk away from me with two of my children. There is something inside of me that cannot be fixed." Lilith held out her palm where a ball of fire formed. "I suggest everybody get out of here. Find my father.. Open a garaganta. I'm burning this place down."

Nobody moved.

"You have about thirty seconds." Lilith's reiatsu increased exponentially.

Grimmjow quickly grabbed the girls, using his sonido, leaving quickly to find Kenpachi. Starrk Grabbed Harribel who was holding Kokoro, ushering her quickly from the dining hall.

Lilith let out a loud, agonizing scream, the air around her exploding in fire.

Suddenly her body was turned around as she was pulled into a fierce kiss. The air around her instantly calming.

Lilith pulled back. "Ul-Ulquiorra?"

"Please, forgive me." Ulquiorra tightly wrapped his arms around her back.

"ARGH!" She let out a yelp, digging her nails into his back. "Mmh...my back is still wounded and currently still bleeding."

"I'm sorry, Lilith. For hurting you. For breaking you. For being stupid and taking my anger out on you. I was wrong to call you a whore. I was wrong to say I'd take any of our children from you."

"Say you'll stay. Tell me you're going to say, Ulquiorra. Tell our daughters they won't be losing their father, sister or brother."

"As long as you'll have me, I am always yours. Do you want me to stay, Captain Suzuran?"

"Ulquiorra, I love you. And you are my husband, No matter what stupid stunt you pull, I will love you through it. I will continue to have your back, your front, and your kids." Lilith smiled meekly.

"Are you still going to burn this place down? Starrk, Harribel and Grimmjow won't have a place to go."

"Rukongai. They can run my café and see our kids. Do the world a little good for once. Grace and Delilah can get to know Grimmjow. Harribel, Starrk and Lilynette can get to know all four of our children. "

"And this place?"

"Let's burn it down. Give everyone a new start. Aizen messed everybody up in some way. Let's give them peace of mind. I'll see you outside in thirty minutes. Make sure everyone is a safe distance away." Lilith pulled Ulquiorra into a passionate kiss. "I love you. See you soon."

Lilith stepped away from Ulquiorra, grinning wickedly. She snapped her fingers producing a flame in her palm. "Hurry." She whispered and the flame quickly grew into a ball of fire

Twenty five minutes later Lilith walked out the front door, thrusting her palm forward, shooting a fireball, busting the door in. Lilith walked away, the entire back half of the castle was already up in flames.

Finally making it to everybody, Lilith smiled widely. "I have the most awesome, beautiful, loving, dysfunctional family anyone could ever ask for. Let's go home."

"But...you just burned our home down." Starrk said sadly

"I burned your old home down. You're having a new start where I had new start. You'll see me and the kids more often. And you'll never be alone."

Starrk quickly grabbed Lilith, squeezing her tightly. "Best sister ever." He let go. "But why are you helping us. You've already done enough."

"Because you need to be completely cleansed of the things Aizen has negatively touched. Because You are family to me. You don't just let family die out. Do you want the fresh start or not?"

Harribel came up to Lilith, giving her a one armed hug. "we love you too, little Sister. Thank you."

Grimmjow stood by silently, holding Grace in his arms. She was sleeping on his shoulder. "Thank you, Lily."

"Shut up Grimmjow." Lilith said, walking past him

"You're so full of-"

"Shut up, Ulquiorra." Lilith narrowed her eyes

"Inspiration..."

"Let's go home guys." Lilith took Ulquiorra's hand as he opened a Garaganta. Making sure everyone was through first, she looked back at the burning castle one last time. "Goodbye, Aizen. I forgive you." She whispered.

Lilith stepped inside the garganta with Ulquiorra, watching as it closed, finally feeling free.


End file.
